Welcome to the Mafia: Finding Meaning in the Meaninglessness
by PerezLycan
Summary: Namimori is a crime filled city. Families gather there to participate in special events. You can either fly to the top and become rank 1 or you can fall, losing your family.Tsuna has entered his family into the dangerous world. Will he be the one who soars to the heavens or will the Vongola keep him shackled. Harem! Main 2796! elDLIVE, One Piece, Rwby, DXD crossovers. Varia Chuuta.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story guys! I really hope you enjoy! It will have crossover characters but takes place in the khr universe! When they are added I will place it in bold parentheses. Ex:** Sawada Tsunayoshi( **khr) Oh and it will be an AU!**

 **Updated the rating to M. This story is a mature story. It does have a lot of lewd fun times, but there is also alot of adult themes subtly in there. One's mortality, facing your past, drinking, internal struggle vs external, fate vs freedom. So yeah a cheerful lewd story a with a darker undertone hidden in the text. The main theme for Tsuna is finding a meaning to hold onto, although not expressed outwardly.**

 **Red like Roses part 2- by Jeff Williams in Rwby, is the inspiration and theme song for Chrome's and Boss's relationship.**

 **Oh and I saw funny reviews about Chuuta. Lol he is now in this story, but shows up later on. It's been building up for a while and I'm glad I finally introduced him. Oh and Deku from my hero academia, will be in the sequel, kind of like the second main character. Tsuna will always be the main tho.**

chapter 1

Welcome to Namimori!

Reborn walked into the office of the Vongola Ninth. He lept up to land on the chair in front of his desk. "Is this about that?" Asking the most powerful leader in the Mafia world. The ninth had his hands folded, his elbows on the arm rest of his leather seat.

"Yes, I believe it's time, he is already a second year at highschool." He answered, hard in thought. To pass down the title of Vongola was a hard decision to make, and the consequences would effect the entire Mafia world. Reborn simply nodded. He began to take his leave, but the ninth stopped him with two words.

"It's Namimori." Both he and Reborn knew the importance of that city.

"I know." Reborn tipped his fedora reaching into his suit and pulling out a yellow battle watch. With that, he left to gather all the files of Sawada Tsunayoshi and board the plane headed for Japan.

* * *

"Tsuna you're losing! You need to go faster!" Bluetooth headphones roaring in his ear. Sawada Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth. He jumped off a dumpster then kicked off the wall next to him. He ran up it. He reached the fire escape and began to climb it, headed for the roof.

His eyes orange. He saw his opponent above him leap over the building he was climbing. Tsuna activated his sky ring. He wrapped his arm around the ledge of the fire escape. With a blast of sky flames he slingshoted him self over the alley he was in.

Mafiosos clutted around the roofs and buildings. Others walked around the city watching it with their battle watches. Everyone captivated by the debute battle. It was a close race. A few starring with competitive interest, others laughing and enjoying the battle event.

Tsuna shot high in to the sky. A lot of people starred at him, gasping. His opponent twisted his head back, still running along the city roofs. "How is no good Tsuna keeping up?"

Tetsuya Kusakabe gritted his teeth. If he lost to the school loser, Hibari would bite him to death.

Tsuna surpassed all the skyscrapers. His eyes shinning with glory. Openly starring at the sky. The blue world immersed with the clouds. His body floating above the world. He embraced this encompassing feeling of the wind and atmosphere. His lips apart taking a breath of amazement. His soul one with the sky.

His body began to fall, his mind focused on reality again. He closed his eyes. He twisted his body, the wind guiding him back down to the city. He opened his orange eyes. The city was beautiful too.

It was amazing. Soaring through the city. To fly.

A lone lady stood on the tip of a skyscraper seeing the race of the newcomer. "Skyleos... Their debute battle... They chose the disciplinary committee..." She was mumbling to her self. Staring at the teen embracing the sky. The wind flapping her black scarf. Her long purple hair dancing along her body. It elegantly shadowed her eyepatch. Namimori's school uniform adjusted to fit her personality. The blouse unbuttoned to reveal some cleavage. Her socks replaced for black stockings going up to her skirt. Black boots. Her sweater not even passing her ribcage, flapping along with her scarf. A black belt. A chrome skulk as the buckle, hanging around her tiny waist just for show. Her amethyst orb staring at the teen known as no good Tsuna. "Ne... Are you the one who will fly the highest?"

Tsuna wrapped his hand around a light post. He spun around it, using the momentum, he flew to the street. His shoes landing on the wall of the building to the disciplinary's left.

"He already caught up." Kusakabe lit his lighting ring. He then starred wide eye at the kid gliding along the wall. "He's not running!"

Tsuna was sliding his shoes against the walls, spining around windows, drifting around ledges, grinding on fire escapes. Tsuna's speed increased as he lept away from the building to a telephone pole. A trail of sky flames emitting from his shoes.

'He coated the soles of his shoes with dying will flames to increase his maneuvering ability.' He wasn't going to lose like this. He shoved his lighting ring into his box weapon. The animal flew out, and into the middle of the street, in the sky. It was between the skyscrapers. Kusakabe jumped and landed on it's back.

It was a giant lightning version of Hibird?!

"Oi watch out Tsuna! Hibird is the stock weapon for all the disciplinary committee. The vice chairman's is a lightning type. It's powerful enough to kill you! Avoid it!" His operator informed him with a snap to her words.

Tsuna was grinding over the telephone wires of the city. The giant bird flapping a few buildings infront of him. "Got it." He mumbled to her, his calm orange eyes never shifting emotions. He corkscrew flipped over a screeching lightning flame. It snapped the telephone wires. Tsuna was in the middle of the air, nothing to catch onto. He couldn't go forward.

Kusakabe smirked. It was his victory now. The water tower on a skyscraper acting as the goal, was at the intersection he was approaching. "Just incase... Electro barrier." His ring output increased. The giant Hibird began to sing the Namimori anthem as lightning flames spewed out of its mouth. It began to take form. A circular wall of lighting blocking the path. It began small, but was slowly growing. "Once it's completely blocked his path, it'll be my win." Hibird flew past the barrier it created. It continued to sing, causing the lightning wall to grow.

"Tsuna you need to get past that before it completely covers the street and buildings." Tsuna agreed. Catching his body in mid-air. He had nothing to cling onto to keep going.

But he wasn't no good Tsuna anymore. He didn't need to cling on for dear life. He could go forward with his own two feet.

He could fly with his wings.

He lit his sky ring, gaining flames. A weak transparent aura of sky flames flying around him.

"Sky...walk"

It was over in a blink. Kusakabe dropped his jaw. Tsuna was flying past him. He glanced back. His barrier was still growing, but it should of been impossible for no good Tsuna to blast right pass it and Hibird in an instant.

Tsuna's feet were vaulting infront of him, his body immersed with the wind. He lept through the skies. His figure was that of a gymnast lunging forward with grace and precision. "Don't underestimate my speed." Tsuna's raspy hyper dying will voice filled Kusakabe with defeat.

Hibird shot a blast of lightning flames. Tsuna ignited his sky ring. It blocked the attack. Smoke surrounded the intersection. The same intersection where the goal was.

Tsuna used the momentum of the blast to land on the same skyscraper as the water tower. Kusakabe roared, directing his box animal to the sky. Tsuna zipped up the building with his sky flame coated shoes. He was spiraling up the building for the win.

Hibird was screaming the Namimori school anthem. It's battle cry. The giant chick was a few stories below Tsuna.

Tsuna twirled. He released his grip on the invisible road he was riding. Kusakabe gasped for a sec. No good Tsuna was falling straight down to him.

Tsuna fell gracefully, spinning his body. Skyflames trailing him. He twisted his upside down body, to face down the bird and rider.

Kusakabe lit his lightning ring and used it to face the falling loser. Hibird also created a wall of lightning flames. "Go ahead and die."

The crowd of onlookers gasped. The kid was about to be swallowed by lightning. The girl with purple hair had a small smirk. The hair flowing with the wind covering a corner of her lips. Her amethyst eye burning with intrigue.

"Oi Tsuna! What are you doing?!" The headphones roared. "You had the lead."

Tsuna continued to fall. He had his eyes closed trying to get the timing right. He spoke back to the headphones. "Hana, I wasn't going fast enough, Hibird would of caught up. I only got this option." He could feel her teeth grit on the other line.

"... Alright. Be careful." She clicked on the other side. She sighed, staring at the battle with her family. All of them on one of the buildings close to the intersection, where the race was climaxing. "Seriously what happened to no good Tsuna? He just came back last week and already roped us in to his family." Hana sighed. She still couldn't believe the no good friend she had during the days of Namimori middle had grown to be mature and confident.

"But he's still Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled. She was on the roof, her elbows on the ledge starring at him with nostalgia. Tsuna didn't change. He was still chasing the heavens. Daring to go the highest... Also the closest to falling the hardest. "...Yea, still the same..."

"It's exciting! we're taking our first steps into this world!" Yamamoto cheered next to her. Ryohei was yelling the loudest.

"You can do it Sawada! to the extreme!"

Hana stood next to all of them, also staring at their new formed Mafia family's debut battle.

It was only Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Hana. It wasn't much, but they were tight knit and believed in eachother. Kyoko was morale support.

They all lived in Namimori. The crime ridden city. The Mafia, an established organization, embedded in the culture of the metropolis. Family's battle in events to increase their territory and rank in the Mafia world.

Special wrist watches are carried by mafiosos in the battle city. It informed them of events, battles, updates, challenges, also of their family's status in the Mafia rankings, or emails of people in the same underground world. The sole features of the battle watches were to help create an order to the laws of the Mafia. It was carried proudly by many Mafia members.

This is the criminal battle city of Namimori!

Tsuna's small family all watched their leader plunge into the lightning flames.

A few of the Mafiosos on the adjacent buildings mocked the unofficial Mafia family. "Look at that! He's going to get killed before he even makes a name for you guys." They laughed.

Yamamoto and Ryohei ignored them, they knew Tsuna wouldn't let them down. Kyoko was worriedly focused on Tsuna. She didn't even hear them. Hana was the most bothered. Their comments hitting a nerve. A vein popping on her forehead. "...Tsuna better not let us down."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He thrusted his hands forward, connecting with Hibird's lightning shield. "Zero point break through: Custom."

Kusakabe, and everyone watching gasped. "My flames!" The lightning shredding around them became weaker and swirled around Tsuna.

His body a vacuum, absorbing the energy till nothing was left. Tsuna landed on Hibird's head. Kusakabe gulped, staring up at the man above him. "...Fall." Tsuna mumbled. He fell down the head and pushed Kusakabe's shoulder with his palm. The force was gentle. But at the speed they were flying and with the lack of flames, the vice chairman was thrown down, off the box animal he was straddling. Hibird also lost the ability to fly due to the lack of lightning energy supporting it. Tsuna was falling slower, but still followed them, down the skyscraper.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko knew this was going to happen again. Tsuna always tried to fly the highest, only to crash harder each time. She cried out seeing the boy plummet. A few tears screamed out of her eyes along with her voice.

The lone lady on the skyscraper, isolated from everyone, continued her mental recording of the daring teen. Her eye grew with desire. Her lips quivered a little bit higher. The wind deathly silent for a moment as she tucked a strand of her bangs behind her left ear.

The flames that Tsuna had absorbed changed into sky flames and burned brightly around his body.

The purple haired beauty's lips parted as the flames calmed down. They materialized behind Tsuna's back. "...The wings of freedom..." She whispered.

Pure sky flames sprouted from his back creating burning wings. Tsuna twisted his body to face the sky again. His teeth and fist gritted with determination.

Kyoko gasped seeing Tsuna-kun. His body was floating in the air, beautiful wings enveloping him. The small family mimicking her. Tsuna had grown wings of fire.

A powerful gale of wind surrounded the intersection, after a single glorious flap. It kicked up debris and dust. People had to avert their eyes for protection.

But she didn't. She wouldn't. She loved those beautiful flames of his.

Nagi continued to stare at the pure sky flames. The wings of freedom she knew he possessed. The powerful gust of wind blowing her skirt, scarf and hair. Her eye glued to the majestic lion flying along the skyscraper. The force of his speed shattering the windows. He flew past it all... to the heavens.

"Free and beautiful..."

The buzzer sounded off in everyone's battle watches. His eyes were brown. He was in the sky. A beaming smile, "Goal!" He cheered. His body suspended in the sky, his wings and flames had left him.

"Seriously... did that just happen?" People couldn't believe it. The no good kid of Namimori had officially become the leader of his own family.

Nagi giggled. She vanished into the mist. She was going to keep her eye on that one.

"We did it! We're finally a family in the mafia!" He yelled to the heavens. Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto and Ryohei all smiled, equally happy. They proudly stared at their Mafia leader. The one who claimed the sky. They all cheered along with him.

"Eeeh..." Tsuna was beginning to fall. He grew wide eyes. The sky escaping him. He reached for it, but continued to descend back to the city. "Hieeee! Save me!" No good Tsuna cried.

His family paled. Hana had her jaw open with shark eyes. "He's still a useless baka!"

Kyoko giggled. "He really is the same!"

Crash. A mushroom cloud of debris surround the skyscraper he landed on. It was the same as his family's. "I-I seriously thought I was gonna die..." He cringed with a whisper of fear. A Tsuna shaped crater in the center. He cried a little. "N-No one even bothered to catch me..." Sad his family let him crash and burn.

"It's your own fault. How could you have wings one second and lose it just as fast?" Hana asked.

"It's was cool Tsuna." Yamamoto offered his hand to Tsuna. He took it while scratching the back of his hair.

"It was extreme!" Ryohei was pumped more than ever. The wings ignited a fire in his soul!

Tsuna scratched his cheek answering Hana's question. "Um, it consumes a lot of flames, even with the flames I stole from the vice chairman, I couldn't maintain it for long."

Hana gave a defeated nod, she ran her hand through her short raven hair, it was exactly like the future version of herself. She felt it made her look more sophisticated. "So, in any case, it was your last resort. Meaning, we almost lost." She glared at him. He risked it all with a final play. 'Seriously, since when has he been able to be decisive when it mattered.' She wanted to be angry at him, but he actually made the right decision. If Hibird caught up to him and flew past him, Tsuna wouldn't of been fast enough to catch up. She sighed seeing Tsuna gulp in fear at her glare. 'Seriously, why did I join him?' "Never mind, at least now we're an official family recognized in the rankings." She added. Tsuna sighed. She wasn't going to give him a mouthful.

Their battle watches all began to ring. They all stared at it, as a projection floated over it.

 **It's time for the Haru Haru Report! Dangerous!**

A preppy voice cheered. Every Mafioso in town tuned in. The spokeslady for Namimori's underground world had appeared on the battle watches. She was a fan favorite of everybody. Her simple happy attitude always calmed the tension between families. She was in her cartoon office, a mic in her hands as she began.

Tsuna blushed. Her perky face and smile always charmed him. She was his celebrate crush. 'She's cute. I hope I meet her one day.'

 **Our fist story is about the newest addition to the Mafia world. Skyleos! One minute ago they won their initiation battle...Hahi! Haru Disbelief! The leader is Namimori's very own Dame-Tsuna! Haru can't believe the kid who ran away from a Chihuahua is a boss!**

Tsuna's cheeks were flooded with a river of tears. "Even Haru's heard of that..."

"It's a popular story Tsuna-kun! Everyone in Namimori knows it." Kyoko actually liked that story. People made fun of Tsuna-kun for it, but she thought it was an expression of how pure he really was.

The tears never stopped. "Thank you Kyoko-chan." Tsuna weeped. 'She made me feel worse...'

 **Our second story is big time! The Vongola has claimed they will soon decide a successor to the family! Reborn confirmed this in an exclusive interview, but refused to disclose any more infromation to us... Haru wonders what he'll be like... Hahi! We're out of time mobsters! Tune in next time for the Haru Haru Report! Don't let the authorities catch you, or Haru will miss you! Bye-bye!**

The chirpy reporter signed off with a wink and kiss to the camera. The hologram shut off with a beep.

"The Vongola is ready to name an hier?" Tsuna gasped at the infromation. His family starred hard at their battle watches and the information they received. Many people in the city were also shocked by the surprise announcement. "We are definitely going to surpass the number 1 ranked family." Tsuna boldly proclaimed.

Yamamoto and Ryohei grinned at his resolve, agreeing.

"Give it your best guys! I'll be rooting for you all the way!" Kyoko wasn't in their family, but she grew up in Namimori with them all. They were her closest friends. It would be a tough mountain to climb, but she would cheer for them all the way.

Hana just sighed. "Before you think like that leader, we need to focus on digging ourselves out of F rank first." She was the one who had to keep them level headed. 'Seriously, why did I join them? I knew their heads were going to be stuck in the clouds the whole time!' She could of joined others that were offering, but instead she chose no good Tsuna as her boss. She was frustrated at how immature they were acting.

Tsuna's eyes lost their day-dreaming gleam. He smiled at Hana with a nod. "You're right Hana, that's why you're our operator. What do you suggest?"

She gasped. Tsuna was actually taking this more seriously than she imagined. He really had matured as a man. 'Is that why he asked me to join? Because he knows I can keep us on track.' She thought he only asked because they were old friends, and she accepted because they were old friends... But he actually thought about who was going to be in his family. A small blush grazed her cheeks. 'Tsuna's grown so much...' Her eyes went wide.

She coughed, trying to keep her cool. "F-For now we should rest. We can't act over eager. Other families will take advantage of that and our inexperience. We should let things settle down. Our leader needs to recover anyways." She gave her most reasonable answer. She then peeked at Tsuna. He was intently listening to her every word. She tried to shake away the blush creeping on her again. 'Why do I feel like this? He used to just be some kid who chased after Kyoko. Tsuna you weren't supposed to come back grown up.'

Yamamoto and Ryohei began to protest at her answer. They could fight too! They were telling Hana that they could compete while Tsuna rested. Hana looked like she was about to burst with a mouthful of verbal bullets.

Tsuna stopped them. "She's right guys. You're both too excited to fight other families." Ryohei roared that he wouldn't lose. Tsuna yelped at the force of it, but kept his ground. "I trust you guys and know you'll both do great, but I also have faith in Hana's decision. We won today because of her. She gave me the best route and informed me of their box weapon. I'm sure she will give you guys as much support during your fights. But now she thinks it's best if we take our time, ok?" He asked more than ordered for their decisions. His voice was firm, but polite. He didn't see them as subordinates, he saw them as a real family.

Ryohei had his hand to his chin in thought. He let out his usual grunt before answering. "You're right Sawada! To the extreme!" He then turned to Hana, who had her fingers in her ears. She couldn't handle his obnoxious roar. She opened one eye after his yelling stopped. "I'll trust your judgement to the extreme Hana!"

Yamamoto also agreed. "When Tsuna puts it like that, it makes more sense. Sorry Hana you were right, haha!" He laughed off.

Hana grew a tick mark in irritation. "I said exactly the same thing as Tsuna!"

The laughter and arguing echoed. The small family had officially made their debute in the Mafia world.

* * *

Tsuna felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He was currently in his room. His family all in their own homes. He was trying to do his homework. But no good Tsuna was no good Tsuna.

He pulled out his phone. He checked the screen. Hana was calling him. An eyebrow rose. He swiped the answer option. He got up and went to lay on his bed. His head resting on the headboard. "Hello?"

"...Tsuna?" Her voice was quite. It actually confused him. Her voice was always confident.

"Hana, is something wrong?" He asked. Concern evident in his voice.

"N-No... Listen, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Hm, for what?"

"Geez, you're still a clutz. Thanks for standing up for me, infront of Yamamoto and Ryohei." Her voice returning back to her usual old bossy tone.

He let out a small laugh. "I meant it Hana, I trust your decision. I'm glad you joined us."

Silence on the other line.

"Hana you still there?"

"Y-Yea sorry... Hey Tsuna?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Have you confessed to Kyoko yet?" Her voice suddenly teasing him.

Tsuna grew beat red. "W-What are you talking about?! I don't like her like that!"

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I take her out to look for mature guys?" The trapt laid with her words.

Tsuna started to grow annoyed at her teasing. "I-It's none of my business what you guys do!" His voice betraying his words.

She giggled at his obvious reaction. "Yea, yea. Sheez, after all this time you're still smitten with her."

"I told you I'm not!"

Her giggle turned into full blown laughter. "Then you wouldn't mind taking me out on a date instead?" She teased, but quickly realized how awkward that question was. At least for her.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He was fed up with her usual teasing. "I don't need to take this from you!" He was about to end the call but her apologizing stopped him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop..." She was trying to hide her disappointment. He didn't give her a direct answer to the question of a date. Tsuna placed the phone back in his ear, agreeing to listen to his family member. "...I'm just making up for lost time."

His eyes saddened for a moment. "Hana I-"

"I know, you left to become stronger. I just never expected you to do some growing up too."

Tsuna started to smile at her words. This was the closest to a complement he ever received from her. "Hana, are you actually complementing me?" He tried to tease, getting back at her.

"...Forget it! Goodbye Tsuna." She was about to click.

"Wait! Sorry! I'm just joking!" Tsuna laughed, trying to stop her. She gave up and stayed on the line. "Thanks for all your help lately. I don't know what we would do with out you."

It was quite for a while. Tsuna began to believe she left him hanging on the line. That was until she spoke. Her voice quite, like when she first answered. "Tsuna..."

"Yea."

"...I'm glad your back."

"Ha-" click. She hung up before he could reply. "Na.." He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He was definitely confused at her final words. "But I've been back for a week, why is she telling me now... Well it was the first non related Mafia conversation we've had since I've come back... I'm probably over thinking it. She did say she was making up for lost time." He thought simply. He smiled and walked out the room. He could smell mama's food.

* * *

Hana dropped her phone to the side with a sigh. She was also on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. "I'm such an idiot!" She screamed into it. She kicked her feet on the bed. She was being a little girl in the middle of a tantrum. She settled down and removed the pillow. She stared at the ceiling with agonizing dread. "Now things will probably be weird between us. Why did I say that anyways? I did miss him, but not like that." She grew a sad smile still staring at the ceiling. "He likes Kyoko anyways, and she likes him back..."

* * *

Tsuna began to walk down the stairs of his home following the aroma of his mother's cooking. He entered the kitchen ready for some food. Before he could even step in, his mother already started speaking. "Oh Tsu-kun, the food is almost ready, can you go get your sister?" She asked, still focused on the stove.

'She has eyes in the back of her head...' Tsuna didn't even want to know how his airhead mother was always one step ahead of him. He then grew annoyed. "Mom! she isn't my sister!" He argued before walking up the stairs.

His mom stopped her cooking. She placed a finger to her lips. "Oh I forgot to mention. I received a letter about a home tutor coming." But Tsuna was already out of earshot. "Oh well, I'll tell him when he comes back."

Tsuna was walking up the stairs with a frustrated cringe. "I still don't get why mom let's her live with us. She's a freeloader who hates me." Tsuna thought back when he first met his 'sister'. It was a week ago when he came back from his training. She was just casually eating mom's food with out even bothering to introduce herself. She politely asked him to disappear from his own household.

Tsuna ruffled his own hair. "I can barely stand her." He was lost in thought. His foot caught the last steps with his toes and he fell face first on the hallway. "Ow, ow ow." He was whining, rubbing his cheek.

He was still on the floor. He felt a shadow loom over him. He dared to peak up at her. She was staring down with her purple eyes. Her voice monotone. "Dame-Tsuna, you should disappear with out a trace."

He gritted his teeth for sec, but then blushed. She was still in the Namimori uniform. She was standing directly above him. When he glanced to look up at her, his eyes lingered under her skirt. His eyes bulged out of it's sockets. 'White panties!'

She realized he was staring where he shouldn't be. She glared daggers at him with an angry blush. She squeezed her thighs together to hide the view she accidently created for the useless soul. "You're a waste of existence, Sawada." She was fuming, but her monotone attitude remained.

Tsuna shot to his feet, 'I didn't mean to stare but she was freely presenting it.' He mentally cringed. "S-Sorry Sonokata... I was just coming to get you for supper." He mumbled, still red from the sight seeing. He was also scared of her glare. Misuzu Sonokata( **Eldlive** ) huffed and walked past him.

"Sawada, you wasted your time, I was already headed to the kitchen." She answered rudely. She began to head down the stairs.

'She is so full of herself! She is living with us for free. She can at least be a little more respectful.' But Tsuna, you were the one that starred under her skirt...

Tsuna gritted his teeth and turned to grab her shoulder. He was usually shy and timid, but she always crawled under his skin. "Sonokata you could at least say than-" Tsuna slipped on the first step down. Misuzu's violet eyes grew as the no good loser tumbled into her.

They both began to roll down the stairs. Tsuna's Hiee could be heard and Misuzu's glare could be felt. She was falling down the steps with a monotone form, if that was possible. Tsuna fell helplessly, still entangled with Misuzu.

They finally stopped. They were both on the floor. Laying in front of the front door. He was on top of her. One hand was pinned under her skirt, because he was trying to shield her from the fall. He was successful at that part.

But when he tried to move his hand, he squeezed. His eyes bulged out, and her cheeks flushed. He unintentionally cupped her ass cheek. Both of them froze. Neither knew what to do.

Misuzu knew it wasn't on purpose, he was just trying to protect her from the fall, 'He caused.'

Tsuna was a bumbling mess. He was trying to apologize, but his hand accidently massaged her bottom and played with her skirt. He was just trying to free himself. She moaned and rolled her eyes back. He apologized again! He was finally about to remove his lewd hand...

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna and Misuzu grew wide eyes. Fear. They both dared to face the door.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Yosh! The start Tsuna's story is just beginning! It will be a harem story! It will loosely follow the original story, but become it's own! Well it already started! Tsuna has his own family! Skyleos! It's pronounced with a lowercase e sound! If you read my other Harem story then you know how lewd it will get for Tsuna! I really hope you guys are looking forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! I was happily surprised by you guys who favorite and followed. Motivation! Add it to the fire! And let's keep Tsuna's harem adventure going! And thanks for you guys who read this one and Sky King! I think I'll focus on these two the most! I kind of left a reference to it in this chapter lol but it's irrelevant.**

 **Please leave a review! It really motivates me! Thanks Foxchick1 I'm also excited to write what's to come hope you enjoy!**

 **With out delay here's chapter 2! Please R &R everyone thanks!**

Chapter 2

The no good kid of Namimori

Reborn had read all the files of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had zeros and Fs on all his marks. He also lacked, when it came to sports and exercise. A failure at school.

But he watched his debute battle during his flight. The kid already knew the zero point break through. He was a little fired up to torture, I mean tutor him. But the sight in front of him...

'The no good kid of Namimori... so that's how it is.' Reborn saw the whole thing. From his useless fall down the stairs, to the perverted embrace, all the way to the damsel moaning. What a useless new student.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna snapped his hand away. His eyes screaming. Misuzu slapped him across the face! Her palm full of cloud flames, full of her embarrassment and rage.

"Just disappear...!" She cried in a blushing whisper. Tsuna was sent flying straight into the kitchen. Mama thanked him for getting Misuzu, after he crashed on the table, braking plates and dishes. His cheek burned red with a steaming hand print.

Tsuna's eyes were done with the world. His body, lifeless on the table. 'What the fuck! The w-world's b-best hitman! Reborn! And he just saw that...oh god! I guess this is good-bye. Well I lived a no good life but it was fun.'

Misuzu sat up. She covered her skirt. She spun her body on the floor to face the legendary baby. "S-Sorry for the rude introduction, Reborn, it's an honor to finally meet you." Misuzu had her eyes wide. She starred down in fear. Her knees tucked up to her chin. A light sweat of panick trickling over her.

He smirked. "Misuzu Sonokata. A recent member of the Sawada residence, after Nana took you in." He walked past her frozen body, towards the kitchen. Then he added, "Also rank A of CEDEF."

She paled. He was just a baby, but the amount of killing aura slipping past him was terrifying. She gulped and nodded. This was how she actually ended up meeting the world famous hitman? In a lewd embrace with Sawada!

But why was he here?

"I'm here to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's home tutor." He answered both Tsuna's and Misuzu's thought.

Tsuna cringed. 'He can read minds.' Then he lept off the table and pointed at the baby hitman, his legs shaking. "Eeeh! What are you talking about?" This had to be a horrible joke.

"Tsu-kun introduce yourself to him! He's an adorable baby!" Mama squealed. Her hands shaking next to her face in glee.

'Mom... He's the strongest in the world...'

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn, and Misuzu were all in Tsuna's room. Reborn didn't even ask if he could make him self comfortable, he just did. He sat on a small chair, on the table in the middle of his room. He sipped on his expresso. Tsuna and Misuzu were fidgeting, but tried to remain respectful.

He just finished explaining that Tsuna was the descendant of Primo and a candidate to be the Vongola Decimo.

"Eeeeh! I'm the one you guys announced would succeed the Ninth!" Tsuna was ruffling his hair with gripping hands. "Hieee! That means people will want to take my head!"

Misuzu had wide eyes. She couldn't believe this. The useless piece of existence known as Sawada Tsunayoshi was to inherit the Vongola. She was a member of CEDEF, but was never informed of this. It couldn't be a coincidence that she was living with a Decimo candidate. The leader of CEDEF was up to something. Misuzu gritted her teeth.

"Well, that's how it is." Reborn already set up his hammock. "We can start your training first thing in the morning. You should both rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Tsuna cringed, with his eyes popping out. "Don't just decide all this for yourself! How are you already in your pajamas!" He whined. Reborn was ignoring him so easily.

A snot bubble appeared out of his nose the second he went to lay down. "Oi! Don't just ignore me! Did you really fall asleep with your eyes open?!"

Misuzu shook her head and stood. "I hope his training erases you." She disapproved of him being the successor to the strongest family in the world. The most influential family of them all. If he led it, the Mafia world would most certainly enter a large scale war. She left, slamming the door with all the anger she held for the pervert that groped her asscheek

She walked to her room, thinking of that moment. She blushed, remembering how she moaned in front of Sawada and Reborn. She cursed the clumsy oaf before heading to bed. She entered her room and closed the door.

She began to change clothes. She took off her blouse and starred at her vanity mirror. She was staring at the reflection of her petite body. Ever since she met that kid, he had been nothing, but an eyesore... She sighed. He did protect her from their fall. He wasn't trying to be a pervert either. It was all just a cause of unfortunate events.

She was only in her light purple bra and the Namimori skirt. She clutched the blouse over her breast. Her purple orbs lingered on the developing mounds of her bosom. She then twirled her body around. Her back was facing the mirror in an arch giving her head access to the mirror. She scanned her legs, then up her back, to her tender neck. Then they landed and stayed on the area Sawada squeezed. She blushed, he left a mental hand print there. She did another graceful spin and scanned her whole body with a naive confused face.

Was she appealing?

She snapped her eyes away from it all. The mirror, her insecurities, and her thoughts of Sawada. "He was the one that caused our fall, and he was staring at me with sinful eyes before that."

She finished changing into her purple pj's and went to bed. She was thankful for Ms. Sawada and her hospitality. But her son was the worst. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Tsuna was left with a half assed explanation from Reborn and another insult from Misuzu. Did Reborn really come to train him? If so, that also meant the Vongola wanted him to become the next leader. 'But I have my own family. No matter how small we are, I'm not gonna abandoned them.'

He starred hard at the baby hitman. If he really was trained by him, his skills would sky rocket immediately... But then he would be indebted to the Vongola. He shook his head. He wasn't going to be the Decimo of that family.

He wasn't going to accept this. Even if Reborn was the strongest. Even if the Vongola were feared by the many. Even if he would instantly become the rank 1 family Boss.

He wasn't going to take that path. It was wrong and weak. His real tutor would never forgive him for taking the easy way. He spent a year of training so he could finally walk in this world with his own two feet. He would soar to the top with his own strength. He didn't need the Vongola.

"I'm not going to become the Vongola Decimo." He whispered. He knew Reborn heard him.

The whole room was flooded with Reborn's killing aura. Tsuna felt his knees buckle, but refused to fall down from the force. The snot bubble was full of tension, about to burst... But then his adorable snores continued. Torturing Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be an experience.

Tsuna felt the pressure of Reborn's strength evaporate from the room. He swayed a little, but caught himself. He held a hand to his mouth. He felt nauseous. That one second was more draining than the whole race with Kusakabe.

"I might as well get some sleep, he's not going to listen to my side anyways." He took a step forward to his bed... And activated the tripwire.

His room blew up! Tsuna was on the floor. He was covered in black soot from the dynamite. He coughed. A black breath of smoke left his mouth.

'That damn Reborn.' The stories were true. The spartan trainer. The stay at home tutor, hitman Reborn!

* * *

It was pitch white. It always is. I don't know her... or do I? Why was she running? Why was I never fast enough? Why was she chasing it? What was it? Our eyes connected for a sec, and she lost focus. She didn't see it coming. I saw it, but I couldn't stop the disaster. Why did I even bother trying? Why everytime? The result never changes. I'm always too slow, and I'm constantly reminded. I always remember, except I don't. Do I remember her? How did she look like? It's always so vivid. I can always make out the details of her, but not the when or the where of it. It's only pitch white. But it always feels pitch black. Her hair, her eyes, her pure essence... Everything about her, engraved into my eyes, engraved into my very being. Carved into my fate, my flesh. But why can't I put the pieces together? I don't recognise her. But she's not a stranger, is she? I spent an eon with her. Even if it was in that one moment. What was her name?! She told me once, didn't she? It started with a...?

I have to save her... from...? What was it again?

Did I promise her? Did I ever speak to her? I want to say yes. Oh God let me say yes! Her voice... Did I ever hear it? I want to say yes even if it is a lie...

"Oi! Look out!" I jumped in front of her. The first time, the next time, every time, but there never was a last time. I needed to protect her. But I wasn't fast enough... I never was. Will I be one day?

* * *

Tsuna slowly sat up on his bed. A hand to his face, covering his eye and forehead. Confusion and clarity both as one. His free eye embodying this. "Another dream about her..." His hand slowly crawled down his face to fall next to his lap. He starred out the window. The gloomy dusk was shining through. It was still early. He always woke up early when he dreamed of her...

* * *

 _It impaled Tsunayoshi. Blood splattered on the cold hard floor. His foe tried to yank it out. "What?! It won't move?!"_

 _Tsunayoshi gripped it with all his strength. His orange eyes burning through his foe with resolve. The flame on his forehead was shining more powerful than ever. His gloves clutched it tight. His hold on it grew stronger with every word. "You keep on talking about your goals and how you will change the world with our wings. I don't really understand it and I don't care about the story behind any of this!... Because I finally figured out HOW TO SAVE HER..." He shattered it with his flaming gloves. He yanked it out of his gut. The wound spilling blood, but his will burned brighter than ever. His eyes obliterated the fate that kept her shackled. He would free her. Finally, he would be able to protect her._

* * *

Tsuna and Misuzu were walking to school. They were in the neighborhood leading to Namimori high. Reborn suddenly appeared on top of a wall next to them, reaching their height.

"Why are you following us?" Tsuna asked after he screamed from his sudden presence.

"I'm your tutor. Keeping you on track is my job." He answered. His face was pure and innocent. He was a baby. But his head was twisted too much at an angle. A devil baby. Tsuna yelped again.

"Your head is going to get stuck! And I'm not going to become the Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna cried in frustration and fear.

"I agree with you Sawada. It would be a disgrace to every other family." Misuzu added. Tsuna cringed and turned to face her.

His eyes widened. She was noticeably keeping her distance. Literally standing next to the opposite wall. 'She's avoiding me... more so than usual...' Then he let her words sink in. "Don't take my side for that reason!"

She glared and he flinched. A squeal interrupted their tension. It came down the ways from them. "So cute!"

Kyoko-chan began running up to them. Her eyes fixated on the adorable chibi hitman. "Tsuna-kun, is this your little brother? He's dressed so cute! Like a baby hitman!"

She was standing in front of Reborn. she greeted him. Reborn gave his casual Ciaossu. Then corrected her. "That's because I am a hitman."

'Kyoko-chan even you should know who he is...' Tsuna cringed. She was the school idol. A lady he day dreamed of constantly. But she was an airhead at times. Tsuna was about to inform her of the truth, but she ran towards school in a hurry.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun, but I promised to help the school council before school today! Goodbye Misuzu! It was nice meeting you, cute baby!" She cheered with a giggle. She waved at him and Misuzu as she left.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. The school idol. Your childhood friend. The lady you have chased after since you were kids." Reborn stated. Already a pistol in his hand.

Tsuna waved his hands in front of the hitman. 'How did he figure that all out. I know he is the world's best hitman, but really!?' "N-No, you got it all wrong! She's just my friend!" He protested.

But even Misuzu could tell how bad of a liar he was. Reborn smirked at him. "Have you confessed to her?" Reborn knew the answer, but wanted to see him squirm.

"No, he has not." Misuzu informed Reborn for Sawada. Tsuna paled. Everyone knew Sawada had feelings for Kyoko, except Kyoko. And vise-versa. Kyoko liked Sawada, but he was so dense, it flew over his head

"S-Sonokata..." His hand reaching for her, asking why she would betray him like this.

"This is a good as time as any, don't you think?" Reborn simply asked Dame-Tsuna, not caring for his opinion either way. He had his pistol already aimed at his forehead. "Do it with your dying will!"

"Oi, oi, oi, what are you doing?! Babies shouldn't carry those!" Bang! "Hieee!" His body began to fall.

'Am I really dying? I guess I was a no good kid my whole life. I made so many mistakes. I hope everyone can forgive me for all the trouble I caused. Geez, right when I finally decided to become stronger too. But... If only I was fast enough... I could of saved her that day. That's my final regret...'

"RE-BORN!" A boxer clad Tsuna flipped to his feet. A dying will flame burning on his forehead. Misuzu called him a waste for being so exposed and lewd. Reborn smirked. His training was just beginning. Once he confessed to Kyoko, it would all begin. He would be enveloped inside of the Vongola. "I will save her with my dying will!"

Tsuna took off in the opposite direction of Namimori high. Reborn stood still for a sec. This went against his information. He liked Kyoko. His dying will should of been to confess. "Who does he want to save?" He mumbled to himself. Leon turned into a hot air balloon and he followed his no good student.

Misuzu was glad he finally left. Sawada was just a bother. She continued her walk to school until her phone chimed. "Hello?" She answered respectfully and polite.

"Hello Misuzu-chan! How's my no good son and wife! Well, I hope!" The voice on the other line chirped.

Misuzu internally sighed. The Boss of CEDEF was calling her. She respected him. He was a good leader. He had trusting comrades. CEDEF was her home. She wouldn't be able to live with out them or the Vongola. But he was an overbearing father figure.

"Commander, Sawada is hopeless and Mama is doing fine." She only informed. She was not trying to start a conversation with him.

"Tch, you're still keeping up with the formalities? You've been with us for half you life already! Loosen up a little Misuzu-chan! Well, I believe Tsuna is working on that. He might moan it out of you!" She stopped in her tracks. That was too specific. "I already heard from Reborn about yesterday and the stairs! Hahaha!"

Her face slowly grew into a tomato. Even the commander heard. With his drunken voice, he probably spread it to everyone in CEDEF. She couldn't even reply. Her mouth was open, trying to speak, but only air came out.

"Misuzu-chan?"

"...Just disappear with your son!" She actually yelled! His laughter was booming as she slammed her thumb on the end call option.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Dying will Tsuna screamed out his lungs. He was searching all around. His body led him to a business section. He was running along a sky scraper. He jumped off of it, and landed on a side walk. Next to him was a cross walk for school kids. His flame left him.

"Huh? Where am I?" He looked around. It was familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall why.

A school girl walked past the street, on the crosswalk. She was in a familiar school uniform. He seen one of those before. But where? Here?

His hand palmed his forehead and eye again. He was remembering something... but it was blurry.

He gritted his teeth in pain and frustration, the thoughts pounding in his head but never became clear. An ambulance blew it's siren, flying past the street. His eyes went wide. It was all clear for a sec. 'She was wearing that uniform and chasing a...?'

It was becoming clear. He could make it all out. She was in the middle of the cross walk. Chasing after it. The sirens ringing of death, just like that day. His questions about that blurred day of his life were about to finally be answered.

"Dame-Tsuna. You're late for school."

Tsuna landed on his stomach. His previous thoughts destroyed by the baby hitman. The scene playing out in his mind, returned to the fuzzy image it always was. The pictures fading from his thoughts. 'No, no, no! What did she look like!? She was trying to protect a...? Damn it!'

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Reborn felt it and stomped on his back again. "Go to school Dame-Tsuna." He ordered. For a split-sec the baby felt a burning resolve pierce his body. It couldn't be described with strength. It was decisive. Liberating. Free...

Tsuna glared at Reborn. He ruined the first chance he received of finding out the truth.

A Namimori school uniform fell on top of him as Reborn climbed his leon-air balloon. "If you're late, Hibari will have one more reason to bite you to death." Reborn smirked taking off into the sky.

"Hieee! I completely forgot about him!" Tsuna panicked in the middle of the sidewalk. His hands clutching his hair in fear. "How are you so well informed!" He whined up at the green smiling hot-air balloon leaving him.

People walked past the barely clothed teen, all avoiding the pervert. Mothers covered the eyes of their children. Most people glared at him for being so exposed. All kept their distance.

Some females secretly peeked at his chiseled body. He was well sculptured, as if carved by the ancient greeks into a glorious statue. His abs, rock hard. His chest toned, perfect for his speed. His arms, strong and cut, fit for his parkour style of fighting. The ladies giggled with a slight blush, walking past him. Tsuna picked up the uniform and ran for the closest bathroom in with fear in his run. 'Shit! I beat the vice chairman yesterday. Hibari's probably out for blood!'

* * *

Tsuna busted through the door of his class room. He was late. His homeroom teacher just sighed. He tripped after the first step inside. They laughed at the no good kid of Namimori. Hana had her finger tips on her forehead with a frustrated expression. Yamamoto and Kyoko smiled, seeing their friend. Misuzu didn't even bother to acknowledge him. She kept her eyes on the window with a bored expression. School was only a cover for her.

He nervously raised to his feet. He flinched when his homeroom teacher scolded him like always.

"Sawada! You're late! Again! Get your ass! In your seat! Before I give you detention for the whole school year! Including summer vacation!" She roared. Her face and mouth grew five times bigger. She was barking at him with an over exaggerated animated expression.

"Hiee! S-Sorry Lal-sensei!" Tsuna tried to dart away. He didnt want to be in front of the class anymore. He didnt want to be the center of attention. But fate loved to mess with poor Dame-Tsuna. He tried running to his desk. Unfortunately after only a few steps he tripped over a kendo stick. Mochida quickly slipped it in between his legs, hiding it's presence with mist flames. Tsuna stumbled forward, his momentum slid him across the front of the class.

He spun trying to catch him self. He reached for anything he could to save him self. "Hiee!" He barely latched onto a soft silk. His clumsy body smacking into someone.

Rippp. Thud.

He crashed into the owner and they both tumbled to the floor. In front of the whole classroom. Lip locked.

Both of them froze. Not able to move a muscle. Their minds blank. He was on top of her. Her eyes as wide as his. Their lips still embraced out of pure shock. Both of their hearts beating, racing faster with each pulse. They stared at eachother. Their blush merged together, kissing like their lips. They didn't move their lips, they couldn't. Both felt surges shivering through their bodies, starting from the lips that sparked it. The pleasure shot through out their whole body. Their lips were warm and moist, heatedly pressed against eachother by gravity.

Nobody experienced this before. Nobody knew what to do. Sonokata sighed. She saw it all play out on the reflection in the window.

Their lips pulled away with a trail of saliva keeping them connected and a barely audible smooch. Dame-Tsuna snapped to his feet in fear. 'I'm so dead!' "S-S-Sorry L-Lal-sensei! It was an accident I swear!" Then he paled. The fabric he clutched onto during the fall was missing from her outfit and still in his hand. Her blouse was ripped right down the middle! Her bra and tummy exposed! 'The fuck is this?! Seriously! I'm that unlucky! Or is this luck!?' He tired to hide a small nose bleed emerging from his nostrils. He just kissed his teacher and was staring at her bare sexy figure. Fate was mocking the poor kid.

He tried to offer his free hand and be polite. She was blushing, actually embarrassed. She stared at the hand with her eyes still full of shock.

Lal Mirch was a range of emotions right now. Sawada Tsunayoshi was late for class. Again. He actually kissed her. The no good kid ripped her favourite blouse for school. She was suffering through all this, because CEDEF believed he was the potential Vongola Decimo. They assigned her to watch over him.

She clutched her blouse shut, with what remained. She sat up. She was gritting her teeth. Her eyes shadowed by her hair for a sec, before they pierced and burned right through him. "...Sawada... Get to your damn seat...Now!" She fumed.

"Hiee! Y-Yes!" He retracted his hand in fear and blasted away. He was in his seat before she stood up.

She glared at the whole class room. No one dared to laugh. Lal Mirch was one of the sexiest teachers in school, but her punishments and strict policies rivalled that. "When I find out who's fault that was, and I will... you are dead..." She felt mist flames errupt and fly in between his legs, forcing him to fall. She couldn't really blame Tsuna, no matter how useless he was.

Mochida hid the fear in his eyes. 'That damn loser can't even fall right. I'm going to get him back for this!' He cursed the famous no good kid of Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lal Mirch ordered them to have independent study while she left to go fix her predicament. They all obeyed. Nobody dared to defy her, hell have no furry like her scorn.

She closed the door, using one hand to keep her blouse together as best as possible. She walked down the hallway. She paused with a confused expression. She was a good tactician. One of the best in CEDEF when it came to firearms. Skilled at close quarter combat... But failed at having a normal life. Helpless at romance.

She placed her index and middle finger to her lips. The warm taste of his lips still lingering. Her first kiss was with Sawada Tsunayoshi. A small blush grazed her cheeks. It was a new tingling sensation she never felt before... and she liked it.

"It's not like he's bad looking or anything." She mumbled subconsciously. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't think of her students like that. Especially the one she was assigned to keep her eye on. "Tch, that damn Sawada."

Tsuna was covering his face with his hands. He could hear the whispering already commence. He wouldn't be surprised if someone took a picture of that.

"Hahaha, Yo Tsuna, I can't believe you had the balls to do that!" Yamamoto praised. He shoved his shoulders in encouragement.

Tsuna sat behind Misuzu. Yamamoto behind Tsuna. Kyoko next to Tsuna, and Hana infront of her, next to Misuzu.

Tsuna cringed and twisted his body to the side and faced him. 'I was scared the whole time...' "It was an accident..." He replied in a defeated tone. Kyoko glanced at him a little worried.

"D-Did you like it, Tsuna-kun?" She had a blush asking him. Tsuna grew just as red as her.

'I wanted my first kiss to be with Kyoko-chan.' He denied it as best as possible. 'But I did like it.' "N-No Kyoko-chan! That couldn't even be considered a kiss, right? Our lips were just touching by accident!" He didn't want Kyoko to get the wrong idea.

She was about to smile and nod in agreement but...

"It was still a kiss Sawada, and I saw your nose bleed after your eyes lingered on her bare skin." Misuzu stated the truth.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled with jealousy. He cringed. His life was over. He was falling down a black hole, sucked in by despair. Kyoko-chan would never forgive him. It was all because of that merciless, cute, blonde, that never cut him any slack.

"Sonokata! It's none of your business!" He yelled at the teen in front of him. Her expression never changed.

"Whether it is, or isn't, it's still the truth." She snapped back. Actually bothering to face the student behind her. Both of them glaring daggers at eachother. Lightning sparking in their eyes, conducting in between eachother. Both having their rings burning with murderous intent! Fire surrounded them! Not dying will flames. Flames of rage! Many people backed away from the class's bickering hate couple.

"Now, now..." Hana mumbled waving her hands down, trying to calm the two. Misuzu became their friend before Tsuna came back, but they never got along. At all. They only argued. It actually ticked Hana off a little. They were always next to eachother, no matter how much they yelled. Tsuna had been spending more time with her than with any one else. But only words of anger were thrown around in between the two. So Hana couldn't understand why he was always found next to her. 'Is there some thing going on between those two?' They were always giving off a strong tension aimed towards eachother. Was it sexual?

Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna continued his arguement with Misuzu. Hana tried to calm them down. Kyoko was staring down at her own body. 'Does Tsuna-kun find me attractive?' Yes you airhead... He's been chasing you his whole life! You're beautiful and kind! Who wouldn't want to be with you!

Kyoko's eyes filled with resolve. She wasn't going to lose to the teacher. Then she grew concerned. 'I don't know the first thing about seducing.' She was an innocent school girl with a protective brother. Dating was an abstract concept for her. She knew she liked Tsuna-kun but didn't know if he liked her back. They had been friends since kindergarten, but neither could get past the friendzone. Both dense. Both shy when it came to their feelings.

"Sonokata just leave me alone!" He yelled at her. He slammed his hands on his desk standing up.

"Don't you think I try! You're just so useless I feel sorry for the people around you! I should at least help them! They're my friends too." She retorted, standing up and slamming her hands on the same desk.

Neither of them backed down. Their eyes inches away. Their foreheads pressed together in anger. The flames around them burned brighter. The whole class full of fear. Even Kyoko and Hana. She couldn't stop it at all.

Only two people were laughing. Yamamoto and the strawhat teen next to him. Monkey D. Luffy ( **One piece** )was laughing, holding his sides. "Hahaha you guys are funny! Tuna, Space girl, join my crew!" He cheered, then laughed again.

Both of them paused for a sec. Their faces turned to the laughing kid.

'Tuna?'

'Space girl?'

Luffy kept laughing until a fist striked him down on the forehead. "Luffy! Learn some manners!" She yelled with shark teeth trying to correct him.

He fell and crashed on the ground. His forehead steaming with a big bruise. He rubbed it, whining at her. "Oi Nami!( **one piece** ) That hurt!"

Nami just rubbed her forehead. "Luffy, Tsuna can't join because he already leads his own family. And Sonokata-chan has refused everyone's request."

Tsuna and Misuzu stared at them both. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Luffy. 'He's the leader of the strawhats. A rank family. But he's S rank.' Tsuna found it strange. The strawhat kid never showed any hostile signs. He was actually the most friendly guy in school. He hung out with any one who brought him food. His whole crew attended the school. They were always laughing and partying with anyone and everyone. They never looked for fights, but always found themselves caught in a storm of Mafia affairs.

His eyes then landed on the strawhat. 'Why do I feel so attached to it...' Tears were streaming down his face. In a parallel universe it was probably passed down to him.

Tsuna scratched his cheek and faced Luffy. "She's right Luffy. Sorry, but my family is going to be number one." He declared to his new rival.

Luffy grew a pout at his denial. He then shot to his feet. "Oi! I'm the one who will become the Mafia King!" He yelled with resolve back at Tsuna.

Tsuna cringed a little. 'He's more confident than me... Wait, Mafia King?'

Tsuna grew timid, but kept his resolve. "Sorry but I won't lose to anyone." They both stared at eachother, until Luffy laughed.

"Hahaha, You're pretty cool, Tuna. I can't wait for you to get past F rank." Luffy offered his hand with a smile. Tuna was like him in a way, both pursuing their dreams with their nakama. Tsuna shook it with a smile.

Nami starred at the two. She was so confused. Luffy was her captain, but Tsuna was her first crush, and oldest friend. They both helped her in different ways. Luffy saved her from the horrible Mafia Boss that kept her as a slave of debt. But Tsuna was the one who grew up with her. He always stayed next to her. Even when she stole from everyone, when she stole from him. He never asked of her debt. He helped out. He was caught often. He was labeled the no good kid of Namimori cause of her. She never asked for help, but he gave it willing, with nervous timid eyes. She had a strong bond with both of them. What was she going to do if they fought? Neither knew that she had feelings for them. Why did Luffy have to show up when Tsuna left. It wasn't fair. Both of them sacrificed so much for her. How could she pick one over the other. Luffy saved her, but Tsuna kept her alive all those years.

Luffy and Tsuna shared a slight chuckle. Both their eyes narrowed. A kendo stick appeared, about to smack Tsuna. Yamamoto blocked it with his. Instantly appearing in front of his leader and friend. His trademark hitman glare facing the one who tried to hit Tsuna.

Mochida gripped his teeth, before retracting his kendo stick. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna! You got a lot of nerve embarrassing Sensei. I'm going to beat some respect into you."

"Hiee! Something tripped me!"

"Excuses. Everyone knows your no good, but don't drag others down with you." He then glanced at Yamamoto and Hana. He chuckled. "Like those two. You guys should find suitable leaders, not this loser. You got lucky yesterday. I challenge you to a rematch! For the respect of Sensei and the disciplinary committee!" He declared. Then laughed in victory. The students all murmured with shock, some in agreement

Luffy switched his head to Tuna then at the stranger, then back at Tuna. "Isn't he the guy who tripped you..." Luffy out right stated, pointing at him and the kendo stick in his hands.

Mochida paled. "Oi, how did you find out?! My illusion was flawless!"

Nami, Hana, and Misuzu all slapped the air around Mochida. "You just confessed!" They yelled.

Tsuna cringed. 'But because of that, I kissed Lal.'

Luffy picked his nose with his pinky. "I dunno, instinct."

Tsuna fell at Luffy's answer. 'He got him to confess with out any proof.'

"This class is disturbing the peace." A voice slithered in. Everyone froze. He was leaning on the door way. His glare silenced the whole class room. "Mochida did I hear you challenge someone with out my approval."

Mochida's body creaked around slowly to the door. "H-Hiba-" He couldn't speak. The carnivore broke his will, with a bored expression, not caring for the answer, but it told him to shut up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He focused on the one who beat a member of his committee. Tsuna gulped, but kept his eye contact with the carnivore. He raised his boss watch and flashed it at Tsuna. "Afterschool." And then walked away. He hated crowding. He shot the class a final glare, to keep it quiet.

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana and Misuzu were all on the roof. All of them eating together. Misuzu the farthest from Tsuna.

"What are we gonna do?" Tsuna whined. Hibari was A rank. "Hiee! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!"

Hana sighed and glanced at him. "We talked about this leader, we should avoid challenges at the moment. Have you recovered? Hibari is after you." She analyzed for him. She wanted to keep it professional. Yesterday was too weird for her. But Tsuna was acting normal, so no harm done.

Tsuna snapped his head at her. His eyes were about to scream in joy for finding a way out, but they didn't. He looked down and held a hand to his chin. He was thinking of his options. "You're right we should avoid an all out battle with Hibari..." It was logical, it was the smart move. 'But something about that feels wrong.' He glanced back at Hana. She was the best at making decisions. 'She's right, we don't need to rush things.'

Yamamoto smiled staring at his watch. "Hahah, Hey Tsuna look! You're on the Haru Haru Report!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei were staring at their watches. Misuzu and Kyoko sharing Misuzu's.

Tsuna snapped his eyes in panick. "Eeeh! I'm missing Haru!" He switched his watch on and swiped the alert. He smiled seeing his celebrity crush. She was smiling doing her report... But Tsuna cringed, a blush erupted on his face. "What does this have to do with the Mafia?!"

 **And here we see Dame-Tsuna running through Namimori in only his underwear! Haru was on the scene! I saw him running and recognized the new Mafia leader and no good kid of Namimori. What a dangerous scope! Will his family also act in a similar manner? I will personally investigate Skyleos and their openly lewd leader! He certainly sets a bad example for Mafia Bosses everywhere.**

She sighed off with a determined face and lips pouting. 'C-Cute! Wait! She got the wrong impression of me and my family! Why Reborn?' The Haru Haru Report was staring to become a daily cringe for him. Haru seemed to only think poorly of him.

"Tsuna-kun? You're into th-that?" Kyoko was fidgeting with a nervous blush rising on her cheeks.

"N-No! Kyoko-chan It's not what you think! I was looking for someone!" He stumbled with his lips and hands.

Kyoko's cheeks burned hotter. She tried to hide it with her hands. "L-Like a lover?" She asked, shunning her eyes away from Tsuna.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. The rest of him petrified by shock.

Misuzu sighed. Sawada was pathetic. "Sawada entered a new state of dying will, thanks to his new tutor. He started his training today."

Tsuna gasped with praise. Misuzu was actually helping him. His eyes gleaming with tears. Kyoko looked a little confused, but nodded her head.

"So it was just training?" She asked. Misuzu nodded. Kyoko sighed in relief. Misuzu then faced Tsuna, the farthest away from her. He smiled at her. He felt they finally understood eachother. It was peaceful.

"His dying will was to strip and find a lady! A lewd man at his core. You should just disappear with out a trace Sawada." Misuzu snapped with disappointment. Tsuna dropped his head. This was worse than his explanation. 'In a way, I should of seen that coming...' Tsuna cringed. His eyes wide for believing she would help him.

"Eeeeeh! Sonokata! You've helped enough! Kyoko-chan it's not like that!" He barked at Sonokata and then tried to persuade Kyoko.

Yamamoto laughed. "Wow! First Sensei, and now another mystery girl, tell us Tsuna!"

"Sawada you're extreme! You kissed Lal-sensei and lived to tell the story! Now tell us the story of your secret affair to the extreme!"

Hana scrunched her face and folded her arms. 'What's his problem.' She snapped her head away from Tsuna.

"You guys are making it worse..." He whispered in defeat. "Huh? Hana is something wrong?" He asked, scratching his cheek with a cheerful smile.

She peeked with one eye at him, refusing to turn her head. "So what are you going to do about Hibari's challenge?" She asked, focusing on the dilemma, not her feelings.

Everyone regrouped their thoughts, even Kyoko and Misuzu. Tsuna grew hard, but concerned eyes. "It's best if we decline for now." He gritted his teeth. "I know one day we will have to face him and when we do we won't hold back and definitely win." Then his eyes saddened. "But it's not like I want to fight him. Hibari-san is dangerous, but I don't think he's a bad guy. He helps keep the peace. And there was that one time..." He shook his head after his mumbling finished.

They all nodded. They agreed to refuse the challenge after school. It was the best choice for now. If they accepted and lost, they would drop to F- and if they lost again, they would have to disband their family. Hibari was a powerful force, capable of accomplishing that. The fang of Namimori.

Reborn was aiming his sniper at the group of friends eating on the roof. He was aware of the whole situation. He already bugged the whole school. He kept his scope on them as they all left after the bell rang. "Afterschool. Don't think you're gonna get off so easy Dame-Tsuna." He pretend to pull the trigger with Tsuna in his sights. At the same moment the no good kid of Namimori fell. Tripped by fate.

* * *

She was sitting on the ledge of a skyscraper. Her legs playfully dangled with the wind below her feet. Her hands gripping the ledge as she happily rocked back and forth. Her black scarf keeping her warm, it always kept her warm. Her thoughts on his beautiful wings.

She smiled, seeing him sheepishly shrug to his feet and leave the roof. She giggled. "When do you think we'll get to meet him?" She asked. She smiled down at the box animal lounging on her lap. "Ne, Natsu?" He purred in delight as she scratched his ear.

* * *

Reborn quickly twisted his body with his sniper to a mysterious presence he felt. He looked through his scope at the building. But mist flames were already dissipating. He lifted his head from his sight. His eyes focused on the little bit of flames leaving the scene.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter guys! Other than Nami and Misuzu I don't think I'ma add any more crossover females for Tsuna's harem. Nami is gonna have a love triangle. And Misuzu is from Eldlive! A great Manga from the creator of Khr. The awesome Akira amano! And their chemistry just went perfect while writing! So yeah not sure if any more crossover females will join Tsuna's harem as of right now.**

 **? ? ?: Ara, Ara, Are you sure you can't make an exception? Tsunayoshi-kun is adorable.**

 **Tsuna: S-Seriously!? Her!? I can't handle that! Sonokata is stressful enough...**

 **Kyoko: Oh you know her Tsuna-kun?**

 **Tsuna: Hieee! K-Kyoko-chan! K-Kind of...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Gives me motivation! Especially reviews favs, and follows, you guys rock to the extreme! So yeah thanks Fwrt, Detrimental, smart move, and foxchick1! Detrimental** **my favourite parring is 2796 too! Fwrt made a good point. Incase you guys are confused, this is a harem! Tsuna is going to get with alot of them! And I appreciate the helpful criticism smart move, but yeah this is how big Tsuna's harem will start. Definitely gonna build their relationships or give insight to pre-existing ones. I'm also slowly gonna add more descriptions of the AU they live in. It's... Diffrent. So yeah thanks for reading and leaving great reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Afterschool blues

Tsuna sighed. Lal-sensei was scribbling on the chalkbored. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't even bother to try. He leaned his head on his hand and stared out the window. He smiled at the sky. 'I should go riding later.' He loved flying around the city roofs with his sky flame coated shoes. The wind gliding around him. The excitement of going as high as you can, and the rush of the momentum, while falling. He sighed in joy. It was amazing, embracing the freedom of the sky.

Hana was clicking her finger to her lips, in a pace of worried thought. "Hibari and the disciplinary committee are going to keep coming after us." She whispered behind her desk.

Tsuna's head slipped off his palm, his thoughts were interrupted by a family member. It banged on the desk. Lal-sensei scowled, but kept facing the chalkboard.

"Ow." Tsuna raised his head. He whispered back at her. Kyoko and Misuzu peeked their ears, out of curiosity. "We need a plan."

Hana sneaked her head closer to Tsuna. Both of them tried to block the teacher's view with a hand covering their lips in her direction. Both were leaning forward, at the edge of their seats.

"Tsuna, Hibari is focused on you. If you have to fight him, one on one, how do you think it would end?" Hana's voice squeaked pass Lal-sensei's ear.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. He was hard in thought. "I don't like the odds, he is definitely more experienced." He mumbled. Unfortunately. he wasn't as lucky as Hana.

"Sawada! That was your last warning!" Lal-sensei yelled, turning around. She spun on her heels with her arms thrusted down, gripping her chalk.

"Hiee!" He snapped his eyes in fear at her. He was so close to apologizing...

But, Lal used her skills as a sniper and shot Tsuna dead in between the eyes, with her chalk-bullet. It blew up into a powder, eliminating it's target. Tsuna went wide eyes, then fell off his chair. Hana whipped back to her seat in fear. He crashed on the cold hard surface.

Tsuna sprawled, lifeless, in between the rows.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried at the dead boy in her eyes. Lal Mirch had a crooked grin, with a glare at Hana. She threw her chalk in the air and then caught it as it fell.

"Wanna be next?" She asked Tsuna's whispering buddy. Hana cringed. She waved her hands in fear and shook her head. "That's what I thought. Now pay attention." She barked. She was about to continue her class, beginning to spin back towards the board.

"...Um, Sensei?" A voice asked in a frightened whisper. Lal screeched the board with her chalk, clawing it down. Everyone clamped their ears with their hands, because of the horrible nail biting cries of the chalk-board.

"What?" She spun back on her heels in a huff. She scanned for the person who asked. Nami had her hand up, but was also trying to hide. She gulped before continuing.

"Shouldn't someone take Tsuna to the nurse's office?" She had an uneasy smile, but was concerned. He was on the floor, twitching.

Lal frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Hell if I care, you go take him then." She answered. She pointed at Nami with her weapon of choice... Chalk. Who knew it was so deadly in the wrong, I-I mean right hands!

"Ara, Me?" She pointed at herself, blinking. Lal threatened her, with a flick of her wrist, almost shooting the bullet at her. Nami nodded with a sweatdrop. She scooted out of her desk, and walked to Tsuna's corpse.

Kyoko was wiping her tears with a handkerchief the whole time. "I-I sh-should of t-told him h-how I felt, be-before h-he left this world." She cried. "It's too cruel!" She blew her nose with it.

Hana sighed."He's not dead." She told her friend. 'She's too much of an airhead, no wonder her and Tsuna can't confess. They're both dense!'

Nami smiled at the two nervously. They were kind of giving her a weird glare. They always treated her like that. She wasn't apart of their group. But she was Tsuna's best friend. They were jealous of her and Nami knew it. She knew Kyoko had feelings for Tsuna. Nami bit her lip nervously, she liked Tsuna too, before Kyoko ever did... But Tsuna, he liked Kyo-

"Toss his body in a dumpster." Misuzu asked Nami politely. Nami snapped out of her thoughts. She paled at her words and monotone voice. She nodded in fear. But what was Sonokata-chan to Tsuna? They lived together, but always argued, but...

Yamamoto helped her get Tsuna to his feet. He was still twitching, but his legs seemed to be working. "Sensei maybe we should help-" Yamamoto and Luffy were trying to offer their help to Sensei, but she roared at them.

"You two are just as bad as Sawada! All three of you are failing. You need to focus on class! Nami can do it on her own."

Luffy shot to his feet in protest. "Oi!-" But fell down! The chalk-bullet took it's next victim.

Yamamoto shut his mouth. Kyoko screamed. The bullet flew right past her hair. Nami gasped in fear. Both Luffy and Tsuna were beaten so easily.

"Now take Sawada! That monkey can stay as an example." Lal-sensei fumed, before continuing her lesson. Nobody dared to question her. "I don't care if they die." She mumbled under her breath. "Especially, Sawada." She whispered to herself with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She was writing on the board, facing away from everyone.

Nami slumped out of the class with Tsuna. One arm over her shoulder, and her arm around him, supporting his body.

* * *

Nami was panting a little. It was tiring, taking Tsuna to the nurse's office. It's not like it mattered, Doctor Shamal wouldn't treat him, anyways. She gave up and laid his body to rest on the wall. She was dragging him through a hallway.

She smiled at the sleeping boy. He was sitting up with a lazy snore accompanying him. "Tsuna, wake up." She chirped. She poked his cheek with a tender smile. He subconsciously slapped her hand away.

A small tick mark bubbled over her forehead. Her smile remained. "You need to get up." She politely asked. He kept quiet. She shook his shoulder. He shrugged it off, and slumped to the floor. He fell cheek first. Drool began to slip out of his mouth.

The tick mark bursted. "Wake up!" She began to slap him across the cheek, venting.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're awake." She smiled at the swollen face. It slowly blinked back at her.

"I was in a feild of clouds in the sky." He cringed. He faced death and lived. He rubbed his swollen cheeks. "Ow, my face hurts alot." He mumbled sitting back up on the wall.

"Oh that... Lal Mirch did a number on you." She waved off with a sweatdrop. She scooted next to him, leaning close to his shoulder. Both in the empty hallway.

"Nami, what are we doing here?" He scanned his surroundings in confusion.

She smiled at him. "I was taking you to the nurse's office, but this was as far as I could drag you."

He chuckled. "Just like that time at the muffin bakery!" He laughed, recalling a memory of his childhood with her. She laughed with him.

"Yea except I dragged you as far as I could before I bailed on you." She smiled sadly. She left him that day.

They robbed a small muffin store, but Tsuna passed out because he was sick. She dragged him through piles of snow, until he smiled, telling her to run away with the money.

He smiled with that same one. "But we're both still here, right!" She smacked the back of his head.

"Geez, why didn't you tell me you were sick that day? Baka, it's not like I forced you to help me anyways..." She mumbled. He rubbed his hair, his smile never left him.

"I miss those days... with you." One whispered.

She was ashamed of her past. All the stealing. No one would trust you, constantly running for your life. But when he was around, a smile could be found in a few memories of that tragic past.

"...Me too."

Nami kept her eyes glued to that smile. "I still don't remember how we met." His smile reminded her of the first time he brought her a couple of stolen bills. He was beaming, shoving the hungry little girl some money for food.

She then thought of his remark. "You don't remember?" He nodded. She placed her finger on her forehead, recalling the memory. "You found me outside of your home on the ground. You and your mother gave me food and clothes." She smiled. She was so confused that people bothered to make sure she was fed and clothed.

"I did?" His eyebrows furrowed trying to recall when that was. Nami tilted her head.

"You ran outside and called your mom when you spotted me. You guys took care of me for a while." She smiled. She met Tsuna when they were first years at Namimori. He was so shy, hiding behind his mom.

"Mom and I did?" He didn't remember his childhood all to well.

Nami nodded happily. "Yea we didn't get along at first but..." A smile of nostalgia. Tsuna turned to face her. His eyes were full of confusion. Nami's eyes shifted to worry. She leaned closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was inches away from his face. "Hey, the doctors said anything can trigger memories. Don't force yourself, ok? The accident was years ago...I thought you at least... when you came back, I'm sorry." She felt so guilty. He shook his head.

"I asked didn't I? Thanks, it's been nagging at me for a while, Hahaha" He nervously laughed, 'It's kind of weird being alone with Nami after so long.' "Hey, still remember the promise?" He asked his bestfriend with a smile. Nami was the one who helped him recover when he left the hospital. A lot of his childhood memories were triggered by her. But, he never forget an important one of theirs.

She smiled. A tearful nod. Her throat was clogged, but she cried it happily. "Yea, we'll make enough money to travel the world together."

They both smiled with a pinky promise.

He nodded and stood up. He dusted himself off and smiled down at Nami. "I guess I'll just have to win more events..?" 'There is that thing with Hibari at the moment.' "Maybe a heist together, watcha think Nami?" He smirked. She gasped. "You did say it was your dream, right?" His smile was so sincere and determined. He bent down and offered his hand to his bestfriend.

Her eyes were a little tearful. She bit her bottom lip in agony. Her thoughts have been foggy ever since he came back. 'Why?' She smiled back. "Yeah."

"What are the both of you doing!" Lal-sensei roared, her head sticking out of the door. Nami barely made it a few yards before giving up.

* * *

"Baka!" Hana roared. "You got chewed out by Lal-sensei, because you were caught ditching class with Nami! You guys should of at least gone farther!" They were all walking to the gym. Hana, Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Misuzu.

"Hiee! It wasn't like that! We got distracted talking about old times!" He tried to defend.

"Wow Tsuna, you were ditching class with a girl. I heard a lot of the guys want Nami too!" Yamamoto laughed in praise. His leader was becoming a ladies man.

Tsuna paled. He never thought of Nami like that. Ryohei was counting with his hands to the extreme! He grunted. "Lal-sensei, the mystery girl, and Nami! That's three girls you've romanced to the extreme!" He praised with Yamamoto.

Tsuna almost tripped at the extreme interest in his love life. He opened his mouth to defend himself. But...

"What about me! Don't I count!" Kyoko yelled at her brother. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Tsuna's eyes grew into orbs of disbelief.

'Kyoko-chan.'

She went wide eye. She just realized she lashed out in front of everyone. She snapped her head left and right in fear. "I didn't mean-" Panick in her eyes. "I just meant I'm also a girl, and Tsuna-kun is really important to me." She shook a little trying to take that back. "He's like another big brother!" She waved her hands in font of everyone. Hana, Yamamoto, and Misuzu gave her a blank reply.

Ryohei roared, agreeing! He saw Sawada as a little brother!

Tsuna spilled tears. He hid his face from everyone. Crying behind a tree. "She only sees me as a brother..." He whispered to himself. He rubbed his eyes, trying to dry them.

"It's okay Sawada." Misuzu was patting his back. She was doing her best to comfort him. Her body was stiff and she was slapping his back too hard. "If it makes you feel better, I only see you as a mistake of the universe."

"Your insults are so sincere..." It was actually, in a bizarre way, kind of comforting. Sonokata smiled. He smiled back. Their eyes confessed a human amount of compassion towards eachother.

...

They both glared and darted away from eachother. Cheeks burning scarlet.

'She has a cute smile.'

'Sawada is useless, right?'

* * *

They walked into the gym. Their was already a big crowd. Cheers and chatter echoed when they entered. Hibari was in the center with the disciplinary committee. Tsuna was with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hana. Kyoko-chan and Sonokata ran up to Luffy and Nami. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers. No staff was around, except the Mafiosos. Shamal, Lal-sensei, and a few more. More than I'm allowed to admit, in this crime riddled city.

"Oh... you showed up." Hibari gave Tsuna a blood thirsty smile. Tsuna gulped, his eyes were determined. Kusakabe from yesterday was there, same for Mochida, and lower ranking members of his committee.

Tsuna and his small family were standing in the center of the gym facing down the rulers of the school. "Hibari-san," He began, but a light glared at him from a nearby building. He shaded his eyes with a hand. He gasped with huge orbs. "It can't be..."

Reborn had a rifle aimed right at his forehead, the reflection of the scope glimmering.

Tsuna stopped his words. Hana and the other two rose their eyebrows and leaned next to Tsuna. He was staring down in thought. His eyes were fighting an ultimatum.

'If I refuse the fight, Reborn will definitely shoot me with one of those bullets... But we can't fight Hibari yet. What do we do!?'

"Get ready to do it with your dying will Dame-Tsuna." Reborn mumbled. "Or with your own." Either way, this was a trial his pupil would face and grow from.

He gulped, but stared at Hibari. His eyes widened. A light bulb in his head. He lifted his Bosswatch and tapped on it, until he sent a ranked challenge to Hibari.

Hibari uncrossed his arms hearing a beep. He flicked his watch and smiled at the challenge. "A calvary match. Just our two families."

Tsuna nodded. "The four of us against four of yours."

"Hey! Wait a minute Tsuna!" Hana yelled. "We all agreed we wouldn't do this!" Yamamoto and Ryohei carried the same expression, although their eyes were a little excited.

He snapped his eyes at them, anxiety etched in them. They gulped. He had a fear but aslo an extreme determination in his vivid orbs. "We can do this! We can definitely win!" His voiced cracked at first but filled with resolve.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko mumbled worried. Nami stared concerned, Tsuna was a clutz, but rarely made rash decisions. Misuzu was next to Kyoko. She didn't like that for, maybe, a moment there, Sawada wasn't acting useless. Luffy smirked and nodded.

"I'm with you Sawada!" Ryohei agreed to the maximum!

"Besides a calvary battle sounds fun." Yamamoto laughed. Hana sighed and shook her head.

"This is a mistake..."

"I know." He told them. They stopped. "I don't know how to say this, but we don't have any other options."

"You, at least, owe us an explanation. Especially, if we're seriously going to take on Hibari." She asked for the three of them. Yamamoto and Ryohei nodded.

"She's right Sawada."

"Well, he can tell us later, right guys." Yamamoto laughed off their worries. "Shouldn't we focus on them." He glared at the four people in front of them in the middle of the gym. Hana and Ryohei eaquled Yamamoto's stare.

Hibari, Kusakabe, Mochida, and one more member stared them down. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kusakabe mumbled, staring at the man who beat him yesterday. Tsuna flinched, but kept his eye contact. Kusakabe smirked and gave him a thumbs up. "Tch, It was fun."

Tsuna gasped with wide eyes. He grew a small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

A prerecorded message from Haru began to play as the two teams planned... except the disciplinary committee couldn't, because Hibari hates crowding.

 **Like traditional calvary battles, all you have to do is steal an object, but instead of headbands, it's the other teams Boss watch. The rule is... Hahi! There are no rules! You're in the Mafia, after all! If the leader hits the ground or dies, it's game over! Give it your best everyone!**

* * *

Tsuna timidly glared at the carnivore equal to his height. Tsuna was on top of Ryohei, who was at the front, Yamamoto who was on the right, and Hana who was on the left.

Hibari was on top of Kusakabe, front, Mochida, right and, on the left was some random dude with the same hear cut as the vice chairman.

"N-Nami-san, Misuzu-chan, why do you think Tsuna accepted it. He looked scared, didn't he?"

Nami gasped, a little shocked Kyoko would talk to her. She usually acted indifferent towards her. She tapped her lips with a finger. "Um, how do I explain? Although Tsuna's pretty timid, he always carries a certain resolve." She smiled with a little giggle, "One time, we were being chased by the cops, and out of nowhere he kicks Hibari's dad, square in the jaw, while crying he didn't want to go to jail. Hahaha, that baka got himself caught." She whiped a tear. Hibari's dad was so angry at them. But Nami always felt that he was just looking out for them. He never arrested them. He just lectured them and then dropped them off home.

Kyoko nodded and faced the center of the gym, she gripped her knuckles a little tight. Nami was so close to Tsuna-kun. She knew Tsuna longer but Nami and him were always off on adventures around town, stealing the day away. Nami is a part of the free life Tsuna-kun loves. Kyoko only saw herself as the regular daily life he is slowly fleeting away from. Misuzu-chan was also involved in the Mafia. She was always with him too. They lived together!

Speak of the devil. "I believe Sawada is making a mistake, the fear in his eyes will cloud his judgement." Misuzu told Kyoko, only cause she asked. She just wanted to see Sawada prove that he was a failure as a Mafia Boss. Then, he wouldn't be allowed to become the Vongola Decimo.

"There's nothing to worry about." Luffy smirked. "He said he wasn't going to lose to anyone, right."

Kyoko gasped at Luffy. He smiled at them. Nami blushed, with a nod. Kyoko gave Luffy a beaming smile and offered him an extra bento she made, incase somebody didn't have one.

Luffy drooled and snatched it from her hands. Food flew out of his mouth while he thanked her. Nami smacked him. "Eat or speak! Not both!"

The battlewatches chimed, signalling the start of the battle.

Tsuna gasped. Hibari was igniting his ring with an overwhelming amount of cloud flames, it flew around the whole group. Hibari pulled out his box weapon. He smirked. He shoved all the flames into his box weapon.

Skyleos paled at the amount of hedgehogs flying out and pinning to the walls. "No way..." Hana mumbled.

Tsuna gulped in awe and fear. "The whole gym... has been cover by the cloud hedgehogs massive spikes!"

The walls, ceiling, and corners were purple, with round bumps, and spikes piercing in every direction.

Hibari smirked as his ring shattered. He wore another one, and pointed his tonfa at the no good kid of Namimori.

"I'm going to bite you to death." His group charged the mesmerized family.

Tsuna snapped his eyes shut and furrowed his eyebrows, worried. He opened them back up, but they were orange, with red ember-pupils.

"Ryohei." He asked the person at the lead.

"Leave it to me! To the extreme!" Ryohei rushed them forward, fearless! A fire burning in his soul!

Hana and Yamamoto used the same technique that Tsuna used to slide with his shoes. Hana's uniform sneakers cracked with lightning flames, and Yamamoto drifted on the slippery rain below his feet.

Ryohei was the vanguard with Yamamoto and Hana guided by his momentum. Tsuna gulped. They had to win no matter what!

"Tsuna, those Spikes Hibari just created..." Hana had wide eyes. Hibari was going all out from the start.

Tsuna glanced down to his left. "Don't worry Hana, it will be fine." A lie to reassure her. He stared down the carnivore as the two teams neared eachother.

Both mochida and Yamamoto had katanas. Kusakabe only with his ring. Ryohei with his gloves. Hana with a small pistol in her left hand. Hibari with his tonfa, and Tsuna with his bare fist, a flame on his ring.

The Mafiosos and students in the hedgehog spiked arena cheered as they clashed. Sparks flew, Yamamoto and Mochida slashed clanging then grinding against their swords.

The two teams ran past eachother. Tsuna ducked under a tonfa, grazing past his forehead. 'He's not after the Bosswatch, just me.'

Ryohei did a sharp u-turn, Yamamoto and Hana drifted around with the speed, their flames left a trail behind them.

The enemy had to zigzag as Hana fired a couple shots at them. They dodged a few. The final bullet was blocked by Kusakabe's lightning ring.

They clashed again. Ryohei punched. His fist was extreme! But a lightning ring shield absorbed his heavy impact. Kusakabe gritted his teeth. His feet slid back a little.

"To the extreme!" Ryohei roared, adding more force into his punch. Kusakabe roared back adding more flames to his shield.

* * *

The two riders, Boss and the carnivore, attacked. They entered a stalemate of tonfa and a pair of fist grappiling them. They were exchanging blows with well timed parries.

Nagi was sitting on a skyscraper, petting Natsu. She stared through a window. Intently observing the battle. "Do you think he can do it?" She asked worried.

Natsu purred. She smiled and nodded. "You're right. I wonder if he can even surpass-"

"Surpass, who Nagi-chan?"

She went wide eyed. She new that familiar voice all to well. She bowed her head. "You found me."

"Mukuro-kun, and I have been so worried, how could you scare me, your big brother, like that?" He stood next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is he the one?" He asked, also staring at the battle. His eyes narrowed as he whispered the question.

Her eye saddened and she stared down, avoiding the tension in his eyes. "Yes, Byakuran. He's Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

He smiled. He slowly, gently, wrapped his fingers around that damn black scarf he hated. The one that held no true value to her, _in this world_. But she refused to let it go. "Go back to Mukuro-kun. It would be a shame if he lost his favorite." Her vivid orb grew, pleading with him.

Byakuran patted her head. "Now, now, after the match of course! I want to see Tsunayoshi in person, and if he lives up to your words, and our expectations." He cheered giving her permission to continue watching.

"A-Arigato..."

"Aaaaaahh!" A cry screeched. Nagi paled in fear. Byakuran grew a smirk.

Boss was obliterated by the carnivore's flame infused tonfa. He crashed into the wall. An eruption of debris exploded upon collision!

It agonizingly settled. Nami, Kyoko-chan, and Sonokata stared with orbs of tragedy. Nami clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes swelling with tears.

Blood splattered. The spikes were soaked red. It dripped down the the razor sharp tips, splashing on the gym floor.

He was impaled...

"TSUNA-KUN!"

"Boss... It can't be..."

* * *

 **Wait what the fuck? Well that was... Extreme! I'm sorry. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Reading them motivates to the extreme!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! It's time for another Chapter! I was going to update sooner! But I had to write an important chapter of one piece:sky king (Tsuna and Chrome blush heavily) but now that I'm done with that I wrote this! And thanks for all the reviews! Detrimental thanks for that review! I love Eldlive and I'm glad u picked it up again! That made my day when I read that! OK with out delay the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

December 5

Everyone in the arena paused. Tsuna was crucified against the brutal thorns of Hibari's cloud hedgehogs. Blood dripped down, splashing light drops on the gym floor.

Nami ran to the edge of the bleachers. "Dr. Shamal, can't you help him!" She cried from the bleachers to a group of veteran mafiosos below her. Her knuckles were white from gripping the railing to hard.

He rubbed his chin. "I don't treat men." But he stared at the injuries. 'One in the right shoulder and another through his thigh. His forehead is also bleeding, most likely from the blow Hibari delivered.' Shamal sighed, the no good kid of Namimori was lucky he wasn't fatally pierced. 'But still, the wounds are deep, he'll pass out soon.'

Nami went wide eyed and tried to shake the railing with her whole body. "How can you say that!?" She gasped. This wasn't a Mafia event anymore. This was a matter of life and death. "Oi! Lal-sensei do something?!" She begged. Tears threatening to splash slowly, like the blood dripping onto the gym floor.

"Nami!" Luffy ordered. She flinched and faced her captain. Her eyes tried not to bubble with worry, but Tsuna needed her help. "If Tuna doesn't do this with his nakama then it's all pointless!" He swept his arm across his chest in declaration.

"Luffy, you can't just ask me to abandon him!" She yelled back.

* * *

Kyoko was panicking. She desperately rummaged through her school bag for something. "I knew it, I knew it." She almost cried to herself, searching with fear in her eyes and shaking fingers.

Misuzu peeked her head over Kyoko's shoulder. She was curious as to what she needed to find. Kyoko finally found it. She reassured her self by squeezing it. She let a tear slip past her while pulling it out. She sadly faced Misuzu. "I wanted to give this to him earlier, but I was too nervous..."

It was a good luck charm.

* * *

Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hana all broke away from the enemy. "We need to recover Tsuna." Hana barked at the two. They nodded.

"Kangaryuu can heal him to the extreme!" Ryohei roared running to the max. They all rushed towards their leader. Their eyes determined.

* * *

Tsuna was gasping for air. He gritted his teeth. Moving his body, even a tad, painfully twisted the two spikes inside of him. He was forced to close one eye because blood was lightly streaming over it from the corner of his forehead. 'I can't lose like this...' He tried to force his shoulder out. "Aa-Aaah!" He pulled it out hallway, until.

Chains flew towards him. They barked, revealing their fangs.

Hibari extended the ends of his tonfa and whipped them at Tsuna.

"Gwhaa!" It hit Tsuna in the chest and gut. His air left him. The force of Hibari buried him back to his staring point. He cried, smashing back into the thorns. He coughed out blood. 'Hibari-san, is really amazing...' He stared at the carnivore easily attacking long range.

Crack. His ring broke. He equipped another.

'I can't keep up... I really can't...' His other eye was slowly shadowing his vision... 'Nani?' His rasping breath was slowing down, gasping for gulps of oxygen. 'I can't keep my eye open... S-Sorry...'

His vision of was replaced with visions. Many of them. 'What?' Nami was arguing with Luffy.

"He's always needed my help Luffy, I can't just stand here and do nothing!" 'What is she talking about? Why can I hear her so clearly...'

Then Misuzu was comforting Kyoko. "Sawada is useless. He doesn't even know how to die right. Don't worry Kyoko." She smacked her back a little too hard. Kyoko's eyes bulged out for being crushed. She rubbed her eyes and held the good luck charm.

"Yea, he doesn't know how to die does he... no matter how many times he's come close..." Her voice was quietly cracking.

'Kyoko... I'm making her c-cry... Sonokata, did she really just complement me, by insulting me?'

His family was racing across the gym floor towards him, panic in their eyes, All of them yelling orders to eachother. It sound like arguing, 'But that's how they communicate, right? They are all trying to save me, because I couldn't handle Hibari... Sorry, and I was the one who challenged him... I really thought we could win...

He couldn't handle this. He was letting his nakama down. He was letting himself down...

* * *

"No... I don't care if you lose... but... we promised..."

* * *

His eyes bursted open at the final vision.

A flame erupted on his forehead.

Reborn smirked.

Everyone in the gym gasped. Hibari stared curious. A whisper echoed. "Thats right" He told himself and silently hoping the last one in his vision heard. "... Sorry for making you guys worry..."

His friends. They paused. Kyoko wiped a tear, but nodded with yea. Nami sighed and mumbled something about always worrying about him. Luffy chuckled with a big grin, he knew he was going to be fine. His small calvary sighed and smiled. Yup, that was no good Tsuna. Making them all worry for nothing.

Misuzu frowned. Her eyes were relieved, but she didn't like this. 'He entered Hyper dying will mode with out the assistance of pills or bullets. Even I can't do that yet.' She clenched her fist. If he continued at this rate, he would surely become one of the prime candidates of being Vongola Decimo.

He glared at his wounded shoulder. 'If I can pull it out, I can use the zero point break through.' He grabbed his bloody shoulder with his freed had. He winced at the tender wound.

Blood spilled as he tried yanking it out. He gritted his teeth. It splattered and each inch out was rigid. "Aa-grhaa-" He scrunched his face. His eyes screamed with pain.

Hibari smirked. He spun his tonfa's. "Then I'll bite you to death." He unleashed the chains. They flew to Tsuna.

"Oi! Tsuna! Wait for us!" Yamamoto pleaded as they tried to get closer, but the calvary in front of them, kept getting in their way.

Another hit to his gut, and the other crossed him in the jaw. Tsuna was pushed back deeper into thorns. "Aaah-tch.." He gritted his teeth. 'I can do it... My friends are coming too... we can definitely win...'

Hibari stared. The small animal kept struggling to free his shoulder. He aimed, then swung his chained tonfas back at Tsuna. The small animal barely shoved his head to the side, avoiding a piercing blow.

His ring broke. The chains retracted, whistling. Tsuna used that opportunity. His only one. He clutched his battered shoulder. He shut his eyes. He calmed down for a second.

A gulp of anticipation.

With all his strength, he ripped his shoulder away from the huge razor spike. "Nh-Aaaah..." He huffed out in relief.

He forced his arms to his chest, preparing for the zero point break through. He was bleeding and panting, but he had to do this.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. The flame on his forehead was flashing. What was he planning? It didn't matter though. Hibari ignited his tonfas and launched all his strength at the small animal.

'The timing... It's easier.' He caught the tonfas. The wind pressure of the blow, shattered all the spikes around him. Everyone gasped. The flames were being vacuumed. Hibari growled trying to retract his weapon.

The cloud flames swirled around the small animal. It engulfed him, before vanishing into him. Tsuna opened his eyes and let go of the tonfas. Hibari gritted his tonfa and twisted them. The chains wrapped around Tsuna's wrist. He scowled, trying to break free from the carnivore's chained cuffs.

Hibari yanked the tonfas back, and reeled in his chains. The small prey was brutally forced out of the spike impaled in his thigh. Tsuna winced and cried in pain. A trail of blood splattered on the floor.

Hibari had a blood thirsty smirk. Tsuna was in the air bound by his chains. He whipped his weapon around, then lashed it to the ground. Tsuna flew across the air, grazing the spikes on the ceiling. His shirt ripped, and his torso gained a few cuts. His momentum suddenly snapped down to the gym floor. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the chains and yanked them back. His skyflame wings exploded out his back. He flew up, right before he could smash into the gym floor.

Tsuna twisted, reeling in the chains around him. His wrists were still tangled in the chains. Hibari gritted his teeth. The wings were flapping fire. The chains yanked Hibari towards Tsuna. He refused to let go of his weapon. He let himself be dragged towards the sky and face the animal.

Everyone gasped with shock. Both the leaders had abandoned their rides, about to collide in mid-air.

Hana and the his two best friends had stopped and stared. "He's past his limit!" Hana could only order with out direction. "What do we do? Either way, it will be decided by them. Can't we help Tsuna?"

Ryohei grunted. His breath was picking up. He was barely tired. He had to guide them to the left. Mochida tried to swipe at them again. Yamamoto easily blocked. Mochida huffed in frustration.

Tsuna's eyes went to his family below him. They felt his gaze and stared up, moments before Hibari reached him. They felt his eyes were revealing a code, trying to tell them something. One of them grew a bright lightbulb and nodded.

Tsuna's wings grew weaker. But they were dispelling at slower rate than before. 'This is easier to maintain, too. I'm not getting drained as badly as before when I used my flames. It's like my body unlocked some unknown limiters. Awesome.'

They both gritted their teeth. The chains violently danced around the swilring wind. Tsuna slammed his elbow against Hibari's tonfa. The carnivore attacked Tsuna's injured shoulder with his free weapon. Tsuna cringed in pain. He forced his arm up and clutched the tonfa buried in his shoulder wound. He spun, using the arm. He corkscrew kicked down to Hibari. He let go of his arm.

Hibari used his tonfas and blocked the leg aimed at his head. But the force of it pushed him down.

'My flames are diminishing.' Tsuna tensed and pushed farther down with his leg. He roared his wings and increased his velocity.

Hibari's defense shattered for a sec and he was forced down. But he smirked and forced his chains back, reeling Tsuna as well. The whiplash resynced them back in mid-air. Hibari swung at his gut, when his prey reeled in.

Tsuna was forced by the latches around his wrists to collide with Hibari again. He twisted his torso around the tonfa. He tensed his good arm, and clenched his fist shut.

Tsuna punched with a powerful hook. Hibari's chains tangled in between them, blocking the attack. A tonfa pierced through the chained shield. Tsuna blocked it with his wrist crossed. The chains blocking the owners attack.

Tsuna forced himself forward. He flapped his weak wings and flew behind Hibari.

'He's fast.' Hibari spun back. He blocked a smashing knee. His good leg. He dodged a punch. His good arm. He yanked his chains around, while Tsuna flew, trying to reverse the pull of the Hibari's fangs. Tsuna twisted away from a tonfa uppercut. Hibari growled. With only one good leg and arm, he was still forcing himself to fight. They clashed again. They broke apart after the short stalemate.

Tsuna breathed out heavily. His wings were smaller and releasing flames faster. One eye was shut, from the blood, and his other was shadowing in and out of his vision. His body was shaking, forcing itself to fight. His muscles sore, bones tense. A few coughs of blood.

'I need to end this now.'

* * *

"To the extreme!" Ryohei ran straight into enemy lines. Yamamoto and Hana were forced to follow. "Yamamoto! Sawada is counting on us!" Ryohei ordered behind his shoulder.

Yamamoto glared confused. "Tsuna is?"

"Ryohei, what are you barking about?" Hana huffed, hanging on as the flame-lit shoes skated across the gym.

"Hana, we can help! Sawada is counting on it!" Ryohei gritted his teeth staring at the calvary charging at them as well.

Yamamoto nodded confused, until he saw how frustrated mochida was. He smirked. "Yeah, Tsuna is waiting for us."

Hana darted her eyes between them. She was frustrated and confused. But she saw the trusting eyes of both of her friends. She had to believe that they knew what they were doing.

Yamamoto ignited his rain ring and his box weapon. The rain swallow. It flew in front of the calvary covering them in rain.

Ryohei picked up the pace running faster, splashing on the small puddles of water left behind by the bird.

The enemy paused, waiting for their attack. Kusakabe gritted his teeth and began to light his ring. Mochida growled, they were finally taking the offense. He was going to prove he was the better swordsman once and for all. 'Kusakabe just needs to block with his lightning shield, and I can stab the boxing idiot.'

Yamamoto glared with hitman eyes. "Shigure soen ryu..."

* * *

Tsuna gasped for air. Hibari growled with bloodlust. The chains around them continued to crack violently. Tsuna tensed his eyes. He flapped his diminishing wings straight for the carnivore.

Tsuna yanked his good arm back, Hibari raised his tonfa. Tsuna reached him and began to launch his fist forward at the skylark.

Hibari smirked, he brutally swung his tonfa forward. The small animal was wide open, going for a final assault.

Tsuna vanished. He used all the remaining flames in his wings. He blasted inside, past Hibari's guard. He ducked under the hungry tonfa, with blinding speed. 'He's too fast.'

Tsuna gritted his teeth, full of determination and threw all his weight forward, into his roaring fist. He slammed his knuckles straight into Hibari's gut. The force blew through him.

Hibari coughed out a spew of spit with eyes of disbelief. All the air left his body. He gasped for a strong breath. His last ring shattered. Tsuna's wings vanished. Hibari narrowed his eyes. He forced one tonfa high.

Tsuna winced. 'It wasn't enough!' Hibari swung down, while releasing the chains that binded Tsuna's wrist. The tonfa crashed across his jaw. Tsuna went flying. His hyper dying will mode deactivated.

* * *

Everyone watching paused. The battle was over. All the watches buzzed the alarm. They couldn't believe it. One wall was completely blown away.

The smoke was clearing. Rubble cracked along the gym floor. One was standing, the other barely conscious.

But the one standing, was standing on the gym floor. The other was being carried by his calvary.

Hibari stared with wide eyes. The members of his committee were lying under the rubble of the shattered wall. He lost. Tsuna was battered, bloody, broken. But he won.

How was this possible? He growled at the enemies. His eyes narrowed at the boxer. His fist was shut, emitting a hot steam. He scanned the destroyed wall of his school property.

So this was the boxer's doing.

* * *

 _Kusakabe lit his lightning ring, anticipating Yamamoto's sword attack. Mochida gripped his blade, the second they connected he would use that distraction and go for the kill._

 _They clashed, Mochida roared and stabbed through the lightning shield, he pierced through Ryohei._

 _"... Duplicate Rain" He whispered._

 _The tidal wave Mochida stabbed, crashed down on the enemy calvary._

 _"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei roared appearing next to them, with that useful distraction._

 _Kusakabe twisted his head,_ _he was the defense, but they caught them completely off guard. He couldn't use his ring to block._

 _Mochida gulped with a few tears. He was fucked. The burning sun fist smashed into his stupid face._

 _The whole stadium shook, a blast of sun flames obliterated the wall behind them. All the members of the calvary crashed into the wall as it collapsed._

 _"Oi, there's Tsuna!" Hana pointed. They all dived towards the fast falling leader. Without falling or breaking their formation, he landed on them._

 _"You guys... caught me... Thank god... we did it everyone... we won..." He smiled with relief._

* * *

Hibari frowned. He didn't like losing. He gritted his teeth. The small animal was the bait. He lured him to the sky so his family could destroy his ride. He was hustled. Hustled, by the no good kid of Namimori. By his only friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was breathing heavily, he caught a glimpse of Hibari. His family helped him down to his feet. Hana and Yamamoto held him up, with his arms over their shoulders. He focused his open eye on the person he fought.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna mumbled weak. Hibari glared at him. "Hiee!" Tsuna cringed, but then focused his eye. "Um, before the battle..." He was gasping, trying to catch his breath. Hana placed a hand on his chest. He shook his head, implying he was fine. Her eyes shined with worry but she nodded, and dropped her hand. He made eye contact with Hibari again. "I noticed you didn't like to stay close to your members..." He frowned at his own words. Family should trust eachother and stay together. Hibari was a lone wolf. "I thought we could win if you were forced to team up with them... you hate crowding right... so I used that..."

Hibari glared for another minute at the small animal. He growled at him. That kid knew him too well. He cursed his father for being so close to him. Then he cursed the no good kid's aunt for being his dad's partner and as a result she was close to Hibari. Him and Tsunayoshi were forced to grow up together.

Hibari left his beaten down members to the ones that didn't participate in the battle. He gave them a look. "Clean this up." He mumbled to the committee. He didn't care how they did it, but he wouldn't let his school remain like this.

He walked up to Tsuna and his small family. He kept his glare. "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." He growled at his friend.

Tsuna coughed with one eye still closed. He smirked. "Be gentle to others, but stirct to oneself."

They both repeated the words that Hibari's dad beat down into the both of them. Hibari left with those few simple words of encouragement. Tsunayoshi was his friend, but also a rival he would bite to death, without a second thought.

* * *

Tsuna was clutching his bloody shoulder. Ryohei was about to activate his box weapon to heal Tsuna, but he shook him off.

"I'm fine..." Tsuna breathed out as they all left the gym. Misuzu, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hana frowned. He clearly wasn't fine. They were walking to the front gate of school, but Tsuna trudged in a different direction.

"Tsuna-kun, where are you going?" Kyoko called out. She was about to run up to him, but Misuzu stopped her.

Tsuna turned his head to them, he forced a smile. "I'm just gonna clean my self up in the locker room. If mom sees me like this she'll worry. Don't worry ok? I'll be fine." He didn't wait for a response before he limped away, with his wounded body.

They all frowned. Hana and Kyoko didn't understand what was wrong. He sounded so defeated. "What's wrong with Tsuna?" Hana mumbled with a scrunched face. "We won, why is he so bummed out?"

Ryohei grunted. "I can kind of understand where he's coming from. I would feel the same if that happened during a boxing match." He nodded, letting Sawada be alone.

Yamamoto frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I get bummed out too when I can't hit that homerun. Tsuna will be fine, he just needs some time alone."

Hana and Kyoko didn't comprehend anything they were talking about. Misuzu sighed. She answered their questioning eyes. "You guys won the war with the disciplinary committee, but Sawada lost the battle with Hibari-san." Misuzu finished, then sadly turned to the bloody figure stumbling into a building. 'He really is useless...' She lied to herself. 'What an idiot. He was beaten to a pulp because of his own recklessness...' She only wanted to see his flaws. Not how he actived his hyper dying will. Not how he tricked Hibari into a one on one, so his family could take advantage. She didn't want to believe in those furrowed eyebrows, and how worried he was the whole time. She really didn't want too. She wanted to only acknowledge his useless side. 'But he did that so his family wouldn't have any casualties...Except, look at him...' He really was a useless fool who wanted to protect his family. If they both fought riding their teammates, Hibari's viscous fangs would of ripped them apart.

Hana sighed with annoyance. "Men and their dumb pride."

Kyoko still looked confused, but agreed with her friend. "Tsuna-kun did really good, he should be happy."

Misuzu didn't agree. "He was worried..." She mumbled. They looked at her for an explanation. She shook her head with a glare. She didn't care about Sawada... at least she didn't want to.

* * *

Tsuna slumped next to the door way of the boys locker room. He gasped out. He clutched his shoulder with a wince.

His thigh was being stabbed with needles, he forced his leg forward. He stumbled a bit, but managed to crash on one of the benches.

He forced his body to sit up. His eye was still closed. His other was on the brink of shutting down. But he wasn't focused on the pain. He was focused on the battle that just ended.

'I barely landed a hit...' He gritted his teeth. Hibari was perfectly fine after the battle. 'And I'm a wreck.' He stared at his bloody lap. They did win, but he lost completely. 'I can barely keep my eye open...' He tried to use the remaining energy in him to apply some first aid to himself.

He clutched his pants leg. He gripped it from the knee and pulled. He ripped his pants leg, from his knee down to his ankle.

He clutched the torn fabric softly. He was about to wrap it around his bloody thigh. He struggled to move his wounded arm. He placed the cloth over the lap. He was about to weave it around his leg.

He flinched hearing a locker banging. "Hiee!" He snapped up to the clanging. He stumbled towards with scared eyes. 'M-Maybe someone is locked in there by accident.' Then he thought of all the times he was shoved in one by any bully. 'Probably not...' He cringed, happy it wasn't him for once.

He struggled with his body, but walked in front of the locker causing all the racket. He gulped. It was desperate to come out of the locker.

He gripped the handle, and with a deep breath, flung it open!

A shadow flew out. "Hieee!" Tsuna cried in shock and stumbled back. He fell on his ass. He cringed at the shock it sent to his wounds. He clutched his thigh with both hands. Who ever popped out, accidently shoved into him. He focused his eye on the person.

He gasped with disbelief. His eye snapped up and down. 'No way... How...? What...?' Maybe he was seeing things, due to blood loss and head trama. That had to be it, because this couldn't be real.

"Haru is on the scene!" She cheered, finally free from the locker. She scanned her surroundings. She nodded with pride. "Mission: infiltrate Namimori High, successful!"

She was dressed like a professional reporter. A tight black business skirt, a white blouse tucked into her skirt, a red bow tie, black pantyhose, and heels. An ID badge dangling around her neck. A small purse over her shoulder. But she wore the Namimori sweater over it as a disguise.

'She's not fooling anyone!' He blushed at the underground news report. Her eyes fell upon Dame-Tsuna.

"Hahi! Sawada Tsunayoshi! The one I was searching for!" She pointed, prepared for an interview!

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried, but then winced in pain. Everything hurt, he could barely keep his eye open. His eyelid was heavy. "I'm..." He mustered. He couldn't force his body to continue.

"Fist question!" She pulled out her note pad and pen. Her eyes determined for the truth.

Tsuna was happy that he was able to see her cute, honest face, before he passed out. 'She's really cute! Even better in person!'

"What is your favorite type of cake!?"

'What kind of question is-'

And he passed out on the locker room tile floor. He crashed on his side.

Haru blinked. Her eye lashes fluttered. "Hahi..."

He blinked open his eyes, he felt tugging and pressure. His brain was a hazy. He was sitting up against a locker. Someone was in front of him, fumbling with his shoulder. His vision was blurred and shadowed, but he saw a swirling ponytail and cute dimples. He gasped out, her ears perked adorably and her cheerful, energetic, orbs faced him. "...Chocolate..."

She breathed in, a little surprised he talked. He passed out again. "...Is that so..." She mumbled with confusion, until she remembered. She scribbled it down in her notepad before she forgot. She sighed with a giggle, then refocused on applying first-aid to the no good kid of Namimori.

* * *

Huh... Why was chocolate my favorite, again?

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. She shifted her weight on the balls of her feet. She was waiting on the front porch for some one to answer. She bit her bottom lip. She was so confused and nervous. Why would Boss invite her to his house, today?

The door flung open. The choas burning inside screamed out to her. Boss's eyes shined with dread and anxiety. "C-Chrome! Y-You're here earlier than I expected!" He rushed out, trying to hide her view of the hectic house inside.

Chrome tilted head. "Boss, is everything alright?"

His eyes widened even more. "Y-Yes! I swear! Don't come in yet!" He begged. She innocencently scrunched her face, but nodded.

"Gwaah! Lambo-san's on fire!" An annoying kid cried from inside.

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried, running back into the blazing chaos.

"Lambo." Another kid whinded. "Stay still I have the fire extinguisher." He was about 11 years old with innocent eyes, and the owner of the infamous ranking book. He chased Lambo around the kitchen and living room.

"Wait Fuuta, Lambo! Hiee! I-pin wear your glasses! You're in the way!" Boss whined, scavenging to save his family. Chrome unconsciously stepped in. It was her duty to help Boss in times of crisis.

She activated her Vongola mist earing and caused a light drizzle inside the Sawada household. The flames evaporated with a watered hiss.

" A-Arigato... Chrome..." Tsuna mumbled. His eyes cringed. That was his family. But he wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

Chrome blinked. "What were you doing Boss?" She wondered. Lambo's afro was on fire."

He twisted with a creaking squeal. "Ah, w-well, I wanted- I mean, we wanted to..." He couldn't make eye contact, he was to embarrassed.

I-pin ran to her friend and tapped her leg. Chrome peeked down to her friend, I-pin. She smiled up at Chrome. "Cake!" She pointed up at her. "Birthday! You get a wish!"

"I-pin!" Tsuna whined.

Fuuta had his hand on his cheek disappointed. "Well that was the plan Chrome, but..." He mumbled.

Chrome innocently glanced at Fuuta. I-pin's words replaying in her mind. 'A wish?' That was the first time she ever heard of that silly tradition when it's your birthday.

Lambo giggled. "But Dame-Tsuna can't bake! Baka-Tsuna!" I-pin scolded Lambo, he yelled back and they began chasing eachother. Boss barked at Lambo, that they all messed up, but was muffled out.

"Boss... You remembered my birthday..." She whispered. He really did. Mukuro would never bother even trying to remember. She tried to blink away the tear that was forming. Why was Boss the only one who paid attention to her.

He gulped and rubbed the back of his hair with a nervous laugh. "Hahaha, o-ofcourse! I-I didn't mean it like that though!" He waved his hands in front her. "I know you're with Mukuro and besides I'm with Kyoko-chan!" He blushed.

Chrome deadpaned. He was mumbling with his casual whine. Fuuta giggled popping up next to Chrome. "Yea, He suggested we bake you cake, but none of us knew how... you knocked right before the stove caught on fire." He happily smiled at her. She was the kindest of Tsuna-nii's friends.

She hid a small blush and nodded. "I can help." She offered. Everyone perked their ears to her.

Tsuna blushed, ashamed. "B-But it's for you! Y-You shouldn't have to do anything right?"

The kids quietly begged for help. Boss was useless. He was kind hearted, but he needed her right now. She agreed with them. She shook her head with a smile. "Boss, it's fine. I like baking sweets."

He blushed more embarrassed. He couldn't bake a simple cake for his treasured family member's birthday. He tried to laugh it off. "Th-Thanks Chrome..." He looked away with a cringe and defeated eyes.

They cleaned the burned down kitchen. Chrome asked Boss and the kids for the ingredients. They all saluted her before running around to fetch them for her. She giggled at how unabashedly childish they were around her. No one else really was. They were her only friends...

Boss ran around fetching her incorrect items, and the kids popped up behind him with the right one.

"Here Chrome, I got the eggs!" He happily cheered before they broke in his hands. "Hiee! Sorry!" She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hide her laughter.

He smiled. Her laugh was his favorite to hear. His eyes widened. 'I'm with Kyoko-chan. I'm with Kyoko-chan.'

"I'm sorry Boss!" She giggled out in between breaths. "But I have fun with you guys."

She smiled. That smile. The one he fell in love with.

He gulped with a blush and quickly averted his gaze. "I-I'll get some more eggs, ok?" He rushed out nervously.

Fuuta suddenly shoved a couple of eggs, that were in his hands, to Chrome. "Tsuna-nii, hasn't helped at all, huh?" He teased his big brother.

She smiled. She glanced at the teen desperately running around the lively kitchen. "No, Boss hasn't. Not one bit..." She continued to blink away that barely noticeable tear bubbling around her violet orb.

Chrome was mixing the bater. The kids were all impatiently waiting to see if they would be able to lick the left over batter.

Tsuna stood next to Chrome. He nodded to her. "Sorry you have to do this Chrome. It's your birthday, and you're baking the cake for us. I didn't know what to get you, so I thought we could at least eat cake together."

She shook her head again with another smile. "Boss, I like baking."

"But you shouldn't have to. If I wasn't so useless-" He was interrupted.

Chrome had scooped up some batter with her index finger and tapped Boss's nose with it, leaving a smudge.

"Boss, you're not useless." She frowned. Then smiled seeing his confusion. "You're Boss..." She whispered the simple truth. He slowly nodded.

Chrome really was the nicest guardian. Fuuta shook his head, no, she was the nicest of their dysfunctional family.

They all cheered when Chrome pulled out the fluffy chocolate cake. Boss quietly smiled, hoping no body saw him. Chrome needed something to pull out the cake from the hot stove, and he gave her his mittens. She looked so cute, in an apron and with his gloves.

They all went to his room, after it cooled and she added the icing. Boss carefully walked up the stairs with the cake. He didn't want the kids to ruin it, or make Chrome work more than she already was.

He placed the cake on the small table in the middle of his room. He waved at Chrome to make her self at home.

She nodded. Because, she actually did feel at home. Not because of where she was, but because of who she was with. Boss. Her Boss.

The kids all cheered running around. But we're extra careful around the table. Chrome plopped on the bed with a sigh. Tsuna smiled at her. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks Chrome." He smiled. She nodded. Chrome leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed and stiffened. Chrome was resting against his arm and shoulder.

"Thank you Boss. You remembered my birthday..." She whispered. Tsuna relaxed. This wasn't a big deal. It was just Chrome. He gulped. That was the problem, it was Chrome. That voice of hers and the innocent expression she always had. He mentally beat himself up. 'It's just Chrome. We always hang out. And besides I'm finally going out with Kyoko-chan... And she's with Mukuro... Yea, it's just Chrome...'

He was forced out of his chilling thoughts by the kids whining. "We don't have a lighter." Fuuta groaned. Lambo cried. You can't eat cake with out making a wish first.

"No good! Chrome needs a wish!" I-pin scolded to nobody, she just wanted Chrome to have a special day.

Chrome gasped at the kids. Was a wish really that important? She placed a finger to her lips. What could she wish for anyways?

Tsuna kept his blush. She was still resting on him so casually. "Um, Chrome..." He mumbled, trying to imply that he was uncomfortable.

Chrome understood but, "It's ok, because you're Boss..."

That's all he would ever be...

He couldn't argue with that logic. She always used it. She always stayed by her Boss. He always stayed by her. He scratched his cheek with a nervous laugh. "Y-Yea."

"Tsuna-nii, what are we gonna do?" Fuuta whined at him. Lambo and I-pin were behind him with baby eyes.

He cringed and mentally thanked them. He was under her spell. It was hard to break away from her. She was never aware how easily she always lured him.

Chrome lifted herself from Boss's secure presence. She mumbled with her quiet voice. "Can't we just eat now?" She asked her friends.

All the kids shook their heads stubbornly. She gasped and blushed at how pushy they were being. She was never good with attention, and right now they had her backed up against a wall. They were whining and complaining, that it wouldn't be a good birthday if she didn't get to blow out the candles.

Tsuna smiled. Chrome snapped her eye to Boss. It was pleading for help. His eyes replied with reassurions. "Oi, calm down." He ordered with an annoyed smile. He was always taking care of the kids. "Look."

They all paused and stared at Tsuna. Chrome gasped at Boss. He had a gentle smile, and the fingertip of his index finger was lit with a skyflame. They all gathered around him and the table. He glanced at each one of them. His eyes landing on Chrome last. He smiled. Her eye grew and her lips quivered up, if not even noticeable.

He slowly lit the candles with his flame. He flicked his finger after he was done to put out his flame. "Make a wish Chrome."

His smile was her sky.

She paused in awe and thought.

She smiled. It was her smile. The one he fell in love with.

She leaned down to the cake and with one thought in her, she blew out the candles. '...To be with Boss forever.'

* * *

Chrome's violet orb fluttered open. She was on a skyscraper like always. Her brother actually gave her permission to stay in Namimori and observe the no good kid of Namimori. He was 'amused.'

She was laying down. She stared up at the beautiful constellations in the clear night sky. She smiled.

It wasn't her memory, but it was still a memory she was able to replay, because of her existence. She gently tugged at the black scarf around her neck. "To be with Boss forever... I'm glad I wished for that..." She whispered even though it would never reach any one else. Only her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A drunk memento

Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh.

That's all he heard. It was a wind deafening thuding. He felt rejuvenated, but how? Wait where was he?

He blinked open both his eyes. The view of the city below him blew him away. He was... in the sky. His passion. The thudding was coming from the wings of a spacious helicopter. He was sitting and leaning on the window slumped next to it. His shoulder and thigh felt fine. His whole body was sore, but he wasn't injured anymore, or weak from blood loss.

"Hahi! You're finally awake! Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of Skyleos, and the infamous no good kid of Namimori!" Next to him in the small row of seats was the famous reporter. Haru!

"Hiee!" He snapped his face away from the window to his crush. 'It wasn't a dream, I really met her!' 'I-I should say something!' 'Don't ruin this Tsuna!' "H-Hamburgers..." 'I said don't ruin it! The fuck does hamburgers even mean!' 'I'm sorry. It was the first thing I thought of!' 'You baka!'

Haru stared puzzled. She narrowed her eyes at him. He flinched. But then she cheered and dotted on her note pad. "How did you know my next question would be about your favourite food!?"

His eyes squinted with a bad cringe. 'That was really her next question?' 'O-Ok, see we're fine. This time don't say something stupid.' 'What should I say, she's expecting an answer?' 'I-I don't know! You're the one who said hamburgers! J-Just agree with her.' 'A-Are you sure?' 'No I'm not sure! Just do something! Haru is literally talking to us!' Tsuna's left brain and right brain continued their mental debate leaving the useless kid to fend for himself. "Uh," He was waiting to process something from his brain. "I don't know, lucky guess, hahaha!" He laughed off nervously. "B-But yea it's my favourite food."

She nodded with puffed cheeks and determined eyes. "Now the question everyone wants to know." She turned to him, leaning dangerously close. He leaned back, pressed against the sliding door and window.

'Oh god she's really close. She smells like peach and lavender.' 'Get a grip! We can do this, we might even k-kiss!' 'Oh god she keeps getting closer!' 'Keep it together!' 'I can't!' 'Fuuuck! Quick think of something!' 'Eeeeeh?! Me!'

She scooted closer to him. Tsuna's breath quickened with his heart beat. Their thighs were pressed together, and her bosom was slightly grazing his chest. He gulped. 'Keep. It. Together.'

"U-Um, Can I ask a question first. Why are we on a helicopter?" Tsuna managed to rush out, before his mind went blank. Haru cheerfully flinched in realization.

"Haru was taking you to my news station! I want a formal dangerous interview! You have been taking the Mafia world by storm! My ratings skyrocket when ever I cover you!" She jumped in her seat and raised her fist in determination. She nodded before facing him again. She scowled, but Tsuna blushed. She was so energetic and cute. "Hey, I'm the one asking the questions, pervert." She angrily poked his chest. A small blush tinting her cheeks.

'She still has the wrong impression of me!' 'It's ok we can fix this.' 'How?' 'I don't know!' Haru resumed her investigation position, dangerously close to Tsuna. 'Nooo! She's to close!' 'What are you talking about! Close is good!' 'How is this good! I can barely think!'

Tsuna prayed his brain could stop arguing for a second and focus on the cute damsel. Haru poked his chest again. "Why do you run around town naked! And now! The crucial question. Will your family follow your example?"

'NOOOOO!' 'Yup, it's over for us.'

Haru patiently glared at him for an answer.

'We can't answer that!' 'I agree! Let's bail!' 'And leave Haru! This is our chance!' 'Well, do you want to try and answer that, because I won't!' '...Fuck it let's bail!'

Tsuna timidly stood up. "Hahi! What are you-"

The wind outside shuttered out her voice. He had slid open the door. Ready to jump!

"Are you crazy?!" Haru paled. Was he really going to jump? Tsuna turned to her. His eyes were orange with red pupils.

"Sorry Haru." He whispered with his husky voice.

She gasped. He was completely different from before. He looked confident, strong, and dependable... Wait he was confidently running away!

Tsuna was about to leap until she stopped him. "Hey! You owe me an interview!" She stood up, barking at him. He questioned her with his eyes. She thrusted her arms down in a whine. "Haru saved you! I used my sunflames to heal you! The least you could do is give me a proper interview!" She glared refusing to back down.

She was like the sun, glaring brightly at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before nodding. "I promise, Haru." He spoke with a genuine smile.

Her eyes went wide and she lost her anger. Instead it was replaced by a blush. 'He's kind of cute...' 'Hahi! Haru what are you thinking?!' 'Nani? Ah you're right, stay professional!' 'That's right! Let's get that interview!' The childish energetic hormone driven side of her brain started a conversation with her professional side.

Tsuna turned back to the city, ready to jump.

"Wait! I said wait!" It was beginning to all be in vain. He buckled his knees ready to jump. 'Hahi! We are losing him Haru!' 'Do something! Anything!' 'A-Anything?' 'We can't lose this scoope!'

"Ok! Here! At least call me!" She scribbled her number on the note pad and shoved it into his hand, right at the moment he jumped. He gasped and she stiffened with a blush. Their hands slipped away as he fell. Both of them had their eyes gazing at eachother in a moment that she didn't want to end. Her blushing cheeks emphasized her dimples, and parted lips.

He gasped with wide eyes. He twisted his body facing the chopper as he fell. His eyes were brown for a sec. 'We really got her number!' 'Yahoo! I don't know how we did it, but thank you!' Another voice popped into his brain when his eyes turned orange again. It was a quiet, 'Yea.'

Haru stared down the chopper with disbelief. She cringed at what she just did. 'That wasn't professional at all!' 'I know!' 'Why the fuck did you give him your number?!' 'I DON'T KNOW!' She clutched her hair in defeat. She lost a major story and gave the no good kid of Namimori her phone number. "Hahi.. Haru was completely defeated..." She dropped to her knees, continuing to stare at the falling teen. He was also staring back.

Those orange eyes with amber pupils. That crooked smirk. She gasped with a blush. Even the professional side of her began to drool. "You better call me!" She roared with one hand as a megaphone.

He kept his smirk, but didn't give her an answer. He flipped his body to the city as the chopper flew away. His wings emerged out his back, and with a quick burst, he flew away, landing on a skyscraper and grinding on it with his skyflame shoes. He lept away from her view with some trickkicks, sliding from building to building.

Haru slid the door closed and slumped down on any seat. Her heart was beating fast and her mind was racing through everything that happened. She kept replaying his suave voice. His cool grin. His eyes. 'He's nothing like I thought he would be.' Haru covered her blushing face with her hands and kicked her feet around. "Haru, you baka!" She cried. She stood up, the chopper shook alittle. "I'll just try harder to get that story! Mhm!" She nodded, she wasn't going to lose to Sawada Tsunayoshi!

* * *

Tsuna grinded over a bridge connecting a row of building's. He lept away with a forward kick spin to give his feet the landing direction. He flew high to a skyscraper with ease. He landed on the Roof with a skip to his step. The tallest building in the city. The roof was large, with a small garden going round all the edges. A few benches and tables. But people didn't really come up here. It was usually only him. Actually, it was always only him, "I wonder who takes care of the garden." He mumbled to himself. He strolled to his casual spot. He sat at the edge of a perch slightly under the roof, with a smile.

It was his favorite time of day. Sunset. He flew all over town, just losing the day.

He leaned against the wall with his legs dangling down. His eyes shined with the sky. The sun had set, but the light kept the sky illuminated. The blur of orange sunsut, shimmering on the clouds with a purple haze. The intertwined orange and purple blur of sky. It was always mesmerizing to him. A lost, but familiar warmth, a warmth he was looking for. That's a reason he loved Namimori. It was the only city that became this for him, during sunset.

He had traveled alot the past year. His tutor was ruthless. Mission after mission. City after city. Then, Tsuna rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. "Gambling and debt."

He yawned. He was sore amd tired, but wanted to think alone, while staring at the sky. He raised his hands back and leaned his head on them. He smiled with a few thoughts staring at the setting sky. "I can't believe I really got her number!" He grinned to himself with a joyful bash. "So much has changed since I came back." His eyes still gazing at the setting sky.

He freed one hand and raised it to the sky. His sky ring held a black gem, he gave it a weak flame and it swirled inside it. It was given to him by his tutor, after he decided for Tsuna, that it was time to head back to Namimori. He said it wasn't a special ring. Only old and full of memory's of teachers past. But when he found a proper ring, he was told to store it, and wait until it was time to pass it on. A right of passage. Tsuna never understood why that was important, but felt the value of the tradition. His teacher wasn't the mushy type, so when he said that, Tsuna took it seriously.

"Alot really has changed." He focused on a few events that had caught him off guard, ever since he came back.

That call with Hana. It decided to remain in the back of his head, even after he told himself it was nothing. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. His thumb was right above her name. He twiddled it around not knowing if he should press it. Why did it feel so weird making this kind of decision. "She did seem mad during lunch... But the way she looked at me when the match was over... Ugh I don't get her! It should be easy to talk to her." He slapped his hand over his eyes in defeat. One eye peeked through his fingers.

Then his eyes glanced on Kyoko-chan's name. She had been weird too. "But it's always like that with us." He groaned. Why were they friends anyways. It was always hard to talk to eachother. "But I really like her!" Kyoko-chan was nice to everyone, she was one of the smartest in class, and she always made delicious bentos. Tsuna leaned right up, in thought. "Now that I think about it, she has made me a bento everyday, since our last year at Namimori elementary." How could he flake on a detail like that. Because it was natural to Tsuna and Kyoko. He didn't even bother taking one to school, all through Namimori middle, even on the first day. He blushed heavily hanging on to the perch he was on. "H-Has Kyoko-chan liked me since back then!" Then the image of her tears during the fight held him back. His eyes shadowed. "... That's right. I made her cry... How could she like someone like no good Tsuna..."

But the memory continued. Misuzu tried to cheer her up during the fight. "Sonokata..." Another image of her. Her smile after she cheered him up with an insult. The blush crept up on him again. He ruffled his hair with one hand frustrated. "She's the hardest to understand! One minute I think we can finally get along, the other we end up arguing! But she's really nice to everyone else." She always helped their friends understand lessons. She even forced herself to help Sawada when he struggled with his homework a few days ago. She also always helped mom with the chores. She was the quiet type... but seemed to be quite vocal when it came to Sawada. Then he remembered how soft her skirt was and how perky her cheek felt. He did grope her there. "She hates me!" Then the way she always found a way to argue with him over the slightest things flashed along. "She's so difficult..." He shook his head in denial. "Because I'm the one who causes her trouble..."

He stared at the city below him, he was scared of alot. But the height he would plummet didn't concern him at all. If anything, he would go higher until he could grasp the sky with his fingers.

He smiled staring at the muffin shop below him. "I wonder if that old lady found someone to replace me." He missed his old job. When he was caught that day, his aunt and mom agreed that he should work there until, a lesson was learned. But he never did. "And that's why I've worked there ever since last year... That damn Nami stopped by everyday just to tease me..." He then sighed. "I should stop by. Her muffins are the best... But she...We... Ugh!" They were the best, but he hadn't even seen her since he left. He cringed with a dirty blush. They left on weird terms. She muffled with sniffles that she needed her useless helper. And then...

He gulped as his aunt suddenly reappeared in his head. In a way, she was his moral compass. "She's gonna kill me when she finds out I'm a Mafia leader!" And she always found out about his infamous crimes. Many of them with Nami.

Nami. "She's the only one I can always get along with. I'm really glad she found a good family." He really was. He has never seen her laugh like she does now. She was free. He was over joyed when they reunited and she tackled him with a hug, saying they could finally start saving money for their dream.

He lept down the skyscraper. Maybe he should go buy a muffin. The muffin shop was the calm of the storm inside the criminal life of Namimori. Working there and whenever Nami stopped by to hang out with him, was the most normal it ever was for the both of them. They were thieves with an infamous reputation in Namimori.

He felt the wind envelop him as he gained momentum diving head first. The last vision before he activated that strange ability against Hibari, replayed in his thoughts. The image of those pairs of lips speaking to him. 'A promise. We promised. Now I know we did.' It wasn't just a reoccurring dream he suffered through anymore. It carried some truth he could follow...

...and it meant she was alive.

He tried to remember if he saw anything more. He was able to see everyone else so vividly. But not her. He thought back, maybe if he activated that ability again something would come to him. It felt like a switch, he just needed to find out how he flipped it.

He slowly glided his shoes to the wall as he maneuvered his body with a nonchalant flare. This was second nature to him. He skipped off it with a double tap kick. He flipped at the edge of his momentum to give himself that final boost he needed to plant his shoes on the skyscraper, across the wide main street, next to the small muffin shop.

He closed his eyes and tried to flip that switch that went off in his body. It was different than when his eyes went orange. He just had to focus his flame and it would happen. But this was something that shut off his internal limiters. His hyper intuition searched, but...

He landed on the roof of the store. Her home. He scrunched his face when he landed on the sidewalk. He frightened a few pedestrians. His hyper intuition couldn't flip the switch. "Still... who is she?" He mumbled walking to the door.

He subconsciously gripped the handle and pulled. It shook, but didn't open. He jumped back realizing they were closed. He then gasped seeing the reflection of the moon next to a night shaded window. It was already night?

He had lost himself in thought and time passed him by. He turned and stared at the glowing moon. Even the night sky was beautiful in Namimori. He pulled out his phone again. It reminded him of her. He scrolled through his contacts. He paused before clicking on her name. Would it be weird?

* * *

Buzz, Buzz. Her phone was on vibrate. She tucked a strand behind her ear before she heard it. It shook on the small table in her room while she did her homework on the same table.

She quietly perked to the sound. She reached for it. She grew orbs seeing his name. She quickly swiped it to answer. She placed it to her ear and waited.

"S-Sonokata?" He nervously mumbled. Ok it might be weird.

"Sawada! Where have you been?" She quietly snapped. "I-Mama has been worried sick." A lie. His mom wasn't concerned in the slightest. When Misuzu voiced her concern in a hurried embarrassed rush, Mama waved it off, saying that was how her son always was.

Tsuna flinched at her usual harsh tone, that was exclusive to him. But then he continued to stare at the moon, her purple eyes always shined with that lunar light. His smile grew. Then He sighed. "Sorry if I made you worry, I'll be home soon ok." He was about to click.

She blushed and stiffened. He said if he made her worry. Did he not buy her lie, or was it a slip up. She quickly voiced a recurring thought before he hung up. "Why did you let Hibari injure you so badly! You had your teammates!"

Tsuna flinched. She caught something nobody else did. "Hibari-san was stronger-"

"Excuses!" She barked to her phone wanting the truth. He yelped a "Hiee!" She could imagine him cringing his eyes in defeat. "You were trying to protect your family!" She answered for herself. The line was quiet on the other side.

"Y-Yea, what's so bad about that? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sonokata almost growled. "You're a Boss. If you can barely carry the weight of three lives, how could anyone think you could carry the burden of the Vongola, and everyone under it." She grew quiet. She mentally squirmed. "Would you be able to carry my life as well..." A painful whisper.

His eyes widened, then grew soft. She was in the Vongola? But for some reason that didn't matter to Tsuna. He took that question personally, ignoring the Mafia or the families. Him and Misuzu, that's all it was. She sounded so vulnerable. He didn't like it. Sonokata was strong and independent. "Well I don't have too, right?" She was about to click on him, "But, I would if I had too..." He gulped and rushed out the rest of his sentence, "be-because we're friends, right M-Misuzu?"

She mirrored his expression when he whispered her name, wide violet orbs, then warm eyes. The emotions buried in the way he said her name. He called her Misuzu. "Just come home... Tsunayoshi." She whispered before hanging up. She placed the phone down and grappled with her emotions. She had a blush lingering on her pale cheeks ever since she said his name.

Were they friends? It's not like she hated Sawada. She tensed and shoved one fist on her table, the other on her chest. Why was she feeling a throb when she pictured his useless smile. She stared down in confusion. He really was useless. She wanted to argue with him, she didn't care about what. She just really wanted too, "Just come home already..."

* * *

Tsuna pulled the phone away from his ear. She didn't answer his question. He shook his head. "We may argue, but Sonokata is my friend." He blushed. He called her Misuzu. "A-And mom really likes her. I guess it's a good thing she moved in with us. Right?" He wanted to see her. He didn't know why he just really wanted to see her. "I better head home. We might argue if I get back late." She probably would stay up and wait for him, just to argue.

"Is someone there?" A voice nervously whispered before the lights to the muffin bakery turned on. Tsuna stiffened in fear. He was standing in front of it the whole time he was talking to Sonokata. He probably woke her up.

He flinched, hearing her voice for the first time in over a year. 'I knew it! I can't handle this! I got to go! It still feels too weird!' He activated his flames. He easily lept to the sky and blasted off with his wings.

* * *

 _knock, knock. It was the day before Tsuna was going to leave. She had called him in the middle of the night. He hurried over to the shop, she never sounded so lonely. It swung open with a tearful cry. "Oh Tsuna! Please tell me, you won't leave!" She tackled him crying._

 _"Mimi-san! You're crushing me!" His eyes bulged out being squeezed by Mimi Kokonose **(Eldlive)** , the blonde shop owner. She dragged him inside and up the stairs to her home. He protested, but casually let himself as well. He grew up working with her after all. She was family to him. She stumbled in and fell on a couch with a glass of wine. _

_He nervously sat on a stool next to the counter. He mentally groaned. She was usually pushy and over emotional, but now was going to be worse than ever. She was drinking. He fidgeted not knowing why she called him. She was only in small green shorts and a white oversized t-shirt, that slumped along her shoulders, threatening to slip off completely._

 _"Ooh what am I gonna do when you leave. I need my useless helper." She sniffled, then took a gulp of her wine. Tsuna stood up and sat next to her._

 _"Don't you think you've had enough?" She was obviously drunk and couldn't control her emotional side. "It's just for a while." He reached over, trying to take her glass._

 _She yanked herself away from him leaning on the arm rest. He groaned. She was just as useless as him. "Mimi-san." He mumbled slightly annoyed. He always had to be the adult._

 _"It's not fair, it's not fair!" She whined. She kicked the couch with her legs, then another swig._

 _"C'mon gimme the glass." He argued and leaned over to her. She lifted her arm as far away from him as she could. He leaned over her body, subconsciously straddling her, his fingers a few inches away from her wine._

 _She began to giggle. He was climbing over her body trying to take away her liquor. His body was so warm. "Stop!" hiccup, "Tsuna!" She giggled louder._

 _He finally clasped it. "You've had enough." He teased with a smile. "You're acting like a schoolgirl."_

 _She narrowed her eyes and yanked her glass away again. She tried to scoot her body away, but he was on top of her. She just buried her self deeper into the couch and leaned to the side, into the armrest as well._

 _He rose an eyebrow, confused at the awkward action. Did he hit a nerve? "Mimi-san, why did you call me here?" It was late and she was drunk. He then grew wide eyes. And he was on top of her. She was pinned next to the arm rest and couch. She had an inebriated blush and panting out, reeking of liquor. It barely hit him. Was she? Really?_

 _He scampered off, but slipped on his own uselessness and landed on the floor. He began to huff in panick. No, no, no, no, no. Not Mimi-san. His eyes snapped to her._

 _She was resting her head on the arm rest wantingly gazing off. "If only I was one of those cute girls that get to go to school with you, huh..." She sipped on her wine, depressed. Her blood shot eyes faced him. "Ne Tsuna, what do you think of me? I know I'm older, but still, maybe?"_

 _Her eyes were pleading with him to just say the right thing for once. He gulped. He was anxious. He mumbled, and stuttered nothingness._

 _Her eyes kept that taboo longing gaze. She knew it was wrong, but her inhibitions weren't right at the moment. She began to lean off the couch towards him on the floor. Prowling._

 _He gulped and tried to back up. He bumped into the coffee table. He sucked his breath in. This was beyond wrong. She crawled on all fours reaching him. Their eyes met when she gently pounced in front of him and gripped his shirt collar. Her eyes never changed. A lonely wanting gaze. "M-Mimi-san, I sh-should go." He tried to free himself and stand, but he was powerless._

 _The way her drunken vulnerable emerald eyes widened in panick, stopped him. She leaned closer when she realized he was choosing to stay. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. One hand stayed on his shirt collar, but then rested on his chest._ _"I can make you a man before you leave..."_

 _His eyes gulped in anxiety. Did she really say that?_

 _The lust from all the liquor was pouring out in a seductive whisper. Her other hand was traveling down his torso. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She was going to be so alone when he left. She began to feel something for him when he grew as a man. He was always catching her when she fell, cleaning her messes, making her laugh, carrying her to bed when she passed out. She held herself back because of the age difference... But now she was going to lose him. What if he never comes back?_

 _Tsuna stared at the ceiling, before squeezing his eyes shut. He shouldn't be liking the way her voice was luring him. This was wrong. She was drunk. She wasn't her usual ditzy self. He forced himself and placed his hands on her shoulders._ _"Mimi-san... please stop." He begged. If they continued their relationship would never be the same. She wasn't thinking right. She would regret it._

 _She tilted her head. She didn't want to. She wouldn't regret it. That's what she kept telling herself. Couldn't he see her as a romantic possibility and not some adult who was just there while he grew up. "Then don't go." She asked. But the answer was already in his eyes._

 _Her eyes shadowed. She wouldn't regret this. The grip she had over his chest tightened and she clasped the collar again. Her other hand continued to go lower._

 _His eyes widened, she wasn't stopping. She slowly climbed on top of him. She straddled him and began to tenderly kiss his neck. He tried to push her away, but his arms were limp, and she shrugged them off easily. He couldn't resist this. He couldn't resist her... but he needed too._

 _Her hand freed his collar and slid behind his neck. Her fingers began to roam the back of his hair. He unwantedly moaned. She scooted closer and grinded her body against his. He needed to stop this. Fast. His hand desperately landed on her shoulder, the other on her waist. Her shirt slipped off the shoulder he held. He bit his lip at how soft her skin was. She wasn't playing fair. The hand on her waist was guided down to her bare thigh, by her wanting hand. He gulped. She really wasn't being fair. This was not how they should be acting. But she was in control. She was experienced._

 _She was kissing his neck, nibbling on his ear and her hot breath made him shiver goosebumps. She was running her hand through his hair and her other hand... was beginning to fumble with his belt!_

 _"Mimi-san!" He snapped in a gasp of fear._

 _She froze. She backed up with wide eyes. They stared at eachother for a lifetime that ended in a second. Both of them had wide eyes. His of fear. Hers of rejection. She climbed off him in panick. She clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes stung. She cried all the way to her room. She slammed the door shut with a heartbreaking echo._

 _He was frozen until the echo reached him. He gasped realizing how much he hurt her. He abruptly stood and ran to her door. He paused when he heard her sniffling against the door. He rested his forehead on it. "Mimi-san..."_

 _"Just go!" Her voice cracked, his heart clenched._

 _"Why did you call me..." Even though they both knew the answer. He gritted his teeth. Why at the last minute? Why now?_

 _"...please just go..."_

 _"Maybe when I come back-"_

 _The door flung open angrily. He snapped his forehead away before he lost his balance._

 _"What if you **don't**! What then Tsuna!" Her crying blood shot eyes pierced through his guilty ones. She was gripping the door handle so tight her knuckles were white. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do! Wait for you!" Her current state of inebriation was lashing out her emotions towards him. _

_He shook his head. "You're right. That's not fair to you... but I need to go." He mumbled looking down, not able to meet her angry gaze. His eyes were glaring at the floor in guilt. He never knew she was suffering through this. But he couldn't abandon his training, he needed it._

 _She gasped and bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her tears. She left her anger behind and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his brown orbs, forcing him to make eye contact. His eyes. They were golden brown orbs that always made her feel safe. "Then why can't we just have one night together. This night..."_

 _He closed his eyes with a painful sigh. He wrapped her inside a warm embrace. He didn't want to let go, because it would be the last one._

 _It was so relaxing. She smiled in comfort. She buried her head on his chest. Her eyes slowly blinked once before closing with a warm sigh._

 _She opened up her eyes again, the next morning. She was on her bed covered by his warm blanket. Safe and secure. She smiled. Last night was a haze, but Tsuna continued taking care of her until he left, didn't he? She nodded to herself. She was sure of that. She giggled rolling over on the bed, nestling even more with Tsuna's blanket. She ignored the pang in her heart knowing he was gone._

* * *

Tsuna lept over a building with a corkscrew flip. He had been avoiding the muffin store for that single reason. What was going to happen when he saw her again?

He paused at the edge of a skyscraper. "I miss her, but how do we get past that..." He constantly thought about it when he was away. But he did grow up working with her while she had been an adult ever since they met.

He ruffled his hair with both hands recalling when he met her. Hibari's dad caught him after Nami ran away. Then his aunt showed up... Ever since then he had worked for Mimi-san. "Ah! She hasn't aged a bit!" He lept off the building.

He wanted to see her, but couldn't bring out the courage. He landed on the railing of a side walk. It stretched for a while and gave him time to think. Mimi had kissed him. He rubbed his neck. Then it lingered to his lips. She didn't kiss him there.

He blushed heavily. He almost lost his balance. Lal-sensei and Tsuna kissed. It was his first kiss on the lips. He didn't know it was hers, also. The lewd image of her exposed bra caused him to completely fall off.

He tumbled on the empty street. He was such a no good kid. He sat up and leaned against the railing. "I just end up causing problems for everyone!" He whined rubbing his scraped cheek. His knee was also scrapped up, he ripped of that part leaving it exposed. His elbows were bruised, but he was used to falling.

He stood up and faced the direction he was going. He was close to home, he was slowly leaving the city area. A park full of trees shined with the moon. He smiled seeing it. It was in the direction of the residential area. And home.

"Misuzu," He smiled. "She's going to be mad huh?" His eyes perked up, shining with the moon.

He jumped on to the railing, then lept to the light post next to it, he ran up it, then kicked off. He landed on a train track bridge, that could take you all over Namimori.

He rode it in between the sky scrapers and the large park. He was headed home.

* * *

He kicked off the tracks landing on an apartment complex roof's railing. He was close to home.

The streets. They were narrow. The apartments huddled close together for warmth, tonight. He grinded over the sound a sleep neighborhood.

A sparking lullaby of flames cracking with tender lyrics along the steel railing.

"Hello." Her warm foggy breath iced out.

A haunting whisper.

His amber pupils soared in search, until they found that voice. One whisper. All that was ever needed. His eyes swirled with reminiscent flames, desperate to find her.

There they were. Her angelic violet orbs.

Her hair dancing with the moonlight. It gleamed amethyst with the autumn night. Her silhouette encompassed around the constellations and the luna in the night sky.

The flames beneath his shoes glided to a calm nothing, pausing. He stared across the lonely moonlit street. A quiet presence was on the taller building's roof.

There she was. It was her.

The wind played along their ears. She tucked a strand behind her ear. Her purple bangs swept across her eyes. They continued to stare. Neither leaving this moment.

She smiled. Her body weaving with it. Her shoulders rose and sagged with a simple happy sigh. Her hands were clasped together warmly for their reunion. And her eyes...

His orange orbs grew. Both her purple ones softened.

"...Nagi..."

 **Yosh! That was the chapter guys! I hope you in joyed it! Oh and I'm going to be working specifically on this on until I finish the daily life arc! And yes this would be considered Dame-Tsuna, regular life. So I'll be most likely updating more often. Please review you know I loves reading 'em! Until next time! I hope you guys are looking forward Tsuna and Chrome in the next chapter! Please leave a review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Massive disclaimer! Disclaimer! I own nothing and profit nothing! Not the characters khr or the other crossovers. And I don't own the song that this chapter is based off of! 'Shiki no uta' ending theme from samurai champloo.(English cover by sapphire) so yeah it's a song fic chapter, and my first crack at poetry! Sorry if its not good! first attempt at being poetic! But anyways enjoy everyone! Amd I almost forgot to say! I have a poll up on my profile for your guys favourite girl in Tsuna's harem! Please vote! I would like an Idea of your guys preferred females. Chrome isn't on the list cause she the main!**

 _The sun rose and bid farewell to yesterday. He woke from his dreaming. Dreams, dreams that should have stayed, so far away. But it was already raining. Raining in a gloomy spring._

 _The dream was always a light, a glimmering sadness. A light with out a way. To him, a mirror of uselessness. "Why... why couldn't you just stay?" His brown orbs stared off into the window. Every morning that repeated, along with, sorrow. Oh... to be_ _defeated_.

* * *

Tsuna lit his shoes with eagerness. A flame so, bright. He ignored his uselessness. He flew, across the moonlight. Nagi. Why? Could it be, out of faithfullness?

Tonight, it was foggy. In a dazzling cold night.

* * *

 _They used to talk on the roof. Watching the sky. Conversations passing by,_

 _Of what, they might try to bloom._

 _But now she was gone and he had to move on._

 _In a final search, his eyes fill. Still, he couldn't realize. Leaving Namimori, from a hill._

 _A travel sack, slung across his back. "I know. I'm not on my own, but I'm heading on out."_ _He whispered, alone._

 _He turned around._

 _With a call, from Sensei. There was a fall. "I know, one day. She'll be, with me. So, I'll find my way." Sawada Tsunayoshi, finally left, Namimori._

* * *

"N-Nagi...?" This could only be, another dream.

"Tsunayoshi." With a smile. To her, this was all, worthwhile.

He landed, he was next to her, there it was. An amethyst gleam.

Her eyes. He gulped, he wanted to apologize.

She jumped, so far away. To him, it was a beautiful dance. She twirled across the neighborhood. He fell in a trance. But, then, they began to stray.

He lept. A promise kept. He followed her, around the neighborhood. Both, a smile. To them, it was all worthwhile.

A memory, all it ever was, a forgotten memory, to be together. They promised for forever.

His flames sparked over a railing. Sparked for a girl, she was falling. High in the night. Her smile along the moonlight, had his heart swirl.

Gleaming, purple strands. With a flip and a twirl, they danced. The stars shine, with each passing time.

He spun over a roof. He was on his way to her. So they continued to play, tag over the night time.

There she was, his proof. Even though, it was only a blur, that day. So he continued, on his way. With his flames, of an orange shine.

* * *

 _He plucked a flower, welcoming the raining spring time. He sagged his shoulders. She was gone from memory._

 _In an endless field, with his friends. The summer brought the sunshine. His last year at Namimori middle. A farewell to their talks, no matter how little._

 _Dazzling moonlight, he wished she was here this autumn night. The cherry blossoms were gone and he had a new uniform to put on. But instead he was gone. Disappearing petals, He was led... without any direction, all along._

 _Winter will arrive. He was on the country side. In an inn, next to a fire, warming them from the snow. But he wanted to go higher. The clouds and the skies. He missed Namimori, and that sunset glow._

* * *

It was eleven on the dot. They ended up in a familiar spot.

A lost spark. Of sky and mist flames, they arrived at the park.

He landed next to the swings, a heated parkour flare. He paused. Her wings. They held a amethyst-ebony glare.

Tonight she was free. Free with the constellations and moonlight. She wished it would last for eternity.

"Nagi... Your wings..." A whispering lullaby.

"Tsunayoshi... we, share many things." Her wing, hugged aroud her. She combed through it, with pale fingertips.

Her smile. Could that be called happiness. He walked through the park. Stopping in front of her. He wanted to treasure this.

With a tilt of her head. He didn't hug her with his arms, he used his wings, instead.

Enveloped by a beautiful sky flame...

"Nagi I-..."

"No one, is to blame..." A finger to his lips.

A toothy grin, and a giggle.

In the middle of the small park, they hugged. They didn't want to be a part. No words were said. She lifted her head.

He widened his eyes. She was wearing a frown. "N-No, d-don't..." He was being torn down.

"It was fun, ne?" Would she release the embrace?

A haunting melody, reminding him of their tragedy.

She had to go away. She sadly smiled... because it was all worthwhile. Even if it was only today.

He felt it. The weight of it. A hand over her fragile fingertips. They were calm, rubbing his cheek. But her knees were weak.

"Please don't go..."

A single tear began to flow, down her cheek, but she couldn't be weak.

"Thank you... Bossu."

A nostalgic kiss, on the cheek, with her soft lips.

No, this couldn't be the end. "Tell me! W-Will we ever meet again!"

She backed away. Her hands clasped together and her shoulders raised. A smile.

He tried to chase after her.

He tried and wrapped his arms around her.

Mist flames? Slowly fading.

"Goodbye," Another tear fell. His eyes, were threatening to stumble.

"No, no... Please don't go."

All in vain, she vanished and it began to rain.

A final memory. She was smiling, even though they were both crying. The rain, his emotional melody.

She was gone, but he couldn't move on. He went to go find her. He scouted the town.

And he flew all around... With orange eyes.

Blood shot, puffy. Lost.

But his eyes were brown. He landed back inside. Only exhaust.

He was home. B-But this didn't feel like home... where was she? Chrome...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's it going! I'm trying to update regularly I hope it goes appreciated, writing it is fun! And keeps my mind fresh! But I don't want to neglect my other stories. Ugh. Oh and yay, some people already voted so thats awesome! Well don't forget to leave a review! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Words with bullets

Tsuna trudged through the front gate of his home. "Where could she have gone...?" He mumbled with a weak strain in his voice. His brown eyes were shadowed by his gravity defying hair. It was wet from rain, dropping with the gloom comforting him.

He closed the front door, drowning out the pouring rain outside. He didn't want to hear it anymore. To him, it was a former comfort, but now he just wanted it to wash away. Wash away the fact that he lost her for the second time in his life.

He took one step inside. Huh? The lights were still on. On the first step, up the stairs. Her arms were crossed. She wore her signature calm face, but a glare from her eyes pierced him.

Instinctivly, "Hiee!" He shielded his frightened face from her. 'She's definitely pissed!' For a moment he forgot about Nagi.

"Where were you!" A quiet stiff statement. It wasn't even a question.

"S-Sonokata!" He pleaded. Then her words hit him. He frowned, everything with Nagi flashed in his mind. His words were cold, but lingered with defeat. "It was nothing."

He took a few steps towards her and the stairway. She narrowed her eyes. Earlier, on the phone, his voice was alive and full of energy. Now, only exhausted. She flinched, seeing his puffy orbs. They were rubbed red, and a little swollen. He was crying? Why? Sawada was wimpy, sure, but he was always cheerful, even when they argued.

She frowned.

She didn't feel like arguing anymore. It wouldn't be the same. Sawada continued to walk to her, heading for his room.

"Goodnight Sonokata..." He mumbled passing her on the fist step. A cold wind blew past her from a creak in the window.

He took another step, but was forced to a stop. Her hand clutched his wrist. He turned his head.

His brown orbs met with her purple ones. "Yes."

He tilted his head confused. She bit her lip in a squirm of frustration.

"Earlier on the phone, when you asked me... Yes. We're friends. S-So it shouldn't be a problem if I address you as Tsunayoshi-kun, right?!"

He was shocked. His strained eyes gained some life, staring at Misuzu. Her face was scrunched in a timid scowl. It was kind of cute, how she was angrily blushing, waiting for a response.

He gave her a nervous smile. "Y-Yea, I don't mind Sono-"

"And you'll address me as Misuzu-chan!" She added with a snap.

He flinched with a cringe. 'I-Is she ordering me.' Then his eyes softened. A sincere smile. "Yea, let's call it a night, Misuzu-chan." Her hand let go of his wrist after those words. She smiled back.

They both walked up the stairs. She opened her door and stared at him. He was timidly glaring at his door, waiting to see if it would make the first move.

"Reborn is sleeping. It would be best not to wake him."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up." He faced her with a toothy grin. 'Atleast we can finally get along.'

"But you will most likely mess it up. Please don't come asking for help when he starts torturing, I mean, tutoring you. It would be best if you just disappeared with out a trace." Her luna violet orbs darted at him while speaking in that nagging, bossing, tone.

His eyes squinted in an angry cringe. 'She still has the nerve to insult me at every turn.' He huffed, ready to start with her.

But, "Goodnight..." She whispered, then rushed out, "Tsunayoshi-kun." And ran into her room, closing the door with a tender click. Tsuna thought he saw a blush on her cheeks. He was probably imagining it.

He took a deep breath. His hand was shaking, clutching the door knob. "Reborn." His biggest obstacle. In one day, with little interaction, he was able to push Dame-Tsuna past his limits. "It's cause of him I was late to school and that happened with L-Lal-sense. He's also the reason I fought Hibari." He cringed. "Because of him, I ran around town like a pervert..." He was uncomfortable with this situation. He didn't want his life to be controlled by Reborn or the Vongola.

He wanted his freedom.

He twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. The lights were off and everything seemed to be in order.

"No booby-trapps." He scanned. He took a stealthy leap inside, he snapped his head left and right. No enemies in sight. 'All this, just to sleep!'

He sighed, Reborn was sleeping in his hammock. Tsuna tiptoed to his bed. He was about to release a breath of comfort, reaching for the blanket... but his snot bubble bursted.

"Hiee!" He crashed out the room into the hallway. The green ten ton hammer, shifted back into Leon.

"We need to talk." Reborn ordered walking out of the room. Tsuna rubbed his cheek.

He glared at Reborn, but agreed.

* * *

They were in the middle of his room, Tsuna sat crosslegged on the floor, while Reborn sat on a chair behind Tsuna's coffee table in the middle of the room. They both stared at eachother from across the table.

Tsuna made a fist, and squeezed before releasing it. Reborn was no longer in his pj's, he was in his suit. He had a calm flare to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, after one day, I have a training regimen for you. Your body can maintain hyper dying will with out being strained." He smirked, the kid had potential 'Hyper dying will? So that's what it's called.' "Yes, and when your eyes enter dying will, that is referred to as your calm dying will. It releases your mental limiters. But your the first heard using it for combat." 'He really can read minds...' "Yea I can. I'm the world's greatest hitman." 'F-Fuck, that's creepy.' 'I know.'

Tsuna banged his arms and head on the table! He shook clutching his head! "Aaah! Get out of my head!"

Reborn smirked and chuckled only once. He pulled out a folder that was hidden in his hat. He slid it across the table. "We need to make you, and your family stronger."

Tsuna's fingers were on the folder, but he stopped. "Why are you involving my family too?"

"Isn't it obvious. When you become Vongola Decimo, they will be brought into the Vongola as well."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "I told you, I'm not going to be the Decimo."

"There is a mountain forest, we can start training there." He was ignoring him. "Ryohei learned the maximum canon, only one person could have taught him that, I'll give him a call later."

"H-Hey, wait a minute."

"Yamamoto is already proficient with his blade, but lacks the disciplin to kill, like a true swordsman. We'll work on that."

"I said wait a min-"

"Hana is smart and tactical. She is best fit for espionage. She is going to need a stealth suit and training."

Tsuna stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Stop talking about them like they're your play things!" He buried his nails in to the wooden table. His eyes were strained with anxiety. Reborn was making them sound, like they would become experts in killing. "I'm happy with my friends just the way they are! Don't try to change them! I don't care if it's the Vongola!" He stood up right. With all his courage. "L-Leave my family alone, Reborn!"

"Who do you think you are." A gun already pointed at his heart. His words a whisper. His eyes shadowed by his fedora. Leon's tongue slithered out with a cool sizzle, sitting on the fedora.

Tsuna flinched with wide eyes. Reborn was letting all his killing aura spill out. Tsuna's heart raced. With a pull of the trigger he could die. And Reborn wasn't the type to bluff.

"I came here to be your tutor, but I'm also a hitman. Don't forget that."

A cold silence.

Reborn cocked the hammer with his thumb. Waiting.

Tsuna's eyes winced in anger. The switch flipped in his body. Internal limiters off.

Tsuna kicked up the table in between them. He instantly dodged with a spin.

Bang, bang. No hesitation. Two bullets pierced the flipping table in the air. One from each side of the room. One from each mafioso. Tsuna used the distraction along with his speed. Reborn felt a flaming presence pass him. Hyper dying will Tsuna.

Reborn jumped away from his chair with a spin, aiming at the no good kid.

Tsuna was in a handstand in the middle of the room. He whirlwind kicked his legs around, his wings released a powerful, flaming, stream, creating a small blazing tornado.

Reborn was pushed back in the air from the force of the flaming wind. He aimed at the burning tornado.

Bang. Reborn snapped his head in a tilt, dodging a bullet that flew out of the tempest. He fired back at the tornado. It pierced through it. It evaporated in a violent stream of orange smoke. He was gone.

Reborn landed on the coffee table, it had landed up right, on the same spot. The deafening rain called to him, Reborn stared at the window.

Tsuna was perched on it, his body bent ready to leap away. They stared at eachother. Reborn quickly noted the pistol in Tsuna's hand.

"Leave me and my family alone." A quiet voice ordered. He lept away.

Reborn stared at the no good kid of Namimori. A flame evaporating in the rain.

He walked and stood in the window. He smirked. The kid already knew how to use weapons too. "He's a natural." Then he frowned. "But also a whiny brat. I'm going to whip you in to shape Sawada Tsunayoshi. Whether you want me to or not."

The rush he felt in that quick fire fight. It was a rare rush the baby hitman throughly enjoyed. He was more motivated to raise that kid into a proper Mafia Boss. 'Yesterday his family entered this dangerous world. I hope your ready Tsuna, because today was your first real day as a leader.' Tsuna hadn't had a break since the morning. He was clearly drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally. "Welcome to the Mafia, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn continued to stare off into the rain. The door busted open with a panicked Misuzu. "R-Reborn, I heard bullets." Her usual calm eyes widened. "Where's Tsunayoshi-kun." Her voice rushed with quiet.

* * *

Tsuna tried to continue to fly with his wings, but even in hyper dying will they quickly diminished. He crashed. He tumbled, rolling over puddles on the rode. He didn't care right now. He stood. His breathing was stressed and heavy. His orange eyes wide. "One wrong move, and it would of been over." He stared back at his home. He couldn't stay there tonight. Reborn was terrifying. He held his injured torso with one hand. He wasn't fast enough. A bullet had grazed through the skin over his rig cage.

He activated shoes and lept with a grunt. The rain beat against his skin, he was feeling comfortable again. He went to the tallest building, leaving the neighborhood. He skated higher. He spiraled up a skyscraper, trying to reach the rain clouds as best he could. He clutched his torso hard. He reached the roof and lept high, across the sky. He landed with a dash across the muddy dirt road.

Tsuna went to the one place he always went, when he had no where else to go. He snuck in her home through a window. He entered the simple room. He went through a drawer and pulled out a first aid-kit. He stitched up his wound as best he could, Hyper dying will really helped. He grunted in pain every time the needle went through his body. His flame disappeared after he stitched up the wound.

He stumbled towards his bed. He flopped on it. "That damn Reborn." He whined, shutting his eyes and clutching the wound. They opened again when she flashed through his mind.

"Nagi..." His brown eyes softened till they closed and he went to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna awoke. The aroma of the tangerine garden slipped into his nose. He tried to roll over and continue to enjoy his slumber, but he couldn't move. He squinted his eyes in annoyance. Every morning he slept here always started the same.

"Good morning sunshine!" Nami giggled. She was already straddling his hips with an enthusiastic greed. "That will be-"

"I know, I know." He grumbled, reaching for his wallet on the nightstand. She slapped his chest all giddy. Her eyes rolled into the cash sign. He yawned, opening it.

He pulled out a few bills and handed it to her. "Greedy woman." He mumbled closing his eyes.

She happily snatched it away. She flicked his forehead with her finger. "Tsuna you're the only one I let sleep in my house, you should be grateful." She lectured. He rubbed the small red mark on his forehead.

"Yea, yea, I'm truly grateful for all your kindness, and the intreset that comes with it." He mumbled back with extra sarcasm.

"Screw you." She mumbled nonchalantly. She got off him and counted the money, heading to her room.

He yawned sitting up. He smiled, her home always smelled like her mother's tangerine garden. He stared out the window next to his bed. The rain was gone, and the sun had rose. "Nami's treasure." A big garden. Past it, on a cliff was her mother's grave. "We'll definitely keep it safe for you." He crossed his hand over his chest then up to his forehead and back down. He clasped his hands together in a quick prayer.

He opened his eyes and was about to get off the bed. He flipped his blanket off, and Nami busted back in to the room. "Hiee!" He fell off the bed in fear, tangled by the blanket.

She giggled at his usual mannerisms. "Look Tsuna!" He lifted his head off the floor and aimed his eyes at what was proudly in her hands. A jar of money.

"We saved all that? That's amazing Nami." She nodded with glee. It was a jar of cash for their dream. They would always stash some in there after a job. Most of it was for her debt, but they always managed to sneak some in there, no matter how little.

"It won't be long now!" She happily laughed. He smiled, their dream wasn't just a dream any more.

He stood and dusted himself off. Nami frowned, seeing the wreck he was. Earlier the blankets covered his body, but now he was revealed. His pants leg was torn off, his knee was scraped up. There was a patch of stained blood and a hole on his shirt where his shoulder was. His shirt had a bullet hole grazed across his ribcage and she saw the bloody stitch. He reeked of the rain, and mud was everywhere. He slept with the damp mud and blood stained clothes. His eyes were aslo red from rubbing, and his hair didn't have that lively sky bounce. It sagged, depressed.

She set the jar down on the nightstand and sadly walked up to him.

She adjusted his collar in vain, and wiped off some mud on his neck. She wiped away scrapes and dirt. She patted his squishy shirt, trying to clean it. She stopped and their eyes met.

"Tsuna, why do you always do this to yourself?" She asked, worried for her bestfriend. He never changed. He grew a little taller over the year, he grew stronger and faster, maybe even wiser and more matured, but he was still the no good kid of Namimori.

"What do you mean, Nami?" He asked. They were almost pressed together in an intimate hug because they were both comfortable being close together.

She smacked his chest angrily. "You know exactly what I mean! You know you can't lie to me!" Her teeth were gritted, but Tsuna was focused on the worry in her eyes.

"I don't want you to worry Nami." He forced a smile. She stomped her foot.

"Tsuna, stop avoiding the question."

He sighed in defeat. "I'm just no good Tsuna, Nami. I can't do anything right." He chikened out when he finally met Haru. He couldn't find Nagi after she finally showed up. He tried to stand up to Reborn, but instead ran away. He was completely defeated yesterday by Hibari. He was just no good Tsuna.

She bit her bottom lip. Before smiling. "No Tsuna. You're the only one who helped me when everyone else casted me away for being a rotten thief. If you weren't there..." Her smile was getting teary. "I really think I would of died." Her voiced cracked, but Tsuna couldn't tell if it was joy of being alive or fear for if she would have died.

She was so happy she was alive and her nightmare was over. He kept her alive all those miserable years. He kept her smiling. He wasn't a no good kid. Not to her.

"Nami..." He whispered. She didn't want to shiver at the way he said her name, but she did with a blush.

"Baka. Baka. You're not useless. You're Tsuna. Tsu-na." She scolded, leaning towards him, with a shake of her index finger and nod of her head.

He chuckled. "Thanks Nami. I needed that." He finished with a smile. She lifted her head and smiled back at him. Until she scrunched her nose.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You stink." She backed off him. "Go take a shower." She began to walk to his closet. This was basically his personal room in her home. "Leave your clothes, I'll fix them later." She began to rummage through clothes on the coat hangers, looking for a clean uniform. "Ah, here we go." She cheered finding one for him. She turned around, on the balls of her feet.

She almost dropped the uniform, but her frozen hand kept it held. "Eeh?" Blinking, trying to comprehend.

Tsuna unbuttoned his shirt, and was slipping it off. She continued to blink. His abs were glistening with a wet shine hitting the sun. Her eyes lingered lower. His damp pants were sticking to his legs, and she could clearly make out a bulge.

Wait. Tsuna was in front of her, in only his tight pants. And they were already unbuttoned!

She continued to blink. He walked infront of her. She could feel his natural body heat. Her heart quickened. What was he doing?

He leaned towards her. She tried to back away but hit the closet door. He rose an eyebrow.

"Nani? Is something wrong Nami?"

"What are you doing?" She fumbled out in heat. She had her head turned away from his sinful body. Her eyes dared to peek one more time.

Toned chest, sturdy shoulders, strong back, his chiseled abs, and the way his pants were clinging to him. She snapped her eyes away when he began to move his hand. He answered her question with confusion. "Getting the uniform?" He plucked the coat hanger from her hand and backed away.

She blushed angrily. "With out your shirt on!" She roared. He shook in his timid fear.

"Hiee!" And his pants shimmied alittle when he tried to shield himself.

Oh god! She could just reach out and yank them down if she wanted too.

"B-But you've never complained before! We even bathed together when we were kids!" He pleaded. She paused. He was right, but that was different, before he came back. Back then he was scrawny and weak, she thought he was cute and didn't mind how open he was, but now he was hot! And it was driving her crazy.

She tapped her foot in annoyance. Faking how composed she was. "But Tsuna, that was when we were always on the run. Now is different, right? We're not kids anymore."

"Eeeeh!" He whined. "I was hoping you would wash my back." He ran a hand through his bushy hair. A few drops sprinkled around. He moped out the room with a pout, and went to clean himself up before school.

Nami picked up his dirty clothes, "Seriously, that dense idiot."

* * *

Tsuna and Nami left her home, saying goodbye to her sister after a healthy breakfast.

They walked along a dirt road, before reaching the normal city streets and headed for Namimori high.

They reached an intersection around the neighborhood, leading to his school. "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at him. Hana, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Misuzu-chan were coming up from his left.

Him and Nami paused, they both turned their heads at them. "Oi, Nami!" Luffy called from her right. They turned their heads at Luffy and his crew.

Nami glanced at Tsuna. "Ne, we are gonna do an event before school, don't wait up, ok?" She finished while jogging to the crew.

He paused, staring as she left. "Yea..." He mumbled confused. She separated herself from him the second they showed up. Luffy was nice and cool, but he never met the crew. "What's her problem?" He grumbled at himself, annoyed.

Tsuna's family reached him and they walked to school. Misuzu hid her glare. He wasn't home when she woke up. Reborn said it was just training, but now she assumed there really was more to it.

* * *

They arrived at school with their usual arguing and laughter. When they walked in to class, Lal-sensei was on her desk, doing paper work. Tsuna stared at her in thought, while walking to his seat. When Kyoko-chan sat down he turned to her. "Um, Kyoko-chan I have a favor to ask."

She faced him with her cute innocent expression. "Sure Tsuna-kun, what is it?"

His cheeks tinted. 'Kyoko-chan is so nice!' He shook away the blush on his face. He leaned closer to her. He hid his voice with a hand and a whisper.

She stiffened, Tsuna-kun was so close to her, determined. Was he going to ask her out?

"Want to go to the mall afterschool?"

He did! Her eyes went wide and she gasped back. "Like a date?" She prayed.

Tsuna grew beat red. He lost his nerve. He backed away with an overzealous panick. He bumbed into the window next to his desk. "N-No! Of course not Kyoko-chan! I mean, if you want to I-I wouldn't mind." He widened his eyes before she could reply. He shot his hands forward waving them around. "B-But you don't have too! I'm Dame-Tsuna, so I understand... but I, atleast, wanted to buy Lal-sensei a new shirt for the one I ruined." He began to scratch his cheek nervously. "It seemed like her favorite, and you have really good fashion sense, so I was wondering, maybe..."

Hana and Misuzu overheard his heated panicked speach. Before Kyoko could reply, Hana twisted to face the still nervous Tsuna.

"Hey, wait a minute. It's nice that you want to repay Sensei, but you still owe us an explanation for fighting with Hibari. It's important, isn't it?" Her voice bossy, but her eyes genuinely concerned.

Tsuna flinched. 'She always figures out the fastest.'

Yamamoto laughed agreeing with Hana. "Well, she has a point Tsuna. How about we go to your place after school and talk about it."

"Hiee! No way!" He definitely wasn't going to his house, today. Misuzu narrowed her eyes. Now, she knew something happened.

Kyoko smiled with a simple thought. "We can all go to my house. I can make tea and bake sweets while you guys talk."

Tsuna's eyes fluttered back to her. 'She really is the nicest!' "Thank you Kyoko-chan! Yeah everyone, let's go to her house later and we can talk."

"You're welcome." She put a finger to her lips with a giggle. "Ne, we can reschedule, and go to the mall tomorrow. I think it's great you want to repay Sensei."

His cheeks burned at her radiant joy. 'Kyoko-chan... I don't know why, but I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe it really is a d-date! A date with K-Kyoko-chan!'

* * *

Tsuna gloomed out the window. He was still thinking about Nagi. 'I remembered her name, but still don't remember everything. I know she's out there... But those black wings looked really delicate. Will she be ok.' Last night her beautiful, amethyst, gleaming, wings would shed a few feathers every time they flapped or she combed through it.

The school bell rang starting classes.

"Listen up everyone!" Lal-sensei roared. Everyone stiffened in fear. 'Not the chalk-bullet!' The fear crawling into all of them.

"Yes, Sensei!" They all replied. Tsuna glanced at two empty desk. 'Nami and Luffy still aren't here.'

Lal-sensei continued. "We have two new transfer students. You two introduce yourselves." She ordered the boy and girl.

Tsuna grew wide eyes at the new girl.

'N-Nagi...?' But she had an eyepatch, a black scarf, and her hair was in a pineapple. She was quiet and keeping to herself. The other student was a delinquent with silver hair.

"Tch." He shot a glare at Sensei. She fumed. Everyone froze in anxiety. 'The chalk-bullet!' The delinquent felt her anger and begrudgingly agreed. "Hayato, Gokudera."

"Now, you eyepatch." Lal-sensei ordered. 'Eyepatch... That's harsh Lal-sensei.' Tsuna sweatdropped. He took a deep gulp, what was her name?

The girl nodded, not bothered by the nickname. In a quiet voice. "Chrome Dokuro."

Tsuna continued to stare at her, his eyes tried to decipher a hidden code that she didn't speak. "Chrome... Dokuro...?"

 **I really hope you liked the chapter! And the right hand man, Gokudera has showed up! How will he be in this AU? And Chrome too! Till next time! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Yosh it's getting closer to completing the family! Gokudera and Chrome have arrived! But where's lambo! Oh and I-pin, and Fuuta! Um this chapter is kind of shorter than usual because I feel it fits better that way. Oh!**

 **And Fshield96! Dude you hit the mark. Yes the initial inspiration for this fic was airgear! That's why Tsuna uses shoes in a skating way, and also the events and ranking system.**

 **I was gonna talk about it when Ikki showed up but now's a good a time as any. Because I'm glad this story is giving the vibe I'm aiming for.**

 **But I also felt the rainbow arc was down played with the watches and wanted to build more on it. But hell yea watching the op for air gear when ikki is on the roof andthe guitar is playing before the rocks starts. That song is a part of the playlist is use when I write this fic, along with more others from back-on.**

 **Oh and Fwrt, no reborn doesn't know about 'Nagi and Tsu-kun' It was cool when you called them that. But the only one who knows specifically about those two is Chrome. Tsuna is trying to figure it out, while Reborn IS suspicious.**

 **But I ramble, I hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

Reminisce of a princess

Boss continued to stare with shock. His eyes lingered on the skull eye-patch covering part of her cute face. 'That has to be her!... But Nagi has two eyes, and Chrome seems kind of... empty?' He mentally slapped himself. 'That was rude!' His eyes softened with doubt. 'But I can't be sure either way...' He clenched his fist over the desk. He wanted to believe it so badly, but...

Their eyes met. Her eyelashes fluttered with a quiet blink. He stiffened. Would she recognize him?

She smiled. A smile he never saw. But it was the same smile. That one.

Boss's heart skipped a beat. His lips parted in a gasp of wonder. His stomach did a flip because of all the butterflies fluttering in him. 'Wow...' Her action was so simple. The only rose blooming over a fragile garden, on a frozen winter night. Her cheeks were pale, but the smallest blush had crept onto her cheekbones and Chrome blossomed.

Lal-sensei ordered the new students to take a seat, "Any where, I don't care as long as you pay attention." She mumbled. 'Geez, more kids I have to babysit.'

Boss was still pondering about Chrome, until a shadow loomed over him. He blinked away his zone out, and timidly stared up at the threatening arua. Gulp. "Y-Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's eyes twitched in anger. Tsuna flinched. He raised his leg and shoved Tsuna's desk. Misuzu whiplashed forward with her desk. Yamamoto intuitively rolled out. His blade aimed at Gokudera. All the desks in Tsuna's row scrambled in a zigzag. Tsuna crashed on his ass with a scared whine.

"Hieeee! Sorry!" He begged in mercy. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and Lal-sensei. She hated a school full of Mafiosos. 'Damn kids.' She gripped her bullet. Yamamoto was crouched down, ready to lunge and stab, but he waited, maybe he was just a usual delinquent.

Gokudera scowled, walking past him. "Tch, it's no fun when you aren't willing to kill."

Yamamoto froze with clear eyes. He was right. He wanted an excuse not to attack...

Gokudera took a random seat in the middle of the room, he leaned his legs against the desk, with out a care. The kid infront of him complained, but Gokudera ignored it, putting on his headphones.

Boss removed his scared hands, when he left him alone.

"Are you alright?" She leaned down, offering her hand with a blank expression, but her eye cared.

A flash. Nagi said the same thing when they became friends. Chrome held the same expression, with the same emotion in her eye. It was definitely her, with out a doubt!

With a natural, big toothy grin. Boss reached for her pale delicate hand, "Yeah! Thanks Nagi!"

"...Nagi?"

She tilted her head. In exactly the same way.

The whole class laughed at him.

'B-But...'

She grasped his embarrassed hand. His anxious eyes darted to her only one. Away from the people making fun of him. Oddly enough, Gokudera was not.

"Haha that's no good Tsuna!"

"Right! She just said her name was Chrome-chan."

"What do you expect! Haha, Dame-Tsuna never pays attention."

Chrome helped him stand. "It's ok." She added after the mocking stopped. Boss's eyes drifted around her face, still so confused. The arua she gave off was different from Nagi. Hollow?

She blinked staring at him. He cringed uncomfortably looking away. 'She's so quiet.'

Boss laughed nervously, "Yea, sorry, um Chrome, right? What would you like me to call you, Chrome-san, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome shrugged like a shell. "I don't care. Either is fine."

"Oh, o-" She was already walking to the last seat in his row. "-k," 'She's leaving, and ignoring me...' He cringed at how awkward and confusing this was for him. Was she Nagi? 'But she doesn't act like her...' His eyes saddened when he had to painfully realize, 'Like I even remember anything about her... I shouldn't bother Chrome with this...'

But nobody saw the smile Nagi hid with her scarf as she fixed her desk and sat down in the corner. She stared at the window, her fingers tenderly on her scarf. 'I'm not Nagi anymore... Im sorry Tsunayos- ... Boss. Atleast we will always have last night.'

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted nervously. He was on the roof with the new delinquent.

"W-What is it you wanted to talk about Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

"Hiee!"

"Tch, and you're supposed to be the Decimo." He uncrossed his arms and lifted them, disappointed. "Someone like you isn't worthy of such a title."

Tsuna grew orbs. "H-How do you know about that?"

Gokudera grunted. "I don't have to answer to someone like you."

Tsuna's eyes cringed, 'He's obnoxious and too headstrong...'

"I brought him here." Reborn landed on Tsuna's shoulder.

"HIIEEE!" He scampered away, but tripped and fell. Reborn lept off mid-fall. He continued his panicked flight and backed up against the fence. "R-Reborn!"

Reborn landed on the ground in front of his student and stared up at him. "Don't tell me, you're still hung up about last night. Men shouldn't hold grudges about petty arguements."

Tsuna leaned forward thrusting his arms down with his no good whine. "Petty?! How can you call that a petty arguement?! You shot me!"

Reborn smirked. "That's how mafiosos talk at times and don't forget, you shot back, Dame-Tsuna." Then, "How's your ribcage?" Just adding salt to the wound.

Tsuna winced in pain clutching his wound. "It will heal..." He forced out with gritted teeth.

Reborn pulled out a portfolio. "Gokudera Hayato. A part of a family allied to the Vongola. Explosive expert, but doesn't play well with others."

"Is it true Reborn-san? What I was told?" Gokudera asked. Reborn nodded his head.

"Yes, if you beat Tsuna, one of the Decimo candidates, you will become a member of the Vongola."

Tsuna stepped in, recovering, and stood up. Reborn was not giving off the powerful arua from last night. Maybe it was just a petty squabble. "Hey wait a minute. You said one of the Decimo candidates. I'm not the only one?"

Reborn turned to him. "Of course. You are not the only option. I wanted to train my candidate, but the ninth asked me for a personal favor."

Tsuna stared in a gasp. "Reborn, you have you're own candidate. So that means I'm the Ninth's candidate?"

Reborn shook his head again. "The Ninth has his sons, you are someone else's. But the Ninth, as well as I, still want to give you a chance." Reborn's eyes were hard marbles. "Considering your sponser."

Tsuna gulped at all the information. He was... relieved. He didn't have to be in the Vongola, he could just let another candidate take his place. He didn't care who his sponser was, because now he found a way out. 'Too bad if I disappoint who ever it is. I'm not leaving my family for the Vongola.'

Gokudera revealed a few dynamite. "I guess it's time to blow you up." His threat burning with the sparking fuse.

Reborn smirked. Tsuna was no good, a coward, a loser, but...

With out hesitation and a spining flare. Tsuna pulled out the pistol tucked behind his belt, under the back of his shirt. His eyes orange, entering calm dying will.

He was also in the Mafia.

Tsuna's precious desert eagle. Custom made, shadow obsidian, with an amethyst gleam. Twenty-seven engraved in writing with a flaming orange detail, along the left side of the pistol handle.

A gift he received from a treasured friend he made over the year. She gave it to him before he left without Sensei on a dangerous mission for her family. With her.

* * *

 _Tsuna was leaning against the front gate of her family's mansion. He was fidgeting with his tie, waiting for her. He still wasn't used to wearing a suit, but he was here, in this world, in the Mafia. He agreed to take her to Japan, although Sensei denied, leaving him alone. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows staring at the new ring he received from him. "Go back to Namimori, after I escort her?" They had a talk. I wouldn't call it deep. Nobody shed tears, of course not. His Sensei finally left him on his own... They didn't cry or anything, nah, not them..._

 _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the wind dancing along the garden, as she emerged from her home and walked down the path leading to him and the front gate._

 _He grew anxious and blushed when the wind enveloped her. She wasn't in her normal clothes, she was in travel clothes. Sneakers, jeans, a white cardigan, sky orange blouse, and a white bandana tied over her head, acting as headdress, but Tsuna thought it looked like a tiara. No matter after how simple she dressed she held the grace of royalty. Of a princess._

 _She giggled, seeing him mesmerized. "Tsunayoshi, are you ok?"_

 _"Oh, hahaha." He laughed nervously. He rubbed the back his hair with a hidden cringe. "Yes, I'm fine. Shall we be on the way princess?"_

 _She paused reaching in to her travel bag. "Wait I have a gift for you. For all the help you have given my family."_

 _"Princess, you didn't have too. We were already paid."_

 _She shook her head. "But friendship is a gift, so please, accept this one." In her hands was the desert eagle. "I had our best smith craft it for you. It's a reflection." She tilted her head with a pure smile._

 _He gasped, before frowning with a pout. "A reflection? Am I that gloomy?"_

 _She giggled. "But do you see the shine in the letters?"_

 _"Oh, that's pretty cool princess!"_

 _"Yesterday, I personally engraved it with my skyflames." Her innocent smiled stayed. "For you._ _"_

 _'... But she was busy all day yesterday. Did she really stay up last night doing that?'_

 _"Wow, your pretty amazing."_

 _"Thank you, I call it, The White Owl."_

 _"White owl? But princess, that name is kind of bizarre, don't you think?_

 _"Owls are nocturnal, so they are always in the shadow. But even if you can't see it's beautiful wings in the night, does not mean it's existence has disappeared. It always stays by you. This weapon is an illusion of that. An illusion you have continued to search for."_

 _"An Illusion I've searched for? Wait is this a reflection of me, or you?"_

 _"That's a silly question." She laughed continuing to offer it to him. He laughed back, pretending he understood. He didn't want to seem dumb in front of her. He timidly accepted it with a noble bow._

 _"Thank you for the gift, Princess."_

 _"Tsunayoshi we're friends right?" He nodded. "So please stop being so formal." She asked politely._

 _He nodded with a stutter. "Ok, Y-Yuni-sama." She pouted. "Yuni." She smiled._

 _She nodded with a smile. "Let's go, Tsuna, to Japan. I will definitely meet him there."_

* * *

Reborn whistled at the beauty.

Tsuna acknowledge the praise with a nod. He lowered his pistol, but kept his finger close to the trigger. "Well?" Tsuna's raspy voice wondered.

Gokudera was about to launch his attack but hesitated at the question. "What do you mean, well?"

Tsuna's eyes reverted back to brown. "What kind of challenge? Send the request." He spoke in a matter of fact. He was staring at his watch waiting for the invite.

Gokudera glared and fumed. "What kind of joke do you think this is!" He lost his temper, about to throw his dynamite.

"Hiee! D-Don't!"

A hiccup and a giggle. "My, my. Hayato-kun doesn't appear to have a battle watch?" A voice snuck in. He appeared behind a bush. Wait when was there a bush on the roof?! 'How is he so sneaky, when he's so obvious?!' Tsuna sweatdropped.

Reborn kept his usual cool. But Gokudera paused, staring at the drunk popping out of the obvious fake rose bush. He stood and left it, some leaves fell, so wait, was it real? He wore a top hat and a suit. Checker gloves and a checker tie. He walked towards Gokudera with a brief case. "He he he, don't worry. (Hiccup) We can fix that! Righty tighty lefty loosy!" He cheered.

"Hello Wonomichi." Tsuna greeted politely.

"Oh well if it isn't Tsu-kun!" With a tease, a hiccup and a laugh.

"H-Hey don't call me that! It's uncomfortable!"

He laughed him off. "Sorry, sorry! But I should of guessed you were invovled! The no good kid of Namimori is always up to something, ho, ho, ho! Don't go around stealing any Chihuahuas! I know they terrify you!"

"Nani?" He whined, "Why does everyone still talk about that? Damn chihuahua snuck up behind me!" He huffed and looked away with crossed arms. "It's not my fault trouble finds me." He waved his pistol with an annoyed point of fact.

Wonomichi laughed covering his mouth with his fingers. "More like you stumble into it! How's the watch you stole? Hoho, I got quiet the scolding cause of you!" But his smile was genuine.

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry! But I lost the first one you gave me." Then he hugged his watch with his free hand. "And besides I really made this one my own, you know?" It was the opposite of his pistol. A platinum silver sky colored watch with a Namimori sunsut glow when the sun hit it just right. _SkyLeos_ engraved in italic mist purple going around his wrist.

Gokudera was about to blow up! He didn't care about any of this. "Take this!" He was about to fling his attack at the weirdo in a suit and the pathetic Decimo candidate.

Tsuna hiee'd but Wonomichi and Reborn were calm. "I wouldn't do that." Reborn suggested. Wonomichi hiccuped then giggled looking at the baby. Gokudera paused listening to the only one here he respected.

"Why Reborn?!" He asked furious.

Wonomichi laughed again. "It's his first time in Namimori, I take it, Reborn. Oh how rude, I should of greeted the greatest hitman first! Hehehe, (hiccup)! I came prepared, but it seems he isn't aware of how things work here? Am I correct?" He asked.

Reborn nodded then faced Gokudera. "Namimori is a holy land in the Mafia world. Disrespecting the law of the Mafia or our watches, will call..." Gokudera paled knowing who Reborn was about to name. "The Vindice."

"Hiee!" Tsuna aimed in all directions! His eyes huffing in panick. "Reborn, please don't just say that, they're monsters."

"So I take it you'll (hiccup) accept a battlewatch, Hayato-kun?" Wonomichi chuckled already opening the brief case. Gokudera glared at him but knew he had to agree. "Let's see. I tried to pack neatly but it seems it's all a mess, hahaha oh, well." He laughed. "Hayato-kun is mainly a storm user. Oh here we go." He pulled out a red wristwatch, with storm flames painted on.

"I don't care which one, lets hurry up." Gokudera barked.

Wonomichi smiled and tossed it at him. "Now, now, play nice you two." He chucked closing his brief case. It clicked shut and he was gone.

'How does he do that?! I kept my eyes on him the whole time! A click of his brief case and he disappeares, leaving no presence.'

Gokudera angrily fumbled with the watch. 'He's gonna break it...' Tsuna sweatdropped. But surprisingly Gokudera flicked through the screen quickly scanning everything.

Reborn smirked. "He is also known for his intelligence and ability to grasp new concepts."

Tsuna stared at Gokudera. 'That's pretty amazing. It took me a few days to figure this thing out.' He then faced away with a horrible cringe. "That's why I wasn't able to challenge anyone until the day before yesterday..." He whispered to himself. Hana had to help him set everything up.

"There." Gokudera mumbled with a final click.

Tsuna along with the rest of the school got the alert.

"That baka..." Hana groaned eating lunch on her desk. Misuzu stared at her watch, mentally flipping a penny. Did she want him to lose or win?

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, It's fine, look at the event. Come on lets go." The whole school evacuated and watched it, either around the school, with thier watches, or on rooftops.

* * *

"A race?" Tsuna eyes were full of freedom, staring at his watch. His favorite! How fast could he go this time! Faster! Faster, until he reached the ever fleeting sky.

Reborn kept his eye on the shine in his eyes.

Gokudera didn't care which event. He just wanted to show the loser what was what.

"It was the first one I saw." Gokudera barked with crossed arms.

"Oh let's see, where is the finish line?" Tsuna mumbled staring as the battlewatches calculated a finish point. The roof being the starting point. "Namimori High's front gate, oh but we can't leap off the building or out the windows. We have to race down every floor." He mumbled as the watch displayed all the info.

"I can read you idiot!" Gokudera fumed.

"Hiee! Sorry! I was trying to help!"

Reborn frowned. 'Why would Tsuna want to help the enemy?'

Gokudera flinched. He didn't need his kindness. He pulled out a dynamite. The kid was irritating him. 'How can someone so ordinary be a Decimo candidate?'

3

2

1

Tsuna entered calm dying will. Gokudera leaned into a running start.

Go! Hahi! Do your best!

Gokudera leaned down to get the best aerodynamic start. He took off running and left a dynamite behind.

The roof exploded as he ran through the door leading down the stairwell. "How about that!" He smirked running down the stairs.

"Too slow." He mumbled. Gokudera grew angry shocked orbs.

The no good kid of Namimori was grinding on the railing that spiraled down along with the stairs. He was next to Gokudera the whole time.

Gokudera groaned and threw a dynamite at him. Tsuna spun, lifting one leg off the railing, kicking the explosive up. And then came the boom!

Rubble began to fall down, crashing, like chunks of hail. Tsuna aimed up and shot at two huge pieces, that were about to fall on him and Gokudera, shattering them. Tsuna lept of the railing with a handstand, and dropkicked the door, leading to the next floor. He took the lead running through it.

Gokudera covered his head as the debris kept falling, until he reached the same floor as Tsuna. "Tch, I'm not gonna lose to him." He stepped on the door on the floor. "Double dynamite." He dropped them behind him and held onto the door.

Tsuna was jogging at a good pace down the hall until, he heard another boom and felt everything shake. His usual calm eyes widened looking back. A huge explosion was swallowing the hallway way. 'He's using the door I broke down as a platform to ride. He actually used his explosions for speed! Reborn was right.'

Gokudera was flying, riding the door like a skateboard. He flew past Tsuna and crashed through the door on the other side of the hallway. Tsuna entered Hyper dying will mode and flapped his wings indoors. He shattered a few windows, and blew the flames back, before they engulfed him.

Tsuna winced. 'I'm still not fully recovered.' He clutched his ribcage, flying out the hallway with a wobble. Red droplets spilled on the floor following him...

Him and Gokudera were racing down another flight of stairs. Gokudera had set trap mines on the railing incase Tsuna tried to do the same as earlier.

Tsuna jumped about to land on the railing, but his hyper intuition warned him at the last second, and he kick flipped, shifting his momentum to the wall.

He roared his shoes awake, and drifted along the walls with blazing speed leaving burns behind. He whizzed around a corner, drifting on it, using a palm to guide him. Gokudera gritted his teeth. Tsuna was catching up. "Flame arrow!" He activated his box weapon and fired shots in the narrow stair well. Debris exploded out, and the hallway was beginning to crumble into itself. Tsuna didn't hesitate to shoot back while jumping and grinding from wall to wall. Swaying and dodging, debris and storm flames. With a twisting pull of the trigger, Gokudera was grazed by a bullet, across the bicep. He grunted when Tsuna took the lead.

* * *

'Ground floor!' They both thought. Tsuna lept off the wall and twisted his body back to aim. He fired a few shots at Gokudera before dive-rolling out the collapsing stairwell, into the ground floor of Namimori high.

Gokudera stumbled, ducking under the railing. The bangs hit the wall behind him and the railing in front of him. He lifted from cover and fired back, before chasing him. "Tch." He ran out of the stairwell before a huge boulder crashed down, blocking it out completely.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna. He was sliding on the ceiling. 'He's too fast. I have to use that, but it's only a theory." Gokudera gritted his teeth before deciding to use it. "Triple bombs! Version flame arrow!" He lit a cloud ring. He shoved three dynamite into the cartridge of his box weapon.

And fired. The spreadshot was too powerful and the recoil went haywire.'The amount wasn't squared, liked I believed. It was cubed. I used three, the arrows should of been multiplied to nine, but instead it's twenty-seven!' Flamearrows crashed in all directions, obliterating the hallway. Gokudera stumbled back not able to control the force.

Tsuna zigzaged, fell off the crumbling ceiling, and skated on the floor. He was dodging the crazed flames and falling pieces of the school. He blasted faster! Reaching for the final door leading to the front gate of Namimori high.

He narrowed his eyes looking back at his opponent. "Gokudera-kun." He was shooting at piles of rubble threating to flatten him.

His eyes were full of a panicked inevitable end.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in a worried prayer. He kicked off the ground and flipped his body, planting his feet on the door that would of led to his victory. His wings bursted violently as he flew back down the burning, crumbling hallway. He tackled into Gokudera and they crashed out a window, before the hallway and school collapsed.

* * *

Tsuna was sprawled across the school grounds. His arms spread across, as he panted heavily. His wings ashed away, beneath him and his eyes were brown. He smiled at the sky with relief. Nobody was hurt. He was fast enough this time.

Gokudera was sitting up next to him. His eyes wide. Disbelief. Why would his enemy save him? Why would he save some delinquent who couldn't get along with anyone, someone who humiliated him. None of it made sense. He scanned the kid. He was breathing heavily, and staring at the sky with joy. Their eyes met and he smiled. Gokudera flinched at the ordinary kid's honest voice.

"I'm glad you're ok, Gokudera-kun."

Then the alert went off in their battle watches.

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi disqualified for exiting out the window. Gokudera Hayato, winner!**

* * *

 **Side note before I forget. Yuni is in the poll now! This is the Yuni from ten years in the future! So she is not a kid! Just had to say that along with this disclaimer. I don't own khr no matter how awesome it is. Till next time everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! My italics and bold don't work and it feels weird. So I tried to use line breakers to accommodate that. Happy fourth of July, unless you don't celebrate that, happy normal day! Chapters are getting shorter because it helps focus on specific scenes instead of glossing over them, and means faster updates! Keeping the plot moving! Yay! Yuni already got some votes! She one of my favorites, next to Chrome and Misuzu!

Fshield96: Yea ikki is gonna be in the story but not in the daily life arc. And Wonomichi is in khr he is in the Manga, I probably spelled it wrong, but he is in the rainbow arc.

Fwrt: you are something does happens if Tsuna loses! But it will be explained in the Haru Haru report! Oh and the difference between calm dying will is that it's fan made but it's when Tsuna's eyes are orange and he is more focused. And everyone knows what hyper dying will is right?

Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy everyone and don't forget to review! They so motivational!

* * *

Chapter 9

I'm the Decimo candidate

Tsuna and Gokudera were laying infront of the collapsed school. Behind the school grounds.

Hana huffed, walking up to them, with the rest of the family. "That baka is so carefree, after a loss." The others sighed. Tsuna was laying under a tree, talking to Gokudera with a grin.

Gokudera stared at his watch. His ears perked to the voice next to him. "Oh, I lost? I'll be even faster next time." He laughed disregarding the alert.

Tsuna sat up next to him. "Are you hurt Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna scanned him with worried eyes.

"N-No, I'm fine..." He grumbled. He avoided eye contact.

"Thank god... That was pretty fun, right?" Tsuna faced the wreckage of his formal school. "You're amazing with dynamite." He nodded to the boxweapon around Gokudera's wrist, still facing the school. "That weapon is pretty cool, it destroyed the whole school. That last attack reminded me of fireworks!" Tsuna cheered.

Gokudera's eyes twitched in confusion. "I tried to kill you! Why are you being so nice?!"

Tsuna stopped his rambling and faced Gokudera with a tilt of the head. He didn't flinch, and he wasn't scared of his angry voice. "Reborn was right, that's just how we, mafiosos, talk. But we're friends now."

Gokudera wavered at those innocent blinking eyes. Until they rolled back. Tsuna fell and clutched his ribcage. He coughed and his back rose off the ground. His family hurried their approach, running to him.

Gokudera's eyes darted at the blood slipping past his fingers.

"Hurry! Tsuna-kun is bleeding!" Kyoko-chan quickly ran to him. They followed her. They all stopped when they reached him.

"I-It's nothing guys." Tsuna spoke, getting back up, playing it off like yesterday. They surrounded him. Glares. "E-Eeeh?"

"Oh no you don't!" Hana snuck up behind him. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down. His head rested on her skirt, she leaned next to the tree, tucking her legs to the side. "Yamamoto, Misuzu, restrain him. Ryohei use your flames." Hana ordered while Tsuna struggled.

Gokudera stared at the family. Yamamoto scampered and held down the arm wielding his skyring. "Sorry Tsuna!" He laughed, apologizing.

Misuzu created a hand cuff from cloud flames and threw it at his hand, pinning him down. She landed, with a thump, on his waist and crossed her leg over her knee. "Please just vanish, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"W-Wait guys! We can stitch it up again!" Tsuna begged. "Hiieee!" The kangaroo was here!

"It's for your own good Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan scolded.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Hana barked down at the Boss struggling on her lap. He flinched and stopped.

He stared back up her before pouting. "I don't want a talk about it." He whined.

Hana growled with shark eyes. "You're bleeding out!"

"Hiiee! Save me!"

"Just let Ryohei do it and it will be over!" Hana yelled.

Misuzu casually slid Tsuna's shirt up, to reach the wound. She was peeking at his body with only one eye. Her other was close out of shame. Until she saw the bullet wound. The stitch came apart and she didn't like what she saw. All the blood...

Both her eyes focused. Ryohei and his box animal approached Tsuna. He squirmed, but his family held him down.

Chrome stared at them with a curious eye. That was Boss's family? It's different. "But, you're happy, ne?" A lonely whisper. She was the mist.

The kangaroo and Ryohei lit thier gloves while Misuzu kept his shirt open and exposed. She was glaring at him. Why didn't he tell her?

"Hiieee! Please help!" His eyes snapped at Gokudera. "Help Gokudera-kun!"

His eyes widened at his request.

They applied their flames to his gash. Steam escaped as the wound sealed.

"ITAI!" His lungs screaming! His eyes spilled a waterfall!

Hana let go of his shoulders and clutched his head angrily. "The only reason you were trying to avoid it, was because it hurts!" Her shark eyes barking at him. She shook the head resting on her lap furiously.

"S-Sorry." His swirling eyes apologized. Ryohei and his kangaroo extinguished their flames. Tsuna's wound was shut. He panted, winced in pain, in gratitude. "Arigiato, Ryohei, Everyone..." He breathed out, still recovering. His eyes opened up again and he smiled up at her. "You too Hana."

She nodded and stared back at him. Still, gently resting his head on her lap, tenderly running her hands through his hair... Wait what! She shoved his head to the side and abruptly stood. Tsuna's head hit the ground with a whine.

"Why..." He mumbled.

Everyone else released him and also stood. He tried to stand but Misuzu's cloud-cuff kept him there. Tsuna pretended he didn't see her teasing smile when she released it.

He sat back up, while Gokudera stared at his watch. His eyes then shifted back to the family in front of him. They were all talking and laughing. Tsuna's eyes met his for a split second, inviting him.

Gokudera stared at his watch.

* * *

Congratulations on your first victory, unfortunately you have not requested to join a family, would you like to now?

* * *

His watch displayed.

He kept shifting between the watch and the Tenth.

The Tenth heard a beep and lifted his watch to chest level. Then the rest of his family followed.

They all darted their eyes between Gokudera and thier watches.

* * *

Joining Skyleos will disregard your points, but thier loss will remain unchanged. This will also affect your current status in Italy. Are you sure?

* * *

Tsuna smiled as Gokudera made a decision. The Tenth accepted his new family member.

Tsuna and Gokudera were both standing.

"Forgive me Tenth!" Gokudera begged.

"E-Eeh?" He completely changed his attitude. "It's ok Gokudera-kun. But just call me Tsuna."

"The Tenth is the Tenth."

Tsuna backed up at his demanding arua. "S-sure."

Tsuna introduced his new family member to the rest of them. Tsuna was uncomfortableal at how protective he was. 'But he fits in perfectly with us.'

Tsuna relaxed. His wound was healed and he made a new friend.

"How are you going to fix this Tsunayoshi?" Hibari questioned with glaring daggers. He appeared in front of the small animal's family.

"Hiieee! Hibari-san!" But even with all his whining and squirming, he couldn't find a way out.

"Oh... I'm going to enjoy biting you to death again."

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered but didn't back down at the insult.

Hibari lifted his tonfas again. Tsuna raised his pistol and crossed it over the hand with his skyflame ring, igniting it, and entering hyper dying will mode.

"This isn't an event..." Some people cluttered around the school grounds, wrecked school, and some spied on roofs. Tsuna and Hibari were going to go at it again. "You think Dame-Tsuna wants revenge?" More mumbling amongst the sneaking crowd.

They glared at eachother. Hibari was hungry for a better challenge than yesterday. Tsuna gripped his pistol handle a little tighter. Hibari took a stance. One tonfa lifted for defense, the other pulled back, his legs ready to lunge...

Both their eyes widened. Hibari launched him self towards him. Tsuna shot, and stepped to the side. They both easily dodged. Hibari turned around. They both ran at eachother. Both in close quarter combat. Hibari blocked Tsuna's flaming skyring punch. Hibari flipped above him. Tsuna twisted and aimed up. His pistol was shoved to the side, by a tonfa. Tsuna crossed his skyring hand over the ebony pistol, and gripped Hibari's arm. He twisted it and Hibari horizontally. Tsuna fired with the momentum, but Hibari rose his knee, kicking his pistol away. The bullet still grazed his cheek. Hibari growled and smashed his free tonfa into Tsuna's gut. The force released the small animal's grip, and the both of them skidded away from eachother. They aimed their weapons at eachother again with out missing a beat...

"Don't worry."

Hibari and Boss stopped. The mist had loomed over them, vanishing the conflict. It covered the school and everyone. In a thick haze, the mist began to evaporate.

The school was rebuilt. Prefect.

"It will last, until you can properly repair the school."

Boss and Hibari aimed their sights on the illusionist that created a school out of the wreckage. She was standing under the tree.

Boss forgot about his friend, Hibari. He holstered his pistol, diminished his hyper dying will, and ran to her.

A huffing, smile plastered on his face as he reached her.

"Chrome, join my family!"

"I need someone like you."

* * *

Boss. He clasped her hand with his tender warmth. The carnivore latched her other wrist with a firm grip.

Chrome blinked at both of the hands grasping her. Then her eye met with the two calling for her. Boss and the carnivore.

"Join?" She asked. Her quiet voice and slow blinking eye were intimidated by the request. Tsuna nodded with a toothy grin, still holding her hand with his warmth.

The carnivore glared at Tsuna's lucky-go attitude. He lacked disciplin. Hibari tugged on her wrist getting her attention. "Your skills are valuable."

"Oi, Hibari-san, I asked first." Boss complained. Chrome giggled lightly.

They both paused and stared at Chrome.

The bashful blush grazing her cheeks and how she was trying to hide the small laughter with a turn of her face.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Who was this lady? An Illusionist who's laughter lingered inside the heart. "Decide." He ordered her. The fragile rose. A rose with thorns...

She didn't flinch at his harsh voice. She welcomed it. She tilted her head with a smile. Boss smiled back releasing her hand. Hibari crossed his arms, as the three stood around eachother.

Boss, Chrome, and Hibari. "Chrome you don't have to if you don't want too. You just transferred today so take your time, ok." Boss was always polite to her. Tsuna always cared about Chrome's feelings. She felt a smile twitch on her lips.

She nodded. Boss blinked. Her quiet presence never shifted. Was she shy? Naturally quiet? Or was it an illusion? His hyper intuition couldn't decipher anything about her. The mist held the truth inside it's lies.

Hibari growled, growing impatient. Chrome thought before nodding. "I will join you."

* * *

Boss was frozen. He stared as she left with him. "But... Why...?"

Chrome joined the disciplinary committee. She was latched around Hibari. Clinging to him. Not Boss.

"Sorry. Hibari-san and the committee have more to offer. Besides didn't you lose right now. I believe, it was because you weren't fast enough..." Her quiet bell voice replaying in his thoughts. Her words pierced him. There was no resentment, no emotion. Just the truth. She discarded him with out a thought before she left with Hibari.

"So that's how it is...?" He mumbled with wide eyes. "A great illusionist like that wouldn't be interested in joining a family with no good Tsuna as the Boss." His rambling cracked with his heart. This hurt alot more than it should of. He barely met her, he didn't know anything about her... but... This was too familiar. Chrome was out of his reach, just like Nagi...

"It's all because I can't do anything right." He kicked a rock as he walked back to his family.

* * *

School was released early that day. Tsuna and his family, including the new Gokudera, were walking around the neighborhood to Kyoko-chan's and Ryohei's house. Hana was scolding him for losing, Gokudera defend the Tenth.

But Boss just stared at the ground as they walked.

Hana was right. He lost.

Chrome's words replaying. You weren't fast enough... You weren't fast enough...

'I thought she would join...' His mind tried to find an answer to his emotional confusion. 'Why... We don't even know eachother... but it's like we had a special connection, ne?... I guess I was just imagining it. I was being Dame-Tsuna. No good Tsuna like always.'

He was no good. Of course Chrome would chose Hibari. He didn't even have the courage to try and convince her otherwise. He just stood there. Let himself be defeated. He lost an event today, but that wasn't his loss. He lost to Hibari-san again. He lost Nagi again. Chrome had no real reason to join Boss. She saw him just as everyone else did. He was a loser. He rubbed his eyes before his family noticed his pain.

Misuzu kept quiet. Ever since Tsunayoshi-kun talked to the new girl, his eyes screamed failure, almost spilling with defeat.

Boss couldn't find anything concrete about himself to hold on to. Nothing about him was good. Why did his family follow him?

* * *

Welcome to the Haru, Haru Report!

* * *

Tsuna and his family began to watch it as they entered Kyoko's room, it was girly and pink.

Boss's eyes still searched for something inside him that wasn't useless. A trait that was redeeming.

* * *

"Did you guys see Skyleos' race against the infamous Gokudera. Hahi! I can't believe Dame-Tsuna lost." She squealed holding the mic. "Haru can't believe it! They have been impressive ever since their debut, but they just took their first loss."

A hologram board activated next to her. It displayed a ladder of the ranking system. F at the bottom, with S at the top. Vongola above that with a triple S.

Haru cheerfully used one hand to show off the board. On it, was the team name Skyleos, and a chibi version of all the members faces.

"Hahi! How has this affected them? Let's start!"

She pointed at F rank on the bottom of the hologram. "They joined like every other family in Namimori. They started at F. But due to yesterday's victory over an A ranking family, they jumped past E rank directly to D!" Her cheer was always energetic, but then she pouted. "But Dame-Tsuna lost today, so they dropped down to D-."

Tsuna tried to swallow the clog in his throat. Even Haru admitted he was a loser... His eyes shadowed with the devastated brown locks of his hair.

"... But you know."

Tsuna perked at that quiet voice. Haru wasn't energetic on the screen. She was compassionate and serious. Her voice was gentle and quiet, it made his ear want to hear more.

"He saved his enemy. He could of ignored him and won, but he didn't even think about it... I never done a report of a Mafioso saving his opponent at the price of victory." The hologram changed into a view of Gokudera's perspective from his watch, and how close Tsuna was to winning, before he completely ignored it and crashed into him with intense speed. The hologram shut off with a smile on Tsuna's face staring at the sky. Haru's eyes were staring at the camera, after the video. No, her eyes were directly staring at Tsuna, her cheeks were the same color as Kyoko-chan's room, and she spoke with a graceful determined endearing voice. "...I think that makes him the real winner." She nodded, her emotions returning to that energetic spunk. "Yosh! So from here on out, I'm rooting for you Tsuna! Give it your best! Haru believes in you!" She signed off with a preppy wave, saying goodbye to him.

"H-Haru... Believes in me...?" 'CALL HER!'

Yamamoto and Ryohei slapped his back encouraging him. "Wow Tsuna! I didn't see that during the race! You saved Gokudera!" Yamamoto praised. Ryohei also extremely praised him. Tsuna scratched his cheek with a nervous laugh. Gokudera thanked the Tenth again for saving his life. Tsuna tried to wave off his puppy dog behavior. Then Yamamoto and Ryohei began to tease him for getting another romantic interest.

"What is that, four now?" Yamamoto laughed lifting four fingers. Ryohei grumbled counting.

"Yea, Lal-sensei, Nami, the girl Sawada looked for with extremely perverted running! And now Haru!"

"G-Guys. You're to invested in my love life..." He cringed. 'Thank god they don't know about Mimi-san! Or when me and Misuzu fell down the stairs! She would kill me if they added her on the list!'

Gokudera defended the Tenth.

Kyoko-chan excused herself and went to go bake with shadowed eyes.

"Eeh? Kyoko-chan?"

* * *

Kyoko was in the kitchen getting all the ingredients, preheating the stove and making tea. 'It's like Tsuna-kun doesn't notice me anymore.' She paused and placed her hands on the counter. 'Ever since he came back, he keeps getting hurt because of that stupid Mafia he loves.' She clenched her fist. 'Why Tsuna-kun, why can't it be like before?'

"Kyoko-chan, daijobu?" His worried voice made her flinch. She backed up into his chest. "Hiiee, sorry I didn't mean to scare you?"

"Tsuna-kun?" She mumbled turning around and straightening herself. He scratched his cheek nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, nothing, so how have you been?" He laughed out nervously. 'Really! That's what I come up with!'

Kyoko-chan paused and her heart jumped at the question. Tsuna was talking to her and they were alone. "Oh, fine, but it was kind of lonely without you." She smiled, unaware of how her words sounded, or maybe she was, but her warm smile revealed neither. His cheeks heated up. "How was it were you went Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna came because he was worried, but now he wanted to stay because it was just him and Kyoko. They could talk. He rubbed the back of his head. "I traveled alot, but I really missed Namimori." He shifted his head to the side. "And you too."

She blushed and gasped. "Y-You did?"

Tsuna gulped. "Yea... because you're Kyoko-chan. It was weird when you weren't around, you always encourage everyone. I missed that while I was gone."

She felt her heart stop for a second. She giggled happily. "I missed you too Tsuna-kun, but I'm glad." She smiled.

Her feet softly tapped the floor as she walked up to him. His feet shifted it's weight in surprise as one of her feet rose.

Their lips tenderly pecked eachother, as she leaned into it. He was frozen.

She backed up with a smile. "I'm glad, because you didn't change Tsuna-kun." Her smile could mend any heart.

* * *

Hana bit her bottom lip. She felt a little guilty. She had been berating him the whole walk. He lost because he chose to save a life instead.

They were all on the floor eating cookies Kyoko-chan baked. With everyone distracted, she scooted closer to his side and apologized in a whisper. She didn't want the others to hear. He nodded and whispered back with a smile and thanked her for forcing him to be healed by Ryohei.

"If you ask me, Chrome was a fool for joining Hibari." Hana whispered. He titled his head waiting for an answer.

She smiled. "I could never follow someone like Hibari. He would of left Gokudera for dead." She shook her head, denying an offer she pretend was asked. "That's why I joined you Tsuna. You don't really act like a Boss, and you don't treat us like your subordinates. I believe you can get us through anything, with all of us staying together." Tsuna was focused on the worried shine in her eyes. Like she was making a bet with her life, but was sure everything was going to be ok. "You do this because you care about your family, right?"

"Hana..." She had never been so honest. She was always bossy, and teasing. She answered a question he had been asking himself since afterschool. 'I never really thought about it, but Hana is kind of cute.'

They both smiled as if sharing some inside joke. Just the two of them. They had thier own ways of showing they cared.

It was those little moments Hana wanted more of. But how could she try something. Kyoko was her bestfriend.

* * *

They were all gathered around. The air was thicker. Everyone held hard expressions. Tsuna decided it was time to explain.

He rubbed the back of his head. Misuzu sighed at how hard this was for him.

"So, um, about yesterday..." He twiddled his fingers nervously. "Remember when Misuzu talked about my new tutor?"

They all nodded. Kyoko-chan forgot she met him yesterday morning...

"W-Well the reason he came... was, ugh..." He kept flinching. How was he going to tell them that he was a Decimo candidate? How would they take it? Would they feel betrayed? What if he lost his friends? He didn't want to tell them.

But their was a nudge from under the table. It was coming from Misuzu-chan. He glanced at her, still trying to answer his family's curiosity.

She simply nodded encouraging him.

He paused then gasped. 'Misuzu is right. Stop being useless for once Tsuna.'

He faced his family, his eyes flickering orange. "I am the Decimo candidate."

Nobody answered for a sec. Tsuna mentally squirmed. What were they thinking? Were they mad?

Hana kept blinking with the rest of them. "And?" She asked.

Tsuna flinched back. "And? What do you mean and?"

"Yea Tsuna, what's the big deal?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna dropped his jaw in shock.

"Yea, Tsuna-kun we know you're the Decimo candidate." Kyoko-chan smiled at him. Ryohei agreed with an extreme cheer.

"W-Wait, what!? How do you guys know, I just found out!" 'Even Kyoko-chan knows! How?! What's going on?!'

Misuzu stiffened, how did they know, wasn't it a secret in the Vongola. Even she wasn't informed.

"HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW!" They all cringed slapping the air next to him.

"Hiieee! Nani?!"

Misuzu paled. And blushed? They made it sound so obvious. Was she left out?... or was she as dense as Tsunayoshi-kun! Oh god what if she was?! 'I found out the same time as Tsunayoshi-kun... when did they?'

Hana sighed. "Come on Tsuna." She stood up. The rest of them agreed. Except Gokudera, who was waiting for the Tenth's decision.

"Eeeh? Where are we going?" He mumbled, still sitting, with those confused timid eyes.

Misuzu was curious as well but didn't want to act the fool. Tsunayoshi-kun already was.

Hana just tilted her waved her head, saying just trust me.

He sighed before agreeing in his own way. He Stood up and followed her with a smile. His family following him, like always.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and don't forget to look at the new cover image! Please leave a review guys! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Let's get started with another chapter. Wow keep the favs follows, and reviews coming! It's great support!**

 **Fwrt: I know Chrome is cruel poor Tsu-kun, he has to try harder! Haru:because love is a battlefield!**

 **Detrimental: I'm not gonna lie hated writing that scene, but no one like an easy love story, especially with the mysterious chrome!**

 **Ryner510: and I know Kyoko-chan did! They are so cute together! I didn't add alot of detail to that because I wanted it to feel fluff and shy look those two. Thanks for leaving a review! love the support! Hope to hear more from you like ever one else!**

 **The poll is getting pretty good too guys! Misuzu is in first right now! Lal Mirch and Yuni are tied for second! I was shocked seeing that! I'm gonna add more flashbacks with tsuna and Yuni! And don't worry Lal-sensei is gonna get her moment, don't forget Tsuna wants to buy a shirt! Haru and Kyoko are also tied! I guess they do go hand in hand! I like both with Tsuna! Keep voting guys love knowing witch females you guys want more attention from! And I have a confession to make the reason Chrome isn't on the poll is not because she is the main(although she is) it's because if she didn't get any votes I would of been depressed and probably not write! Yes I am that petty when it comes to chrome. So to save myself the pain, and you guys the trouble she isn't on the poll, but please leave a review if you would of voted for her!**

 **Now on to the chapter! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 10

Adventure in city hall part 1

"Are you guys alright?" Tsuna dusted himself off, as they stepped out of the subway.

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera were mimicking him. They had a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing major. Hana and Misuzu weren't as bad as the men, but they were still ruffled up a tad.

Everyone made sure Kyoko-chan was left untouched and unharmed. She wasn't in the Mafia, but she was apart of their small family.

"Thanks everyone!" Her respectful smile, lifted all their spirts. They all smiled back, then at eachother with a warm sigh.

Tsuna hid his blushing face. 'I still can't believe it. K-Kyoko-chan kissed me!' He tried to shake away his nerves. Kyoko-chan was next to him the whole ride, she even rested her head on his shoulder, before the thugs arrived. 'A-And tomorrow we're going to the mall! What kind of relationship are we building?! I can't get a clear answer, and I'm too embarrassed to tell her how I feel!'

They walked out the subway terminal, and into the heart of the metropolis. They walked a couple of blocks through the clustered skyscrapers and traffic streets.

Tsuna ruffled his hair. "Where are we going, Hana?"

Nobody had told him anything since boarding the subway. He asked Misuzu-chan but she told him, "Learn to keep up Tsunayoshi-kun." She snapped. But she was mumbling faster than normal, her voice was more bashful than usual. He tried really hard not to notice her scarlet cheeks of embarrassment.

* * *

"Eeeh! No way I'm getting near that!" Tsuna hid behind an alley starring at city hall. The building was a street wide, the steps to it the same.

It was white and only two stories tall. Mafiosos, lawyers, police officers, politicians, and the like, were all stepping up and down, entering and existing the building.

Hana and the others sighed, except Gokudera and Misuzu-chan. "What if she finds me?!" Tsuna was shaking in a timid fear.

Hana ran her hand through her hair before clutching his shoulder. "You're gonna have to face the music sometime. But we aren't here for that. We need to show you something." 'How has he not noticed it? He can't be that dense.' She dragged him out of the alley, with the rest of them following.

He whined but was easily dragged up the many steps to city hall. Some people around them chuckled at the no good kid of Namimori. He was known by everyone, whether that's good or bad, it's up to you. Tsuna's family casually follwed behind Hana, and a complaining Tsuna. "Save me!"

Misuzu stopped, staring at the building as they walked past the final step. She had never been here before, but it was obviously important. It was in the middle of the city, and the size of it was impressive. It wasn't tall but it was wide and rectangular. A few pillars stood in front of the walls leading to the massive doors.

Tsuna gulped. 'I can't let her find me here! I have to escape! Whatever Hana wants to show me is not worth it!' He squirmed as his family shoved him inside the building. Just like outside, it was all white, but luxurious paintings and a marble floor, sproused up the hallways. And there were many hallways. The building seemed even bigger from inside. They were in the main lobby.

"Oi, give me back my nakama!" An obnoxious voice yelled, slamming his sandal on the receptions desk, and rolling back the sleeve to his school uniform. He was ready to fight city hall if he had too!

"L-Luffy calm down!" Nami smacked him before pulling him back, away from the nervous receptionist. "We just paid the bail. Zoro( **one piece** ) and Sanji( **one piece** ) will be released soon." She sighed. "Those two idiots."

Tsuna and his family walked up to the two members of the strawhat pirates, oh I mean, Mafia family. Tsuna pouted seeing his strawhat on Luffy's head. He always had a sudden desire for it, but the feeling always left just as quickly, probably the afterthought of a parallel universe.

"Hey guys." Tsuna walked up to them, his former fear vanished, seeing friendly faces.

"Ara, oh Tuna!" Luffy blinked before he recognized the new friend he made. Luffy ran up to him like an excited puppy. Nami face palmed before following her captain.

Tsuna greeted Luffy with a toothy grin that could rival Luffy's signature one. They highfived before Luffy said hi to everyone else. Luffy kind of pouted because of Gokudera's rude way of ignoring him. "Stingy." Luffy mumbled with crossed arms and pouting lips. It quickly changed back to his usual cheer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nami asked Tsuna.

"Eeeh? Us, what about you? You guys didn't show up for school." Tsuna argued. He was still a little mad at her for the way she acted that morning. Nami scowled with a vain popping. She knew when Tsuna was mad at her.

"Don't you start with me Tsuna. I told you we were going to do an event."

"What kind of event lands your friends in jail?"

Tsuna's family kept darting their eyes back and fourth in between the arguing match.

"It wasn't the event that caused that. Those two morons fought and destroyed the bar we were celebrating in. Your aunt dragged them away and locked them up."

"Eeeh?! so she's here!"

Nami paused and then grew an evil sly smile. "Oh... you haven't seen her since you came back huh?" She began to poke his chest, shoving him back. "Ne, I wonder what will happen if I tell her? Wanna find out 'Tsu-na-kun.'" She took control of the arguement with an evil arua.

"Hiiieee! Nami, you wouldn't!" He begged.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"Eeeeh? You're extorting me!"

She smiled in victory crossing her arms. "I believe she is getting our crew right now, if you wait any longer she will see you." She sang at the end in a tease.

"Hiieee!" He snapped his eyes at Gokudera. "Gokudera do you have any smoke bombs?" Gokudera beamed and was honored to execute his first order.

"Leave it to me Tenth!"

"Wait, Tsuna!" Nami reached out her hand. "I was just joking!"

Poof! Gokudera through a bomb to the ground and it exploded in a thick smoke screen.

"I'm not risking it! (Cough) thanks for the heads up Nami!"

"Oi! Get back here Tsuna! At least pay up first!"

Everyone in the lobby scurried around. Chaos everywhere. Luffy was laughing his ass off, while Nami screamed at Tsuna's family. They were escaping.

The smoke began to clear. It diminished as a voice pierced through it, almost ordering it to vanish. "What's going on here!"

She was dragging a blonde cook and a green haired swordsman, by their ears.

* * *

Tsuna's family all sighed in relief, sneaking into the janitors closet. They were all panting. The room, like many of the others, were luxurious and spacious. It even had a little sitting area, with a few leather couches and a coffee table. Yup, that was a typical janitor's closet in this building.

Misuzu locked the door, Gokudera went to go take a smoke in the upstairs balcony. Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Ryohei went to sit down, they turned on the TV, with Kyoko surfing through the channels. Hana went to join them. They needed a place to hide, while everything cooled down.

"Eeeeh! There's no meat in the kitchen!" Luffy whined shutting the refrigerator.

Hana snapped her eyes to the strawhat captain. She then did a quick head count. Gokudera was upstairs, Misuzu had just sat down, with everyone else. "Where's Tsuna?!"

Luffy grabbed an apple. He bit it, and pointed in the opposite direction they all came from, while he chewed. "He ran right past us, haha I tried to stop him, but it was crazy with all the smoke!" Chunks of apple flew at Hana's face. She gritted her teeth. He was worse than Tsuna.

They all sighed. "Yea..." anthor sigh of defeat. "Tsuna would."

* * *

Tsuna ran for his life, his aunt's voice hit his ears in the distance. He ran as fast as he could with out using his skyflame shoes. He didn't want to ruin the nice marble floor, or the paintings.

He breathed heavily for air and snuck into the closest office. He sighed in relief and locked the door.

"Oh, hello again."

Boss stiffened. His brown orbs vivid with anxiety. He gulped and closed his eyes shut. Her cold quiet whisper echoing in his ear. He straightened himself, and turned away from the door. He opened his orange eyes, swirling with amber pupils. Calm dying will.

"Hey Chrome." Boss forced a smile.

"May I ask, what you are doing here?"

Tsuna winced, her empty shy voice remained mysterious. He glanced around the office. She was sitting on the desk, farthest from the door, infront of the window. The shine of the light outside comforted the quiet illusionist as she filed paper work. He knew this place. The couches and coffee table were close to the door. Everything screaming to keep your distance, or be bitten to death.

Tsuna ignored her question. She flinched when he began to casually look through the cabinets, next to the desk.

"Y-You can't go through that. Those are personal files of The Foundation." Chrome ordered standing up.

Tsuna stopped his fumbling for a sec and rose an eyebrow at her. "Hibari-san trusts you with that kind of info." A sarcastic scoff. He shook his head with a chuckle and twiddled his fingers through the files on boxes.

She grew an annoyed, but innocent scowl. She nodded. "An Illusionist would find it either way. It was an exchange, my illusions for infromation." Her head nodded to the side after she answered. Her words were honest and her voice nonchalant.

"You're looking into box weapon technology as well?" Tsuna stopped and shifted his orange orbs towards her.

"Irrelevant."

He shrugged it off and spotted what he was looking for. "Oh, here we go."

Chrome walked closer to him. "I won't let you steal important files." She stood her ground, eyeing the package in Boss's hands.

He laughed, and nodded his head to any direction, telling her to make herself at home.

She blinked. She simply nodded, and went to go sit behind the same desk as earlier. She did feel at home, because Boss was here. Boss scooted a chair next to her. She scooted her chair away, nervously.

"You don't want to share?" His calm voice, matching his orange eyes.

Chrome tilted her head as Boss placed the box on the desk. He smirked. He opened the it, excited.

Chrome scooted back towards him, and leaned next to his head to peek inside the box...

"T-This is...?" Chrome whispered next to his ear. Boss shivered. Her ice breath gave him goosebumps.

"Y-Yea." Tsuna mentally slapped himself. He tried to recover his nerve. "Want to try one?"

She backed up, hand to her bosom, denying herself. "But aren't they Hibari-san's?"

Tsuna shrugged. "He confiscates it. All from me." Tsuna reached in to the box. "He always tries to hide it, but I always find it."

He pulled out a chocolate candy bar for Chrome and one for himself.

"Hibari-san lied to you about the files, those are bogus. Sorry, we have to be able to trust you, first."

Chrome scrunched her nose like a bunny. "Nani? You're a member?" She reached for the candy he was offering. Her pale fingertips clasped his for a sec, before she grabbed the chocolate.

Tsuna chuckled. "Hahaha I would never join, and Hibari-san feels the same way." His laughter softened to a trusting smile. "But he's my oldest friend. I've done missions for the foundation. I have no authority, but I'm a trusted comrade."

She took a mouse bite of her chocolate. She nodded at his answer.

"You call him your friend, yet you fight eachother?"

"It's always been that way, since we were kids."

"Hibari-san spoke in the same tone as you, but chose different words..." Chrome found it strange. Boss and the carnivore showed the same amount of respect towards eachother, yet they recently fought with murderous intent. Although, it was only from the carnivore's side.

Boss nodded. "We... have history."

"Like what?"

Boss took a bite of his chocolate bar. His orange eyes burned intensely. He shook his head ignoring the question.

"Why are you here Chrome?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You are still trespassing."

"And you're letting me, why's that?"

Chrome's petite empty body stiffened. Who was messing with who now? Boss wasn't timid or nervous. Tsuna spun on his chair, bitting into his chocolate bar. He stopped when both their chairs faced eachother.

The desk on one side, the glimmering window on the other. Keeping them in between the lie and the truth.

Chrome narrowed her eye seeing his orange ones. He had been looking for answers from the start.

"Ne, Chrome how was your first day of school?" He was being friendly and those burning flaming eyes were making her squirm.

She nibbled on her chocolate, shyly. Boss's presence was heated and focused. He didn't speak, but he never had to. She involuntary shivered when they made eye contact. Boss's eyes were intense, but remained calm. In the center were kind pupils. He really did want to know about her first day.

Boss tried not to focus his eyes on the way her mouth was timidly gobbling up the bar. He glanced away for a sec, keeping his focus on his calm dying will.

"My first day was... unique. The school burned down, and I joined a family of delinquents." Chrome's voice only stated the facts, but her eye refused to meet his. She was focused on her chocolate all of a sudden.

Boss nodded. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "It was fun to watch."

"Earlier. When you said I wasn't fast enough. What did you mean?"

She stopped and titled her head. She smiled. "It would of been great to see you save your friend and win. Ne?"

His eyes shifted to brown for a sec, he lost his calm dying will. Her small smile was captivating. Her tender lips speaking words of encouragement.

"Y-Yeah, that would of been, huh?"

Chrome gazed at his brown eyes. She scooted closer to him. Their knees playing against eachother. She leaned towards him. Her blinking violet orb never broke eye contact. "Can I ask a question?"

Boss timidly nodded at her innocent request. His eyes reverted back to orange, before she spoke. She stiffened, he was resolved again, she lost her chance. His honest eyes pierced through her.

"What is it Chrome?" His raspy suave whisper cracked her shield.

She averted her eyes, shyly. "What is it your looking for?" Her naive voice cracked his shield.

Tsuna's eyes widened for only one second, before recomposing calmly. His hyper intuition scanned for any truth about her, but a thick fog always clouded his hyper intuition, no matter how hard it searched, it was blinded by the mist. Who was she? Nagi, maybe?

"What do you mean?" His words slow and calculating. Chrome didn't seem to have any openings, he couldn't read her body language or facial expressions. She held innocence and mystery in her petite body. Her eye swirling with both.

"Nagi, was it? Who is she?" Her quiet words booming in his heart. She knew she took control with that question.

Boss stiffened. She grew even closer to him. Her winter whisper grazed his lips. "Is she important to you?"

His calm dying will was on the verge of releasing again. She was so close to him, thier faces only inches apart. He furrowed his eyebrows, determined. He would not let this illusionist see into him. He would not let her peek into his personal life. But her amethyst eye...

"Sorry I must of mistaken you for her when we met." Was all of Boss's reply. His firm voice slightly broke. Chrome's ear perked up to the smallest of slip ups.

Chrome dared to go further. Even closer to Boss. She placed one hand on his chest and straddled him, quietly pouncing on the chair.

Boss gasped at the sudden cat like move.

Her mysterious presence grew and her innocence left. She raised her hand, and placed both on his head, her delicate fingers searching until, grasping his temples.

What was she doing? This felt so intimate, but not sexual. He clenched his fist shut. She was good. He gripled her tiny waist with both hands, stopping her from doing more, from taking control. But she was already on his lap and her pale petite body made him tingle. He held back a blush, her body was so tender and fragile, like he could break her in half if he wasn't careful.

She smiled, but was it genuine?

"What are you doing Chrome?" Boss's scratchy voice demanded an answer. She loved it. His strong hands were gripping her intensely, searching for the truth. That voice carried a familiar warmth. She knew he would never hurt her. No matter how fragile she was. He would always be hers... and she would be his...

She discarded his question with her own. "What was it about me that reminded you of her. _Of Nagi_?" She smiled that smile full of a hidden joy, and Boss lost.

She felt his hands soften, and his clenched jaw release. His eyes narrowed. How was she doing this to him?

Chrome slid her palm down his temple to his cheek. His breath picked up. She lowered her mesmerizing face down to him, gently rubbing his cheek. "Was it my _voice..._ " Her whisper creeping into his racing heart. "Was it my _body..._ " Her delicate being enveloped his warm dependable one. His hand subconsciously roamed down her Namimori disciplinary committee uniform to her pale thigh. His other arm traveled up her lower back. Her small body snuggled even closer to him, leaving no lies in between them. His body was getting weaker, hotter. He couldn't resist the siren. "My _face..._ " Her face with that adorable titlt. " _My eye..."_ Her amethyst orb enchanted his flaming ones.

Her lips lingered lower, closer to his. "Or was it my _lips..."_ Her lips parted in a loving gasp. His body stiffened when she whispered that last sentence. "Oh, It was my smile... Did you ever want to _kiss_ _Nagi?"_

* * *

 _I don't know why I did it. But in that moment, I really believed she was Nagi..._

* * *

His eyes narrowed in an angry lust. He couldn't take it anymore and Chrome got exactly what she was trying to lure out.

He forcibly cupped her cheek. Their lips crashed together like a tidal wave of passion. She grinded her body against his, deeping the kisss. She moaned when Boss became possessive and lifted her off the chair. She squeaked, when Boss shoved the box of his confiscated items away, and sat her on the desk.

Boss had no idea what was going on, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Chrome was Nagi or not. She was doing this to him. He knew it was on purpose. But he couldn't understand why? And he didn't care why. Chrome trapped him under a spell he didn't want to break from. He let himself pretend she was Nagi.

Her lips tender with desire. He growled when they stopped and stared for a sec. She was panting and her cheeks were flush. She gazed into his skyflame eyes with a smile before they began to plant soft kisses again.

Chrome's disciplinary uniform loosened. She wrapped one of her black boots around his lower back squeezing him closer. Her other leg held up by Boss, his other hand traveled up and down her small back, keeping her in his embrace. In his warmth. She moaned quietly as his hand slipped off her uniform so it sagged on her shoulders. She seized his neck and ran her hands through the brown locks of his mane. Of her Boss.

He scooted her closer on the desk so only her knees dangled around his waist. Their hands roamed around eachother as their illusion refused to stop. Their kisses grew more passionate. Boss slipped his tounge inside her wet cavern. She shyly fought back against his. But her hands were lust driven. She was unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the bottom.

Boss grunted when one of her hands slipped under his shirt. She shivered when he pulled down her scarf. He bit, sucked on, licked, and blew a hot breath on her neck. She moaned to the ceiling in pleasure. Her arms massaged his hair, neck, and shoulders. Her legs squeezing him closer. "Oh! B-"

The door creaked open. Then busted off the hinges.

Boss and Nagi broke the engagement. They snapped their heads to the door. Chrome had to twist her body back to see the door behind her. Tsuna's eyes went brown in fear.

"Hiiieee!"

The three standing at the door couldn't comprehend. Chrome was sitting on his desk. She was flush with lust and her porcelain skin was shinning with Boss's warmth. Her uniform was swaying along her upper back, along her shoulders, threatening to fall of small amrs and petite back. Her delicate petite face blinked in confusion before she grew the cutest innocent blush. She crossed her arms over her shoulders, hiding her embarrassment, and covering her body.

"S-Sorry, Hibari-san! I'll clean this mess right away." Chrome stuttered quietly fixing her clothes and shimming of the desk. Her face just as red as Boss's.

Hibari was actually caught off gaurd. His new illusionist and his friend were sucking face. In _his_ **office**. On _his_ **desk**. He was going to fucking bite the no good kid of Namimori to death.

Hibari's dad stood next to him. He just sighed and face palmed. "Hello Tsuna. You have my deepest sympathies." He grumbled. He wasn't surprised. His crime coefficient was accustomed to this. But his Aunt...

The lady in the middle, the tea cup in her hand shook before it fell and shattered. She screeched "TSUNA-KUN!" and fell back, scurrying to the wall behind her in panick.

Tsuna paled. 'The fuck is this?!' His eyes creaked to Chrome who had a slight blush but other than that she was picking up the mess of his confiscated items innocently. 'H-How is she...?' He flinched hearing his aunt's voice in over a year. "A-Aunty-Akane... Hiiieee! Officer Kogami! Hibari-san?! Oi, Oi, be careful with-Hiiie!"

Hibari lunged at him, aimng to pierce his heart with his cloud flaming tonfa.

Tsuna activated Hyper dying will. It was getting easier everytime.

Akane Tsunemori ( **Pyscopass** ) was frozen in disbelief. Her nephew, her innocent, no good, nephew was doing adult things with the adorable new assistant of Hibari. Shinya Kogami ( **Pyscopass** ) left for his office. "Dokuro get those files I asked for, after you finish. Oh and somebody should of warned you earlier, but watch out for Tsuna, he's not the no good kid of Namimori for nothing." He pointed with his accusing index finger, before smirking and shrugging it off.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?" His calm voice asked, blocking a tonfa with his elbow bent up, raising his forearm.

Tsuna did a handstand on the desk, kicking off Hibari's tonfa with twist, landing on his feet, on the other side.

Intuitively he clasped Chrome's chin. She gasped. He left a smooch on her lips. "See you later Chrome..." His whisper gentle. He had a small smile, running out the door, with a final glance at Nagi. The flame on his forehead burning brighter than ever.

"Let's talk later Aunty-Akane, ok?" He yelled behind his back running out the hallway, with the fang of Namimori hounding after him.

Akane finally realized what was going. She shot to her feet. "Come back here Sawada Tsunayoshi!" She was right behind Hibari.

Chrome peeked out the door. She sighed with a warm, loving smile. "I can't wait Boss." She giggled going back inside. She was cleaning up the office she used to express her love. "Wanna help out Natsu?" As a lion appeared out of the ring on her left hand.

* * *

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I do?! Aunty-Akane and Hibari-san are right behind me!' Dame-Tsuna was running down the wide corridors of city hall.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna stumbled, dodging a chained tonfa, launched at him.

He made it to a intersection. It went in all four directions.

"Tsuna get you ass over here!" Hana screamed from oneside. Her and his family were running away from Mafia security that snuffed them out.

Luffy, the main culprit of getting them found out, was chuckling, waving at him, and to the people coming from Tsuna's left.

"Oi Tsuna! Pay up! Luffy you baka! Get over here!" Nami, Zoro, and Sanji... were also running from security!

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered stretching out his arm, and grabbing Tsuna's shoulder.

"Eeeh?! What the fuck? His arm stretched?" Tsuna's no good eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Oi, Tuna! Switch!" Luffy laughed slingshooting himself across the hallway.

Tsuna felt the force of a recoiling rubber band, and was launched in the opposite direction of Luffy. "HIIIIEEEEE!"

Nami, Zoro, and Sanji grew shark teeth and eyes seeing Luffy head straight from them. They crashed in a impact of smoke.

Tsuna cried in the sky, before closing his eyes. He entered Hyper dying will, and created miniature wings in between his shoulder blades. A skyflame arua combusted around his being.

"Sky... walk!" He vanished in a burst of speed. With out damaging the floor or paintings. He was extra careful. His Mama always scolded him about being reckless in this building.

The rest of them became one massive mob inside the building chasing after the no good kid of Namimori.

* * *

Tsuna transmitted around a corner, after taking lefts and rights in high speed. He dropped his hands to his knees panting. "I-I'm lost..."

"Tsuna-kun! Young man, you show yourself this instant!" Around a different corner, Akane's heels were clicking on the floor.

'She's so tenacious!' Tsuna huffed before running down the hallway and breaking right.

He skidded around the corner, but his Aunt's heels were picking up the pace, chasing the scent. 'Hiiieee!' Tsuna clamped his mouth silencing himself.

"Tsunayoshi, in here." The door to Tsuna's left darted open. He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder and snuck him inside. He looked both ways before giving a gentle chuckle. He stepped back in and closed the door. Akane ran right past them.

* * *

Misuzu and the rest of Tsuna's family split up looking for Tsuna. "He should just leave with out leaving a trace." She tried to frown... But she was having fun. Everyone was arguing, running for their lives, but joy was shimmering in all of their eyes. Here with Tsuna, she didn't feel like she was missing anything anymore. She had a family.

She gasped seeing the new transfer student walking down the hall way to a different department of the state of the art, complex, building. Misuzu jogged to a stop.

Chrome's boots turned on its heels, hearing someone approach her. "Hello." She stared like a doll, at Misuzu.

"Ah, Chrome-san," Misuzu acknowledged, her eyes shifted to the cute little lion resting on her shoulder, his head snuggling next to her pineapple hair. "A welcomed coincidence."

"Maybe it isn't a coincidence." Chrome freed her left hand, hugging the paper work she had for officer Kogami. A few of her fingers slowly tapped her lips in thought. "Who knows? Nani, can I help you?"

Misuzu mentally paused. Chrome gave off a lingering vibe, like she was calculating your every movement. Misuzu pushed that thought away. "Tsunayoshi-kun is hiding from everyone, have you seen him?"

Chrome narrowed her eye at Misuzu. The one who belonged to Boss's family. But the mention of her Boss caused her heart to pound, and her stomach swirled with flutters. Even if her organs were illusions, her feelings weren't. Boss had left her with a tender loving kiss. He gave that kiss to _Chrome_. Not her. "I saw _your_ Boss head into the mayor's office." Chrome pointed down the hall with her pale finger. Her presence ever so empty, a hollow vessel.

Misuzu scrunched her nose. "Tsunayoshi-kun is not my Boss. We're nakama." She would never consider that loser her leader.

Chrome nodded, unaffected by the outlash. "He will be when he's Vongola Decimo, right?"

Misuzu flinched in a scowl. "H-How do you know of that?"

Chrome's eyes scanned the hesitation in Misuzu's voice. Chrome began to take her leave. "Boss doesn't want to be Decimo... He never did... But he really loves his family ne?" A whispered pain for Boss, and the crown of thorns that was burden with the weight of Vongola. A shackle to keep her gentle Boss away from the sky he chased, a sky he cherished.

Misuzu gasped at the frail heart in Chrome's voice. She was leaving like a ghost, her boots clicking on the floor but never whispered a echo. Misuzu's eye lingered on the ring Nagi was tenderly staring at. Misuzu's heart panged when she saw all the emotion Nagi had for Boss in her one violet orb...

Misuzu was left in the hallway. Staring at the vanishing mist.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that lewd scene with Chrome! That doesn't mean it's gonna be easy for Tsuna! Oh and Misuzu and Chrome met... they are both the main. Really hope you lied part one of this mini arc in the daily life! Please review, fav, and follow, I try to update often!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy don't forget to review!**

 **Fwrt: Yea Chrome and Misuzu are both the main parring!**

 **Smart move: lol thanks yea Chrome and Tsuna are cute together!**

 **Alright I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Adventure in city hall part 2

"A-Arigiato, Mayor-san." Tsuna panted, his hands on his knees. The mayor gave a warm smile, before heading behind his desk. Unlike the rest of the offices, his was small and humble. A desk, stacks of paper work pushed to the side, a coffee table, and a luxurious shelf of liquor bottles, with a bar, next to the window behind him.

Tsuna always wondered why the Mayor's office was always so welcoming, given how simple it was.

"Please, Tsunayoshi no need to be so formal."

Tsuna shook his timid head . "Mom says to always show respect towards you." He bowed, before raising back up and smiling at him. The mayor reflected his warm smile.

"Your mother has always been that way." He placed his hands on the chair behind his desk. He was in a black pinstripe suit, but took off the Jacket, draping it on his leather chair. Only in suit pants, white dress shirt, and a grey vest and tie. His selves rolled up in a scruffle.

He walked to the shelf with vodka. He grabbed two glasses, a bottle, and walked back at a calm pace.

He laid one glass on the opposite side of his desk, and the other glass on his side. Tsuna scratched cheek nervously. Was the mayor really going to offer him vodka?

"Once I heard the commotion outside, I had a hunch it was you." He chuckled dropping a few pieces of ice into each glass. He poured the liquor a third of the way up. "The nickname this town gave you." He grew a warm smile, raising his glass.

"S-Sorry for all the trouble I've caused over the years, Mayor-san..." Tsuna rubbed the back his hair out of nervous habbit.

He waved at Tsuna to sit down, as he sat on his leather chair. "Nonsense, you're stories cheer the people from time to time." Then he gave a weak smile. "Other times not so much..."

Tsuna flinched at his honest words. "Ehehe, It's been a long week..."

"So I see. The Haru Report has been amusing." A light chuckle, with an ashamed Tsuna in front of him. 'D-Did he hear about me running around town in my underwear?!' The mayor continued to speak. "Your family is also impressive. I'm glad it's people you can trust and have that trust returned."

"Th-Thank you for the kind words..." Tsuna fidgeted. The mayor's arua always burned with kindness, yet was a force, one should not awaken.

"Tell me about the year you had. I still remember seeing you off." He rose his glass, reminisced, then took a sip.

"Y-Yes. Sensei taught me... alot." Gulp.

"I see... You experienced the undergroung belly of the Mafia world." He stared hard into his glass, at his reflection.

Tsuna stared down with wide eyes, before responding. "Y-Yea... after the first few months... I realized why Sensei drank and gambled so much." Tsuna did the same as the mayor. He rose the glass in front of him, he sipped and then stared at his own reflection.

The mayor lifted an eyebrow. "Oh... you drink now, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiiee! S-Sorry!" He quickly placed it back on the desk. "I needed to learn how to for all the places we went. It became second nature." He scratched his cheek. "And a little fun."

The mayor chuckled. "Tsunayoshi, I did leave it there as an offer. Mafioso to Mafioso. Man to man." He teased.

"E-Eeeh? Oh, thank you." Tsuna took a nervous sip. The mayor eyed the wristwatch around Tsuna's right hand.

"Oh... May I ask where you found that high quality watch, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna coughed out the liquid. "N-Nani? Why do you ask?" He gulped.

"Oh no reason, it's just that, Wonomichi lost that exact watch the day you arrived, the only difference is that, it has your family's name inscribed on it. It was unfortunate, as the watch was intended for a special person."

"Hiiieee! Sorry, I lost the one he gave me, and well I kind of..." Tsuna mumbled out.

He narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "Really Tsunayoshi, you just happen to lose your watch? Considering how long you waited for one."

'He saw through me!' Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Ok, I stole it on purpose. I didn't lose my first watch, It's just when I peeked inside his briefcase, this watch had a flaming shine and, I dunno..."

"Well, no harm done." He smiled. "Keep it, it suits you anyways."

* * *

Misuzu walked along the wall and paintings. Her fingertips gliding along the white smooth wall. Her eyes were glaring at the floor and her heart was dropping with every step. The image of Chrome flashed past her again. "Who is she...?" Her eyes narrowed in thought. She gritted her teeth trying to ignore the anxiety she had, like she would lose Tsuna to Chrome. She grew angry at the thought of losing Sawada. "Like I care what happens to Tsunayoshi-kun!" Her quiet voice barked, as she kicked the wall. She underestimated it's strength, and stubbed her toes, like when your pinky toe hits that corner. "Ow..." She jumped on one foot, clutching her banged up foot, on the verge of sniffling tears.

"M-Misuzu-chan?"

Misuzu flinched and mentally cringed, at being caught battling with her own emotions, and pain. She blinked away the her bubbly eyes. She stiffly shifted her eyes to the person who called her. She took a hop back in embarrassment, dropping her foot. Her cheeks burned bright like Tsuna's skyflames. Everyone in his family was staring at her. Kyoko was in the middle. She worriedly gazing at her with her hands clasped over her chest. "Nani? Did you find out were Tsuna-kun is?" Kyoko blinked innocently hearing Misuzu say his name. The family behind her pretended they didn't see what Misuzu just did. Not matter how cringe worthy, yet kind of adorable.

"Did any of you observe that?" Misuzu narrowed her eyes. She scanned every single one of them, daring them to challenge her. The men with fear whistled to the side, and Hana giggled nervously. Kyoko-chan was the only one not faking it, she was wondering where Tsuna-kun was. "Ok. Well then, I heard he was heading into the mayor's office." She left out the detail involving Chrome. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Hana face palmed. "We wasted all this time, and he is exactly where we were headed in the first place, ugh Tsuna!" She groaned, before they walked in that direction.

* * *

Reborn landed on Tsuna's shoulder. "Hiiieee! Stop scaring me like that."

The mayor laughed. He finished his drink, then went to get a class for Reborn as well. He filled up both his glass and Reborn's.

Reborn smirked before landing on the desk, and getting the glass that looked big in his hand. "Ciaossu." He greeted. "We have more visitors."

"Eeeeh? You were here the whole time?"

Reborn nodded. "I was talking to the mayor before he saved you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna took a casual sip. "Oh, about what?"

The mayor smiled warmly, but it was also burdened. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door flung open with Tsuna's family cluttering in.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan cheered running up next to him. "Oh is that water, may I have some?" She asked naturally clasping the glass from him. He was too shocked by their arrival, that he didn't understand what Kyoko was doing. She took one sip and coughed, sticking out her tounge. "My throat burns..." She whined. Tsuna blushed. 'She's so adorable!... Wait she drank from the same glass as me. Did we share an indirect k-kiss?! What kind of relationship does she think we have?!' "Ah! Kyoko-chan! Sorry I should of told you!"

* * *

They all greeted the mayor in the same respect as Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna introduced his tutor, Reborn to his family. They all fidgeted in the presence of the world's greatest.

"It's always good having welcomed visitors." The mayor smiled at them. "But what is it, I can do for you?"

"Hahaha, Hana wanted to show me something, but I guess we lost track of it, huh guys?" Tsuna laughed. Hana smacked him in the back of the head. Tsuna's head rocked down on the desk then ricocheted back up with a bumb on his forehead. "Ow, ow, ow!" His eyes were tear filled as he stared up at the devil that punished him. "Hana..." He snifffled.

"We came here to talk to the mayor. You had us running all over the building, and here you are casually drinking with him." She scolded.

"Hahaha, but it was fun! Like playing a massive game of tag!" Yamamoto laughed off the danger they just faced.

Hana almost took off her heel to throw at him. "Tag with bullets and explosives!"

"Tch, they gave up eventually..." Gokudera mumbled.

Hana growled with shark eyes. "They didn't give up. You blew them all away!"

Kyoko-chan giggled. "It was fun chasing after Tsuna-kun."

"It was an extreme cardio workout!" Ryohei roared, starting to shadow box.

"Next time you should wear a tracer, so we don't have to waste time searching for you, Sawada!"

Tsunayoshi-kun flinched. Misuzu was harsh and went back to being formal with him. "Did something happen, Misuzu-chan?"

"Nothing!" She quietly snapped, her luna eyes burned into his soul.

"Hiieee!"

Hana dropped her forehead in defeat, a few fingers holding it for support. "I can't handle this..." She complained, but wouldn't have it any other way. She did have fun, even if they almost died. She didn't mind being the only responsible one, she knew they would listen to her during the important moments. And her Boss, Tsuna, would always do what's best for them.

The mayor had an amused smile with a raised eyebrow. Reborn stood on his shoulder. "What do you think of them, Reborn?"

"They are still kids. But the potential is there."

He nodded. "I wish they could stay that way."

"You know that is impossible..."

"I know, Reborn... I know." The mayor of Namimori, smiled seeing Tsunayoshi embrace his family. In front of him wasn't the mafia. In front of him were a group of kids who found eachother and made an unbreakable bond of family. He folded his hands on the desk. "What was it you came to talk to me about?" The mayor warmly asked the kids.

Hana straightened herself up. "Oh yes, can you clarify something for Tsuna?" She politely asked.

The mayor nodded. "If I can help?"

"Y-Yes, well you see, he doesn't seem to be aware of who you are." Hana gave an uneasy smile. 'Seriously Tsuna, you're standing right infront of him!'

Tsuna shoved his head back, confused. "Ofcourse I know who he is Hana! I'm not a baka! I've known him my whole life. He's the mayor."

'H-He is a baka...' His family cringed even Kyoko. Except Misuzu and Gokudera. He would never insult the tenth, and she was as lost as Tsunayoshi-kun.

The mayor laughed. "Oh I see. My apologies Tsunayoshi. I assumed you were aware like the rest of your friends."

"Ara, what are you talking about Mayor-san?"

The mayor stood up. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sawada Ieyasu. Vongola Primo and your ancestor, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Vongola Decimo scratched his cheek. His smile still plastered on his face, staring at Vongola Primo. "Eeh? Primo..." Blink, blink. "EEEEEEEHHH?!" His eyes shot out in disbelief!

Hana, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto and Ryohei all grew shark eyes. "How can you be that dense! You look exactly alike!" They slapped the air next to him, just as shocked as he was.

Misuzu-chan mentally pinched herself. 'I-I didn't realize it either... I'm as bad as Tsunayoshi-kun... Oh no!' She tried to be invisible, sneaking to a corner, but...

"Everyone in CEDEF knew as well. It's common knowledge." Reborn informed her.

She squirmed in embarrassment! "R-Reborn, what are implying?" 'If Tsunayoshi-kun finds out I knew barely as much as him...- Never! He will never find out!'

The no good kid jumped to his feet and pointed at Primo, the mayor of Namimori. "B-But that would mean you're over a hundred," Decimo shook his head. "No, you would have to be over two-hundred years old?! Definitely over two-hundred years old!"

Primo chuckled. "That's true."

"Oi, don't just wave it off!" Tsuna retorted. "W-Wait a minute..." He paled. "R-Reborn, what were you talking about with Mayor-san?"

Reborn casually nodded to Tsuna. "You. You are his candidate after all."

"Nooooooo!" The whimpy kid clutched his hair, and shook his head in denial.

"Sorry for putting so much pressure on you Tsunayoshi." Primo's eyes were warm and his smile apologetic.

Tsuna froze, he creaked around and faced Primo finally realizing the reality of how important the mayor was. "O-Oh, n-no pressure at all V-Vongola P-Primo..."

Thump, Thump.

They all stopped, and faced the ceiling. "Ara?" Tsuna blinked.

Crash! She broke through the vents and landed on top of the no good kid of Namimori!

Debris covered the two until, "What a great find!" Haru cheered, sitting up on his stomach. Tsuna was dead on the ground.

"Hello..." He gasped out, his eyes rolled back.

"Oh look it's Haru!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh its nice to meet you." Kyoko-chan greeted. The fact that she was crushing Tsuna, didn't seem to bother anyone.

"Hahi!" Haru perked her eyes around the room. "It's Skyleos!" She then wiggled her bottom, realising she was on someone. She flushed in embarrassment when their eyes met. "P-Pervert!" She darted to her feet and covered herself, backing away from Tsuna.

"But you were on me..." He corrected.

Haru's red face became a shade darker. "It's not like I planned it!"

"Sawada caught you to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

Haru flinched and Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously, with a nod confirming it. "S-Sorry! It was natural instinct."

Haru puffed her cheeks with pouted lips. "T-Thanks."

Primo took another sip of his liquor, before placing the glass down. "Haru can I ask you for a favor." His smile always warm and sincere. "Please don't make this information public, outside of the Vongola or Namimori." He tilted his head with his grin. "The code of Omerta."

"Hahi!" She cringed in fear. "Y-Yes Mayor. But I just lost a major story..."

"Don't worry, I'll give you an interview. I hope that makes up for it." Primo offered. She lit up and nodded.

"An interview with thee Vongola Primo! Let's get started! I can do a double interview! Primo and Skyleos!"

Primo sweatdropped, but kept his smile. "If Tsunayoshi and his family don't mind, I don't see the problem."

Haru clasped her hands together, excited! "Tsuna-san you did promise me an interview, ne?" Her beaming personality invaded his personal space as she scooted right in front of him. Ever since the helicopter she had been dying to meet him again.

Tsuna gulped when her cute preppy eyes blinked happily. He did his best to contain his nerves.

"Let's do it Tsuna, sounds fun!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Y-Yamamoto."

"Tenth you don't have to grace this bratty girl with your words!"

"Gokudera-kun..." 'Please don't be rude. I really like her.'

Before he could make a decision the usual antics of his family began. Haru and Gokudera argued. Ryohei was yelling extreme when the mayor offered him a shot. And drowned it. He slammed the glass down. Primo laughed and poured him another. Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan were greeting Reborn, the only two not afraid of strongest baby in the world. Hana was scolding Ryohei, he was already on his third shot... but she also started drinking. Misuzu was in the corner still mentally suffering in shame.

The door busted open. Everyone froze. She blinked. "Ieyasu! You're drinking! You may be a Mafia member but you're also the mayor." Akane scolded.

Giotto actually fidgeted. "Hello Akane, I was just congratulating Skyleos for all their recent success..."

* * *

She walked back into Tsuna's life for a moment the ended in a blink, but for her and him, this one moment encompassed all the time they lost, away from eachother.

Tsuna's heart skipped as she walked passed the open door. Her quiet delicate violet eye peeked inside the room.

She paused. Boss was there. Their eyes reunited. She smiled, a fragile, but blooming rose blush on her cheeks. She quietly raised her had next to her cute face and, with a tilt of her head, she waved her fingers shyly. And Boss fell in love with Nagi. He matched her timid blush and silently waved back through all the commotion. Chrome's smile grew, even if no one noticed the quiet illusionist, because Boss did. She walked away with a happy pineapple bounce in her hair.

* * *

"And you were hiding Tsuna-kun from her adoring aunty..." The air cracked and Akane's voice was a killing whisper.

"Hiiee!" Ieyasu and Tsuna flinched at the same time. Primo coughed and recomposed himself. The whole family had a blank expression. 'You really are his descendant...'

Misuzu whispered with a cringe still in a lonely corner. "I-I n-never realized it, even though I met Vongola Primo before..."

"And the files are easily accessable to everyone in the Vongola." Reborn kept adding to the mountain of shame Misuzu had right now.

"Eei!" She peeped and squirmed even more embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed and she continued to hide.

"Save me!" Tsuna clawed the floor as he was dragged away, tooth and nail, by her 'adoring aunty.' Gokudera came came to the rescue, but Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hana stopped him. "It's too late for him..." They all sighed in defeat. "No one can save him now, not even Primo..."

"Unfortunately they're right." Primo added and continued to drink.

Yamamoto placed his shoulder on Haru getting her attention. "Hahi?" She turned and faced the future rain and sun guardians.

Yamamoto chuckled and Ryohei had an extreme grin. "Hey Haru, we'll do the interview!" He waved his head to Hana. "Isn't that right Hana!" He asked before making a final decision. If Tsuna wasn't around they just asked her, that's what Tsuna always does.

"Eeh?" Hana's cheeks had a slight tingling blush. She waved them off. "Yeah, just don't say anything stupid." And went back to sipping her 'medicine,' On the bar infront of the shelfs of liquor.

"Oh, Haru can I aslo be apart in the interview?" Kyoko asked the new friend she easily made.

Haru perked up and cheered. "Of course! Then let's head to that muffin shop you mentioned!"

Kyoko giggled and agreed.

And thus the interview with Vongola Primo, Reborn, and Tsuna's family began.

Misuzu excused herself, Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't her leader. She wasn't affiliated with him, they were just friends.

 _"He will be when he's Vongola Decimo, right?"_

Nagi's haunting whisper still echoing in her thoughts. Sawada wouldn't be her Boss, he was her friend. She didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to lose Tsunayoshi-kun to Decimo.

* * *

"Sit!" Akane ordered, after dragging him into her office. Kogami and the other officers were at their computers, before seeing the no good kid of Namimori, the inspector's nephew. Some sighed, others smirked, one tried to flirt with him, and Kogami focused on his computer, still working on a case.

Tsuna scooted his chair in front of his aunty's desk. Tsuna opened his mouth. She raised her hand signaling for him to stop. "I need my coffee first." She raised her mug of the dark roast. Tsuna closed his mouth like a tuna.

He paled when she calmly placed her mug next to her computer. "What the frick was that Tsuna-kun?"

Kogami let out a grunt that could of been a chuckle.

"Um... we were eating chocolate...?" He made up. 'It's not like I'm lying... we were eating chocolate bars... Wait I barely got a bite!' He shook his head, shaking those thoughts away. 'N-No! Chrome is more important right now!.. H-How do I approach her later! I acted so cool when I kissed her and left, but that was becuase I was lost in the moment! Why did me and Chrome even end up like that?! How do I explain any of it to Aunty?! I can't explain it to myself!'

Akane tapped her foot in annoyance, with her arms crossed. Still waiting for a proper answer. "Dokuro is an innocent sweet girl. She looks a little naive, so don't corrupt her."

"Eeeeeh?" Tsuna's cheeks flushed. He whined in a high pitched voice. "J-Just how far do you think we were going to go, Aunty-Akane?!" Tsuna pictured, actually going all the way with Chrome. A bed of roses and her, sliding off a small simple white dress, and that glimmering, small loving smile that only he ever got to see. Steam evaporated from his ears as his face burned red in shame for his lewd thoughts.

Akane scoffed at her nephew. "Tsuna-kun you were gone for a year. With, with that maniac! You don't say good-bye, I dont hear a word from you." She waved her arms in a scolding lecture, Tsuna cringed at ever verbal beating of the truth. "And when I finally see you, you're leaving love marks on a quiet girl's neck! Geez Tsuna-kun, you left a boy and came back a man. I'm not prepared to feel this old." But she still looked young. She huffed and sighed at the end. She rubbed her temples. Her shift wasn't even close to being over, but she knew it was going to be one of those days.

Tsuna played with his fingers trying to form the proper words. He gulped, "Aunty... I'm still a, you know."

She rose an eyebrow. "You're still a virgin? Really? Nothing happened for you this past year?" The doubt weaved in her words after what she saw.

Tsuna almost fell out his chair. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Oooh... spill it Tsuna-kun?" She placed her elbows on her desk resting her head on the folded hands. Her smile teasing her nephew.

He ruffled his hair debating in thought. 'I can never talk about that! Never! If Gamma or Sensei ever find out...' "Hiiieee!" He cried in fear. "I c-can't talk about it..." But his cheeks and ears were burning with a lewd blush.

Akane rone an eyebrow. Tsuna gulped, before he knew it he spilled it.

* * *

 _"Sorry Tsuna." Yuni apologized as he gave her a piggy back ride through the dense forest._

 _He shook his head, his bushy hair tickled her nose. He was holding her legs, by scoping up her knees. "It's ok Yuni, we have been walking all day. Fatigue is a common aliment and it's my duty to keep you safe and healthy." He informed as he kept shifting his head in a directions, checking for any danger._

 _Yuni pouted her lips. "I don't want to be a burden. You already dealt with so much for my sake."_

 _Tsuna laughed as he continued to trudged through the forest lit by only the glimmering constellations in the night sky, and a bright luna._

 _"Friendship is a gift right? I'm enjoying every minute of our journey together. Princess." Even through all the shrapnel and blood, Tsuna and Yuni were smiling._

 _The current wielder of the sky pacifier grew scarlet at his confession. "M-Me too... Even now." She buried her head in between his shoulder blades trying to hide her emotions from him._

 _He nodded his head._

 _They walked for a while longer, howls and roars thundering around them. Predators' eyes piercing through the shadows._

 _Yuni was scared of the dark forest, but she felt safe with Tsuna._

 _She never really experienced the world, her mother kept her hidden from it. Until her passing... and Yuni was thrusted with the title of a Mafia Boss and the sky pacifier._

 _Yuni quietly sniffled rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. She missed mom so much. Tsuna spoke. "Yuni, your mother... I-I'm sorry..." His eyes were shadowed, and Yuni flinched at the guilty crack in his voice._

 _"It wasn't your fault Tsuna..." She whispered, wrapping her damp sleeves around his neck in comfort._

 _He didn't respond. His eyes stayed hidden and he continued to walk._

 _Only the breaking twigs on the floor, and squishy boots marching through the forest was all that kept Yuni company. Tsuna was still walking, still silent._

 _"I won't let any thing happen to you, Yuni."_

 _She perked her head up in surprise. She leaned her head on his shoulder and giggled. "I thought you were mad."_

 _"Eeeh?! N-No, I was making a decision. It's impossible to be upset with you."_

 _She blinked, "Really, why?"_

 _He walked with a more cheerful pace than before. "Hahaha, you always think about others before yourself. You try to bring everyone under your peaceful sky."_

 _She smiled back at his laugh. "Ne, what decision were taking about?"_

 _He kept a small smile. "I decided to protect you till the very end Yuni. No matter what. I want us to live long peaceful lives with our families together."_

* * *

"Eeeh?" Akane sighed in disappointment. "That's all?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "O-Ofcourse that's all!" 'Of course that's not all! But I will never! Never talk about that!'

The alarm for the Investigation Bureau went off and Aunty-Akane was order to head to the crime scene. She stood up, as well as the rest of the officers. "We are not done talking Tsuna!" She ordered. "Tomorrow we're going shopping."

He paled. 'No... That's the worst...' "Sorry, I can't I have plans to go to the mall with Kyoko-chan tomorrow." He scratched his hair with an uneasy grin, trying to hide his blush.

A cold shiver crawled up Tsuna...

"Oh... really...?"

'Oh no! Why did I tell her?!'

"I guess the three of us can going shopping." There was no room for argument. His aunt just crushed his dreams. She left and he couldn't object.

He dropped to his hands and knees, his soul shattered. "It can't be... I lost my chance to go on a date with Kyoko-chan..."

* * *

They were both wondering the halls, not searching for anything in particular. One lost in thought, the other, well lost...

Until they stopped infront of eachother. He paused with a casual smile. She slowed to a stop. One arm behind her back, hugging the other, and she was shifting on the balls of her feet. She had been thinking about him.

"Oh hey Misuzu-chan, wanna head home together."

She released her arm and greeted him with a nod.

They walked side by side. Misuzu wasn't as far away as possible, their shoulders would bump and their hands would clasp together shyly.

Tsuna rose his hands and crossed them behind his head, casually resting it, as they walked. She placed both her hand behind her lower back and interlocked her fingers. She matched his relaxed pace.

The sun was begining to set as she took small graceful skips down the many flight of stairs outside of city hall. He tripped down a few.

He stumbled down the city streets. She would wait with a nonchalant pace, not bothered at all. He would grin and apologize. She would throw an insult at him every once in a while, but there was always a smile, sometimes from him, others from her.

She boarded the subway, but grew shocked when the doors closed behind her and he stood there, shoving her inside. He didn't enter. He had that stupid grin on his face, waving from the terminal. She huffed and crossed her arms, staring through the window doors.

A pout on her face, until the subway rose from the underground and towards the building heights on a railroad bridge. She stared out the window next to her seat. She rolled her eyes and tried to force down her smile. He was gliding over the city next to the train. Along side her.

He waited in front of her stop. She came out with a few other people, so he didn't spot her right away. But when he did, they made eye contact. It would be a lie if I said they didn't smile.

They walked home towards their neighborhood. He suggested a shortcut. She added that it would be pointless, but agreed.

He took them down a narrow creek, walking down the river banks of a small nature habitat.

They both skipped over stones to cross the river. She went first, she almost lost her balance on the last stone, but took a quick leap and made it to the other side.

He made it half way before slipping and landing face first. When he rose his head from the shallow creek, her pale hand was offering help. He follwed it, up to her face. A smile and simple caring eyes. He grinned and happily grasped the hand of a dear friend.

They reached their simple neighborhood. He was slowly sliding with his skyflame shoes on the top of a wall. She walked on top of the other wall on the small path. She had her hands stretched out for balance, slightly wobbling, with extended, raised legs, steping happily. He had his hands in his pockets, with one leg slightly bent forward, the other relaxed infront, equalling her slow walking pace. Both catching glances at eachother, blushing and hiding their smiles.

It was night time when they reached home. The moon reflected off her beautiful eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Hm, what is it Misuzu-chan?"

"How long will we be friends for?"

"Eeeh? What kind of question is that! Friendship doesn't have a time limit!"

"S-So you're saying we will always be nakama!"

"Hiiee! Y-Yes! Misuzu-chan are you ok? You're kind of worrying me."

"We will be friends no matter what happens right?"

"Yea... Is something wrong?"

"Promise me." Please.

"...I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Some where in Italy.

The doors to an underground bar opened.

"Oh hey, it's been a while since you decided to come down here." The barkeep, his old friend, greeted as he took a seat in front of the bar. He ordered a drink and chugged it as soon as it arrived. Then another.

He wiped a spill of liquor off his lips. "Just came back from a mission on the moon. What's been going on down here on earth?" He grumbled, scanning the shady room of Mafiosos.

"Oh that's right you don't own a watch. Here take a look." The barkeep wasn't fazed by his claim of being on the moon. He pressed a button on a remote and a hologram appeared in front of the bar. It showed Tsuna's calvary battle with Hibari and his race with Gokudera.

"So what you think of your boy? It's been a while since I saw Tsuna." The barkeep smirked impressed with Tsuna. He was cleaning a mug but stopped.

He slammed his beer mug on the counter shattering it. "HE LOST! OH FUCK NO! I'M HEADING TO NAMIMORI! TSUNA YOU FUCKING UNLESS BRAT!" He stomped away busting the door off it's hinges.

The barkeep sweatdropped. "S-Sorry Tsuna."

A pink haired kid in the corner was playing on his phone. "Tsuna will be fine Dad."

* * *

Tsuna shot up on his bed. A horrible shiver crawling up and down his spine. "N-No, I-It can't be..." His hyper intuition was screaming at him. Only one person could frighten him this much. "Hiiieee!" He flung the covers off and ran to the closet.

Reborn sat up on his hammock. Tsuna always woke up early, but was usually depressed, waking from a dream of Nagi. This was different, a panicked fear. "What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna was ignoring him, lost with anxiety. He rummaged through his clothes, finding something comfortable. "I need to train before he shows up! I probably have 4, maybe 5 weeks, no even sooner!" Tsuna screamed behind his shoulder as he ran out the door. Reborn never saw the kid so scared... no, he looked desperate for approval.

Misuzu peeked out her door, the sun wasn't even close to rising. Who could possibly be up? "Good morning Misuzu-chan!" Tsunayoshi-kun smiled running past her.

She gasped awake. She just realized Tsuna saw her in her bed hair, baggy sleepy eyes, and purple wrinkled pj's. She was a mess. She closed her door with an embarrassed click, and went to fix herself up.

* * *

Chapter 12

Escaping with Kyoko-chan!

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, waiting in front of the mall. He yawned. He trained all morning.

He jogged around the city with Ryohei. They yelled extreme, waking up the city!

He did push-ups, using Hana as a weight. She was reading a book Reborn recommended, on top of him. She tried to ignore how arousing it felt when he went up and down, considering most of the movements made her hop on his strong shirtless back. She tried to focus on the book. She was so glad it was only the two off them in his backyard. She could enjoy this for a while. "27... 28... Tsuna you're not tired."

"Eeeh? I haven't broke a sweat, maybe when we get close to a hundred, but your light so maybe we'll reach two-hundred."

"Thanks, I used to do gymnastics. 32... 33..."

He did target practice with Gokudera. Reflex timing with Yamamoto, both trying to improve Tsuna's pull of the trigger and Yamamoto's rain-splitting speed with his sword.

And then. Flame control with Misuzu... it was a quiet intimate meditation training, with just them two in her room, sitting crosslegged next to eachother on the floor. Their hands folded with a gap, maintaining a condensed dying will flame. He noticed it was his first time in here since she moved in. It was similar to his room, except instead of a desk in front of the wall, was a vanity mirror, and everything was slightly purple, and a little girly. He never saw her as the girly type. She glared at him, as if reading his thoughts. He flinched and lost control of his flames. They combusted.

Poof! He coughed and waved the smoke away. She had a scowl, he was about to apologize until she broke into a fit of giggles. She grabbed a handkerchief, and wiped his face clean. He was blushing the whole time. She had never been this nice and close before. She lowered the handkerchief when she finished. She had a small smile, she had her knees tucked to the side. They were sitting on the floor. Sitting infront of eachother. They stared, and no words needed to be said. Her elegant smile and his warm eyes answered everything. She was supporting her self with one hand, as her other reached for his. She tenderly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Their lips and eyes acting on emotion. They closed their eyes. Their lips didn't need to see to find eachother. Only a few moments away from eachother, but each one of those moments were beating in their hearts for a century. They could feel the others body warmth, as their lips were on the verge of confessing.

"Ciaossu."

"Hiieee! R-Reborn! Learn to knock!"

"R-Reborn, Sawada and I were just practicing flame control." Misuzu had wide eyes. 'Was I really about to kiss Tsunayoshi-kun. What was I thinking?'

They went back to training and he realized she was really good with her flames. He never saw her struggle to manifest flames, even without a ring. She informed him that it took her years to harness her abilities.

Even before, he had been feeling weird around her. He would be doing simple task, like cleaning his pistol, The White Owl, and suddenly she would appear in his thoughts. He would stop what he was doing. He would blush, shake it off and go back to doing whatever it was this time. 'Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about her. She doesn't talk about herself. All I know is that she's in the Vongola.'

He ruffled is hair. "Tch, Vongola this, Vongola that. It's all I hear ever since Reborn showed up. And even the mayor..." The Vongola had been keeping an eye on him since he was a child. He frowned at the honest thought. He felt a little suffocated. The Vongola had a chain around his neck and it tightened little by little, day by day.

Lately all his thoughts had been of the Mafia or one of his lady friends.

Especially her.

If the Vongola had a chain around his neck, she had his eyes taped shut and his ears listening to the sirens of ancient Greece.

Chrome had been lingering in his dreams and day-dreams. She was impossible to describe. He didn't know how to feel towards her. He would feel a pang of pain, yet also his stomach would swirl. His heart would race, but crack at the same time. He didn't trust her. She rejected his offer then some how manipulated him in Hibari's office. No matter how far they were going to go. He gulped, because he was pretty sure they were going to go all the way, nothing would of stopped him, and she was begging for it. He totally lied to his aunt. He groaned. Her panting, her moaning, her fragile body hugged against him for warmth and intertwined her coldness with his heat, creating a steam of lust. All of it was intoxicating. He tried to ignore the fact that maybe, she could be Nagi, he tried to ignore the loving shine in her eye. But even if she wasnt, he kept thinking about her and that damn smile that drove him crazy. 'N-No, don't think about her Tsuna. She's not Nagi, well she might be... Just don't fall for her again! It's just Chrome... Yea, Chrome... B-Besides, today we get a chance to be with Kyoko-chan!' But she still lingered in his thoughts.

...

"Damn Aunty-Akane..." She had been one step ahead of him the whole time. She called saying she picked up Kyoko and to meet him at the mall. An evil smile escaping her lips.

He spotted Kyoko-chan when she called him. He happily waved and walked up to her, until he saw his aunt. He grumbled something and she pinched his cheek.

Kyoko didn't seem to be bothered that his aunt tagged along. They were gossiping, Tsuna just slumped behind them.

The mall was a few stories, with walkways around the circling stores, the escalators went up ever floor in a double helix, with a cat walk going across the middle of ever floor.

They went up to the third floor where their favorite stores where.

* * *

They walked for miles through the hordes of stores... That's how he felt. They talked and tried on so many odd items. He was hoping to at least see Kyoko-chan change into cute clothes, like the montages in the movies. But instead her and Aunty-Akane were trying silly top hats, clown wigs, gorilla masks. They were totally goofing off. He rolled his eyes when his aunt flashed him a fake cop badge and aimed a water pistol at him. "Freeze Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan clapped her hands impressed.

"You have the real version of those..." He mumbled walking away, she squirted a few shots at him, he titled his head and it hit the couple behind him. Inspector Tsunemori sweatdropped and had to apologize with a bow.

They were asked to leave the toy store...

Tsuna took his chance. Aunty-Akane was changing in the dressing room of a department store in the mall. He knew she was going to take some time, she had been trying to impress officer Kogami for a while now.

"Hey Kyoko-chan wanna go to the movie theaters?"

"Oh sure Tsuna-kun, but what about Akane-san?"

He scratched the back of his hair with a horrible lie. "O-Oh don't worry about her. She'll probably be too busy trying out clothes."

She giggled and agreed with him. Tsuna became a secret spy sneaking out of the store with her, his important intel.

* * *

They went to the ground floor where the movie theater was. They ran into the strawhat crew.

"Tsuna? What a surprise." Nami greeted.

"Oh hello Nami!" Tsuna happily cheered. Kyoko-chan was a little uncomfortable, but remained polite. She had her arms around his arm, and she scooted closer to him when Sanji became to flirtatious with hearts in his eyes. Nami narrowed her eyes, noticing how close she was to Tsuna, latching onto him.

They all left after their greetings.

Kyoko-chan was relieved, Nami left. It was just her and Tsuna-kun now.

They went to go pay for their tickets. Tsuna checked his pockets, but couldn't find his wallet. He patted his jacket, but nope, not there either.

On the other side of the movie theater, Nami and the crew were in front of the cashier about to pay for food. Nami giggled pulling out the wallet she stole from Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed in defeat having lost his and pulled out the one he stole from Nami.

"Eeeh? Tsuna's broke..." Nami realized. His wallet was empty. She reached for the wallet in her purse but couldn't find it.

"Eeeh? Nami's broke...?"

Kyoko-chan offered to pay, waving her purse, but Tsuna chuckled. He decided to sneak them into the movie, the innocent Kyoko-chan's heart raced doing something illegal. But it was fun with Tsuna-kun. He hid Kyoko-chan into the cinema before Nami or the crew could find them. With out a single employee noticing. It was a suspenseful thrill for her, but an everyday thing for him.

"Wow you're really fast Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan cheered, hiding a blush. Her anxiety of getting caught gone.

"Th-Thank you Kyoko-chan." He was also blushing. He used Sky Walk while carrying her bridal style. That's how he snuck them in. Nobody could spot Tsuna when he used his real speed, it just drained him faster.

* * *

"Give me a minute Kyoko-chan." Dame-Tsuna excused himself, as they found seats in the back of the dim lit theater.

He entered the bathroom. He couldn't active his calm dying will for some reason. He had been trying for a while, but it deactivated after he snuck them in and he couldn't reactivate it. He wanted to try and use it, like he did with Chrome.

He stared at the mirror. His eyes brown. He ruffled his hair then clutched the sink. 'I was able to use calm dying will with Chrome. But.' "Damn it, why can't I activate it with Kyoko-chan? If I use it, I won't be as nervous and m-maybe we will k-kiss!"

"It's your indecisiveness Dame-Tsuna." Reborn popped out of the mirror next to the one Tsuna was staring at.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna was more than freaked out. The baby hitman was naked, in a flower pot with a patch of grass as his hair. "What's up with the outfit!"

Reborn ignored him, somehow suspended in the air with invisible strings. "It's not that you can't activate your calm dying will, but more rather, your consciousness is blocking it."

"Nani? Why would I do that to myself."

"Maybe becuase it will feel like cheating on your date. Don't you, the brown eyed, Dame-Tsuna, want to do it on your own. I think you don't want help from your dying will."

"I don't want help..." Tsuna let those words sink in. Was Reborn right? "Reborn..." 'He might be a baby, and the world's greatest hitman, but he really is taking the time to get to know me...'

That's how Tsuna honestly felt, until Reborn insulted him.

"That's why are so uselss." Tsuna cringed horribly, taking back everything he just thought. "If you activate your calm dying will, Kyoko would be head over heels for you, but you feel like that would be lying to her and yourself. You're honest indecisiveness to achieve a goal with in reach is what makes you Dame-Tsuna." But Reborn made it sound like a compliment with a smirk.

* * *

Tsuna left the restroom with Reborn's words. He was staring hard in thought. 'I don't want to use my dying will?... I guess that's true. I mean, I want Kyoko-chan to notice me as me. Yosh I can do this.' He nodded, resolved.

He walked back in to the dark theater, he began to step up to the top row in the back where Kyoko-chan was sitting. Before he reached the final row, he took a breath of confidence. He took a step, and tripped.

She giggled when he reached her. "Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?"

He rubbed his shame away and laughed back nervously. "I'm fine. Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing really, the trailers just started."

Tsuna nodded and sat down on the chair next to her.

The theater grew dark as the movie started. It was a horror movie, so he tried to act brave. He had to act brave! He was with Kyoko-chan!

Tsuna breathed in an anxious gulp. 'I can do this. Start out slow.' His hand shyly rested on the same arm rest as hers. He mentally praised himself. 'Our arms are touching! Wow she is so soft. M-Maybe I can hold her hand.'

It took him about thirty minutes, and a heart warming scene between the two love interest in the movie, but he finally grew the courage. He placed his hand over hers and interlocked their fingers together. And he waited...

They both stiffened with a blush. Tsuna mentally squirmed. 'Was it too soon? She hasn't said anything but I felt her tense up! Oh no I ruined-'

Her hand squeezed his, and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed out in comfort. "I want to stay like this with you, Tsuna-kun."

He relaxed with a smile and agreed. 'This feels so great. I'm alone with Kyoko-chan, we are holding hands and she is ok with it! She is encouraging it!' He was finally living his fantasy.

The movie began to grow intense, screaming, and alot of blood. Kyoko-chan hid her face, buring it on his neck. She was so scared. He shifted his body to turn and face her. Her eyes were puffy, in a cute kind of way.

"Tsuna-kun..." She her voice quietly cracked, as her eyes begged for his comfort, when he backed away.

"Are you scared?" It came out as a tease.

"It's not funny." She whined, but she didn't seem scared anymore. He smiled knowing she wasn't anymore. Her cheeks were puffed and her lips were pouting at him, slowly curving up into a smile.

'She's really cute when she tries to be mean. Ah, Kyoko-chan's perfect!'

He chuckled but yelped during a jump scare with a girl screeching her lungs out. He blushed heavily, realizing how girly it sounded. She giggled. "That's what you get."

They both paused, their eyes began to swirl with a powerful trance. They were finally realizing the truth. He liked her, and she liked him. They were alone, away from the family. They finally had the opportunity they had been longing for.

They weren't even staring at the movie screen anymore. They were sharing a smile. A smile that drew their lips closer.

"K-Kyoko-chan..."

"Tsuna-kun..."

He tenderly grasped her cheek, as if asking for permission.

The scary scenes in the movie were all over and the two main characters were outside of the haunted mansion staring at the rising sun.

The sunshine of the movie screen loomed over their silhouettes as their lips embraced.

They ignored the rest of the movie, the rest of the people, the rest of the world. They expressed and confessed with their lips, in the lonely back row of the theater. They broke away when they needed air. They kept it as quiet as possible. Kyoko-chan loved the feeling of his lips as their hands roamed eachother, with no one in the theater finding out. It was so naughty and she was so innocent.

She broke the kissing, panting for air. He began kiss her cheek, then left a trail of butterfly kiss on her jawline.

"Oh Tsuna-kun..." She whispered. She gripped the locks of his hair, as he began to leave a hickie as a sign of ownership. And she loved it, because she left one him too.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan..." He winced a little. She released his neck with a pop and giggled, circling her finger around the red love mark.

The silhouette of their bodies last showed them embracing eachother again, with their lips refusing to stop.

The movie ended but their make out session didn't.

* * *

They came out of the movie theater after everyone had left. Tsuna had a big grin on his face. Kyoko-chan was blushing, but was holding his hand as they walked out. She had never done anything like that before. It was exciting, yet she didn't feel pressured. Tsuna was really gentle and didn't rush anything, but she did like how animalistic he got. A fierce lion that would guard her. "T-This is a fun date, T-Tsu-kun..." She bowed her head and scooted closer to him shyly.

'It really is a date! Thank god Aunty-Akane didn't ruin it!' He smiled and nudged her shoulder with his, getting her attention. "I'm having a great time too Kyoko-chan." He paused and faced her. He gulped, but risked it.

He lowered his gaze to her lips and held both her hands as he leaned down for a gentle kiss. Kyoko-chan blushed, but rose to her tip toes and tilted her head as they kissed.

* * *

Nami walked out of the theater with the rest of the crew, but brown bushy hair caught her attention. "Tsuna that little thief." The hypocrite gritted her teeth, and began to walk through the crowded mall. She shoved two people asides to get a clear view of him.

She gasped. 'What? N-No.' He was kissing _her._

Her eyes were beginning to sting red, and bubble with salty tears. She bit her bottom lip before spinning on her feet and darted away.

* * *

Aunty-Akane eventually found them. And she beat the crap out of Tsuna when she saw the hickies on their necks. "Keep it in your pants Tsunayoshi!"

"Hiieee! Save me god!" But his prayer went unanswered, as she pummeled him verbally and physically.

* * *

Kyoko-chan waved from her front door as Akane drove off with Tsuna. "I can't wait to see you again Tsu-kun!"

He waved back with a smile as big as hers. He signalled that he would call her later.

She walked inside her home and leaned on the door she just entered. Her heart was still beating a million miles a minute. She clasped her her hands over her breast and skipped all the way to her room. She jumped on her bed, hugging a little stuffed lion, trying to settle down her heart and her thoughts. "Tsu-kun and I just had our very first date!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I decided to do the authors note down here, given how I arranged the chapter. So the next chapters are gonna be about each female, not really in any particular order except I wanted Kyoko first because she is closet to the cannon, and Misuzu will be last because she is in first place on the poll. Oh and I'm going to add a surprise lady to the harem! So chapters will be a little short as they focus more on the daily life/romance side for each female. Not like how I been writing other chapters!**

 **Fwrt: I know! I really like Misuzu and Tsuna together! They just have good chemistry!**

 **BookLoverKid: my favourite parring is definitely 2796 BossXNagi all the way! Appreciate the review!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone else! I hope your enjoying the story so far! And i hope you enjoy the slice of life/lewdness, because after these chapters the plot is going to pick up. Don't forget to review guys! Or to vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Time for aother short chapter and continued lewdness. This chapter is about Nami! The next chapter will be Lal-Mirch! I know it's getting pretty close to smut, but trust me when this short series of lewd events finish the plot is gonna get messy and violent. So I say let the good times roll.**

 **Fwrt: um no its not Natsu or igneel. They aren't gonna be in this story** **. And sorry I can't say who that man from the moon is yet. But he is Tsuna's Sensei in this Au. Oh and Akira Amano created him! Just like she was the character designer of Pyscopass and creator of Eldlive! I really like using her characters becuase Khr is her most famous one and makes it feel like one expanded universe!**

 **BookLoverKid: Chrome is the main in this harem. But also the most um, vague. She is the mist! Read some of my other stories if you want one where the paring is only 2796 or read my other harem fic one piece:sky king, cause when Chrome shows up she kind of takes the spotlight away from the rest of the ladies. She just a cute mess of purple! And I can't help it!**

 **Alright I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! Please!**

Chapter 13

Truth or dare

"That baka. Like I care." Nami scoffed, stomping away from the kiss scene between Tsuna and her. She felt like Kyoko was mocking her from the distance.

Nami did not like losing...

Especially when it came to Kyoko. They both considered the other their rival, even though they never outright said it to eachother, but they knew. She wasn't going to lose to that innocent hussie.

She knew Tsuna the best. She liked him before Kyoko did. She lost her first kiss to him, he doesn't remember because she did it during a sleep over when there were younger, but she was so excited, she couldn't sleep that night.

She huffed reaching the crew. They could all feel anger oozing out and refused to approach her. Except Luffy, but he just received a beating and laughed it off. Eventually he made her smile with his ridiculous stretching antics.

* * *

Nami woke up the next morning. She sat up on her bed. She was only in an oversized brown t-shirt with 27 on the torso, and white booty-shorts, but the shirt covered them. It was one of the shirts he left when he would stay over. She kept this one for herself cause it was so snuggly and it smelled like him. Winter fresh. Strange, considering how it contrasted with his warm personalty.

She was still a little frustrated. Tsuna was slipping away. It wasn't like before. Back then they only had eachother. But now they were in different families. She was glad she didn't need to depend on him, but she had hoped that, he would notice her as a result. Instead they were slowly growing apart.

"Morning Nami!" Tsuna cheered, popping up infront of her face. He had straddled her, on her bed. He pressed his forehead against hers, a big grin on his face.

She screeched in fear and slapped him across the face. He crashed off her bed with a whine. "Ow! Oi what gives Nami?! That's how you always wake me up."

She crossed her arms, denying the blame. "Baka. Of course I would slap anyone who scares me like that, and besides I _get_ to do that because it's my house and you're my bestfriend."

"Eeeh? You're my bestfriend too why can't I do that!"

"Becuase I'm a girl and you're a boy!"

"Eeeh? That doesn't make anysense!"

She grew shark teeth. "Ofcourse it does!" She threw her pillow at him. She giggled when it fell off his face.

Then she clamped her mouth shut, trying to stifle her giggles. She knew what she just started.

Tsuna picked up the pillow with a sinister grin, and jumped on the bed.

"No." She tried to say, but her laughter was too much. "I-I'm sorry! Hahahah!" She laughed even harder when Tsuna smothered her back down into the bed with the pillow, before throwing it aside and began to tickle her gut.

"Stop!" She cried, not able to stop laughing. She reached for her weapon, the pillow and smacked his face, trying to free herself from the clutches of Tsuna and his ticklish teddy bear hug. They began to roll around the bed play wrestling.

She tried to suffocate him with a pillow, straddling him. But she couldn't becuase she was shaking from giggles. Tsuna refused to stop his attack.

"Tsuna...hahaha... Stop!" She tried to gasp for air. He used that opportunity to clutch her waist and flip her. He was on top. Her legs wrapped around his, trying to shove and kick him away. She released the pillow, and smacked his chest, clawed at his shoulders, all with laughing tears.

"Not until you give up!"

"Hahaha... Never! hahahaha, ok I hahah! give haha! I give!"

Tsuna grew a smug smirk and stopped. Her laughter died down to a playful smile. Tsuna was about to lift up, but her hold on him stilled him. She giggled. "Truth or dare, Tsuna? It's been a while since we played."

He grined, and didnt even think about it. "Dare obviously."

The image of him kissing Kyoko flooded her. She gripped his shirt and a few of the brown locks of hair behind his neck. She had a mischievous grin. She was not going to lose to her. "Kiss me Tsuna."

"Eeeh? Nami?"

"What's wrong Tsuna, chiken?"

"N-No I can do it." He gulped. He quickly pecked her cheek.

She clicked her tounge and shook her finger, "On the lips."

He bit his bottom lip. Why was she doing this? They were bestfriends, wasn't there some rule against this.

Nami rolled her eyes at how long he was taking. He flinched at the that, he knew when she was mad at him. "Don't you start with me Nami." He growled. She gasped at his firm voice. He took her parted lips by surprise. He pulled away just as fast with a crooked grin.

"Your turn Nami, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

Tsuna straightened himself up, on his knees, her legs still casually locked around waist. He tapped his chin in thought. "Who was your first kiss." He chuckled, since they were on the subject.

Her cheeks flushed, and she wished she could sink into the bed, away from him. She blurted it out in a whisper to the side. "...You."

"Hmm, I didn't hear you?" He sang in a tease.

"You! Now stop asking!"

"Eeeeh? This was your first kiss?"

She grew shark teeth and smacked him with a pillow. "No, it's was during Namimori middle. When you came over and fell asleep, I stole a kiss."

Tsuna grew wide eyes, he opened his mouth, but.

"Truth or dare?" She quickly added.

He made a throaty gasp, before answering, his eyes timidly made eye contact with her. "D-Dare."

Her orbs were vivid with a quiet gasp. Was he asking to, "K-Kiss me, again."

Tsuna leaned down, slow, more confident this time. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as they met. Their lips moved along with the waves washing against the cliff outside.

He broke it. Both their cheeks scarlet. "T-Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth?" She was unsure and nervous to pick dare.

"W-Why did you dare me to kiss you?"

"Because Tsuna, you are _my_ bestfriend."

He scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded. "Always will be."

Nami shook her head. "You are _mine,_ Tsuna. You know how possessive I am with my belongings." Her words were confident, as if there was a huge pile of gold she wouldn't give up. Her huge orbs betrayed her voice, it was scared of rejection.

He gulped. "N-Nami, um, I don't understand?" But he did. His heart was beginning to pick up. He couldn't believe this. Nami, the first girl he had a crush on, was telling him something like this. Nami! At first he was thinking she was messing with him, because he assumed she liked the rich popular kids at school, so he never even thought he had a chance, but here they were.

On a bed. Their bodies tangled together, playing a dirty game of truth or dare. And their faces were only inches apart, hers resting on the mattress, his right above hers. A few locks of her short orange hair lingered over her face, and he brushed them away with a few gentle fingers.

Her anxious orbs answered his question. He gulped again. His eyes shadowed as he slowly lingered down to her lips, he hesitated with a gentle nod of the head. She began to feel butterflies. This wasn't a dare. It was a real kiss. Her hands roamed up to his bushy hair and clutched it as their lips locked. She curled her toes. Her legs squeezed him closer.

Their lips mashed together slowly, and their body became one rhythm. One of his hands traveled from her waist, down to a thigh wrapped around him. She arched her back in a pleasured moan, feeling his pelvis grind against her.

They were beginning to lose themselves. They roamed around the bed, still tangled together, their kisses never breaking.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." She panted in surprise. This was leading farther than any dare ever could.

And it felt amazing. Their hands wrote tales over the others skin. Their hot panting and burning moans.

He nodded in the kiss and mumbled a yea, before he slid his hand through her hair and deepened the kiss, tilting her head, and burying her deeper into the bed. She gasped, losing her breath, not able to breath more as he tenderly rubbed her cheek with one hand, but ravaged her neck with his lips.

The door opened and someone barged in.

She swore she heard the prideful growl of a lion, coming from Tsuna's throat.

He instinctivly pulled out his desert eagle, enterd calm dying will, and aimed at the intruder behind him, the intruder who interrupted a private moment of theirs.

Nami's sister flinched and backed up, waving her arms. "Don't shoot!"

"N-Nojiko( **one piece** )?" Nami turned into a tomato, staring from under Tsuna. Nojiko was caught in disbelief. Nami and Tsuna were on the bed. He was on top of her, one hand gripping his pistol. The other was softly clutching her lower back, protecting her. Nami was on the mattress, a heated blush, her legs locked around his waist. One hand was around his neck, the other on the side of his waist, dangerously close to sliding under his pants. And her face was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna burned red and darted off the bed, losing his dying will. "It's not what it looks like I swear!" Quickly holstering his White Owl, and apologized vigorously for pointing a gun at one of the kindest, strong willed, ladies he ever met.

Nojiko smirked crossing her arms. "Really? Cause to me it looked like you were only play-fighting. Was there something more? Huh Tsuna?"

"O-Oh..." Tsuna kept opening and closing his mouth like a tuna, but kept couldn't explain.

"I-It's none of your business Nojiko!" Nami huffed, finally losing her blush. Nami was more annoyed, than embarrassed. Her sister ruined a moment she had been dying for.

Nojiko scoffed. "Well if you have enough time 'play fighting,' you have enough time to help me sell some tangerines."

Nami and Tsuna looked at eachother, sharing a mental conversation. They nodded and agreed to help Nojiko. That or be badgered all day by her, about what she just saw.

She smirked in victory and pretended she never saw them make out.

* * *

Nami, Nojiko, and Tsuna were at an outside food market, selling tangerines from their small fruit stand, but it was popular. Everyone bought some when Nojiko's tangerines came to the market.

"Hey, Tsuna why did you come to my house anyways?" Nami asked after peeling a tangerine. She pulled apart the wedges and offered him one.

Tsuna smiled and accepted the delicious fruit.

He grew a little depressed recalling a few nights ago.

* * *

 _Misuzu walked into his room. She spotted him sitting in front of his desk, polishing his precious treasure. The White owl. She noticed, he always took good care of it, and it was never out of his reach, like an extra appendage... But he always had a frown when guns were involved. Strange._

 _She ignored the thought when he made eye contact with her, followed by a curious tilt of the head._

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't burn down the house while maintaining your flames." She naturally scolded. "I won't be able to help with your flame control."_

 _"Eeeh? Why Misuzu-chan? I've gotten better!" He was about to boast and show her how much he learned._

 _She shook her head. "Yes I am aware. But that's not it, I am going to head back to Italy."_

 _He grew vivid orbs. "W-What?! Y-You're leaving!" He actually dropped his pistol on the desk and stood with spread out hands. She couldn't leave. He didn't have a solid reason for her to stay, but... she just couldn't._

 _She was family. M-Maybe more than that. He hasn't been able to tell anyone, he doesn't even want to admit it to himself, but he was beginning to like her. Like alot._

 _She gasped at his outburst. She mentally slapped herself. She didn't mean it like that. But was Tsunayoshi-kun really that worried about losing her. It was kind of cute. That adorable whine warmed her heart. M-Maybe he was more than just a friend. She would never admit to anyone, not even her self, but she was beginning to like him. She didn't even want to leave, but no one could deny a summon form the leader of CEDEF._

 _She tried to hide a smile at his caring attitude. She tucked a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. It will not be long. A week at most. It's only a meeting."_

 _He still looked a little sad._

 _"Will you be back before the fireworks?"_

 _"Hopefully..."_

* * *

"Misuzu-chan and Reborn had to leave, orders or something. I couldn't sleep so I headed to your place. For some reason I can always sleep when I know you're close by." He began to ramble, completing a transaction with a customer. "Reminds me of old times, I guess. Sometimes I just feel more at home with you around, Nami." He ended his words with a sky encompassing smile.

"...Oh..." She could only mumble. Her cheeks with a graze of pink.

Nojiko sighed with a small smile. Her sister and Tsuna were both hopeless.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Yosh time to work on Lal-Mirch chapter! I've been looking forward to it becuase she had received the least amount of attention even though she has been doing good on the poll. She was in first when I started the poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Yosh got a slightly longer chapter for Lal-Mirch! I hope you enjoy! Up next is either Hana, or the surprise lady I mentioned. Read and enjoy. Leave a review please?**

Chapter 14

Stolen glances, kisses, and gifts

Click. The door to her apartment opened, as she unlocked it and entered. It was accommodated with everything she would need to live a normal life. It was furnished by Basil and Iemitsu.

Let's just say it wasn't her style and she had to refurnish it. The living room had antique furniture from the edo period. The kitchen looked like a construction worker just dropped a bunch of livable crap in there, leaving a muddy mess. She literally had to clean and go shopping on her first day back in Namimori.

To say the least she was tired of being a teacher. The pay was bad, her peers were spineless, and her students were the worst. To top it all off, CEDEF had an important meeting, yet she wasn't allowed to leave her duty. Watch that no good kid, Sawada.

Sawada. She gritted her teeth. Maybe there was one good thing about being a teacher. She had caught herself staring at him, more often. It started ever since their kiss. When she realized she was staring she would quickly snap her eyes away...

But when he noticed her staring, he would give her that friendly toothy grin. The first few times she hid her blush, but now she gives him a small simple one in return. A moment they shared. Her worst student, was her favorite. She bit her lip, ignoring those thoughts.

She walked to the living room and swiped on her phone when she heard it ring. Glad something could distract her.

"Lal!" A drunk Iemitsu cheered, followed by the rest of CEDEF. Lal even heard the quiet Misuzu cheer. It warmed her to know she was cared for. She would rather be with them running missions than bored teaching at school every single day. Lal could hear the scraping floor, as Iemitsu stood up from his chair. He left the conference room, taking their conversation to the hallway. Away from the rest.

Reborn led the meeting when he left.

"Oi, why wasn't I allowed to attend?" She barked at her Boss.

"Eeeh?" His voice slurred. "I thought you were enjoying your vacation?"

"Vacation?!" She roared into the phone. "You call dealing with brats all day a vacation!"

Iemitsu tried to squeak his ear clean with his pinky after she blew out his eardrum. His voice was serious now. "Listen Lal, I need you there. Tsuna is the only candidate not under the Vongola's protection. As CEDEF we can still act independently." She furrowed her eyebrows. Her Boss was dead serious. It intimidated her when he grew cold and calculating. He wasn't the leader of CEDEF for being a drunk. He was the leader for being true to his objective, seeing it through till the end.

She nodded her head even though he couldn't see it. "Oi, it's about the Vongola rings huh?"

He grunted. Only a few people knew the truth. Her, Iemitsu, the Ninth and Reborn. He left the meeting for that particular reason. She only knew prior because of how personal the issue was to her. "Yes, It's about the stolen sky ring."

She gritted her teeth. "Iemitsu. Just give me the order and I'll hunt down that damn traitor-"

"ENOUGH LAL-MIRCH." He had denied her request too many times and with a strained voice he accidently snapped this one time. It was affecting him more than the rest would know. But he wasn't supposed to slip.

She flinched, hearing the buried emotions of her leader, a rare occasion.

He sighed and apologized. "Sorry, but you know I don't approve of family having internal conflicts. _My family_." Because CEDEF was his family. Just as much as his son and wife.

"He stole the Vongola ring Iemitsu! Not just our half, but also the Ninth's! He is threating the secession of the Vongola. We should hound him down." But her voice was cracking, because even to this day she did not want to believe it. She couldn't it.

A flash of the day when she saw the note with only two fucking words, not even bothering with an explanation. **_See You..._** She clutched her phone, imagining that smug smile on his face, lighting a cigarette.

 _Flying away in the night sky like a shooting star, across the constellations..._

"... I know... The Vongola will be passed down to Decimo soon. We are out of time, and **_I_** will be the one to track him down." Lal gulped and couldn't believe it. The Boss of CEDEF was going to chase after his former partner, and bestfriend...

She attempted a protested.

"This is not up for debate."

Silence. She could only imagine the resolve in his eyes when he ordered. She nodded.

She remained quiet. "Lal-Mirch, Misuzu will be heading back to Japan soon. Take care of her for me, will ya?"

Lal-Mirch frowned. Misuzu was the youngest member along side Basil. They were like the little siblings who didn't know the family secret. She gripped the phone. "Will you ever tell her?"

"..."

She sighed before deciding. "Don't worry then, I'll watch over her and your useless brat." She teased. She heard him chuckle.

"Oh, that reminds me.

Reborn showed me something the other day."

She began to lean on the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. "Yea, what about?"

He smirked. "Well did you know he has the whole school bugged and even installed hidden cameras.

"... Really?" Where was he getting at?

"Ah, so how much have your taught my son?" He snickered, with a tease.

She stiffened with a blush, recalling when Tsuna fell on her and they shared their first kiss."...Iemitsu... pick your next words very carefully..."

"...How was his oral presentation?"

"Iemitsu!-"

Click.

Fuck you, Boss of CEDEF.

* * *

 _"Kyoko-chan, do you think Lal-sensei would like this one?" Tsuna asked her as they looked through a expensive clothes store._

 _"Um, I don't think Sensei likes pink that much, Tsu-kun." Kyoko-chan tapped her lips, looking through blouses._

 _They had left the theater and Tsuna was trying to avoid his aunt. But he was determined to achieve his original goal of this whole fiasco. To get Lal-sensei a new blouse for the one he ripped._

 _"I can't find anything?" He whined. "I don't understand women's fashion."_

 _"Don't worry I'll find something for her ok." Kyoko giggled. She thought it was cute he wanted to repay Sensei for the accident of ruining her shirt._

 _"Thank you Kyoko-chan!" He hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but snugged into the loving peck and embrace._

 _Tsuna had his arms crossed behind his head as Kyoko-chan walked around the expensive store. His eyes were caught by a cool item in a display case. "Maybe Lal-sensei would like that."_

 _Kyoko-chan finally found one she thought her Sensei would appreciate. She lifted it and was about to show it to Tsuna, but he wasn't there. "Ara?" She blinked with a tilt of the head._

 _The alarm went off in the store. The no good kid of Namimori ran towards her. "Kyoko-chan is that the one?" He huffed._

 _She nodded, alittle confused at the security gaurds chasing after him._

 _"Hold on." He vanished and reappeared in front of her. He snuck in a whisper to her ear. "Just like in the theater, ok?"_

 _She giggled and nodded. She hopped and he caught her bridal style. They transmitted out of the store with blinding speed. Stealing a blouse and whatever Tsuna stole._

* * *

Lal-Mirch was grading papers. The kids were doing independent study. She sighed. She always waited to grade Yamamoto, Luffy, and Tsuna last. Her worst students. Chrome and Gokudera proved to be top students within their first quizzes.

She glared at all three of them individually. They shivered when she pulled out the red marker.

"Please god..." Tsuna prayed with crossed fingers. "If I fail Reborn will give me 'extra tutoring' when he gets back."

She graded Tsuna's last. She tapped her marker to her cheek in debate. Her favorite student, was also her worst student. Her eyes lingered off the paper to him. She grew a smile, seeing his timid prayer.

Tsuna felt a gaze and follwed it, meeting her eyes.

And they stared.

He didn't give her his usual smile. He grew vivid brown orbs, remembered, and blushed heavily. He snapped his eyes down to his desk. He pretended they never made eye contact.

That ticked her off a little. Ok, a lot. Where was that cheerful grin? It was one of those little things they shared that made her day, even if she would never admit it. After last night and the conversation she had with Iemitsu, she kind of wanted to see it.

She huffed and crossed her arms. 'Fine if that's how Sawada's gonna be.'

She unscrewed the marker, and viciously scribbled on his paper, ruthlessly grading him.

Tsuna cringed at every harsh squeak the marker made.

* * *

Lal-sensei passed back the grades one by one. Tsuna gulped when she stopped next to his desk.

"Sawada." She mumbled with a glare.

"Hiiee!" The paper fell on his desk. The red marker of death decided his fate. And she walked away.

0%

"I-I got them all wrong..." He was dead. Reborn was going to end him.

Boss quickly hid his paper when Chrome walked up his row.

"How did you do?" She was acting different. Casual.

He didn't know if he was bothered or relieved. He honestly didn't.

Because when they were alone, reality was outside of them. Only those two inside a tempting illusion.

"C-Chrome? Eeh? Oh you know, no big deal, hahahaha." His cringe worthy nervous laugh didn't bother her at all. If anything, it was those quirks of his, that made him Boss. She blinked and leaned down closer to him. "H-How about you?"

She titled her head, her bangs swept across her forehead. He gasped when she repeated that simple smile. "I got 100. Thanks for asking."

"Wow you're really smart, that test was hard." Boss complemented. A blush spread across her cheeks, but she hid it with her illusions.

"I could tutor you if you like." Her voice was quiet as usual, but Boss heard a little excitement in there... He was sure it was in there somewhere. He wanted to find it, and chase after it.

"Tutor me...?" He gulped. He couldn't accept that. They would be alone, and last time she was so alluring. Even now. He really wanted to deny her request. He really did. "S-Sure sounds great." But how could Tsuna say no to Nagi. How could Boss ever deny Chrome.

Her smile grew, and his heart skipped away, just as she silently skipped away to her desk.

Boss clutched his hair, his elbows on the desk. His eyes vividly defeated. "...What did I just agree too..." He knew they weren't going to study at all. 'How does she do this to me...'

He was really scared of falling in love with her. What if it all turned out to be a harsh Illusion... An Illusion he continues to search for.

* * *

It was after school. Tsuna quietly slipped back into the classroom. He scanned the room. "Yosh." He whispered. It was empty. Now he just had to leave the gifts in her desk and leave.

He slithered to her desk but, yea... It was no good Tsuna. He opened her bottom drawer. Lal-sensei stepped in with a tired yawn. Blink. "Sawada! What are you doing?"

"Hiiee! Lal-sensei!"

She stomped to him and grabbed his collar. "Answer me Sawada!"

Tsuna defended his school bag and squirmed. "I-It's nothing!"

"If this is about your gade, it's your own fault, not mine!"

He paused, he knew that. He timidly replied. "What other reason would there be?"

She flinched. She bit her bottom lip trying to force back the blush breaking her composer. "E-Exactly! There is no other reason!" 'Idiot couldn't smile back.' She mentally argued with herself over how she felt about him. Her grip on his collar tightened, shaking him.

"Hiiee!" He clutched onto the school bag in his arms. She released her hold, noticing that he was protecting it.

"What's in the bag." She ordered.

He flinched and tried to run. She easily grabbed his shoulder, latched his wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back. She was behind him, and rose his arm higher, to his upper back, the school bag dropped from his other hand. "I give!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"Eeeh? For what? Ouch!"

"What was up with not smiling back!" She barked, forgetting it was her secret.

His brown orbs shot wide.

"Nani?! What are you-" She gasped realizing she slipped up, and instead took it out on him. "Ow! Ow! Ok Sorry!" He gave up.

Lal-sensei shoved him away, trying to focus. The no good kid of Namimori was always up to something. She picked up his school bag, observing it. Tsuna fidgeted trying to take it back. She shot him a glare.

Lal-sensei unlatched the bag and flipped over the flap. She rose an eyebrow. "What's this?" A gift box in one hand. She dropped his school bag and inspected the box, it was about the size of a shoe box, only a tad wider.

Tsuna gave up and confessed. He twiddled his fingers with a nervous pout. "S-Sorry for ripping your shirt. At l-least open it when I leave."

She faced him. She shook the box, it was heavier than just a shirt. She giggled at his nerve.

Tsuna grew wide eyes. Lal-sensei was giggling. When did that ever happen? It was rare and for good reason. It was breathtaking. A higher pitch than her regular voice, with a dash of gace. Her harsh tone, no where to be found.

He smiled for a sec. She stared at the box again. Then at him. He flinched and fidgeted, trying to hide his burning cheeks. She grew wide eyes, now understanding why he didn't give her his usual smile earlier. He was embarrassed to give her this.

"I didn't want you to know it was me. I'm not really your best student..." He mumbled, scratching his cheek.

She walked up to him with the box in her hands. "Be a man and give it to me properly." She ordered shoving it back to him.

He stumbled back when the gift was in his hands. "Y-Yes Lal-sensei." He fought back the nervous clog in his throat.

"And don't call me Sensei."

He fidgeted holding the box. "R-Really, Lal-sens-"

She threw daggers with her eyes and crossed her arms. "For this occasion, yes." Then she pouted with a blush. "Lal is fine."

He tried to remember how to blink. 'Sensei can be really cute...'

She grew impatient. "What are you waiting for Sawada."

He almost leaped back in fear. He straightened himself out and asked. "You can call me Tsuna too, right?"

She glared, but her timid blush lingered on her cheeks. "Just give me the damn box." She rushed out, with gritted teeth.

He grinned. A light chuckle follwed him, as he grew confident due to her affection. He offered his gift to the lady. "Here Lal, I hope you like it."

She uncrossed her arms. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster than usual, similar to how battle felt, but with a emotional danger instead of physical. They were both exciting.

She grasped the box. Their fingers pecked. She shyly pulled back her hands, he shoved it into her hands, not bothered by the contact. Encouraging it. "Open it." He smiled. His grin grew excited.

What if it was bomb? Lal thought, maybe this was a battle after all. Maybe the kid wanted revenge for his bad grades. She grew a scowl. "Sawada I swear if there is a-" She opened it.

Her heart stopped with her words. She was right, this was a battle. "H-How did you..." But an emotional one.

"Well, do you like it? Kyoko-chan picked out the shirt."

She stared at him then back at the item on top of the neatly folded sliver blouse. She had been saving for this item since she spotted it in the mall, when she went shopping on her first day back. It could only be found in a Mafia city like Namimori. It was state of the art. This thing cost a fortune and the teachers pay she had been receiving would of never amounted to it. It was perfect for her. She tenderly grasped the strap and pulled it out.

He scratched the back of his hair. "I picked out the goggles." He let out with a gentle laugh.

It was her infrared visor.

She rose it to eye level, not believing her worst student gave her this. If this really was a battle then she was losing, because her next move was not the best one.

She recomposed herself. She put the items in her purse. She walked to the door. She locked it. She reached, and yanked on an electrical cord, disabling Reborn's hidden camera. She made sure she knew where it was that morning.

"Eeeh? Sensei?"

"I told you to call me Lal." She ordered walking up to him. She shoved him to the chalkboard with an angry scowl, staring with hunger at those lips that kept kissing her in her thoughts. It would keep her up some nights. "You stole my first kiss." She growled. "I want it back."

'Oh no am I in trouble?'

She went for the initial stike on his lips. She pulled on his collar forcing him down as their lips met together again. She felt his hands grab her shoulders in protest, but they slowly gave in. She deepened the kiss as his lips began to move with hers. Her grip on his collar loosened, and she released their lips, shyly regretting what she just did. No matter how she felt about him, she was still his teacher.

"Lal..." He whispered out with a weak breath. "You stole my first kiss too..."

She involuntary shivered at the winter fresh breath tickling her nose, and how it cooled the warm wet contact they shared that remained on her lips. It tingled when his breath kissed her lips.

She tried to protest. His hands slid down her shoulders to her tiny waist. She gulped when his eyes flashed with orange.

"I want it back." He growled. She squirmed with a hidden excitement. He lifted her up and switched places with her, shoving her up against the wall. He claimed her lips, with his lust driven ones.

Her words protested, but with each breath she moaned and kissed him back. "Sawada..." She sucked on his bottom lip. "Stop this instant." She groaned, clutching his neck, sliding her tounge in his mouth. His tounge playfully fought with hers. Goosebumbs crawled up and down her. She locked her legs around him, trying to crush him closer with her thighs. "This is wrong." She ran her other hand through his hair, tilted her own head and kept betraying her words with her lips.

He was actually going to listen to her. He broke the kiss, his eyes were brown. He stared at the lady in his arms, that was pushed up against the chalkboard.

She mentally squirmed, realizing he actually stopped. She didn't want to, despite her protest. Their eyes met and she grew red. She snapped her face to the side. Her lustfull blush converted to a shy one. He thought it was cute that Lal could be so innocent.

She felt like one of the school girls she taught. She never really had a chance at romance. This was new to her. These emotions swelling in her heart, ready to explode. "Put me down." She whispered, but secretly hoped he did the opposite. 'Hold me tighter...'

She bravely met his eyes again. There it was, that simple smile he always gave her in the middle of class when they stole glances at eachother. She gasped, because there was a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't smile back, Lal. I knew what you were talking about, but I pretended not to... Because I didn't want them to stop, you know, ever since we kissed." He confessed.

She nervously flinched in his arms, her eyes grew wide. "N-Next time, just smile back, Tsuna." She ordered, and smashed her lips against his, with out giving it a second thought.

Their kiss slowed to a tender loving embrace. She was gently hugging his neck and pressed her forehead against his. She had her eyes closed, but a honest smile, accepting her feelings. "Just smile back." She whispered, this time repeating it with a simple emotion of joy. The same emotion in his smile. He nodded against her forehead.

"I will." He whispered with the same amount of tenderness.

* * *

"Walk me home." She ordered calmly, opening the door.

"E-Eeeh? Lal-sensei but isn't there a social stigma with teachers and students hanging out." But to Lal, it only sounded like a lame excuse.

"Are you worried people will call you a teacher's pet?" She smirked with a tease.

He flinched at her friendly banter. He gritted his teeth. "No I'm not."

"Then what's the problem?"

'The problem is that we just did that! The problem is that your my teacher! The problem is that you're hot!' And then she put on her new goggles, but over her hair, like sunglasses. 'They look great on her!' But he lost his anxiety, when she showed him a smile of appreciation and joy for the gift. "No problem at all." He smiled to himself, walking to her and the door.

"How did you afford them anyways?" A simple question of curiosity.

"Oh, I stole them." The no good kid of Namimori let out like it was the most casual thing to do.

He flew out of the classroom, crashing into the hallway wall, and slumped down to the floor.

Her heels clicked as she walked out with a clenched shut fist, with her other hand keeping her purse over her shoulder.

"Never mind, I won't ask again. Get up, you still need to walk me home."

She stepped up to him. He was sound a sleep. She smirked. "Look at him, he must be so tired, ever since Reborn started tutoring him. He really deserves his rest."

She grabbed his collar. Lifted him up and began to slap his face. "Oi, get up, I'm not going home alone in this city with out my gear." B-But Lal-sensei you just knocked out Tsuna with out it...

* * *

She did place a band-aid on his cheek. They were walking home. "We are going to keep our relationship a secret. I'm your teacher, and no one can find out, Tsuna."

He nodded. "Ah, I don't want you getting in trouble Lal."

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder for warmth. "But I'm glad."

* * *

"It's kind of cold." Tsuna mumbled, hugging one of his long sleeves to his school vest. Damn it, why wasn't it time for the winter uniform.

"Yea, and it's still a few clicks away." She mumbled, squeezing the hand that was interlocked with hers, for some warmth.

Tsuna released his hand from her.

He began to stretch his legs, lunging side to side, out stretching his legs. She stopped, noticing he was preparing, for what, she did not know.

"Point me in the general direction." He mumbled tapping the side walk with the tip of his orange sneakers. Done with his stretching.

She was confused. She shrugged her shoulders and aimed her finger close to his neighborhood, around the apartments, not houses. He nodded.

"Let's go."

She flinched with a blink.

Before she knew it, she was wisked away by Tsuna.

 _Flying away in the night sky like a shooting star across the constellations..._

* * *

 ** _thanks for reading! I was gonna add a final scene where Tsuna and Lal start making out in her apartment and basil catches them, then whines to Lal about getting rid of all the furniture he got for her, but I ultimately scrapped it. It would contradict the plot, and I prefer this ending honestly, shows the parallel between Tsuna and the one who stole the sky ring. Till next time everyone!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I decided not to do Hana's yet as her relationship needs to develop with Tsuna more and I plan to be lewd about it, Reborn did mention a stealth suit, and she needs training first. So yeah, I'm not gonna add the new chick yet as the daily life arc is almost over, so don't want to add more subplot considering that she will show up in a different arc. So this one is gonna be the last one before Misuzu! Hope you enjoy guys!**

Chapter 15

Stay

 _Misuzu grumbled, awaking from slumber, in the middle of the night. She required to use the bathroom, her dreams were filled with water. She tried to go quickly, as to not lose that groggy, sleepy, feeling._

 _She was going tip to toe back to her room. Half way in the hallway she flinched. A noise caught her ear. It was coming from his room. 'Reborn left before me. It can't be like the other night when it rained, and they shot eachother.' Tsunayoshi-kun did eventually tell her what happened, but only with Reborn. Never even mentioned the eyes that matched the depressing rain that night. She never excepted it. But there it was after he walked in the front door._

 _She grew wide eyes hearing what it actually was. She walked closer and gently opened the door._ _She peeked, to verify her suspicions. She bit her lip slipping in._

 _She hesitated as she reached him, he was fidgeting under the blankets. She was about to attempt to awake him, but another yell caused her to step back in surprise. She breathed calmly and tried again. She didn't know Tsunayoshi-kun suffered from nightmares. She shook his shoulder. "Tsunayoshi-kun." She whispered._

 _If anything it made it worse. She grew more concerned. Reborn was sharing a room with him, did he know, or Mamma? If so, how did they deal with it?_

 _"Wake up." She almost barked, but it came out with some concern. She continued to lightly shake his shoulder with both her arms._

 _A gasp of fear._

 _She darted her eyes to the kid that was facing her. She was on her knees next to his bed. He was on his side._

 _His eyes were wide. Hers grew into big orbs of worry. "Are you ok?"_

 _He didn't reply. He was panting with a feverish sweat. But he looked so cold, his breath was hitting her with winter. She almost crinkled her nose, even when he woke his breath was this chilled._

Unnatural and Intoxicating _._

 _She smiled, but her eyes couldn't hide the growing concern._

 _This answered a few questions, but now she was unsure how she felt seeing this. The reason he was always awake before everyone. The reason he always emptied mug after mug of dark roasted coffee at breakfast. The reason he would always nod off in class._

 _The reason he came back from the rain, in the middle of the night, with tears stained under_ _his swollen eyes._

 _Those same eyes were glued to hers._

 _"It's ok." She kept that small tender smile. "I'm not gonna leave."_

 _Tsuna tried to creak something out but couldn't._

 _A liquid was threating to spill as her smile grew. She closed her eyes._

 _"I'm right here." She soothed, running her hand through his messy hair._

 _His breathing calmed alittle but it was still slightly rugged._

 _She gently rose. His breath picked up again. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun." She continued to hum sweet nothing as she climbed onto the bed. Thinking nothing of it, only worried for her closest friend. Someone who slipped into her heart in the same manner she slipped into his room tonight._

 _She snuggled next to him. Her tender smile comforting his nightmare induced eyes. She hugged her arms around his head, and embraced the frightened no good kid in her bosom, still combing his hair._

 _His body was stiff and his breathing was still quick. She did the only thing she could do. What her mother always did when she couldn't sleep._

 _"Hush Tsunayoshi, don't say a word."_

 _Whispering a lullaby._

 _His eyes grew at her angelic vocals. She stroked up and down his hair, through the fluffy brown mane it was._

 _"I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

 _She was resting her head on the pillow, on her side. She closed her eyes, and rested her chin above his head. Snuggling closer to him._

 _"And if that mocking bird won't sing, I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

 _She ignored the blush that crept to her cheeks. Tsuna had begun to loosen and hugged her back._

 _"And if that diamond ring turns brass."_

 _She grew a sad warm smile, feeling him relax completely._

 _"I'm gonna buy you a looking glass."_

 _She recalled the vague memories of her mother. This generic lullaby was the only thing she truly has left from her._

 _But that was enough for Misuzu..._

 _"And if that looking glass gets broke..."_

 _She sighed to a stop hearing him snore against her chest. She continued to calm his hair with her fingers. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall. The moonlight framing the silhouette of the window. She blinked back a worried tear for Tsunayoshi-kun. Would he be ok with out her or Reborn? She embraced him warmly and closely. "You're so uselss..." She sighed with a loving smile and accompanied him to sleep._

Tsuna rested on his bed, recalling the moonlight and how it radiated around her presence. The liquid luna shine in her eyes. And that beautiful whispered lullaby. He never knew her monotone voice could leave an unsung cord in his heart.

"Misuzu-chan still isn't back, she said a week at most but..."

He rolled on his bed. "What am I even thinking will happen between us? Be serious."

He yawned, "I should get some sleep, I'm overthinking this."

* * *

 _"Yuni is safe in the hotel." Tsuna told his friend. "So what did you want to talk about?" As he walked through the alley, behind the hotel. Secluded._

 _"Y-Yes Tsuna-chan!" He squirmed._

 _"O-Oi!" But Tsuna waved it off, he was really nice to Yuni._

 _"Um, Do you think, you can escort Yuni-chan the rest of the way?"_

 _Tsuna nodded confused. "You're leaving?"_

 _He jittered and nodded. "Yes, my Boss is preparing for an operation and I'm needed."_

 _"O-Oh. It was fun, ne?" He gave him a big toothy grin._

 _"Y-Yes. Please don't tell Yuni." He rocked the hammer to his pistol back._

 _"Ara?" A confused blink. A bullet through his chest._

 _Tsuna didn't know how long he bled out for. He remembered a nostalgia. The snowflakes began to encompass his face, as he stared at the clouded sky. His vision blurred and shadowed. In and out. Drifting in limbo._

 _It was the same as the day he lost with Nagi. Blood and snow keeping him numb. His lifeless body sprawled on the cold ground. The only difference was this time it was an alley, not the middle of the street. But the sky was the same. Snowing with gloom and comfort. Church bells ringing his name, calling him to heaven or hell, he didn't know which anymore._

 _Someone slumped him against the alley wall. She shook the snow off him. She was slapping his pale-blue cheek, desperately trying to keep him conscious._

 _"Tsuna! What happened?! Tsuna!"_

 _He thinks the only reason he was able to hang to the thread of life was becuase of the tears that dripped on his face, melting away the snowflakes, the numbing death. He refused to abandon her. Yuni was the sky and he would fly as high as he could for her._

 _"Yuni..." He coughed out, awaking from death._

 _She flinched in her tears._

 _"Tsuna! Thank god. We need to get help. Lussuria isn't answering his phone. I think the same thing might of happened to him!"_

 _Tsuna grew wide eyes at her cry. She was always worried for everyone except herself. He couldn't tell her. It would crush her. He kept his word and didn't tell Yuni._

 _He straightened himself up. He embraced her in a hug. "Princess, you're gonna catch a cold dressed like that." He whispered trying to keep her warm, and sheltered from the snow landing on her bare shoulders. She was only in a tank-top and pajama pants._

 _She sniffled, attempting to hit his chest, inside his comforting grip. "...Baka..."_

* * *

Tsuna groaned awake. He pushed himself off the bed. "Nagi..." His eyes were baggy from lack of sleep. That empty pitch white dream continued to plague him. A torture he suffered... It never mattered how tired he was. That dream always sucked his peaceful slumber away. The only time he didn't suffer from that nightmare was with Yuni, and that night with Misuzu. She never knew it, but Tsuna never wanted to say good-bye to Yuni. She was able to purifie his cursed obsession.

He grew a sad smile, remebring Lussuria and how he helped them for a while when they started their journey. "Yuni is safe. It didn't matter." But it was a wasted explanation he came up with. He wanted to tell Lussuria that no matter what they would be friends. He must of had his reasons for doing what he did. He must of...

He stared out the window. The sun was breaking over the horizon. "I hope Yuni is fine." He mumbled getting ready for the day.

He ate dinner with mom. Misuzu and Reborn still weren't there.

"Oh I accidently made too much food again. I keep thinking Reborn and Misuzu are going to join us." Mama innocently puzzled with herself.

Tsuna glanced at the two empty seats. "Yeah, summer vacation has been pretty quiet." He mumbled done with his food. Finishing his fith cup of coffee.

* * *

Tsuna slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

"I'm going out for a while Mom!" He yelled as he closed the door.

He walked with a bored thoughtfull expression. His arms crossed behind his head. "There's nothing to do today."

He shrugged. He already did his morning training, anymore would add strain on his body, not growth. He wasn't getting enough sleep to recover efficiently.

He checked his Bosswatch. His family was inactive today. It was still early and he didn't feel like bothering anyone. Yamamoto would be helping his dad with the restaurant. Ryohei was still training. Hana was taking a day off. Kyoko and Haru were at Mimi-san's muffin store eating pastries. He still wasn't prepared for her. Gokudera was probably 'patrolling' the Tenth's neighborhood.

He rolled his eyes. "Gokudera-kun takes his job too serious." Tsuna stretched and decided to take a stroll.

He started with a slow jog, then a quick hop, buckled his knees then ignited his skyflame shoes. He smirked and blasted away from his neighborhood into the sky.

He never wasted any movements, he tucked his body inside a narrow alley. He expanded himself with an exploding twisting kickspin when he exited, bursting out his momentum.

He grinded on a fire escape and did a forward backflip. He planted his shoes on a building in the middle of a busy street. Some folks below him waved at the signature kid of the city.

"It's been a while since I seen Tsunayoshi skate around."

"Ah, he's been busy with the Mafia, he's growing up to fast."

"Right? I remember when he was only ten years old, the brat stole my purse. Haha, but he returned it even with the money, he only wanted a lollipop!"

The no good kid of Namimori drifted to the top of building and used it as a catapult to reach the heavens.

Tsuna found himself amongst the clouds. He smirked with a chuckle looking at the amazing city below him.

Skyflames trailed his shoes as he soared in the sky. He gasped. A blur of mist flames.

"Hello." She smiled appearing right next to him. She had the same momentum and flare, using her slender legs.

They both landed on the edge of the opposite buildings in the busy street.

"C-Chrome, you can use flame armament like this too?" As they both grinded parallel, his skyflames sparking, her mist flames quietly emitting from her boots.

She nodded. They both jumped at the same time. He did a 360 flip appearing in front of her. She did a small twirl with a forward split, her flames elegantly dancing with her. They both landed on the same railing surrounding a roof on the next block. It sloped down, slightly lower than the others around it. He twisted his shoes grinding backwards, facing Chrome.

"It takes my mind off things." She mumbled. Nonchalant and elegant. Mirroring her emotions with her style of skating.

He grinned. "Me too. Think you can keep up?" Mirroring his passion for the joy of the ride.

She shrugged, but Boss was focused on the caring gleam in her violet orb.

He nodded. Before leaping off the building. She followed suit.

He looked back as they glided past a few skyscrapers. She wasn't there. A flap of her scarf caught his ears. He twisted his head back in front of him. She had a teasing smile, imitating the way he was grinding backwards, except in the air.

He was caught off guard and gasped when the tip of her cute nose pecked his. She giggled and let herself fall, catching the train.

He forgot how to manually control his movements. He slipped on the tracks as the train sped away. He felt his heart pick up in excimnet. He never met anyone with such alluring grace using flames so elegantly. He never met anyone who enjoyed this as much as him.

He increased his skyflame ring output, causing the same for his shoes. He blasted on the tracks like a jet.

She was quietly sitting on top of the train as he caught up. He used a final burst and jumped. He flipped over the train and her, with a flaring upside down twist, flipping up right, infront of the train, on the tracks. He smirked seeing her keep up on the opposite tracks. She still had that enchanting arua.

They continued around the metropolis for a few more hours, forgetting about everything. They burned their flames amongst the sky. His high octane maneuvers of skyflames and her mistflames dancing around the city. They ignited the town with their adrenaline born daredevil adventure.

Boss led her to his favorite spot as his favorite time day approached. The skyscraper that grasped the sky with a lovely garden. The highest in Namimori. He had a full blown grin. It had been a while since he and spent his day like this, with Chrome nonetheless.

Tsuna landed with a twisting drift. She landed with a elegant flip over Boss landing in front of him, facing him. And she blinked quietly.

"This is my favorite place in the city." He smiled heading to the edge, staring at the city below him.

She smiled, remembering their talks up here. 'It's still your favorite...?' She gulped back. She shook her head. 'It doesn't matter. I'm not Nagi anymore. She's gone... please except that... Tsunayoshi.'

Boss glanced back at her, after he sat down. She blinked when he patted the spot next to him .

"Why's that?" She asked. She carefully sat down, she began to dangle her legs next to his.

He smiled staring at the sight before him.

"It's not a big deal really, but up here... I'm not Dame-Tsuna, I'm not the no good kid of Namimori, I'm just me."

She smiled at his familiar answer. "It's pretty." She quietly replied.

"Yeah."

They both stared at the passing clouds and passing cars, above and below them.

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He stiffened, then took a deep breath. 'It's ok, it's just Chrome...' But how did that lie ever help.

"C-Chrome, can I ask a question?" He mumbled scratching his cheek nervously.

She nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Um, what am I too you?"

"Nani?" She asked raising off him. They faced away from the city and sky. Their eyes met. Her violet orb shining with the sky, up at Boss, her sky.

He had a scarlet graze across his cheeks.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You already answered that."

"Huh?"

"I'm up here with you. It's the same for me. You're not Dame-Tsuna, you're not useless. T-To me... y-you'll always be..." She lost her nerve, twiddling her fingers over Natsu's ring. The one Boss forged for her with his flames. She scooted away with a tomato red blush. "Um... W-What am I too you?!" She rushed out, her adorable eye panicked with anxiety.

She knew his memory was sealed away by Primo and the Vindice, but his feelings would never change would they?

Would he want someone who was already gone, or accept her as who she was...

He cringed back for a sec. 'Chrome's too adorable!'

She squirmed dangling her legs, hiding her face and the ring.

Chrome kept changing the dynamic between them. Twisting his heart. Luring him with her smile. Seducing him in the office. She pretended it never happened. 'After all that, she's shy?!' Her innocent eye full of amethyst peireced through him. He darted his eyes away with a hue of pink on his cheeks.

But...

He decided it was time to answer the question once and for all. No more games. Was she Nagi?

Boss scooted closer to Chrome. She tried to shrink, but didn't back away.

"Chrome..." He tensed. He reached for her fidgeting hands. She gasped and snapped her eye to his. He gulped at the honesty etched in her. It was never there before. His heart thumped fast, booming in his ears, drowning out the city below them.

"A-Are you-" He flinched at the growing dread in her eye. It begged him to drop the question. "N-Ne, Ch-Chrome, A-Are..." Her hands were shaking as she hugged her ring finger, under his sweating hand.

He shut his eyes. He needed to know... 'D-Do I?' He squeezed her hands. 'Does it matter...' He knew it did. He knew he wouldn't stop until he had the answers, but...

"Ch-Chrome! I-I really like you!" He confessed. 'I haven't stopped thinking about her since we met.'

She parted her lips, but couldn't utter a sound. 'Did Boss just...?'

She didn't have time to process any of it. He grasped her lips with his, clasping both her hands with his.

Her eye was wide and vivid with disbelief. She grew a happy tearful smile in the kiss.

Neither moved away from the ledge, the city below them gone. The sky enveloping their emotions.

They broke the engagement.

Boss was smiling at her after she pulled away.

"Why do you like me..." She grew a smile from his contagious one. She couldn't believe it. Boss confessed to Chrome, not her.

He fidgeted at their eye contact. Her eye grew in a painful realization.

"Is it because of Nagi..." She couldn't meet his gaze and just stared at the bustling city below her.

His flinch and hesitation gave her all the answers she needed.

"Excuse me." She whispered forcing back the tear, and stood up.

"Chrome wait." He pleaded standing up. He grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

She violently broke his grip, yanking her hand away. She faced him as the tear fell.

"Just like you keep waiting for Nagi!" She lashed out. His eyes grew before fading to defeat, like every morning.

He nodded his head to the side. She couldn't tell if he was ashamed or desperate. Both?

Chrome rubbed her eye, raising her palm.

"But we promised..." His truthful whisper tugged at her. She didn't know if it was directed at her or the one she used to be, either way it still cracked something inside her.

Chrome gulped back the guilt, but her anger came forth. No matter how badly she wished their promise could come true, it was impossible...It wasn't his fault. "What?! What exactly did you promise her?!" Her quiet voice echoed amongst the shimmering clouds. She left Nagi behind, couldn't he do the same. 'It's for the best. Trust me...'

He clenched his fist. "I don't know." He gritted out. "But what do you care!" He roared back. Their tension reached its breaking point. He was fed up with her and her games. None of it made sense, she didn't make sense. It was not her personalty, not her looks. It was her very existence. Ever since they made fucking eye contact his never ending dream was more vivid, not visually. Emotionally. And it was killing him.

She flinched back, before her eye grew angry. She clicked her boots, hurrying to him. Tsuna gasped at the tears stinging her eye. "Because ever since we met, you keep looking at me like nobody else matters! But we both know it's becuase of her!" She fiercely pointed to the side as if Nagi was there. She could not back down, even if it was killing her to know how badly Boss wanted Nagi back. That was her past, she was gone. Boss needed to see her as who she was now, not what he wanted her to be.

"The why did you mention her in Hibari's office?! Why did you lead me on?!"

She paused, she knew it was selfish but, "Becuase I needed you." She cried with anger.

"What if I needed you too?!" He growled gripping her in a raging embrace.

They both stopped with a glare. She dragged his neck down and he held her with a burning desire. They started another fight with their tempest of confusing emotions. Their lips at the front of the beautiful clash. His winter breath swirling with her summer warm lips. Her pale cold body burning with sensation to his flaming warmth.

Their lips fought with all their pent up passion. She had missed him for so long.

Boss couldn't get her out of his mind and her lips seemed to be the only answer.

"I still need you." She whimpered in between kisses.

He grunted, "I'm here now." She shivered at his possessive growl. This side of him was hers. Hers only.

"I will always need you."

That sent shivers down his body. Nobody ever gave him this uncontrollable thirst. He wanted to devour her. He couldn't get enough of her rose abused lips.

He _wanted_ to keep this fragile flower and never let go of her again.

He wanted to stop. He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her that this was the problem... or was it the answer. He growled not able to define his relationship with her.

She was burning with pleasure as he clutched her tight. "

"What are we..."

She moaned as he ripped her scarf off. It caught the wind before falling gracefully, embracing fate.

"I don't know." He growled, before nibbling on her earlobe.

He was being so ruff. Yet their was a protective manner lingering behind it. Telling her that nobody else was allowed to touch her. His _white owl_.

"Stay with me..." Her breath sighed with a loving fragrance he needed more of.

His lips whispered an answer against her ear, before nibbling on it.

* * *

They sat on the ledge of the garden and simply enjoyed the view. He had his arms wrapped around her, inside of his embrace as they let their legs be swayed by the wind below them. She was snuggling leaning on his chest enjoying the view with her Boss.

Her black scarf that was flung off her was next to them. It caught his eye. He kept one arm around her as he leaned to the side and grasped it. She kept both her delicate hands on his arm as he shifted on the edge of the skyscraper. She scooted back more into his comforting grip.

"Here." He handed to her.

She held it firmly. She quietly nodded to herself. Boss grew protective as she maneuvered her tiny body in his arms. She stood on her knees, at the very ledge, not scarred of falling, because he was holding her.

"I want you to have it." She smiled.

"Um, it's summer..."

She giggled like a beautiful bell. She wrapped it around his neck. "I don't need it anymore."

Her smile stayed as she finished. They made eye contact and Boss gave her small smile, hers grew and she tackled him down to the roof with a hug.

They shared a kiss as the sun set with the sun shimmering over the horizon. The sky intertwined of nostalgic mystic amethyst clouds, and burning orange sky.

"Because, you'll keep me warm, ne?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so the daily life arc is almost complete! This is kind of half of the end of it. But there are a few more majorly important plot lines I will wrap up before I complete it and move on to the next arc! So I'll be making a sequel to this fanfic, and it will be called, Welcome to the future. So yeah the next arc is the TYL one, but I'm not gonna drag it out, and it's also gonna be about Tsuna's year away, so except alot of action. The main pairings will be TsunaXChrome, obviously, TsunaXLal-Mirch, and TsunaXYuni, it's mainly her arc, as she technically wasn't in this one. I'm planning on making it shorter than this one. So yeah thanks for all the support and reviews! I hope you enjoy the ending of this chapter, cause the story is almost over, but there is still alot left.**

 **I hope you guys read the sequel when I post it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Under the stars

The meeting was adjourned and everyone in CEDEF was dismissed.

Misuzu was walking down the hallway, until someone took her aside.

"Hello Sonokata-chan." A light brown haired lady with glasses greeted, as they walked side by side to her office. "Please join me for tea."

"Not a problem, Oregano." Misuzu accepted her offer.

Her senior officer had a teasing smile as they entered. She sat behind her desk and Misuzu in front of her.

"So what was up with that?" She asked Misuzu, stirring the already prepared tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

Oregano chuckled. She fixed her glasses. Misuzu squinted at the bright glare they gave off. "The whole meeting you were checking you phone."

Misuzu stiffened.

"Then whenever one of the Decimo candidates, Sawada Tsunayoshi specifically, was mentioned you nervously tried to fix your clothes or hair."

"Ei." Her signature peep.

"So then, what gives? You have been living with him, huh? Did you fall for Iemitsu's kid?" She had her hands folded in a knowing smirk.

Misuzu began to panick. Was she hiding it that badly. She realized her feelings for Tsunayoshi-kun the night before she left. But now they were on uncertain terms.

* * *

 _Misuzu yawned. She stretched out her arms with a soothing sqeek. She sighed and went back to snuggling with Tsunayoshi-kun. She had to blink open her eyes to realize._

 _She was in his room, sleeping with him. It was a very intimate embrace. He had one arm around her waist, keeping her close. The other arm snuggled under her, up to her back and shoulder blades, keeping her warm. His fingers grazing over her pale shoulder._

 _She burned red realizing she was worse. She was keeping his face in her cleavage with her arms hugging his head._

 _Her bare thigh was over his waist, her other leg was tucked in between both of his legs, and so was one of his. There was no space in between. She began to suffocate with a heated blush. Why was she like this again?_

 _Did she really sing him a lullaby. 'He heard me singing!' She couldn't believe how open she acted last night. 'No excuses.'_

 _She sneaked away from his loving embrace. She had to get away. She didn't know what would happen if he woke up._

 _"Five more minutes." He mumbled with one eye sleepily opening._

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun?!" She squirmed. He snuggled her closer so she was comfy against his chest, held inside his arms. She burned bright pink before being bitten by the snuggle bug and buried herself against him, napping for a few more minutes._

 _She packed her luggage. It was was early. They were both awake. She was in a slim suit, with a skirt and thigh high stockings._

 _They were outside his front gate waiting for the taxi. He placed her luggage down._

 _"You sure you don't want to say good-bye to Mom?"_

 _'It's hard enough saying goodbye to you.' She mentally decided and shook her head. "I'm sure, don't worry, it won't be for long."_

 _Tsuna still felt a little empty knowing she was going to be gone for a while._

 _Honk. Honk. The taxi was here. She picked up her suit case by the handle with both hands. She gave him a parting smile._

 _"Goodbye Misuzu-chan." Tsunayoshi-kun whispered against her. He left with a kiss to her cheek._

 _She let out a blushing peep before heading into the taxi_.

* * *

That no good kid wasn't supposed to be that caring. They argued, they never got along, except they did. He was the only one that got her heart to beat a certain way.

She wanted to at least keep it a secret from everyone in CEDEF, especially the leader. But if Oregano found out about her feelings, then how obvious was it for the rest of them. Oh no! What if Iemitsu found out! The teasing would never end!

* * *

"Wow Tsu-kun! That was amazing! " Kyoko cheered as Tsuna swam back from the ocean, saving a little girl who almost got stranded in the sea.

"W-We both got swept away at the same time..." He cringed under his breath.

The mother thanked him. The little girl called him the funny man who took a nap under the water. They left Tsuna and his family.

"But mama, he really was sleeping." The girl protested. The mom hushed her and they went on their way.

"I-I really thought I was gonna die." Tsuna whispered again. His family did praise him for saving a life though.

Tsuna and his family were all spending the day at the beach. They enjoyed the sun and sand before they opened up a chocolate banana stand. They needed to pay for property damage. Um, someone's dynamite was too excited.

"Geez, this is how I get to spend the day." Tsuna was really bummed out. Today they were going to watch the fireworks together. Except...

"Sorry Tenth!"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts. "Eh. Oh Gokudera-kun? No I didn't mean it like that, sorry. It's just, Misuzu-chan still isn't back."

"Tenth..."

Tsuna tried to shake his thoughts away.

"Four chocolate bananas please." Asked a kind girl with a cute scratchy voice. Two female teens were at the stand. One had black hair but with rose red tips. The other had a bow on her raven hair.

"Y-Yea, one moment." Tsuna and Yamamoto handed the snack to the two ladies, after they finished making them. "Here you go." Tsuna gave a polite smile to the silver eyed teen that ordered them. She gave one back, with an excited bounce at the treat.

"Enjoy!" Yamamoto laughed handing the other two bananas to the quieter of the two ladies.

"Thanks" She mumbled, grasping them and turning around. Away from that honest smile.

As they left Yamamoto couldn't help but to stare at the raven haired teen with yellow eyes. "I bet she has a pretty smile."

* * *

They left and she nudged her friend. "Hey Blake **(Rwby)** you were unusually quiet, even for you. Was it his smile?"

"Ruby **(Rwby)** let's just get back to our team." She rolled her eyes in defence of her claim.

They both glanced back at the chocolate banana stand. Tsuna and Yamamoto were being swarmed by costumers. Kids, couples, family's, and many others.

Blake felt uncomfortable at the genuine smile Yamamoto had while he sold the treats, sometimes just giving them away.

Ruby had a natural smile seeing Tsuna act as his clumsy self, trying to keep up with the demand.

They made eye contact at the two ladies glancing at them. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto gave a grin, as if they had been friends with them for the longest.

Ruby waved back with a leap of her bananas. Tsuna's grin grew, matching her cheer.

* * *

Yamamoto kept his cheerful grin causing Blake to grow even more insecure. She nodded her head to the side, then glanced back slowly. He still had that genuine smile. She gave an uneasy one in return, with tinted cheeks.

 ** _That was the day I met him._**

* * *

The sun was begining to set and they only had a box of bananas left.

"Hey Tsuna mind if I go play the ball throwing game. I do it every year and if I don't, it just won't be the same." Yamamoto laughed stretching his pitching arm.

'He's gonna clean house...' Tsuna mentally pitied the stand owner Yamamoto was about to wreck. "Sure go ahead Yamamoto. Gokudera and I can handle this."

Tsuna had his elbow on the stand resting his head on his palm. The fireworks were about to start.

"Tsuna-san is something wrong?"

"Yea Tsu-kun?"

"You can tell us?"

Chrome, Kyoko-chan, and Haru were in traditional yukatas. Wite, blue, and pink respectively. 'Wow they look so cute dressed like that.' Then he imagined how Misuzu would look.

"Oh its nothing, don't worry."

Chrome knew he was lying, but let Boss be. "Haru, Kyoko, let's set up our spot." Chrome mumbled guiding them away. She glanced back with a smile, telling him it was ok to be alone if he needed it. Boss gasped at her understanding eye.

She was right. "Gokudera-kun, can you handle the rest, I need to take a walk." His right hand man obviously agreed. "Don't forget to be polite." Tsuna asked as he left.

* * *

He walked around, letting his mind wonder. He let his legs wonder.

Tsuna smirked, seeing Yamamoto getting a gift for that girl with yellow eyes. Blake. He was definitely winning all the gifts naturally. Tsuna walked away. It wasn't his business.

But he walked away with a smile. Yamamoto looked really happy.

* * *

He was still walking among the many festive stands.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should disappear with out a trace."

His eyes grew wide. Her voice snuck up behind him. He spun on the balls of his feet more excited than he intended. "M-Misuzu-chan!"

She couldn't help but smile back. He had that stupid contagious grin. Misuzu was in a purple yukata, with silver rose petals. Her hair was in traditional bun with her bangs to the side and a silky lock of hair in front of her ear.

"Y-You made it!" He couldn't hide the crack in his voice as he walked up to her.

She hesitated before taking Oregano's advice. She took a small step and landed in front of him. She kissed his cheek, grazing his lips.

"Eh?"

But everyone around them cheered.

"Oi Tsuna got a girl!" They hollered.

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried at the attention. Misuzu squeezed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He glanced at the embarrassed blush on her face. "C-Come on Misuzu!" He snapped her with him. He dragged her by the hand, away from the city folk.

"H-Hey don't let him get away! Tsuna come back here!" They chased. How could they let the no good kid of Namimori escape after they saw him so happy. The city raised him, they cared for the boy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! I can't run properly!" Misuzu stumbled holding his hand. She clip clopped over her own feet. She was wearing traditional geta sandals with wodden clogs raising her hight, slightly shorter than him.

"S-Sorry!" He replied. The mob was catching up to them. Tsuna stopped. He turned and caught her in a hug. He lept and ignited his wings.

"A-Amazing..." She gasped seeing the city below her. She never flew so high. The metropolis beneath them took her breath away. The clouds they were flying through were enchanting.

They landed on a hill top among the trees. The swashing of waves wasn't far off. His wings guided them down. She slowly released her hug, carefully landing on her sandals.

"Um, want to watch the fireworks together?" He asked as he landed next to her. They were on a hill not too far away from the festivities or beach, but they were alone.

A hill with a tree, away from the rest.

Her hair hid her eyes as she approached him. They were standing under the tree. Her hair slightly sweeping with the wind. "W-We did talk about it." She affirmed.

He nodded rubbing the back of his hair equally nervous. "Yea."

* * *

The sun had set. The moon was out. The were both leaning on the tree. They were side by side, but even though their hands were grazing childishly against their fingertips, both were too shy to act.

"Hey, Misuzu-chan?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"R-Remember that day we fell down the stairs?"

Flustered. "I-I do. Why are you bringing it up?!"

He cleared his throat. "I never really apologized. Sorry."

She subconsciously scooted closer. Her hand grasping over his, before he interlocked their fingers. "I still haven't forgiven you for that!... But." She whispered.

"I missed you." He smiled.

She scowled at his teasing eyes. "Nevermind." She tried to deny the blush growing on her cheeks. "...Me too."

They both took a deep breath.

"Misuzu-chan, I need to-"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I have so-"

They both interrupted. They gasped.

"You first." He offered. She debated nervously, bitting her lip.

She nodded. He felt her tension increase from the grip on his hand.

A few fireworks began to light up the night sky.

They were facing eachother. The night sky was beautiful, yet to them it was not important.

She didn't want anybody else to listen, even though nobody was around. Her lips barely kissing his ear as she whispered next to him.

She shyly backed away staring into his brown uselss orbs.

Tsunayoshi-kun took a breath in amazement. This was surreal. The sparkling shine of the fireworks was radiating off her pale skin and the bright moon off her unique eyes. They always had that beautiful shine in the night.

She would of been nervous of his silence, if not for the warmth it held. His eyes burned with his answer.

The exploding fireworks were drowned out by their rapid thumping hearts and whispered action.

She was mesmerized by the breath that escaped his lips as he approached her. Her eyes lingered on his lips before staring into his eyes again, reciprocating his action.

Tsuna tried not to lose his nerve. Her angelic lips and lunar orbs were just a moment away.

The night sky was illuminated by fireworks as their lips finally, intimately embraced.

She sensually followed his rythem. He rubbed his thumb over her hand, as his confessing lips continued to capture hers. She let out a quiet passionate moan as their tounges shyly met in her slippery cavern before they came to a resounding stop as the fireworks did.

Their eyes opened and did not break contact. Tsuna wished that moment could last forever. Misuzu's eyes had a liquid shine like that night, but she didn't look worried. She was smiling. Her happy quivering smile halfway meeting her emotional amethyst orbs.

She was so beautiful when her eyes shined with a peaceful joy. Warm.

To him, home.

* * *

 _I will never forget that day. Misuzu made it back. We were together. We didn't focus on the fireworks. We didn't have to. She was smiling. She was really smiling._

 _I remember thinking, that her eyes couldn't shine any more gracefully, and that her face was glowing with the beautiful moonlight. I really remember wishing that I would come here every year with her._

 _I remembered that promise she made me keep. The one were we would always be friends._

* * *

 _...I'll never forget that smile.._ _._


	17. It was love

_It was love_

 _Boss nervously adjusted his scarf to a more comfortable fit. He was standing out side her apartment, on the second floor. He had already knocked and waited._

 _Nagi opened the door._

 _He smiled._

 _She led him in, grasping his fingertips dragging him through the hallway entrance._

 _That smile ever present on Chrome._

 _Boss's heart beat with every flutter of her eyelashes. Her huge amethyst orb shined with eternal union._

 _He never could resist her. If he couldn't, then he would have her. Claim her. Lions were the Kings. Her, his queen._

 _That adorable squeal escaped her breath before he passionately took her lips. He held her petite body on the kitchen counter, ravishing her. Marking his territory on her skin._

 _Any act of passion from her drove an indescribable hunger in him. A kiss on the lips burned his own. A nibble from the ear brought shivers as her warm breath grazed a wet earlobe. Her fingers clutching his mane, keeping him in her embrace. In between the kisses, her eye would open at their pausing pants, only love found in the amethyst jewl._

 _They didn't speak, only in moans._

 _The apartment was locked. Clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom._

 _He gripped her tiny waist as they climaxed. She was riding him and began to pulse uncontrollably, rocking her hips. He rose from the bed and roughly grabbed her pineapple hair, smashing his lips against hers. His other hand kept hold of her quivering body. He released inside her. A final thrust as he clutched her. She shivered with pleasure in his heated chest, her fingertip aimlessly drawing circles over his pecks as she clung to his body. He slowy laid them back down._

 _Their heavy breathing speaking of their affection, as they recovered on the bed. Snuggled under a blanket. She rested her head on his chest, one finger still drawing a circle on his body._

 _"I love you... Chrome."_

 _"I love you too, Tsu-na-yo-shi."_

* * *

 _It was that day. The d_ _ay he found her. Chrome, Nagi, whatever you wanted to call her. Transparent to her family, the mafia, existence._

 _To Tsunayoshi,_

 _A fragile looking glass._

 _A devil lens._

 _Wings of an angelic white owl._

Lal-sensei introduced her and Gokudera-kun. I gasped out, my lips breaking a wink. Her eye met my vivid brown obs.

Her eye, for a blink, was faking a wanted warmth. The next one, cold.

I felt a twinge in my heart that second. Why was she so sad?

Then that smile. A pale rose with blossom threatening to lose those beautiful petals.

I tried to smile back. I couldn't. I lost to her hidden presence. The class unaware of our meeting. Unless, was she Nagi? It has to be!

That day I saved Gokudera-kun, and he joined my family? I couldn't believe it either. Thank god he isn't being such a delinquent. (Most of the time)

But Chrome rejected my offer...

Something inside me broke as she did. I just stood there. Why? What's wrong with me. Wasn't she Nagi? Was it my foolish need to remember one little thing about her? Just once can I get it right?

* * *

That night.

"Why was Misuzu-chan acting so weird..." Why am I putting so much thought into this? Forget it, she is so complicated. She insults me all the time. I don't mind it, really. She's actually kind of caring. Ugh. "That baka. Of course friendship last forever."

I stared at the table with two bullet holes, in the middle of my room...Yeah... "I'll definitely keep my promise."

I was getting ready to sleep tonight. As if? I can't remember the last time I got a good night's rest.

"Yuni."

I was about to take off my Namimori high uniform. I sighed before reaching for the bottom of my shirt. Finally a little me time.

Chrome... how did she? I can't even? What happend in Hibari's office?

Tap, tap.

Huh? Is that my window? My hand crept around white owl, my pistol. It's never let me down. Always in my waisted holster.

I gripped the curtains with my other fingers.

I tried to peek from in between the window and edge of the curtain.

TAP!

"Hiee!" I stumbled back in fear. "It almost hit my face." But it was only a pebble. "Oi, who throws rocks at windows this late."

I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. I hastely lifted the window with a thud. "What's your problem!"

And one, gently taps my bushy brown mane, sinking into the jungle of my hair. I quickly shook it away.

She gasped out a whisper. A haunted orchestra. "Oh sorry. Um..." She twiddled her fingers and thighs together nervously.

"...N-"

I saw a flinch in fear for a sec.

"Chrome..." Correcting myself. Still stuttered mentally.

She took a step back. She couldn't speak, but her eye was yelling something. Anything it could to me. She panicked with a lost resolve and began to scamper into an ashamed run. "W-Wait!" I reached out with my arm. I extended to far!

"Eeh? Hiiee!"

I stumbled out my window. I somersaulted before for smacking the grass. "Ow, ow."

I ignored the pain. But gripped my should and arm. I landed on my side. My hip felt stabbed and knee was scrapped. Not an uncommon aspect of me. No good Tsuna. My life, as it was titled.

I huffed, running out the front gate she left open. "Nagi!"

Where was she? I screamed my eyes in search down both streets. "Who are you...?"

* * *

I haven't tried to think of her. The more I do, the more Nagi haunts me. Why? If she is Nagi, why can't I bring my self to ask her.

In that moment as I soared across the sky, looking down at Namimori, a blur of mist flames matched **my** **speed**. Me, considered the fastest. Rank one when it came to agility. Fuuta said so himself.

If only, I didn't have this eye. I could fly to the heavens.

It was Chrome. She was teasing me with her flames. I can't understand her. Why does she sneak back into my reach, yet only to elude me?

We talked on the roof that day. I did not figure out if she was Nagi. I couldn't ask her. I don't want to anymore. Chrome is Chrome. It's that simple.

I did figure out, it doesn't matter. All I know is I have to love her with everything I have. Enjoy every sunset and sunrises with her in my arms. I have to give her my all, because it was always hers to begin with. Ever since we made eyecontact and I saw a winter blossom. I don't know if she knows the grip she has on my life. I hope she does, and takes care of it. I'll take care of her. A fragile looking glass. I'll show her one day. Not today, not tomorrow. Maybe a little down the ways, when we're older and have something figured out.

I have it all planned out. I'm gonna ask her on the roof. We will watch the sunset and while she is enjoying it, distracted. I-I'll get on one knee a-and... I'll definitely ask her!

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. We're still only in highschool after all.

* * *

I gulped. Today was the day I told her I would come to her apartment. 'For tutoring.' Her warm scarf is so calming. A missing fragrance of her. It rested around my neck.

I nervously stiffened. She was opening the door. I heard that metallic click. I always get anxious before being with her. She's breath taking. A music box you hope never ends. That simple sad melody of her voice. I would give my life to make her voice glimmer with hope or joy. A dream come true.

She smiled. It was that smile. Mine lifted in return, unintentionally, but glad they did. Her lips grew even more caring. "Please come in Tsunayoshi- w-wait a minute!" As if remembering a significant detail. She slammed the door shut in embarrassment. Wait, is that smoke?

"Ch-Chrome! Is everything alright?"

A few moments later she opened the door again. "Hello Tsunayoshi. P-Please come in."

I tried to hide my cringe. W-Was she trying to pretend it never happened. It's too obvious. It's so cute how she is trying to hide her blush.

She can't even lite her mist ring! For an illusion.

Her pineapple spike's sharpened in my baffled stare. "Ts-Tsunayoshi?"

I actually chuckled at Chrome. "You're not as mysterious as I thought you were, huh?"

She shuffled back into her hallway nervously. "E-Eh, Nani?"

My grin grew. Her cheeks flushed. "So, let's study, right?" I asked slinging my bag off. I sniffed a burnt aroma?

A light bulb went off in her head. Her finger pointed up. "Yes." Confidence for changing the subject. Completely refusing to acknowledge her eariler slip up.

I sweatdropped. She's adorable, mysterious, and enchanting.

We were walking down the front hallway.

I was about to glance at the kitchen until her fingers shut my eyes, as she tried to drag me away. "No Boss-! Tsunayoshi! Don't look!"

The burnt aroma swirled inside my nostrils. She was making something in the kitchen? Chrome was cooking?

I playfully stood my ground. Chrome has been messing with me since we met. She's finally embarrassed! I have to find out what broke her composure.

I pried her arms away, and walked around the counter, to the kitchen.

"No, please!" She clung to me in a 'threatening' piggy back ride.

"Chrome, what's the big deal?"

I could feel the heat coming from the stove. I gripped the handles, and opened it.

A burnt chocolate cake.

She was panicking over this?

She had slumped off my back to mope in the corner of the kitchen. "I'm not good at baking, like Kyoko..."

I shot my eyes at her worried one.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She blinked an almost slipped tear away. "I have to learn, so we can-" She paused with a violet orb of reality. The family she was thinking of was not hers.

"So we can, what?" I took a few concerned steps to her. She was throwing a fit for no reason.

She was always secluded and secretive, but ever since she opened up to me, she shows this honest side.

This innocence that was lost to all others. This fragile glass that could break at any moment. The cold either froze it strong, or the warmth melted it together.

"I know it's not a big deal, but I.." She whined. She was quiet, but almost crying. Desperate to make a change, yet scared of shattering.

And I hugged her, before my looking glass broke. "It's ok Chrome. We can bake together. Right?" My hand clutching her pineapple hair. I buried her head against my collar bone and neck. My other hand enveloped her waist. Her breath sucked in. She sniffled, hugging me back. Her delicate being nodding against my chest.

I never found out how important that was to her.

* * *

She was giggling. Batter was everywhere. It was our fith attempt. We couldn't get it right. I chuckled along side her. They were all horrible. But it gave us the perfect excuse to keep being together.

I was right. We didn't study at all.

She smiled the entire time.

* * *

I lost to her.

I never told anyone. Reborn always asked. I fended off his furry and snuck out when I could.

The Vongola was doing everything in their power to chain me inside the crooked web they truly were.

I won't let them make MY choices. My actions are my own. I was free, right?

My friends didn't notice her often, friends with her, yet kind of forgotten. She was in the disciplinary committee. She wasn't in my family.

She gave me a key to her apartment. She would call me, late at nights. I never got any sleep so spending nights with Chrome, were the most calm moments of my life.

I don't know where my next step would take me tomorrow.

Here, with Chrome, I'm not worried.

We were watching a late night movie. It was kind of cold. Autumn was starting.

The only light in her living room was the television. We were snuggling on her couch. Her apartment two stories up, maybe the only one with awake lovers.

2 a.m. in the morning.

"Chrome." I breathed out.

She moaned back. Her delicate body was pounced a top mine, her bosom hidden by the simple white tank top. She was pressed against my black shirt. The blankets over us. Her arms were around my neck as my head lay on the arm rest.

What was the movie even about?

We would spend every night, lip locked, cuddling, snuggling to sleep. If only for a few hours before the day started anew.

Her lips reuniting with mine. So tender and hot. Her cold body the opposite, but she groaned against me. My hand ran under her thin shirt, tracing up and down her back. I want to feel every curve of the hour glass. Losing time.

She bit my bottom lip. It hurt, good. I felt her move more passionate than eariler. Her pelvis grinding against mine. We broke the snuggled kiss. Our breaths inhaling eachother.

We shared a glance of decision and love.

Our mouths hungered again. I clutched her hair, it began to slip out of place. She moaned to the rough rythem. She hopped her tiny waist to a straddle on my hips, with the bounce of a bunny.

Fuck, it's sexy how perky she secretly acts.

I grunted as her extra small grey boy shorts rubbed against my cargo pants.

She giggled at my reaction. I guess she wanted to hear more cause she continued her lapdance tease.

Fuck, I was already hard. I gasped back, feeling her soak through my pants. Her shorts were so thin, nothing under. I had to bite my knuckle, to hold back my hunger.

Her fingers lingered to my chest, for support. I heard a whimpered sigh. Her face shyly away. Only her bashful cheek and eye patch. I bit harder before letting go of my hand.

My fingers found her hidden cheek. I rose to her. She was my rose. "You're my everything." All I ever wanted to whisper to her ear. I left a sloppy smooch and blew a cold wind to her ear canal.

Feeling her nodding shiver in my arms. Goosebumps.

Her fingers roamed down my torso. My hands clutched her waist.

I began to get up with her in my arms. The bed, my destination.

My socks slipped on the carpet floor, and I tumbled with Chrome off the couch. "Hiieee!"

She gasped in fright.

A rude thud on the living room, in between the couch and coffee table.

"Are you ok, Chrome?" I, no good Tsuna, asked. I was on top of her, but my arms and hands were pinned under her head and waist. I wanted to make sure she was safe.

She stared into my eyes, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "I'm fine Tsunayoshi! Don't make such sad puppy dog eyes! They're too adorable!"

Huh? I felt my self grin. She was trying to muffle her laughter with her hand, facing to the side.

She's so beautiful. I kissed her cheek, on pure emotion.

Her giggling slowed down to a loving sigh.

I don't know how long we were on the carpet floor, only embracing.

We eventually got up, noticing the movie was over. The apartment glimmering light, with the constellations piercing the window.

I lifted away from her. Her small frame snuggled away and rose with a cat stretch. Her body arched with a comfy breath.

Her boy shorts were perky with her rear flexed in a stretch.

It was so hard to peel my eyes away.

She walked to the kitchen to turn on the lights. It's amazing how elegant and quiet her steps are, compared to my fumbling stomps.

The lights flickered on. I began to pick up the mess I accidently made. I picked up the blankets before reaching for my spilled wallet.

"Who are these people?" Nagi asked.

She was holding a photo, that flipped out of my wallet. The only photo I carried with me.

I smiled, walking to her. I hugged from behind, wrapping my arms around her tummy. She kept the photo in her thumb and index finger, but her other hand lapped over my arms, without a thought.

I rested my head on her shoulder, against her cheek. My bushy hair tickling her messy pineapple spikes.

Her eye focused on everyone in the photo, including me.

I smiled recalling that day.

"The one on the roof, sleeping, is my uncle Madigan."

She nodded against my head, telling me to go on.

Madigan had one foot dangling over the roof building, laid with his hands behind his head.

We were all in front of a pub in Italy. "That's Enma, he set the timer, but tripped running back, that's why he's barely sitting up." I was next to him. We both had a smile none the less. "M.M. is the one with her arms crossed next to Enma, she didn't want to take the picture for free." I chuckled. I pointed at a kid with pink hair, perched next to Madigan, smirking. "Glock black mailed her."

"She's smiling though, with her eyes. Everyone is. You too, Boss..." an absent allude to me.

There it was again. Boss? That word slipped her lips a few times now...

I shook the thought. "The one next to me," I pointed at the person, Yuni was piggybacking as she waved to the camera. "Him and Enma are my bestfriends."

"Really? Who is he?"

"King." The raven haired mercenary that fought along side me that year...

* * *

"~Oh, Tsunayoshi~"

It was a cold night. Our breaths and body heat kept us warm. The sheets tangled in between our roaming adventure.

I trailed my lips away from hers. Goosebumps lingering were ever her fingers traced my body. Her thighs meshing with warmth against me. I roamed down to her neck, my lips lightly grazing, sucking in lust, my tounge tasting her skin.

I winced as she did the same, leaving a popping hickey.

"Tsunayoshi, I belong to you..." She panted laying on the bed ready for the next step.

Her actions and words scared me. Does she really mean it? I know how I feel about her, but what if?

Nagi.

I dropped my head against her breast in defeat. She stiffened, unknowing of my metal distress.

All of it came crashing down at her confession. The huge burden of the inevitable.

I forced the clogg in mg throat back.

"...What is it?" The caring love in her voice, and tender combing of my hair.

My hands hugged her ribcage. "I can't Nagi..." I let slip out. Maybe just this once, it was ok to call her that. Just this once. She tensed, before sighing and letting it go. And I was so grateful she did. It gave me the strength to finish.

"Misuzu was right, everyone's lives... I can't carry that weight. Chrome... I want to be with you, but I'm scared... The Vongola. Reborn. Even the mayor, Primo, is expecting alot from me... I felt like my life was a lie. A placebo from the Vongola and what they want... What do I do?"

Her soft breathing was the most calm lullaby. "Stay." The only lyric.

I nodded against her breast.

"With you, it's not a lie, right?"

"...No, it never will be..."

If only I saw the tear escape her lonely eye.

We were together that night.

It was love. A love I was given for a short while. Maybe something we waited for our entire lives. Only held on to for a second.

I gave my all to her. She the same.

How long we held back. How long we wanted to embrace out passion.

Another one of those nights we shared to escape reality.

The first of many.

"Tsunayoshi." Hot and wet.

"Chrome." A grunt from her cold skin.

I held her cheek, and left my memory on her lips. The warmth of my affection.

Her lips enchanting with the whispers of a siren. Breath of Helen. Eye of Aphrodite.

Her fingers gripped the bottom of my shirt, raising it for a free chest.

I replied, equal of lust. I yanked her shorts down to her knees, after she threw off my shirt.

She shut her thighs. Exposed. She yanked the blankets over her figure.

"J-Just, get under the blankets, with me." She rushed out. Her shirt flying out from under them.

I smiled to myself, yanking off my pants. I attacked!

"No! Tsunayoshi!" A high pitched squel. "Unhh! Ahh!" Turned into moans.

Both naked under the sheets.

I kissed her neck, rubbing against her entrance. She was panting, her thighs squeezed around my hips. Her hands began to travel around my back. Her nails left possessive marks after I thrusted in.

"...Fuck..." She gasped, accidently against my ear.

I buried deeper and felt her toes curl against my lower back.

I groaned. She was so fucking sexy. Her entrance was swallowing my throbbing member. It was so tight, I didn't want to break her. My eyes rolled back, her thighs and legs forced me deeper. We both sighed, as I was buried fully in her.

"Chrome." I moan. My mouth grazing her lips. Our breaths the aroma of heat, lust, and winter.

Her back arched upward to my chest. Her small perky breast sloshing against my light sweaty chest, a tingling euphoria sensation. Her body was intoxicating to inhale against mine. I slipped out and thrusted back in. I didn't want to be outside of her, but I wanted to be the reason of her whimpered lullaby against my ear.

She nuzzled against my neck, her lips weakly leaving butterfly kisses. Her nails buried deeper after every stroke.

I rose, throwing the blankets off.

She gasped, so did I. Her cheeks and panting were lust driven. Her mouth breathing out warmth against my cold one.

Her pale hourglass body, glimmering with a heated shine from the moon light and our passion. Her pineapple was almost undone, but retained a few spikes.

I involuntary growled at the beauty. She grew a wide eye at my change.

I grabbed her thigh and waist, with a fierce grip. I lifted her lower back of the bed. She was so delicate and light. Her fingers clutched the sheets and her face buried to one side of the bed, attempting to muffle her screams. Her wet pink entrance tightened as I pumped harder.

Her back arched further into the bed. I felt a final clench around my rod. Fuck, it felt too good. I thrusted again and agian. Her climax causing mine.

She cried my name and I grunted, releasing inside her, I felt her thighs twitching, my member still pulsing.

Her body melted on the bed, trying to catch a breath. I fell on top of her cleavage. Enveloped in our moment.

Her heaving breast, up and down, a thin layer of sweat, chilling from the cold.

The best feeling after making love.

I kissed her naked breast, softly. I was tired. My breath shaky. Hers as well.

We didn't fall asleep. We didn't fix the bed. We didn't put our clothes on. We didn't talk. We didn't need to.

We spent the rest of the morning-night in eachother's embrace, only cuddling in different positions. Soft loving kisses. The lips, cheek, forehead, nose, neck, my chest, her bosom. Any where. Simple gifts we kept.

* * *

We kept our affair secret. Many days passed since our first time. It was our story. Nobody else needed to know.

We woke up late. Maybe noon. Another night lost to love.

I groaned. Ugh, today I promised myself, I would (with Nami's help) see Mimi-san again.

I yawned. Chrome was sleeping soundly on my chest. "This is perfect." I sighed.

No mafia, no worries. Chrome and me, all I needed in this life.

I felt her head rub awake against my chest. "Don't you think?" She sleepily smiled in agreement. She must of took off her eye-patch, because I saw it.

"Ch-Chrome? Your right eye? It's-?" My eye! The replaced one for the crystal eye Talbot gave me, in exchange for a curse.

A tilt of her head. She smiled. The Looking Glass looking back. "You gave it to me."

* * *

 _"Stay."_

 _Tsuna paused. He was at her door. "Ara? It's almost time for School."_

 _"Like you said you would."_

 _He flinched. Her forehead was pressed in between his shoulderblades. His eyes shattered at her sincere sniffling. Her fingers clutching the back of his shirt, as an emotional anchor and tissue. He let go of the door knob._

 _He stared down. The same burden in the sag of his shoulders._

 _He stood tall and resolved, ready to face any moment. He turned. He placed his thumb and index finger under her chin. He kissed her lips again._

 _He claimed her on the bed one more time. A final day, no sunset or night. The sky was grey, evermore._

 _Before fate chained him to that ring._

 _Goodbye, Nagi._


	18. Chapter 18

**_"A place to call home"_**

Boss was walking, anywhere really, with Nagi. They were in his neighborhood. But it never mattered where, because they were together.

They were holding hands.

She had been encouraging him to wear the scarf.

He bashfully, scratched his cheek at the toothy grin she grew when he showed up at her apartment wearing it.

Autumn was starting, leaves falling. Chilly but not freezing. Warm when you were with somebody you cared for. Cold, when alone.

He did feel a gentle heat, wrapped around the cloth, it kept his neck snuggled. That wasn't the warmth he felt though. It was a passion that started at the pit of his chest and slowly spread when ever he was with her, Chrome.

"Come out Natsu." She lit her ring and his pet flew out. Nagi's lion landed on the simple road, beginning to walk ahead of them.

"Awesome I didn't know you also had skyflames!" He praised, meeting the cute little lion. The usually timid creature ran up to Tsuna and rubbed his leg with his metal plated visor in a caring jester.

Nagi shook her head. "No, I don't possess skyflames... It's shared... His name is Na-Tsu."

"It's nice to meet you, Natsu!"

* * *

 _"Oi, how is he doing?!" Tsuna's Sensei barked at the doctors._

 _Him and Yuni were in the hospital. Tsuna was in the ICU. They had him on the operating table..._

 _But the mission was a success._

 _"Sorry... We should of sent more men to assist you."_

 _Sensei flinched in a growl at Yuni. "You shouldn't care for us so much. We're just hired guns." Then, he faced the doctor again, ready to kill if he didn't give him an answer now._

 _"The boy will pull through, but..."_

 _"Ehh? What?"_

 _"His right eye. We did what we could, but the shrapnel... it is severely damaged. He will permanently lose his vision from that eye. He will only have his left one for sight."_

 _"Oh no..." Yuni clasped her hands over her mouth. Sensei gritted his teeth._

 _Until the dangling of odd items was heard as he stepped into the white clean hospital hallway. "What shall I do for the poor successor, let's see..." He mumbled looking through his robes._

 _"...Talbot..."_

* * *

Tsunemori walked into their office. She had a file and marched to Kogami, who sitting on his office chair. He rose an eyebrow at the miffed lady.

She threw the file down on his desk and folded her arms.

"Look who got out." She mumbled.

Kogami opened it. The profile picture was the answer he didn't want. Those scorching crimson eyes. "Since when?"

"That's the problem. He has been out for a while now. The Vongola wanted to keep quiet about it." She bit her lip recalling The Cradle Affair. "Xanxus..."

* * *

The grey clouds in the sky blocked out the sun. The ozone of rain in the air. Gustling wind howling, bringing the cold.

Tsuna eventually needed to build up the courage. Nami also used her 'encouraging methods.'

"Just go in there! She is the only one you haven't talked to since you came back." Nami ordered in a 'cute whine.'

"But Nami." He groaned. He peeked through the window in a reverse sneak, imitating Chopper. **(one piece)**

His fingers subconsciously grasped his black scarf out of a nervous habbit he was developing, ever since she gave it to him. It had the lavender fragrance of Chrome.

"Hurry! Go already! I know you missed her." She was shoving his shoulderblades.

Tsuna cringed, his eyes squinting away. 'But you have no idea about that night! Mimi-san was so drunk.'

Tsuna eventually stepped inside the little bakery, his old job. He walked to the cashier. It was Mimi-san, and she still hadn't noticed him.

"Have a good day." She waved, completing the transaction with a customer.

"H-Hey Mimi-san?" Tsuna greeted her for the first time in over a year.

She blinked before gasping in joy with wide eyes. She ran around the counter and tackled him with a hug, raising one leg off the floor. "Tsuna! Oh my God! Tsuna, it's really you!" She squeezed the life out of him.

"You're crushing me." He wheezed out. 'Like always!'

She was still so giddy. She tried not to bounce in his arms. She smiled at him, staring at his brown orbs. The ones she always felt safe with.

...Something was wrong...

She knitted her eyebrows together. She brushed a few brown locks of his hair to the side, away from his eyes. She focused into his them. She rested her palm on his right cheek. "What happened... Your eye?" It was barely noticeable, but she never forgot. She had stared into his protective eyes so many times she was able to see the missing gap.

His right eye was a shade lighter than his left.

Tsuna had forgotten about that... until she mentioned it. He had grown accustomed to the crystal eye he was implanted with. A cybernetic eye able to reflect his skyflames. As if being forced to remember, he rose his hand to it, then rested his fingers just below, next to her hand. "It's a memory." He whispered. Every morning he woke with that dream of Nagi, he would subconsciously cover that eye.

"Huh?" She titled her head.

He snapped out of those chilling thoughts and recomposed himself. "Oh nothing Mimi-san. I had to have surgery on it."

"Oh." She was still a little confused, but her ditzy self ignored it. "I just finished a fresh batch. Let me go get them."

She couldn't wait to spend time with him. She rushed back around the counter into the kitchen.

"Fuu( **Samurai Champloo** ) I'll be right back, keep everyone well attended." She told the helper that replaced Tsuna.

"I'm on it." She happily replied, already at a table. One man was enjoying his coffee alone. "Would you like a refill."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

Fuu smiled, pouring the hot brew in his mug.

"Tsu-kun over here." Kyoko-chan waved him over. Tsuna bulged out his eyes, shocked. It was Kyoko-chan and Haru. They loved this place too much. He smiled at the two ladies and walked to them. He took a seat facing the window, in between them. They were at the adjacent table next to the only other customer. The tables were arranged on the opposite side of the entrance. Next to the door was the only window. The counter was to the entrance's right, but in the middle, close to the wall with the kitchen on the other side.

Tsuna tried to make conversation, but that was the second time he saw three men in suits walk past the small café.

Kyoko-chan and Haru were talking about cake and sweets. Tsuna kind of tuned it out. The three same men walked past again.

His hand crept behind his waist to his holster. His fingers grasped around the obsidian handle of White Owl.

"Is there anything else-" Fuu was about to finish asking the costumer if he needed anything more, but...

"Get down!" He dived and saved Fuu. The hot coffee spilled as the window shattered.

Tsuna kicked the table to create a cover for the damsels. He grabbed his two ladies and hid them in it. He pulled out his pistol as pieces of the table were already being blown away. He leaned to the side of it, getting a better aim at the window.

Bullets sprayed the café as the men in suits rained fire through the window.

Fuu, Kyoko, and Haru screamed trying to shield themselves from the flying bullets, glass, and debris.

He gritted his teeth, slightly annoyed at Fuu's crying, she was killing his ears. He pulled out a pistol from his suit and fired back, still on the floor protecting Fuu. He dragged them to safety under a booth. Bullets ricocheted everywhere.

Tsuna gasped seeing the other guy shoot down a Mafioso.

He dived out of the table and fired as he landed on his side. It grazed a shooters arm.

The hailstorm of bullets coming from the hired hitman's machine guns slowed down. One of the three was down, one injured, the last one reloading.

Tsuna was about to fire another shot before his enemy finished reloading. He rolled away from the fire blasting around him. He aimed with his _left eye_ , about to pull the trigger.

The little cute bell rang as someone walked into the café with her friends.

"So I said, 'now that's a katana!'" Ruby joked as she entered with her team.

Everyone involved in the fire fight paused.

What?

Team Rwby giggled at the joke but then froze at the scene of chaos.

"Um you guys are open right?" Ruby asked, recognizing the boy from the banana stand, assuming he worked here too... It's not like she was too far off. He used to.

'Is she really asking that right now!' Tsuna lost his calm dying will for a moment at the dense cutie. The hitmen opened fire again. Team Rwby also took cover pulling out their weapons.

"Hiee!" Tsuna stood and ran. The display cases of food shattered as he dodged past them. He took a breath before entering calm dying will, diving over the counter.

"Not bad." Someone mumbled next to him. Tsuna aimed before dropping his hostility. It was the guy caught in the shoot out with him. Both of them taking cover together.

Tsuna nodded. "You too."

He smirked, loading his pistol.

They both tensed before aiming over the cover and firing back into the haze.

Bullets and screams.

They took one down, but the last one began to run.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and vaulted over the counter, giving chase.

"Go get him!" Ruby cheered with her scythe! Calm dying will Tsuna actually sweat dropped. 'She has a scythe!'

As he glanced back at Ruby Rose, he saw her fire bullets out of a hidden muzzle at the mafioso.

'It can shoot too?! So cool!' The side of Tsuna that specialized in guns came out for a sec.

"Huh? What's going on? Tsuna?" Mimi-san returned to an unforeseen sight. Her store was shot up. Fuu, and her two favorite customers, Kyoko and Haru, were hiding under a booth, hugging eachother for dear life. Fuu was crying the loudest. Team Rwby was using the tables as cover. Tsuna was running away with a man in a blue suit, and yellow dress shirt.

Tsuna paused and stared through the shattered window at the confused Mimi-san. His scarf flapping with a silent wind.

She stared back. Her eyes asked why? But she flinched at those dying will eyes. Even when he had those amber pupils and orange irises, it wasn't the same anymore. His right eye was a shade lighter, with a manufactured shine of flames.

"Hey what are you waiting for?" The man helping in the shoot out yelled back as he chased after the last mafioso that attacked them.

Tsuna and Mimi broke out of their trance. He looked guilty for deciding to leave her alone again, before grasping his scarf and running after someone who almost killed his friends.

* * *

They were running down the side walk.

"Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna mumbled next to him as they continued their chase.

He glanced at Tsuna, as if deciding whether he cared or not. "Spike... Spike Spiegel." ( **Cowboy bebop** )

* * *

The Mafioso turned back and shot into the crowded sidewalk before sneaking into an alley. The people ran for their lives. Tsuna ducked behind a parked car, and Spike inside a store doorway, they both returned fire, but missed as he escaped. Bullets scraped off chunks of wall.

They headed towards the alley before a chopper came from amongst the skyscrapers and aimed it's chain guns at them.

"What's going on?" Tsuna mumbled with a raspy breath. "Who are these people?" His eyes furrowed in a prayer.

Spike had his eyebrows scrunched but other than that kept his cool.

"Kid, get the guy. I'll handle that bug in the sky."

Tsuna gasped with worry. But the clam eyes of Spike had a knowing strength.

"Ok." Tsuna mumbled. He held White Owl down with both hands as he ran into the alley.

Spike lit a cigarette as the chopper stared him down in the sky, reving up the mounted guns.

* * *

Tsuna caught him in a dead end. "Who are you? Why did you attack me and my fiends?"

The Mafioso smirked. They both had their guns pointed at eachother.

Boss held White Owl with both hands, tensely aiming at him, his eyes burning with questions.

"Sorry kid, you were just caught in the crossfire. But you know how it goes, no witnesses." He chuckled.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to get his answers like this.

They never broke contact. Tsuna hated these standoffs.

Only one was going to walk away.

They both pulled the trigger.

A few flashes of light in the dark gloomy alley. A thud.

They were both on the ground. Tsuna had dodged with a backwards dive. The other was too slow, and the bullet hit him in between the eyes.

Boss was heaving out the cold air of autumn. He stared at the sky that encompassed the whole earth. The clouds were gloomy, just like that day.

...Another one of those fucking days...

He couldn't seem to escape the blood and gloomy grey clouds that had accompanied him his whole life.

He rose up and dusted himself off. He walked away form the dead stained alleyway.

It was just another day in the mafia.

* * *

Tsuna ran to the sidewalk, looking for Spike. He muffled his ears at the loud thudding of helicopter blades.

The wind force of its blade grew dangerously near. Tsuna ignited his shoes and lept over the crashing chopper. He landed on the other sidewalk with a confused flare. His eyes searched for anything that could of taken down that military chopper. He skated up to a roof.

He gasped seeing another attack chopper in a dog fight. Tsuna landed on the edge of a skyscraper, his eyes mesmerized by the red aircraft easily dodging missles and chain fire.

It seized the cloudy sky, flying with grace and amazing precision. It weaved in between the metropolis' skyscrapers.

The attack chopper fired two homing missiles.

The Swordfish II( **Cowboy Bebop** ) did a roll, dodging them, it fired down the missles before they could continue their homing assault. The Swordfish II did an aerial loop, creeping behind the chopper. It unleashed it's blaster cannons, shooting the second chopper down. It crashed into a skyscraper. The Swordfish II flew through the flaming smoke, into the clouds.

It closed in on the building Tsuna was standing on. Both Tsunayoshi and Spike made eye contact as he flew past.

Spike nodded with a smirk and Tsuna held some praise in his eyes nodding back. He thought the aircraft Spike was piloting was awesome!

 _Spike Spiegel took off in the cloudy gloomy sky like a shooting star across the constellations._

* * *

Tsuna was distraught. He was basically involved in a shoot out for no reason. 'If I wasn't there, something could of happened to Haru or Kyoko-chan!' That was his only reason. 'But still who were they?'

"Tenth is something wrong?" Gokudera asked as he walked around the neighborhood with the Tenth and the family.

They were escorting Kyoko home after they heard of what happened. Misuzu was the only one not present as she was getting groceries for Mama.

Reborn scolded Tsuna for, well no reason, he just did.

"Ow, ow, ow." Tsuna whined.

He froze. A threatening storm arua was scorching around.

"...No..." Tsuna mumbled with wide eyes.

Yamamoto and Reborn were the only other two that sensed it.

A thundering blast of storm flames erupted in the small street. It bursted at Tsuna.

"TENTH!"

A massive explosive wind engulfed around and pushed them back.

The smoke cleared. Tsuna was in hyper dying will. His arms in the zero point break through stance.

"Everyone, run." He ordered.

"What are you talking about?!" Hana cried.

"Now!" He yelled with his burning orbs.

They all gasped. Reborn kept his cool, but was also caught off guard.

Tsuna focused his attention back in the direction in front of them.

With a powerful leap someone slammed his fist into Tsuna's palm.

"30 seconds." He told Tsuna.

"Eh? Thirty seconds is too much." He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Don't be a such a worthless pupil then!" He roared. He was still in the air, he twisted his waist and slammed his leg into Tsuna's gut.

He coughed out stumbling backwards. His Sensei landed in front of him.

"The fuck is up with you losing to these kids?" He ranted. "I can't believe you let that tonfa kid beat you so badly."

"But Madigan( **eldlive** )-Sensei..." He tried to catch his breath.

Madigan scowled. "You were fucking holding back brat. 45 seconds." Cracking his knuckles.

Hyper dying will Tsuna sighed in defeat and mentally prepared himself.

Reborn grew a big frown. Tsuna was giving off a different vibe. A true essence of his arua.

Without missing a beat, the student and teacher collided. Blocking and counters each second.

A kick, blocked. A right hook evaded. Madigan delivered an elbow to his chest. Tsuna winced smacking it away with one hand and punching with his other. Madigran tilted his head in a dodge then flipped over Tsuna, he spun and slammed his foot into Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's head snapped back, leaving his neck open. Madigan rose his other leg before dropping it on his neck in a guillotine. Tsuna crashed down on the floor.

"33 seconds left, better start getting serious."

Tsuna gasped for air, the leg pinning his neck down. He kicked his legs up and forced his body to spin in a windmill, freeing him self. Throwing kicks at Sensei.

He blocked a powerful leg with his forearm.

Tsuna was in handstand and spun the other way, trying to connect with his other leg. Madigan lifted his knee blocking that one too.

"24 seconds." His demonic red eyes scaring everyone in Tsuna's family. Tsuna gritted his teeth flipping up right.

He gulped at the gleam in his eyes.

A red lightning arua cracked around him.

Tsuna ignited his wings. He flapped in a quick burst to the sky. Madigan vanished with blinding speed. He reappeared in the sky above Tsuna.

Madigan launched a storm lightning imbued punch at his dumbass student.

Tsuna weaved to the side, the fist skinning over his torso.

Tsuna kneed him, Madigan growled before countering with a combo of elbows, fists, and legs. Tsuna dodged and countered a few blows, but a red lightning fist hit him square in the chest.

Madigan smirked until a leg smashed into his collar bone.

They both coughed out spit with the final blow and fell creating a cloud of debris from the impact.

"Times up." Madigan mumbled readjusting his headphones. Perfectly fine.

Tsuna was on the ground in a crater, panting. "Ok Sensei." He gave a thumbs up still laying on the ground, with no resolve to lift himself. His wound was smoldering.

"Get up." He grumbled stomping on him. "Or another 15 seconds."

Every one sweatdropped. 'He's scarier than Reborn...' They all thought until they also felt Reborn's killing arua. "Sorry." They all mumbled in apology.

* * *

Tsuna introduced his Sensei to his family. He tried to, but Madigan ignored them.

"Eeh?" Tsuna's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "You're already leaving?" He asked noticing him beginning to walk away from the neighborhood.

Madigan waved him off. "I have other business to take care off."

Tsuna cringed. 'He's gonna go get drunk and gamble!'

"I'll see you at home." He grumbled.

Tsuna waved with a nod. "I'll tell Mom."

The rest of his family was left baffled and confused. But Tsuna just smiled. 'I kind of missed him.' He thought ignoring the burning, steamy injury emitting from his chest. 'Ow...'

* * *

Misuzu was hugging a big brown paper bag of groceries. It was slightly blocking her view.

She was walking on a bridge that led to her neighborhood.

She didn't notice someone in front of her and they crashed into eachother.

"My bad." Spike mumbled as he helped her pick up the items.

"I apologize, I couldn't see properly." She replied as they finished picking everything up.

He walked past her.

"Excuse me." Misuzu turned to the man walking away.

Spike spun on his feet. He had a hot dog in his mouth, attempting to steal it.

Misuzu heard his stomach growl and was reminded of Mama's kindness. "Would you care to have dinner with my family?"

He rose an eyebrow after swallowing the food he stole. "You trust me that easily?"

Misuzu shook her head walking away. "I never said that, but I have suffered from hunger before. Someone was kind enough to feed me. I'll never forget that." She answered leaving, not caring if he accepted her offer or not.

 _Spike smiled._

He decided to take her up on her offer.

* * *

Tsuna finished walking Kyoko home with his family, explaining his Sensei. They were all shocked when he told them that he was also his uncle from his mom's side, just like his Aunty-Akane. The reason they never met him was because he was a mercenary for hire, always away.

"Mom I'm home." He greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Eeh? Eeeeeeeh?!"

Why was his home a magnet for freeloaders?

Mom was cooking with Misuzu assisting her.

He pointed at the same group of people that were involved in the fire fight earlier that day. Spike was sitting at the table with team Rwby!

"What are you guys doing in my home!? Eeeeeh?! D-Dad?!" At the end of the table was a man in a construction uniform and he was drinking booze.

They all stopped what they were doing. "WELCOME HOME." They all greeted the only kid who really lived there.

"Oi! Don't act like you guys have always lived here!" He whined with a no good voice.

"It's nice seeing you again! I'm Ruby." She waved with her energetic self. "You've met Blake, that's Weiss, and my sister Yang! We're team Rwby( **Rwby...** )Madigan-Sensei said we could stay here while we attend Namimori high!"

"Eeeeeeh! You're gonna be living with us! What about you two!" Tsuna couldn't recover fast enough. He still had more questions for team Rwby, but also for his dad and Spike. 'I already live with Misuzu-chan, how will I handle living with four more!'

Spike had a toothpick in his mouth. Dad sipped on his booze. "I'm back on business Tsuna! I thought you would be happy to see your father! Misuzu-chan, you will always have a place here, just like you four girls now. If Madigan took you in, that makes you family." Team Rwby thanked him and Mama. Iemitsu faced his son again. "You have a few sisters now, make sure you keep them safe Tsuna!"

Both Tsuna and Misuzu cringed at his overbearing fatherly love. 'Sisters? More like a bunch of freeloaders Uncle Madigan is dumping on Mom!'

"Remember me." Spike smirked.

Tsuna, for the first time, grew shark eyes. "You're the one the makes the least amount of sense!"

"I'm just here for the grub." Spike mumbled.

Tsuna cringed. "Th-That actually makes the most amount of sense." He whispered. His dad was never around so that was a shock, and team Rwby just showed up announcing that they would be living with him. So someone saying they came for a home cooked dinner was not too strange.

Mama waved her spatula in a knowing smile. "Spike-kun you never visit anymore, I began to worry for you."

Both Misuzu and Tsuna snapped their eyes to her after that statement.

"M-Mom you know him?"

She innocently turned to face her son.

"Ofcourse I do, he's your dad's old partner! He used to visit quite often when you were just a toddler."

Iemitsu and Spike both concealed the emotions in their eyes. They were reminded of the past, but everything was different now. They made eyecontact and silently agreed.

Tonight would be peaceful in the Sawada household, their crazy, arguing, food stealing, peaceful dinner.

The door busted open then slammed shut. Two more members of his family entered the house.

"How dare you just show up out of nowhere!" Tsunemori barked at her older brother.

Madigan rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen. "Worried for little O' me." He teased.

Misuzu shivered at those crimson orbs of storm. He was terrifying, yet Mama perked up excitedly, and team Rwby giggled a little at their cool teacher.

"As if! I was only worried for Tsuna-kun, you maniac!" She finished with crossed arms. "I'm glad you're no longer an inspector."

"Oh that hurt." His voice exhausted with sarcasm.

Nana squealed with joy, running up to her little brother and hugging the scary out of him.

"Not a word." He warned team Rwby at their snickering eyes. Someone actually hugged that demon! And he was hugging back!

Madigan scanned everyone in the room. "Iemitsu, Spike." He greeted with a handshake of respect.

"Who's this?" His eyes boring holes into Misuzu's soul.

She was thinking his words. Who was this monster that everyone seemed to respect. His eyes scorched blood red.

"Oh this is Misuzu!" Nana informed hugging her shoulder in comfort. She knew her brother could be intimidating the first time meeting him.

He completely disregarded it, taking a seat next to his brother in law. "You brought something good?" Referring to liquor he always brought.

Iemitsu laughed and nodded.

Iemitsu, Spike, and Madigan began to drink.

Tsuna sweatdropped. 'My house is a tavern for freeloaders...'

* * *

They all shared a dinner. Misuzu sat next to Tsuna. For some reason, she felt so small around all these people. Ruby and her personality was large and energetic, a contrast to her. Madigan was scary, she flinched anytime she felt his eyes.

She met Tsunemori before but was caught off guard at her drunken outburst of anger towards her brother.

She wasn't bothered by Spike. That calm grin was reassuring.

"Hey Spike-san how did you get that awesome aircraft?" Tsuna asked after recalling how it flew. Ruby perked up to the mention of something cool.

"Oh you mean the Swordfish." He mumbled downing a shot of vodka.

"Oh, what a cute name!" Ruby sighed.

He pulled out a red box weapon with a sleek design, like the Swordfish and a key chain of a moon attached to it. He tossed it up, then caught it. "Had this for over a decade now."

Iemitsu glared at the box weapon in his hand. "Still loyal to the Swordfish?"

Spike paused.

He smirked and attached his box weapon around his belt again. "Who knows." He mumbled. He stood up and decided to take a smoke in the back yard.

Nana sighed. She gave her husband that look, telling him to go talk to Spike. Iemitsu flinched with eyes saying, 'But Nana.' He groaned, eventually giving in to the love of his life.

Nana rose her tea cup with both hands, staring off with worry. "What happened to those two..."

* * *

Akane was in a drunken dispute with Madigan. Yet it would keep shifting between complaining that he never visited or anger that he came back. Madigan just played along with his little sister's way of showing love.

Misuzu and Tsuna were washing the dishes.

Team Rwby was setting up their bunk beds in a spare room.

Tsuna wondered how an extra room was always avaliable for guests. He remembers growing up with his room, his parents' and only one spare room. Where were these extra ones coming from?! Madigan and Spike also had individual guest rooms already prepared! 'We're not a hotel!' Tsuna wanted to protest, but Mama had an extra joy in her humming so he couldn't really go against it. Mom was really happy having a full home.

"Things are changing fast." Misuzu mumbled next to him.

"Ara, a few extra people won't change much, Misuzu-chan." He smiled. His soapy hand clasping hers in the water filled sink.

She blushed at his new found intimacy. "I meant between us." She whispered.

"I know... But in a good way right?" He smiled with a tilt of his head.

She tried to scowl, but it was timid and rosy.

He smiled feeling her hand display the affection her face couldn't. "Don't worry we're taking it slow, right." He smiled. She nodded, but tensed up as he kissed her cheek.

She let out that cute peep of hers.

* * *

It was a long night with laughter and loving arguments.

Tsuna and Ruby showed off their weapons to eachother.

"Wow, so it uses 50 caliber condensed skyflame bullets." Ruby inspected the chamber, cartridge, and bullets of Boss's White Owl.

"I craft the bullets myself." Tsuna nodded, adjusting a sight problem she said she had with her scythe-sniper. "There you go, your scope was slightly wobbling. It was barely noticeable."

"Thank you." Ruby petted the Cresent Rose in a hug. She couldn't wait for some target practice. "Wow you really know your stuff. Did Madigan-Sensei teach you about weapons?" She asked handing White Owl back to him.

Tsuna spun his pistol before holstering it back. He turned away from her with shadowed eyes. "You're welcome." He ignored her question. He walked up the stairs to his room.

"Was it something I said?" She kind of whined with wonder, even though he didn't hear.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, but Ruby couldn't. She kept thinking about the isolated words Tsuna left her with.

"What was that about?" Ruby thought out louder in her bunk-bed.

She heard a slight tap at her door. Weiss grumbled trying to sleep. "Who the could that be?" She was about to awake from her comfy slumber.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll get it." Ruby hopped down her bunk-bed and ran to the door.

"Thanks Ruby." She told her on and off again bestfriend, before going back to sleep.

Ruby slightly opened the door only a creak. She grew unsure seeing Tsuna in the hallway. "Oh, hello?"

He was squirming a little, his eyes apologetic. "R-Ruby, um, sorry I was so rude earlier." He looked down with his face to the side in shame.

"Oh, don't worry about it ok." She shrugged off with pretend sincerity. She was about to close the door on him.

"W-Wait, let me make it up to you!" He begged.

she stopped at the last second. Her silver eyes pierced through the slight opening. "How?" Curiosity pouring out her mouth and eyes.

Tsuna smiled at her innocent behavior. "I can add a dying will lens to your scope."

Ruby lit up at the mention of a modification. More so that it was one she never heard off. "Really!" She squealed.

He smiled back and nodded.

* * *

They were in his room. He had took off the scope of her Cresent Rose and was tweaking with it on his desk. He had a tool kit next to him and was intensely focused like a surgeon preforming a surgery. Ruby was leaning over his shoulder. She was so excited at whatever he was going to add. "What's it do?! What's it do?!" She nearly cried in excitement.

Tsuna couldn't help but lift his lips at her excited presence. "It works like heat vision, but instead, it tracks the dying will flames inside people. It will inform you of their attribute, how resolved they are, and you can even look through walls!" Tsuna couldn't help but let out a little exciment after he finished and installed the scope back on her scythe. "Here try it out! Just ignite your ring."

She giggled and aimed it directly at Tsuna. "Hiee!" He cried in fear. His eyes caught the skyflames swirling around her ring.

Ruby grew so happy seeing through her scope. He was right. She was able to see a mild skyflame circulating through his body, next to him was a fluctuating graph of his vitals and resolve.

She giggled and lowered her weapon. "Wow, Nobody ever gave me such an awesome gift! You're really good at this!" She cheered. But then remembered that was close to what she said when he got in a foul mood earlier. "Sorry." She mumbled, shifting on her feet.

He grew apologetic eyes again. "N-No don't be! Like I said I was the one who was rude."

Ruby nodded. "But why did it bother you? I was trying to be nice." Her cute voice was scolding but so friendly he couldn't find any anger in her.

He rubbed the back of his hair. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I could listen?" She offered.

He gasped at her always caring eyes.

He smiled and told her his honest feelings.

* * *

Ruby left his room with a smile. They were both in the hallway. "Thanks Tsuna." She happily mumbled.

"Yea don't mention it." He replied, referring to her new attachment. She shook her head. He titlted his. She gave him a friendly hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We found one."

"Um, what Ruby?"

She released the embrace, interlocking her fingers behind her back, pushing out her chest.

A simple smile. "A place to call home."

 **-New cover picture**


	19. Chapter 19

**idk what to say... I didn't like how I finished this story so I'm going to continue it from chapter 18(one of the most popular chapters, fyi). So this is the official start of the Varia arc. Some of you might know what that means *cough* Chuuta *cough* sorry I must have a cold or something. And it's also Ruby's time to shine! I regretted it to the extreme! Not developing the relationship between her and Tsuna. Are you guys ready for some more lewd scenes, action, events(so much more battlewatch events!) and crossover characters! Oh and sorry some of the chapter does use parts of the old one, but the rest won't. Last thing, I will also start a new poll for the restart of the story please vote!**

 _19_

 _Eternal_

 _Madigan slammed his bottle on the counter. He wiped his lips. "Another." His eyes glared. He didn't know how to talk to his sisters, Nana or Akane. His nephew was a mafia Boss and also a Vongola candidate. That's what pissed him off the most. They want to give him the title of Vongola Decimo. He was Tsuna. Not the future_ _leader of a pathetic mafia family._

 _"This isn't a bar." She opened her fridge and pulled out two. She handed him one. They both twisted off the caps and took a swig._

 _It was alone. Closed. The dim light shined through the curtain. Her window was destroyed. Bullet shells and holes every where._

 _He scanned her, his arua was naturally picking up on something. "Have your eyes always been green?" Weren't they violet?_

 _"Ara, ara? What are you talking about, Madigan?" Mimi readjusted her blonde bun with a smile plastered on her face. Madigan glared. She was almost happy, this happend. No it wasn't that... She finally saw Tsuna again. His eyebrows furrowed. Mimi Kokonose has never aged._

* * *

 _Boss awakened his orange eyes. He rose from the hilly meadow. He walked away from the tree, towards the lake. Everything around him was clam and unsettling._

 _How did he get here? The last thing he remembers is... nothing._

 _He reached the calm lake glistening with a sparkle. He gasped at his reflection in the water. He had a flame on his forehead, his eyes orange, and his body was slightly phasing inconsistently with skyflames. A burning spirt desperate to keep the shape of its former husk._

 _He rose his hands to feel his face, but grew wide eyes. His hands were encased with metal plated gloves with the Roman numeral of ten in the jewel over his fist. He also realized he was wearing a black suit. A black tie. A black dress shirt. Black shoes. He was wearing the shade of death._

 _He took off a glove, but panicked. Only skyflames escaped the sleeve of his suit. He rushed the gauntlet over the sleeve in fear. In that moment he realized he was able to move his gloves as his fist, gripping the reattached glove shut. He grew pale when he realized he didn't have a physical body under his clothes. He had unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt. Only flames remembering its former body. He rebuttoned his clothes with haste, horrified of himself. His head and neck were the only parts of him able to maintain a physical form with actual skin, but even then, when he shifted around, the flames would disassemble and reform depending on how quick or strong the action._

 _"Hello." She whispered._

 _The person he was fated to share his life with. She was in a ghost white sundress._

 _"Nagi." **The one remembrance**. "What happened? I'm.. hollow?"_

 _She spoke as the wind came forth brushing her bangs away from her eye to reveal both her amethyst orbs. The dress dancing with the wind. She tucked a purple lock of hair behind her ear._

 _"I believe we are in Limbo, Tsu-na-yo-shi."_

* * *

Tsuna woke up with wide eyes. He snapped up, trying to catch a dream already escaping. That was the first time his dreams held some sense. He struggled shutting his eyes, scouring through his thoughts, but he couldn't recall it well. He remembers his ethereal spirt... And those gloves.

Decimo's shackles.

It was in between the middle of the night and early morning. A nice breeze was coming through the window, along with it, a relaxed voice. Tsuna perked his ears. Someone was outside. He spotted him, but couldn't hear all too well. He strained his ears to make out what he could.

Spike Spiegel was smoking in the front yard, talking on his cell phone.

Tsuna was spying on him through the window.

"So, it _was_ the Varia that attacked me." He asked after taking a drag of his cig.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at an answer. 'The varia?' He couldn't hear the man on the other line but assumed he was confirming it.

"Thanks Turmeric." He was about to click, but the man on the other line rushed something out. "Yea... I know. Iemitsu..." He took another puff and released it into the sky. " _Take care of Oregano. I heard she likes you back."_

Spike grinned at his final words and hung up. Tsuna only guessed the other man's reaction.

"I should probably get back to the Bebop." Spike mumbled walking away from the front porch.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't going to let this chance slip. If Spike knew something...?

'He mentioned Dad...' Spike seemed to have a bond with his family. Even during the fire fight, Tsuna felt it. 'He shows up and I actually remember something about _her.'_

He was leaving, he wouldn't have another chance to talk to him. If Spike had known him since he was a kid, did he know anything about Nagi? It was a long shot but...

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu had just shared a night of love. He was getting prepared. She had the blanket over her breast.

"Honey are you really leaving? It's only been one night."

Iemitsu frowned. He loved Nana more than anything. His family was second, she was first because she gave him all that. All he need to keep fighting.

He nodded, lacing up his work boots on the edge of the bed.

Nana rose on up, resting on the head board. "Darling..."

He tilted his head in her direction.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're not a construction worker in the Arctic."

He was about to laugh it off and convince her but she stopped him. "It's fine, really. I rather Tsuna not know how dangerous it is for you." She let out with a hidden pain. Nights she stayed up not knowing when she would hear from him again. She fears that maybe the day will come when he never comes back.

"Nana..."

She tried to shrug it off with her usual bright smile... but even for her it was difficult to be so strong all this time.

"Just promise me one thing."

He nodded.

"Take care of Spike-kun. If not for me... Then for everything _they_ have been through." She had sad eyes, she was honest so lying had been difficult for her.

He flinched in confusion mixed with the same guilt as her.

"I know there's something going on between you two. Seriously Adult men... demo, he has always made sure you came back to your family safely, and to me. He deserves the same, right."

He fell in love with her all over again. He was fighting internally with his mission and emotional rift. But Nana always knew what to say, even when she didn't know she did.

He began to undress as he grasped her chin. "Nana, you're still as beautiful as the day we met." He whispered before kissing her. He took her again one more time before he needed to leave.

"Oh stop it sweety!" She giggled, enjoying the time she had left with him, until he came back to her loving arms.

* * *

"W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna huffed, running out the front door. Spike tilted his head back to him. His cig hanging from his lips.

"Hey kid, whats up?"

"Um, you should stay for breakfast!..? Mom just started and she loves cooking for everyone." He was slightly desperate, clinging for an answer.

"Nah." He was about to take his leave with a casual smirk and wave.

Ruby rubbed her eyes walking through the open door way, still in her pjs. "What are you doing?" It was too cold for anyone to be out here. "Mama already started to boil water for your coffee, guys." She hugged her self for warmth. "It's freezing out, come on, get back in here." She held the door out wider, inviting her new family back in. A cold wind blew and she shivered, trying to keep herself warm with her free hand.

They both paused and glanced at the silver eyed teen. They couldn't say no to that friendly chirp of concern.

* * *

The usual chaos commenced in the Sawada house hold with a lively tone. Misuzu was helping Nana. Tsuna drank coffee with sleepy eyes. Spike was worse, wearing a hangover after a night of drinking with Iemitsu and Madigan. They had both left already. Team Rwby sat across Tsuna and Spike.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" The team leader asked. Spike mumbled, he would leave after some grub. He rested his crude head on his palm staring at Misuzu cook.

Yang hyped herself up. "Let's go meet some cute guys, got any friends Tsuna?"

"Yang, you're horrible." Weiss corrected. "Tsunayoshi disregard her attitude, not the question, mind you." But still asked.

"Yea, he does, and Blake's interested!" Ruby teased.

"Ruby, I told you that in confidence." She was quiet, but screaming with her yellow cat eyes. "Please don't tell him." She asked Tsuna, but he didn't know who she was talking about

"Relax blake we're all friends here." Ruby smiled.

"You guys are lively." Spike strained a blink. His head was pounding.

Tsuna stared off to the sky glared window. What was that dream. For a moment, it made sense. 'Nagi and I were in Limbo...' He wanted to find out what he could. He told himself he wouldn't, because of Chrome, but... he needed the answer to his empty life.

* * *

Spike Spiegel left with a homemade bento from Misuzu. "Thanks." A genuine smile.

"You're welcome." Her casual monotone voice was a pitch high in kindness. "Please visit again." She bowed.

He would. He will. Spike agreed to himself. He walked away from the front porch, past the gate, and took his leave.

Tsuna stood by Misuzu. He bit his lip. How could he stop him or find him again? Tsuna dropped his head.

Misuzu had a warmth in her eyes. She felt connected to Spike.

* * *

Team Rwby and Tsuna's family all decided to head to the shopping district. Kyoko and gang had randomly busted into the Tenth's house unannounced. They quickly became friends. Except, maybe Blake, who was uneasy around Yamamoto. Weiss didn't care much for Gokudera's obnoxious personality. Yang and Ryohei were extreme.

"One minute, let me go get my sweater." Tsuna ran back to his room before joining them outside. He wore his black scarf, he glanced at the mirror about to put on his orange sweater hoody. There was a glimmer under his scarf, he didn't notice earlier. He tucked his fingers down his collar. He pulled it out and grew orbs. The Vongola skyring. "Hiiee!" He stumbled back and helplessly fell on his ass. He scooted back, hitting his bed. "No." He ripped it off his neck, breaking the chain. He threw it away.

The ring hit the wall with a thud and landed with an absent echo. He ran out of his room in panick.

"Hm, Tsu-kun, are you ok?" Kyoko was the first to notice him leaving the house. His eyes were baggy, but also expanded with anxiety.

"Y-Yea." He snapped out of his daze. He forced a smile. "Let's have a good time, Kyoko-chan."

They joined the growing family. They took the train to the shopping mall. The stop was actually inside the mall. They walked up some escalators reaching the main part of it.

"I can't wait to get some nice furniture for our room." Weiss began to head over to that section.

"Yea... Furniture, hehehe." Ruby rubbed her hair headed for the videogames with Yamamoto. Blake and Gokudera-kun wanted to check out some books. Yang and Ryohei heard of a challenge of strength and headed over there. Kyoko ran into Haru, they dragged Misuzu to the pastries with them.

"E-Eh... They left me alone?" Tsuna cringed.

"Let's go get some coffee, Bossu, ah sorry, Tsunayoshi." Chrome clasped his hand out of nowhere with a giggle.

"Ch-Chrome!" Boss gasped, stumbling as she pulled him. His lips naturally curved up. "Yeah sounds good." He straightened out, walking next to her. They crossed a bridge. They held hands, window shopping through several stores before finding a nice little café. They ordered and took a seat on one of the tables outside of the coffee shop.

"That girl, with the silver eyes, who is she?"

"Oh Ruby, my uncle kind of dropped her and her friends at my place."

"I see. And Spike?"

Quiet. He could only hear the shuffling foot steps of people passing by. "How do you-..."

"I'm in the disciplinary committee. It's our business to know who comes in and out of Namimori." She took a sip of her iced coffee. It wasn't only team Rwby, and the crew of the Bebop. The Varia had infiltrated Namimori. She was the only one aware. 'Chuuta...' They were bestfriends, and he told her that he was transferring to Namimori high.

Boss gulped. "Um, Chrome, remember what we talked about, the Vongola, you know?" Referring to his moment of weakness. She stared off with a similar loss of strength, simply swaying her head with a nod, she had so many concerns. He began a whisper, telling her of the ring that morning.

"Tsunayoshi, are you referring to the one around your neck?"

He snapped his eyes down. There it was dangling below his scarf. Glaring with fate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews I always take them into consideration. Especially the review that said that having many crossover characters make a plot a mess. It was a good constructed review and I'm thankful you took the time to help with my work. I will try and use it, I also like writing crossover characters, it's fun! And the main reason I also decided to restart this story is simply because I enjoy writing it, hope you enjoy reading it.**

20

The first guardian revealed

"Hiiee!" Boss yelped, fumbling off his chair. He stumbled, stubbing his sneakers. He fell back on his ass.

Chrome sipped on her coffee, observing Boss. "Are you ok?" Her quiet voice held an echo of worry.

Tsuna decided he should ignored the ring, if he couldn't get rid of it... But her voice. Last night's dream. "I... Yeah Chrome, I'm fine." He casted away his questions.

People walking by grumbled at the buffoon. He sighed at his useless habbits. 'Why is Chrome with me, again?' With a huge sweatdrop appearing behind his head.

'Boss is cute when he's dame.' She used her cup to hide her pink tinted cheeks.

Boss stood up, sheepishly dusting himself off. He was about to sit down, until both of their watches beeped. They both glanced down at their watches. It was a Haru Haru report? 'But she's in the mall with us?!' With worried eyes, Tsuna faced in the direction he last saw them.

 **This just in! A Mafioso outside of Namimori has begun a battle with Sonokata Misuzu from CEDEF**

They both gasped. Outside of Namimori, not a registered event.

"Misuzu-chan." Tsuna grew worried, staring at his watch. He ran without hesitation.

"Boss, this is..." Chrome's amethyst orb was vivid with denial. The Varia made their move. She left the organization when she realized Xanxus wanted to target Boss. But Xanxus and Chuuta were important to her...

Chrome broke away from her thoughts, seeing Boss run. "Boss, wait!" She reached out with her hand.

"It's ok Chrome." He spoke over his shoulder. His eyes were orange.

"No, it's not that..." She whispered, a hesitated drop of the hand. "I don't want to lose any of you." Xanxus was back in the picture. Did he find her? Or was he only looking to eliminate Primo's candidate. "Xanxus-sama." Or Boss.

It was an illusion of nothing to hide her sorrowful obsidian dyed, white owl wings.

* * *

Knock, knock. "Hello." He patiently waited for an answer from the door.

 **Why are we here Chuuta?**

"I'm coordinating the conditions for the Vongola secession. Primo has intrusted me with this. I don't want to let him, of all people, down."

 **Yes, as a member of Varia and adopted son of of Ieyasu, it created a unique standing in the Vongola, but Chuuta I'm asking why we are here?**

"This is the Sawada residencie. I want to meet Iemitsu's son... and Primo's decedent."

The door began to open.

 **Me too! I wonder what's he like!**

Chuuta straightened himself, a last minute adjustment to his varia uniform. The only difference from the standard version(pre-Tyl, not the Varia's uniform from the future,) was that it had a hood.

 **I wonder what's his flame type?**

 **Oh, what about his box weapon?**

"Um, Dolugh."

 **Or his preferences?**

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hello?" Nana was staring out the door slighty confused. This young boy, about Tsu-kun's age, was talking to himself.

"Er, excuse me." 'Damn it Dolugh.' He properly introduced himself. "I am Chuuta Kokonose. I'm a friend of, um," 'What did Spike's journal say her name was... That's right.' "Sonokata Misuzu. Yea Misu-chan is an old friend of mine." He scratched his cheek. Dolugh sighed in relief.

 **Sorry Chuuta.**

Chuuta tried to ignore his internal friend. That voice that was always in his head. That nakama that was always by his side.

"Oh, Misuzu-chan. Sorry, she left with my son to the mall." Nana had a sympathized sigh. Misuzu never talked about her personal life, meeting a friend of hers was a welcomed surprise.

"Oh really." That was a relief. 'What would've I done if she actually came to the door.'

"But please come in, how about tea?" Nana, always the kindest, offered.

"Tea sounds lovely."

* * *

Tsuna grinded down the escalator railing. He entered hyper dying will. His eyes widened. An explosion from a groundfloor outlet. People were running away from it. Tsuna crouched down as he slid, at the end of it, he sprung off, gliding over the crowd, heading straight for the commotion.

Misuzu was in hyper dying will also. She was gripping a bleeding shoulder. Kyoko and Haru were behind her. Coming out of the explosion was one of the Varia's elite members. Squalo, but he wore a vicious shark mask. He shook off her attack with ease. He had a hungry snarl.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, and scrunched his eyebrows. He looked familiar, but the Silver Lion couldn't put his finger on it.

"VOI!" He lunged at the injured Misuzu. Kyoko shrieked. Misuzu didn't have enough flames or stamina to block. Earlier, Squalo caught her off guard, and dealed heavy damage, before she could react. "You're just as weak as that pathetic scum with the fake Vongola rings!"

Misuzu grew orbs. "What did you do to Basil?!"

Squalo readied his blade arm across his chest.

Tsuna wasn't going to make it.

Chrome was glancing down at the scene from the third floor. She had her left hand on the railing, tapping her fingers to a hollow chime. Natsu was on her shoulder, excited. His master was down there. "Ara, Boss is still scared of the Vongola ring."

Rose petals. A sythe blocked Squalo's blade. The acoustic strings began to pluck upon her arrival.

Tsuna skidded out of hyper dying will, tripping as Dame-Tsuna. He tumbled a few yards away from them. He rubbed his worried eyes with relief. "Ruby!" With a happy cheer. Misuzu, Kyoko-chan, and Haru were safe.

She smiled at him before pushing squalo back. Weiss and Blake ran up to the injured girl and her friends, escorting them to safety.

Tsuna stood up re-entering hyper dying will. He was at ease that the girls would be safe. Squalo and Ruby were squaring off, he got the upper hand, breaking through her guard. He kick-stomped her gut, and sent her barreling to a kiosk. She crashed through it, she fired her sythe to land in a sloppy black flip, she dropped to one knee, trying to catch her breath. Squalo licked his lips. "Voi, you're fast, but equally fragile."

"But she has friends." A raspy whisper. Tsuna zipped right above him. He ignited his wings for one second. The back of his torque powered leg, closelined right into his chest.

Squalo skidded on his boot. "VOI! One of you is actually a threat!" Seizing up the kid. So the brat was able to use hyper dying will. His prosthetic hand was itchy, that kid was pissing him off. His eye twitched.

"Are you ok, Ruby?" He kept his eyes on Squalo, but his head was tilted slightly back to her.

"Yeah, thanks." She hopped to her feet. "Let's do this."

"VOI! I'd love to kill you kids too, but I've wasted enough time here. I've lost my opportunity."

"Why are you after Misuzu." Boss's eyebrows were furrowed in resolve.

He dropped a smoke bomb and vanished.

Tsuna diminished hyper dying will, coughing. His eyes wide, covering his mouth.

"Hey Tsuna, what's wrong?" Her scratchy cute voice filled with concern.

He straighted himself out, nodding. "It's just a cough."

She didn't believe it. Her face asked her doubt.

He flinched back. Her silver eyes were hard to lie to. He averted his gaze to the ground. "I'm fine..." Tilting his head to the side, ashamed. "Really."

"If you say so." Her honest voice was etched with worry.

They regrouped with their family. Misuzu was given first aid. Gokudera profusely apologized for not being there. Yamamoto and Ryohei were upset they weren't there also.

They all decided to head home and start a plan of action. They were all headed to the train at the ground level. Ruby swayed her head, searching left and right. She stopped and glanced around. Her hair swept to her concern. "Huh, Tsuna?" Where was he.

* * *

He skated across the sky. He grinded over the city. He kick flipped to a landing on his favorite skyscraper. He kept coughing. He didn't go to his usual spot. He rested on hand on the picnic table, the other covering his mouth. His breath was raspy. He released his hand from his mouth. His orbs vivid. Snowflakes...

'My lungs are freezing, again!' He ignited his obsidian sky ring, placing it over his chest. He thawed it off. His rapid breathing and coughing slowed down to nothing. He dropped to the bench, staring at the sky in relief.

"I got to find Talbot. He said I had 27 months... but it's barely been 5..."

* * *

"That won't work on me, cause I'm rubber!" Luffy covered Nami, shaking off the thunder from Levi's umbrella.

"You dare lay a hand on a lady!" Sanji rocketed to the air at the assassin.

"Typical, shitty cook." Zoro was right next to him, both aiming for the same person. Anyone who hurt a member of the crew was an enemy.

Luffy was far away, but his arms were holding on to the ledge, as he fell-stretched. He slingshoted himself, right behind them. "Rocket!"

"Poitrine," Sanji had his leg ready.

"Oni," Zoro had his blades crossed.

"Gomu gomu no," Luffy had both his arms launched back.

"Shot," "Giri," "Bazooka!"

Nami detached her staff, after they did all the work. She was preoccupied with the Half-Vongola lightning ring she found in her mail box that morning. "I hope Tsuna is ok." Subconsciously staring at the skyscraper he always hung out at.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! About Dino, you're right I didn't mention him directly, like other characters, but he is involved. Just remember the chapter where Reborn says he has his own candidate. His other student... Anyway, enough foreshadowing in the author's notes. Except, look at the new cover image. It explains alot of the Ark I'm starting, all of it is important, especially the center 4 pics.**

21

No rest for the wicked

 _"Nagi." Tsunayoshi whispered along the meadow. He took an unsure step forward. The lake life after was glistening to her ghost shine, tempting them to cross it. The everlasting truth of a lie to his life, Nagi, stood by the river, her hair and white sundress swayed, the river rippled peacefully, and the grass besides her, ruffled with somber notes. He was about to walk to Nagi. **S** **he** stumbled out of the forest behind them. She was as confused as Tsunayoshi. _

_"Ara, ara?"_

* * *

Tsuna shot back up. He gritted his teeth. Ever since the Vongola ring, his dreams were revealing more and more to him. He clutched his crystal eye, out of habbit. "Akeno..." **(Highschool DXD)** Why did that name sound so familiar?

A green hammer sent him flying out of the room. "Hiiieee!"

"Sleep is important Dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered. "So let me get it." He slammed the door and locked him out.

"But it's my room!" His signature no good whine was left unanswered. "That damn Reborn." He grumbled, standing up, ruffling his hair with an annoyed hand. He decided to head down stairs for, maybe a glass of water, or something to munch on.

He yawned, walking down the stairs. "I wonder what time it is?" He paused, almost at the kitchen. The lights were on and he heard a strained sigh. He leaned his hand on the doorway, entering. "Ruby?"

"Oh hey, Tsuna. You still up?" With no effort in it. She barely took a glance at him, before going back to staring at the table, with complete defeat.

"Still? Eh, you haven't slept?" The sun was barely breaking over the neighborhood.

"I guess not... funny."

But Tsuna's eyes dropped, worried. She sounded so sad. Where was the always finding a reason for a smile Ruby? "Hey Ruby, is something wrong?"

She recalled earlier that day, and how he shrugged off his own worries. It was probably immature, but she wanted to be towards him and how he acts. "I'm fine, really."

His eyes grew into realization. "Oh." He almost dropped his head, before raising it and deciding to take a seat across her. "Um, so you can't sleep?"

"No, it's not that." One hand, holding her cheek, slipped off, past her ear. She subconsciously caught her own head, back up. She was definitely tired, but refused to call it quits. Tsuna didn't know why.

He decided to stand up and head for the coffee maker. He was already up, and Ruby didn't look like she wanted to go to sleep.

"Are you worried about the attack on the mall?" Tsuna honestly was. He kept his thoughts occupied on the coffee he was making for the two. He was putting his family in danger because of his bloodline. 'The mayor is my ancestor...' It was still a hard pill to swallow. He had known him his whole life and never knew. To everyone else, it might of been obvious, but to him, it was a punch in the throat. He hasn't been able to see mayor-san, 'Ah, I guess I should start calling him Primo...' since that day.

"Yea, kind of, but..." She sighed again. It was so frustrating.

He finished his thoughts and the coffee.

A cup for her and him. He placed it down in front of her. He walked around the table and sat down. He blew on his cup, and took a small sip. Ruby smiled at his gesture. She grasped it with both hands, blew, and took a similar sip. "It's really good!" She chirped taking a larger sip.

"Um, maybe you should slow down."

"My throat!" She was to brave and burned herself.

Tsuna sweatdropped. How was someone so skillful with a deadly sniper-sythe, also able to be so naive.

Her smile dropped as she placed the cup back on the table. It was replaced with furrowed eyebrows.

"So, um, what is wrong?" Tsuna urged again.

She gave up on her grudge. She never could hold one. "Ok, it's like this, see." She began to talk real fast, explaining her problem, all in on breath, with her pitch of voice increasing as she lost air. "I'm stuck on this level in one of my games once you jump on a cube you have to jump on the next one before the cube rolls over from your momentum but the faster you try to make your way through the faster the cubes move when you land on them and if you go too slow you can't make the cube tilt high enough to do a slanted run jump for leverage you have to go through the level with just the right balance of each but I can never get past the last cube and the end of the dungeon is right there!"

"Oh, so that's what been bothering you." One massive sweatdrop behind his hair. His grin, obviously uneasy.

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all kicked me out, because I kept yelling after I died." She frustratedly waved her arms in an animated style, with the theme song of Rwby Chibi playing in the background.

He sighed content even though it was all out of context. 'I guess, this is our home. Ruby, you really do make it feel like one.'

They shared a simple conversation that night about her game.

In the morning, Nana and Reborn woke up to find them in a fluffy moment.

They played in the living room, finally completing the level. Tsuna figured out that you had to jump to the farthest edge of the second last block, get it to tilt in reverse and run up in the opposite direction, and jump up.

After the last hurdle, and leaving the dungeon, Ruby tackled him with a friendly hug, and cheer. Her stress gone, she fell asleep in his arms.

It was the warmest hug and Tsuna couldn't break it. His eyes were falling, heavy. 'Nani...'

A good night's sleep.

"My, Tsu-kun is finally getting more rest with her around." Nana sighed with a smile.

Reborn agreed with that knowing smirk.

* * *

Spike dropped his old Vongola ring and half of the cloud ring on Primo's desk.

Ieyasu was standing with his body facing Spike. His eyes admitting toward the city behind the glass. "Thank you."

"I'm not giving my daughter the ring. I don't want her to be a guardian." His usual cool attitude was a serious demeanor.

Ieyasu glanced down at one of the gloves he was always encased with. "Yes, I believe that is best. In CEDEF, she will not be apart of the Vongola, not apart of our crimes."

"Unlike me?" Spike asked with his cocky smirk.

"I will keep my word."

"I know... Primo."

"Don't call me that."

He would decide the cloud guardian. Iemitsu did excellent at picking the rest.

"This was my last favor." Spike began to take his leave.

Ieyasu kept staring out the window. "Sorry, for everything..."

For the past and what's to come.

* * *

Misuzu laid awake in bed. It was breakfast time, but she was stuck in a staring contest with the ceiling. Yesterday was...?

 _The family stumbled into the Sawada house hold like always, even without their Boss._

 _Mama was having a lively conversation with a raven haired boy... and he was actually the one doing all the house chores!_

 _"Tsu-kun could learn a thing or two from you and Misuzu-chan. My, you're both well mannered. While_ _my son is, well," She laughed off, changing the subject to his cleaning skills._

 _Ruby snickered until everyone reminded her, how messy she was._

 _"Mama, who is this?" Ruby was the first to step forward into the kitchen. Yang, Weiss, and Blake, helped Misuzu to her room. She was drained of her flames and needed to rest. Ryohei tended her wound, but she needed to let it heal, and not move it much. Misuzu was only able to glance at the boy cleaning dishes. He had a white handkerchief tied around his hair as he cleaned the dishes. His varia jacket was on the coat hanger, but no one noticed it. He was wearing the Namimori school uniform. He flashed a genuine smile, until dropping slightly from her injuries. 'I see, the Varia are already on the move.'_

 **We aren't the Varia's enemy, right Chuuta? I don't want to fight our family.**

 _"Misuzu-chan, you're friend Kokonose-kun came by to let you know he was transfering to school here." Nana tried to wave. "Ara, Misuzu-chan?"_

 _"D-Don't worry about her!" Ruby waved her arms infront of the door way, blocking Chuuta's, but more importantly, Nana's view of Misuzu. Madigan-Sensei, said there was a special rule about making sure Nana wasn't involved with anything mafia related. "She, ugh... She just ate too much ice-cream and got a tummy ache!" Ruby was such bad liar, but only Chuuta seemed to notice. He cringed at her awkward. "Hehehe?" Wondering if they believed her._

 _"Oh, is that so? Misuzu-chan usually keeps to herself. It's great to see her enjoying spending time with her nakama. Sorry, Kokonose-kun, you won't be able to tell her."_

 _He shook his head. "It's fine. I'll surprise her at school. There, all done." He finished preparing a stew. "I should go." Taking off the apron. "It's getting dark and it gets pretty dangerous." Chuuta accidently cracked his index finger with his thumb. "That's right, I never met you're son." He pondered._

 _Ruby also wondered where Tsuna could be right now. She last saw him coughing his lungs out. 'I hope he's okay.'_

 _"You won't find him right now," They both had a confused expression as Nana finished. "You can never find my son during sunset."_

 _They laid Misuzu on her bed. It was only Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Reborn had ordered for Yamamoto to head home and check on his father. Ryohei and Kyoko went home to do the same. Gokudera had been missing ever since they found out Tsuna also was. He was probably out looking for his precious Tenth. Hana was trying to figure out what she could at city hall._

 _"Thank you, but really I'm fine." Misuzu didn't want to be a burden on them. "I just need to rest."_

 _They all gave her a worried look then, glanced at eachother for a decision. "Well, you do need rest." Weiss agreed for them. They all nodded._

 _"Thank you for everything. Please tell Ruby as well." Misuzu huffed out, with strained breaths._

 _They left with a soft click of the door. Misuzu dropped her eyes. She had been struggling to keep them open. She was fatigued._

 _She blinked to the window. The sun was setting. Why wasn't Tsunayoshi-kun here? She opened her eyes again. "Na...ni...?"_

 _Someone was perched on the window-ledge. For how long? Wasn't it locked shut? Her vision was blurred. She tried blinking it clear. He was wearing the Varia outfit, his hood, and the mask of an updated_ Monitalien.

 _"Sonokata, Misuzu?" His voice was too kind, compared to his appearance. It only made this creepier for her. She was about to scream for help._

 _He noticed._

 _ **Sympathy!**_

 _A mini frost blast? It sealed her lips shut. She couldn't breathe! She was about to get up. But, he had already lept up, inside. He kicked off the ceiling, and wall, pouncing straight down on her, keeping her on the bed, not making a sqeak. One of his arms pressed on her collar, keeping her restrained. His other hand was over his mask's lips, with one finger to indicate silence. "Use your nose." He whispered._

 _Her air desperate shaking calmed down. She muffled angry at him, trying to throw him off, but she was weak. "I'm not working for the Varia right now, I just want to talk." He waited for her jerking to stop. "I have a letter with the seal of Primo." He used his free hand to reach into his coat. He revealed the fire insignia seal to her, then dropped it face up on her cleavage without a care. "Read it." He ordered. "I'm going to let you go now. Don't move, until I'm gone."_

 _Misuzu, against her wishes, agreed, only for the envelope on her blouse. 'If he's not the enemy, why is he acting like one?'_

 _He used the spring on her bed to do an acrobatic leap off. In the middle of her room, his momentum switched. 'Miniature wings?' Bursting out the window, with out a sound._

 _Varia quality..._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! Time for another chapter hope you like it! The theme song for this chapter is Tokyo Ghoul's first opening, name is in the chapter title. I guess it's symbolic for both of them. Enjoy and Pease review! They motivate me alot!**_

 _22_

 _Unravel_

Tsuna readjusted his black scarf. It was his new armament...

He knocked on Chrome Dokuro's door.

'This is kind of pointless.' He cringed. He recently snuck out of her apartment, back to his house. Knocking seemed redundant.

But, she opened her door. "Hello Boss, ah I mean, Tsunayoshi." Chrome forced a smile, acting as if they didn't spend the night together. Ignoring her own slip up. Again.

"Hey Chrome. Um, I've kind of wanted to say this for a while." Scratching his cheek, with a graze of pink on his cheeks. "If you feel more comfortable with calling me Boss, then I don't mind, and won't ask why. Hehehe." And that cringy laugh.

"Thank you, Boss." She added with a tease at the end. His cheeks heated up more with an audible nervous gasp, and she giggled at his adorable no good side.

Natsu instantly lept off her shoulder to the floor of the walkway to the stairs, in her apartment complex. He was sniffing Tsuna. He perked up, excited for no apparent reason. Chrome closed her door, stepping outside. "Hm, what is it Natsu?" She bent down to her pet. Observing him. Her action was so simple, yet enchanting. A complex illusion fascinated by the simple emotion of excitement on her faithful pet's face.

Natsu kept leaping up, trying to grab something around Tsuna's waist. "Natsu? Natsu- Hiee!" Tsuna cowardly fell from the cub's onslaught of attacks. Chrome's heart swelled. It reminded her so much of their childhood.

"Are you ok?" But was also interested in what Natsu kept sniffing. "Ara, Boss?" She saw a metal gleam around the belt loosely holding up his black slim pants. Tsuna was embarrassed he fell in front of Chrome, from something so small. He rubbed his hair, sheepishly.

"I get it, I get it." Tsuna complained at the cub on his stomach. For some reason he understood what he was so curious about. Chrome reached out to pick up Natsu. Tsuna sighed in helpless thanks. He sat cross-legged.

Both Chrome and Natsu tilted their heads as he pulled out the orange box weapon. "See Natsu." Tsuna smiled, as the cub's ear twitched adorably.

"Boss, you have a box weapon?" Wasn't it supposed to be Natsu?

"Yea," He began, as he stood. Natsu calmed down finally seeing it, but still looked overly happy. "I've been a little worried since the mall, and I'm keeping him around, just in case." He bit his lip in slight dread. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that." The box weapon in his hand began to jitter, sporadiclly. "See, that's why I don't like bringing him around. He gets excited, easily." Tsuna tried to settle it down, and attached the boxweapon around his belt again.

"Is it difficult to control?" She asked, making conversation, as they left her apartment.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, well kind of. He makes my flame, ugh, peaky?" It was the best way to explain his faithful boxweapon.

"Peaky?" She had a cute confused eye, with graceful fluttering eyelashes. Boss with a different box, that affected his flames? And Natsu was eager to meet it, that was a first.

"Yeah, I don't know how else to describe him." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

Chrome tried to hide her sweat drop with a smile. "Oh really?" A polite voice for Boss, not able to be rude. 'You could state what type of animal he is, but you are dense.' And that made her internally giggle, because Boss was still Boss.

They walked down the stairs to the train stop by her apartment. They headed into the heart of the city. They were not riding the train. They grinded on the tracks, side by side. It was an experience Tsuna didn't want to share with anyone else.

"Where are we going?" She asked loudly because of the wind beating to their ears. She didn't care where they went as long as they were together.

Tsuna smiled, he wanted to take her to one of his favorite spots. "Oh this little bakery, it's close to city hall. The coffee there is the best." He also wanted to spend sometime with Mimi-san, he didn't want to avoid her anymore.

Her orb was vivid for a moment as Nagi. "...Oh, I see..."

* * *

Boss and Nagi entered Mimi Kokonose's muffin shop causing the bell to ring.

'They repaired everything already. No, it's probably an illusion.' He glanced around the small café. His eyes landed on the table he used as cover, to the counter, and finally the window. His eyebrows furrowed. Chrome's eye lingered on his passionate ones. Boss clenched a fist shut. "Varia."

"Boss."

"Tsuna! Welcome back!" Mimi waved from over the counter. "Oh my God, I have some amazing news! My nephew is coming to live here with me and go to school with you!" Mimi-san gushed out. She missed Chuuta so much!

Tsunayoshi and Nagi sat on the stools across her. Boss tried not to cringe. "Oh really?" 'This is the second time I've seen her, and she is still acting normal. Did she really forget the night I left..?'

"And look at the ring Spike-kun left me! It's been so long since I've seen him, this must be his way of saying-"

Tsunayoshi and Nagi grew orbs. Half of the Vongola mist ring.

Nagi's eye darted from Mimi's left ring finger to her face, back down to _**her**_ mist ring, then back to Mimi's smile. "...It's wrong..."

"Mimi-san, take that off!" Tsuna shot up, the stool fell behind him.

"Ara, ara, why would I do that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" She had that seductive smirk on her face with her eyes closed. Nagi bit her lip. "And who might this be?"

"Chrome Dokuro." Nagi introduced herself.

Mimi's smile grew. "Really? I was expecting something else. Something more calm."

Tsuna was taken back. Mimi-san wasn't taking this serious. "Mimi-san, remember those people who attacked? They'll keep coming if you keep the ring!"

Natsu nodded along to his owners words. He was also worried. Nagi's head quickly shot to Boss's shoulder. Natsu knew her? She agonizingly turned back to Mimi. What was going on? "It's wrong." Nagi was voiceless, unheard.

Mimi tenderly twiddled with the ring, with her other hand. "But Spike-kun said it would keep you from leaving again." The sadness was in her voice. She played with the ring less, and rubbed it with an unspoken worry.

"It's wrong." She repeated. Empty audibles.

Tsuna's face revealed his guilt. "...Oh..." Dropping his shoulders.

"It's wrong!" She stood in anger. It was quiet, but Boss finally heard her. His eyes were wide.

"Chrome?"

Nagi panicked, looking between Boss and Mimi Kokonose. "I- um, excuse me." She rushed out of the café. Boss couldn't believe her purple eye was on the verge of tears.

"W-Wait a minute, Chrome!" Tsuna didn't hesitate to chase after her. The bell rang twice as they left.

"Ara, ara, is Nagi jealous?"

* * *

"Chrome what exactly is wrong? What were you talking about?" Tsuna followed her down the sidewalk.

She walked at a brisk pace. "I'm fine, Boss." She spoke loud enough over her shoulder. She wiped a tear, before it could slip down her cheek. She grew more frustrated at her inability to keep her emotions in control. Mimi Kokonose completely broke down her illusion without lifting a finger.

Tsuna finally caught up to her. "Please tell me." He begged. "I feel like no matter how hard I try, you're never honest with me." Boss had his hand on her shoulder.

She gave in and turned to him. He flinched at her face. It was painfully honest with a blood shot, puffy, eye. "Why? I'm just an illusion to everyone."

"Chrome... How could you say that? You know, you're not to me."

"Am I, or am I a replacement for Nagi." She was glaring at the ground.

Boss froze. She knew how to hurt him. His silence gave her an answer. Her mist flames blew and she vanished with white feathers chasing the wind.

His teeth were gritted. His eyes shadowed. "Stop using that as an excuse..." He whispered, strained.

He ruffled his hair. He noticed Natsu still on his shoulder. His pet looked worried for the fight they just had. "Hahaha." Tsuna forced. "It's ok, Nuts." He scratched his cheek. "But can you keep her safe for me. Stay with Chrome."

Natsu was easily convinced everything was fine. Tsuna glanced to his other shoulder with a cringe. 'He's so gullible...' Not realizing he was commenting about his own heart.

Natsu ignited into skyflames and vanished back into Chrome's ring.

The wind was quiet.

 _Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?_  
 _I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything._

The shuffling of people was normal in Namimori. His bangs swept across his eyes. He gazed to the peaceful sky."I'm going to get through to her." He began to take a step back, and turn towards Mimi-san's bakery. "But for now I should convince Mimi-san to get rid of the ring."

 _Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,_  
 _And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. Freeze_  
 _Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane_  
 _I'll find you, and..!_

The city folk walked in between them. They both stared at eachother. He was a few meters away. Boss's silver watch beeped with a challenge.

 _In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen._  
 _Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me.._  
 _I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination._  
 _So please remember me; as vivid as I was._

Boss clenched his fist. His obsidian ring and the Vongola ring around his neck grew a dim flame of resolve.

Under the Monitalien's mask his eyes sparked emerald green. His lightning and sky rings ignited, one on each hand, matching his calm arua. This time, he cracked his right middle finger with his thumb. The one with the sky ring.

 _Infinitely spreading, solitude wraps around me. Memories of times I laughed innocently comes to mind,_  
 _And I can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, I cannot move!_  
 _Unravelling the world._

"Why are you here?" Boss glared with sorrow.

Chuuta rose his fist and pointed at the Vongola ring around his neck, with his index finger. "I want to know, why. Why did he pick you?" His hood shadowed the mask, giving the normal looking festive item, a dark, intense, demeanor.

Boss gasped back. He tried to refocus, but honestly replied. "I've been asking myself that, a lot lately ."

"...I see."

 _I've changed; I couldn't go back to the way I was._  
 _As the two twines around one another, the both of us will perish away.._  
 _Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane_  
 _I can't afford to let you be defiled!_

* * *

 **Private Battle: Dodge Ball**

 **Hahi! Hello again! Dodge ball is pretty self explanatory, but I wouldn't be doing a proper job if I don't explain events. Haru is diligent! Dodge ball is played with one ball, it's a normal rubber ball, so make so you don't ruin it with flames or it's out for you. The only way to get your opponent out, is by landing a clean hit. If it skins them, if they catch it, or deflect it, they are safe!**

* * *

They stood alone.

 _Please don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me!_

Boss had his black scarf around his nose and mouth, as a mask. The Vongola skyring remained lit over his black t-shirt. His brown jacket and Chuuta's Varia jacket flapped to a hollow wind in the dead end. It took place in the same dead end where Tsuna gunned down a varia henchman. The red rubber ball innocently bounced in the center of them. His orange sneakers sqeaked as he shifted his footwork, preparing. Chuuta's boots gritted against the gravel under him.

 _Paralyzed by the fact that I've changed,_  
 _In a paradise filled with nothing but unrecoverable things,_  
 _Please remember me._

Chuuta and Tsuna. Both activated a sky flame. Hyper dying will.

 _Tell me, please tell me.. Exactly, who resides within me?_

The sky, it was grey. A lie, unraveled by rain.


End file.
